Conversa de botão
by SeteEntediados
Summary: AU - Rachel Berry tenta escapar de um mundo fascista com a ajuda de botões.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry, diva mor de McKinley High, trocava os livros dentro do armário pela segunda vez no dia. Desta vez a aula seria a fascinante literatura inglesa. O tópico da vez era Jane Austen. Pelo menos Rachel gostava da autora. Era uma das poucas autorizadas que ela estudava com algum entusiasmo, apesar de ser proibido levantar qualquer mensagem contida nas entrelinhas nas obras dela e em qualquer outra da lista dos autores autorizados. O mesmo valia para a música. Os artistas estrangeiros banidos já não circulavam mais nas rádios. Os nacionais banidos estavam presos e os que tentavam comercializar suas obras, primeiro eram submetidos a uma avaliação da censura. Rachel odiava aquela falta de liberdade de opinião, de expressão. Mas era assim que o país funcionava desde quando era pequena. Era assim que os jovens cresciam e aceitavam todo tipo mensagem dito pelo regime. Era assim que eles se transformavam em ovelhas obedientes. Rachel não era uma ovelha. Só fingia ser uma para a própria segurança.

Ainda no armário, ela percebeu que havia um objeto familiar na frente dos livros. Um botão preto de um centímetro de diâmetro. O que tornava aquele botão peculiar era o raspado na borda.

"Se não é RuPaul, a pequena órfã!" – Quinn Fabray se aproximou e Rachel revirou os olhos antes de encarar a abelha rainha – "Ainda me admira que não tenha sido presa."

"Entediada a essa hora do dia?" – Rachel a encarou. Como sempre, Quinn estava acompanhada de Santana Lopez, a guarda-costas número um, embora a líder de torcida preferisse o título de segunda no comando.

"Controle a sua boca, anã!" – Santana praticamente rosnou. Rachel não estava impressionada com os arroubos da colega.

"Eu não seria valente agora se fosse você" – Quinn aproximou-se de forma perigosa – "Minha mãe vai organizar uma festa neste fim de semana, algo mais informal na minha casa. Precisamos de pessoas que sirvam e queria saber se vocês e seus amigos perdedores não gostariam de um trocado?"

Não era a primeira vez que Quinn fazia tal tipo de proposta. Os Fabray eram uma família importante da região e Russell Fabray fazia parte do parlamento regional. As festas informais, como clamava Quinn, eram algumas recepções que Judy organizava junto com as excelentíssimas esposas de outros parlamentares ou damas da sociedade. E se eram informais, queria dizer que o único intuito era estabelecer contatos. Tudo era política. Rachel já havia trabalhado em duas delas servindo canapés e outros quitutes. O pagamento não era ruim. Ela tirava a metade para depositar na poupança. Desde pequena que economizava dinheiro para dar o fora de Ohio assim que fizesse 18 anos e fosse considerava maior de idade. Estava disposta a colocar dinheiro nas mãos de um coiote para tentar atravessar a fronteira para outros países. Mudou de idéia quando começou a conversar com botões.

Depois do racha provocado pela grande crise mundial, a antes toda-poderosa nação dos Estados Unidos foi dividida em alguns países independentes. Ela nasceu no Estado mais conservador e fascista. A crise política que resultou na fragmentação ocorrera há quase 50 anos. Mas ela tinha apenas 12 anos de idade quando o homossexualidade foi criminalizado no país dela. Hiram e Leroy foram presos e condenados à morte. Eles tiveram direito a conversar com a filha como um último desejo. Foi quando revelaram que botões poderiam ajudá-la a escapar. Talvez até a encontrar com a mãe biológica que morava em Nova York. Ela foi levada a viver com os Puckerman. Apesar de adorar Noah "Puck" Puckerman e a pequena Natalie, Rachel detestava Anna, a mãe dos dois.

Os Puckerman eram pobres. Noah trabalhava limpando piscinas e Rachel se virava entre um bico e outro. Parte do dinheiro ela colocava nas mãos de Anna para "pagar os gastos", e a outra metade ela economizava. Daí a razão de engolir desaforos e destratos de pessoas como Quinn Fabray na escola. Era deles que vinha parte do dinheiro.

"Eu vou falar com os meus amigos perdedores. Devo ligar para a governanta da sua casa?" – Rachel raramente falava com Judy. A governanta era quem organizava os empregados fixos e temporários. Era também amante de Russell. Rachel os flagrou uma vez nos jardins da mansão. Não contou a ninguém a respeito. O momento certo surgiria.

"Faça isso. O meu recado já foi dado."

Quinn virou as costas e Santana empurrou Rachel de leve contra os armários antes de seguir a líder. Demonstração desnecessária de poder. Rachel balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Os amigos perdedores eram Sam Evans, Mike Chang, além de Puck. Em outras palavras: os amigos pobres. Às vezes Tina Cohen-Chang topava alguns trabalhos dependendo de como estivesse o humor dela ou se os pais tinham condições de dar a mesada do mês. A ausência da mesada indicava que Tina estava disposta a fazer algum bico. E havia Mercedes Jones e Kurt Hummel. Eram os únicos amigos que Rachel tinha que não precisavam trabalhar por necessidade.

Mas antes de tudo, ela olhou para o botão preto mais uma vez. Suspirou e o colocou dentro de uma bolsinha que deveria ser de moedas, mas só existiam botões iguais de diversas cores. Exceto pelo botão preto raspado, os de Rachel era um pouco maiores e tinham as bordas pintadas de dourado. Pegou um botão branco e o empurrou para dentro de um armário. Entrou em contato com a governanta e ocasional empregadora. Era uma festa simples. Bastavam três pessoas para servir mais um auxiliar de cozinha. Matt Rutherford era o auxiliar perfeito de cozinha. Ele ia estudar para ser um chef e já acumulava certa experiência em eventos do tipo. Mesmo em outra escola, Rachel ainda tinha muito contato, afinal, Matt era uma das pessoas que falavam com os botões. Mandou mensagem de texto para os amigos e logo conseguiu a equipe de garçons: ela, Sam e Puck.

Puck na casa dos Fabray? Significava que o melhor amigo de Rachel ficaria até mais tarde para rapidinha com Quinn. A líder das cheerios posava de virgem na escola, mas a verdade é que Puck já havia chegado lá e existia certo burburinho de que Sam também, ao passo que o namorado oficial, Finn Hudson, ainda pelejava conquistar a segunda base. Rachel tinha pena de Finn e se revoltava com as coisas que eram feitas nas costas dele, inclusive pelos amigos próximos, mas Finn não falava com botões e nem havia demonstrado ser confiável ou ter bons motivos para começar a falar com eles.

"Muito bem pessoal" – o professor Schuester – "Esta é a semana decisiva para a competição local. Precisamos fechar o repertório hoje mesmo."

"O arranjo de Good Vibrations, dos Beach Boys, ainda está de pé?" – Finn perguntou.

"É um bom número coletivo, se todos concordarem, mas ainda precisamos da balada."

"Não ia ser o solo de Rachel para Celine Dion?" – Kurt parecia entediado.

"Precisamos de um plano B e um plano C. Preparar duas canções apenas seria displicente de nossa parte."

"Eu concordo!" – Rachel levantou-se e ficou de frente para o restante do coral. Enfrentou reviradas de olhos coletivas. Nada que não estivesse acostumada, afinal, ela era a co-capitã da equipe conhecida pelo exagerado entusiasmo.

Rachel realmente gostava de cantar e dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que o destino dela seria Cleveland, onde ela poderia participar das grandes montagens musicais e ser estrala na indústria cinematográfica. Essa era a versão pública. A versão lá com os botões dela era atravessar a fronteira e ir para o país vizinho, Nova York, mais especificamente.

"Há diversas canções country que podemos fazer e certamente os jurados iam ficar atônitos com nossa demonstração de nacionalismo" – Rachel abriu um sorriso falso radiante – "Tenho certeza que Jason Aldean ou Dolly Parton seriam bem-vindos".

"Formidável, Rachel" – Schuester deu dois tapas nas costas dela e a focou a sentar-se – "Alguém tem mais alguma idéia?"

Não é que Rachel gostasse tanto assim daquele coral. Estava mais interessada nas competições e nos convites que eles recebiam para apresentações noutras cidades, em especial aquelas que ficavam perto da fronteira. Cantar mesmo, de verdade, ela preferia com os botões. Falando neles, lembrou-se do preto. Franziu a testa em curiosidade. No armário dela, quando foi pegar os materiais antes de ir embora, viu o botão branco raspado. Foi para casa dos Puckerman, quando chegava mais ou menos no mesmo horário em que a guardiã e Natalie. Anna era professora auxiliar numa elementary school e sempre ficava estressada com o trabalho exaustivo e o pouco dinheiro. Por isso Rachel aprendeu a não falar muito. Fazia primeiro as tarefas domésticas, depois os deveres de casa. Ajudava Anna com o jantar e com as louças sujas. Tomava banho e ia dormir. Isso se não tivesse um compromisso com seus botões.

"Arrumei um serviço para este fim de semana. Vou servir numa festa dos Fabray."

"Será que eles vão servir torta de limão outra vez?" – Anna melhorou o tom de voz. Sempre que podia, Rachel trazia para casa um pouco do que sobrou da comida e a tal torta de limão havia se tornado uma lenda.

"Vamos torcer. Noah também vai trabalhar."

"Eu sei muito bem por que" – Anna praticamente rosnou. Ela sabia do envolvimento do filho com Quinn Fabray. Longe de uma oportunidade, aquilo cheirava a encrenca.

"O trocado vale à pena."

"Não a vida do meu filho. Sei muito bem que Russell Fabray seria capaz de matar o meu Noah caso descubra ou aquela filha dele diga alguma coisa se fazendo de vítima."

"Noah é esperto" – Rachel disse de forma automática.

"Noah é um estúpido que só pensa com o pinto. A gente pode ter as nossas diferenças, Rachel, mas agradeço profundamente por você nunca ter dado bola a ele."

"Ele é como se fosse um irmão" – Rachel ficou meio enojada com a idéia de ter um envolvimento de natureza amorosa com Puck.

"E que continue assim."

Rachel desceu até o porão, onde ficava o quarto dela. Não reclamava. O local era bem arrumado e digno. E tinha a vantagem de ser o mais privativo daquela casa. Puck havia implorado mais de uma vez apara que ela trocasse de quarto, pois assim ficaria mais fácil levar as meninas para o quarto e não se preocupar tanto com os barulhos por casa da mãe que dormia no cômodo ao lado. Nem pensar. Ali ela tinha um banheiro próprio, a cama, o pequeno guarda-roupa e uma pequena televisão. Também tinha um aparelho de DVD em que podia convidar as amigas para uma tarde de refrigerante e pipoca. Ou com o namorado. Este atendia pelo nome de Kurt Hummel. O garoto era gay, mas ele não podia ser ele mesmo na escola ou estaria enrascado. Rachel concordou em ser a namorada apenas para fazer jogo de cena. Os dois almoçavam juntos no refeitório, às vezes se beijavam pelos corredores (sempre nos lábios, nunca de língua), andavam de mãos dadas ou abraçados vez ou outra. Kurt e Rachel falavam com os botões.

Foi por causa do botão que ela precisou sair. Estava quase na hora do toque de recolher. Depois das 23 horas, só os cidadãos com licenças podiam circular. Rachel não pertencia a esse grupo privilegiado. Pegou a bicicleta, o melhor veículo para andar naquelas condições e correu até downtown. Entrou num beco e abriu o cadeado de uma porta de ferro que ficava nos fundos de uma pizzaria. Era a cozinha.

"Não esperava vê-la aqui hoje, Rach" – a menina levou um susto quando um homem de meia idade saiu das sombras.

"Por deus, senhor Reynolds" – Rachel falou com a mão no tórax. A respiração ficou ofegante por um minuto ou dois – "Achei que a pizzaria já estivesse vazia."

"Dia da contabilidade. Desculpe por ter te assustado."

Steve Reynolds era o proprietário de uma das melhores pizzarias da cidade. Por causa do toque de recolher, só se aceitavam pedidos até as nove da noite e os funcionários eram dispensados às dez da noite. Era quando os botões circulavam com mais facilidade. E o senhor Reynolds era um dos maiores de Lima.

"Razão especial para estar aqui?"

"Botão preto."

"Bom, eu vou estar na minha casa. Qualquer coisa... não me chame" – a casa dele ficava da sobreloja da pizzaria. Era prático e perfeito – "Se quiser, pode pegar um pedaço de queijo no refrigerador. Tem pão no depósito.

"Obrigada, não estou com fome."

Enquanto Reynolds subia as escadas, Rachel tomou a direção contrária. Entrou no depósito. Ficou diante da prateleira das conservas e procurou o painel disfarçado. Digitou a senha e uma porta se abriu. Ela dava acesso a escadarias em direção a um porão: a casa dos botões. O lugar era reconfortante para Rachel. Naquele espaço existia uma ampla biblioteca com livros e discos proibidos. Havia um espaço com perfeito isolamento acústico onde se podia cantar, tocar os discos, saber das novidades do mundo exterior. Às vezes até saber notícias sobre conhecidos no exterior àquele mundo fascista proibitivo. Rachel viu que tinha chegado novidades. Começou a checar os objetos. Havia correspondências. Não verificou. Se tivesse chegado alguma para ela, teria recebido um botão rosa por algum dos meios. Existiam outros além do armário na escola.

Ouviu passos descendo as escadas. Eram mais de uma pessoa. Olhou em direção à entrada e viu ninguém menos do que Santana Lopez com a testa enrugada acompanhada de Kurt. Carregavam sacolas e Rachel sabia que tinha roupas dentro delas. Muitos dos botões não gostavam de se arriscar durante o horário de recolhimento e dormiam por ali mesmo. Sem ainda dizer uma palavra, Santana colocou a sacola dela em um dos espaços que simulavam armários abertos. Kurt, ao contrário, foi direto em direção a Rachel e a abraçou. Ali era o único lugar onde podia ser ele mesmo.

"Não sabia que viria" – Rachel abriu um sorriso para o falso namorado. Santana revirou os olhos e foi logo jogando o corpo contra o confortável sofá.

"Blaine está a caminho e eu vim de carona com Satan."

"Fico feliz" – Rachel disse sincera. A casa dos botões era o único lugar onde os dois podiam namorar a salvos. Ela caminhou até o sofá enquanto Kurt colocou um disco do R.E.M banido.

"Não vamos escutar música" – Santana reclamou – "Já que vamos ficar aqui hoje à noite, então que se coloque um bom filme."

"Você concordou em conversar comigo" – Rachel disse séria.

"E a minha resposta continua a ser não."

Foi o tempo em que Blaine chegou. Kurt correu para junto do namorado, este bem real, e o beijou. Santana gostava de Blaine. Os dois eram bons amigos até mesmo no mundo fora dos botões. Por isso foi abraçá-lo. Rachel fez o mesmo.

"Se me dão licença, garotas, preciso conversar com o meu namorado" – Blaine e Kurt se dirigiram a um dos pequenos quartos reservados na casa dos botões que tinham a finalidade de ser usado para encontros de casais proibidos. Os casais heterossexuais não tinham razões para se esconder.

Santana tirou a música e ligou a televisão. Queria ver o último noticiário da noite. Voltou a se atirar no sofá.

"Por que vetou?" – Rachel sentou-se ao lado.

"Você não está pronta" – Santana não desgrudava os olhos da televisão.

"Eu estou pronta."

"Não está. E eu sou responsável por você."

"Você não é responsável por mim. Você é responsável pelo ciclo."

"E você faz parte do meu ciclo, portanto..." – Santana estava muito aborrecida com aquela história que se arrastava a semanas – "Não está pronta. É descuidada."

"Não sou."

"Rachel, você quer incluir pessoas nos botões só porque fazem parte do glee club. Ou seja, não tem o julgamento apropriado para distinguir quem tem ou não necessidade para entrar. Isso aqui não é só um clubinho secreto para se curtir obras proibidas ou para gays namorarem."

"Eu sei disso."

"Você não faria o que fosse necessário, é muito imatura. E não é treinada e nem faz por onde para ser. Três dos nossos articuladores foram mortos semana passada e sabe-se lá como a nossa estrutura ficou comprometida. E eles eram pessoas treinadas para ficarem de bico fechado. Imagine o que fariam com alguém como você? Entregaria a sua mãe no primeiro choque."

"Mesmo assim, eu vou estar ao seu lado na fronteira."

"É outra história. Determinação de Reynolds."

"Então me treina..."

"Na hora certa."

"Diga um começo... eu faria qualquer coisa."

"Sei lá... você precisa ganhar físico, resistência... entre para algum time da escola ou para as cheerios" – Santana tapou a própria boca – "Por favor, não entre nas cheerios! Eu não suportaria!"

"Atletismo?"

"É um começo."

"Quanto aquele meu outro pedido negado..."

"Absolutamente não."

"Seja um pouco racional."

"Minha resposta é definitiva."

Rachel procurou esparramar-se na outra parte do sofá para dormir. Era mais fácil convencer uma parede do que Santana Lopez. A pessoa em questão ainda estava olhando a TV tensa com o noticiário de falsas novidades. Rachel pensou que talvez pudesse persuadir Brittany a persuadir Santana. Brittany falava com botões. Mas como a maioria, era só um botão raso. Só tinha conhecimento de uma pequena parte do todo. Não era como ela, Blaine e Kurt. Mesmo assim, Kurt e Blaine sabiam menos do que Rachel. Brittany achava que os botões faziam festas secretas. Mas Santana era apaixonada por ela, era a melhor amiga. Tinha de ser o suficiente. Ela precisava entrar mais nos botões.

...

**Fic experimental. Atualização lenta... **


	2. Chapter 2

Judy Fabray ria frouxo com a taça de Martini em mãos. Ela conversava com uma esposa de um parlamentar e uma dama da sociedade reconhecida por administrar inúmeros projetos sociais. Um deles de reabilitação de jovens infratores. Mas não pequenos criminosos em situação de vulnerabilidade social. Esses "vagabundos" estavam destinados a fazer todo o tipo de serviço que a sociedade de Ohio desprezava. Quem era reabilitado pelos caros programas eram os jovem de classe média ou filhos da sociedade que tinham atos de "rebeldia". A nova estrutura social de Ohio prezava mais pela estagnação das classes. O rico permanecia rico, e o pobre tinha de dar o sangue, quase que literalmente, para subir com o próprio suor.

Rachel raramente via um rosto diferente nas festas em que trabalhava na casa dos Fabray ou em algumas outras. Talvez na dos Pierce, mas ali era outra história: a família falava com botões. O casal Harry e Jayme Pierce eram um dos financiadores da rede e sempre dava os melhores trocados toda vez que chamavam os amigos da peculiar Brittany a darem um apoio nas recepções. Certa vez, o casal pagou Rachel para cantar em uma das recepções. Foi uma noite gloriosa quando ela se sentiu como uma artista de verdade. Sempre soube que havia nascido para brilhar e aquele foi o primeiro gostinho bom do ofício.

Mas não na festa dos Fabray. As mesmas pessoas que a aplaudiram com entusiasmo naquela noite, nem olhavam no rosto dela. Rachel circulava pelo gramado do jardim da mansão com a bandeja cheia de petiscos e oferecia às damas sentadas à mesa ou em pequenas rodas de conversa. A risada delas irritava Rachel. Então fechava os olhos e atuava para suportar as pequenas humilhações, as olhadas de desprezo, as piadinhas quando ao tamanho dela. Era uma garota de 1,55m jovem e magricela em meio de tantas senhoras corpulentas. E era judia. Por enquanto. Do jeito que as coisas iam naquele país, ela não se surpreenderia que a liberdade ao culto fosse revista. Havia alguns sinais que caminhavam para tal. Os raros islâmicos não podiam mais viver os seus costumes e cultura em público. Rachel tinha certeza que os judeus seriam os próximos.

"Greenberg pediu mais pasta de abóbora" – Rachel se dirigiu a Matt assim que chegou à cozinha – "E se você puder cuspir nela, melhor ainda..."

"Não vai querer levar para casa depois?" – Matt gargalhou.

"Eu vou me lembrar em excluir a pasta de abóbora, por melhor que ela esteja. Aproveita e faz um prato com os favoritos da Britt."

Sam entrou na cozinha com a bandeja cheia de copos vazios. Imediatamente foi passar água neles para abastecê-los outra vez.

"Luc está com muito trabalho" – Sam sorriu se referindo ao homem contratado para fazer drinks – "As velhas estão sedentas em cima do coitado hoje."

"Quero só ver quem vai levá-lo para casa hoje" – Matt terminou de abastecer a bandeja de Rachel – "Na última vez ele foi traçado pela senhora Karofsky."

"Vocês são nojentos" – Rachel revirou os olhos – "Ficam dando uma de garotos de programas para essas senhoras."

"Quem me dera!" – Matt gargalhou – "Poderia conseguir a grana para fazer o meu curso."

"Pelo andar da carruagem, eu aposto em Harrison" – Sam falou alto. Talvez um pouco alto demais.

A governanta entrou na cozinha de supetão. Rachel, no susto, pegou a bandeja e foi para mais uma rodada. Não queria nem ficar para escutar a bronca.

"Dá um tempo" – disse a Puck.

Ele acenou e enrolou antes de entrar na cozinha para fazer o trabalho dele com a jarra de água. Rachel foi direto em Greenberg para oferecer a desejada pasta de abóbora devidamente cuspida por Matt. Sorriu com toda a educação apesar do comentário rude da senhora e foi trabalhar. Era uma das últimas rodadas que faria antes do jantar ser servido. Olhou com curiosidade para Quinn e Brittany, que estavam sentadas junto com outras duas garotas que Rachel raramente via. Eram filhas de uma das senhoras presentes. Rachel foi até a mesa em que Quinn tinha um sorriso falso no rosto e Brittany mal podia disfarçar o tédio.

"Trouxe o seu favorito, Britt" – colocou diante dela um prato com azeitonas recheadas, mini sanduíches com patê de ricota e presunto.

"Meu deus, quanta liberdade. Espero que não seja uma namoradinha, Britt. Você seria condenada a cadeira elétrica pelo mau gosto" – uma das meninas gargalhou e Brittany pensou em reagir, mas Rachel colocou uma mão nos ombros dela – "O que recomendaria para mim?" – a menina encarou Rachel com petulância.

"A pasta de abóbora está divina" – e abaixou a bandeja para que a menina passasse um pouco no pão. Não se furtou a sorrir quando viu a menina colocar a comida batizada na boca – "Não vai querer nada senhorita Fabray?" – Rachel estava bem instruída em dirigir-se a Quinn daquela forma em eventos sociais.

"Só dê o fora daqui, manhands".

Rachel acenou e obedeceu. O jantar foi servido e tudo permanecia na rotina. Exceto por Quinn Fabray. Rachel a conhecia o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa estava errada com a quase arquiinimiga. Ela sempre fazia o jogo de cena e era grosseira com todo o resto, em especial com Rachel. Às vezes tentava entreter Brittany, que não escondia o tédio naquele tipo de reunião por se privar da companhia de Santana ou dos amigos que gostava. Quinn calada e menos grosseira que o usual era sim uma novidade. Rachel começou a considerar que havia algo sério quando viu que Sam e Puck estavam no quartinho que os empregados passavam a noite porque não poderiam desrespeitar o toque de recolher. Quinn Fabray dificilmente dispensaria o corpo quente de alguns dos meninos.

Rachel circulou pela cozinha externa e encontrou Quinn parada do meio do jardim olhando para as estrelas. Ou talvez só estivesse pensando na vida com o queixo muito erguido. Rachel pegou um casaco e foi até a menina.

"Você entende de constelações?" – Rachel se aninhou um pouco mais ao casaco.

"As únicas que sei identificar são Orion e Cassiopeia" – apontou para as estrelas conhecidas como as três marias – "Se reconhece Orion por causa daquelas três estrelas brilhantes ali. Dizem que uma das estrelas dessa constelação está prestes a explodir, mas o brilho só vai ser enxergado daqui entre 500 a mil anos. Será como se tivéssemos uma lua pequena no céu por umas duas semanas. Vai ser quando vamos enxergar o brilho da explosão."

"Eu não sabia!"

"Cassiopeia é aquele w" – então virou-se para Rachel – "Você deve estar com uma insônia muito ruim para estar aqui ao meu lado numa madrugada fria após trabalhar em pé quase a noite inteira."

"Amanhã é domingo. Posso dormir o dia inteiro no conforto da minha cama. A cadeira daqui nunca foi confortável."

"Verdade."

"E você?"

"Coisas demais na minha cabeça, Berry. Assuntos que não dizem respeito a você."

"Dizem que desabafar com um estranho ou um quase inimigo é melhor do que confessar coisas a um amigo. Se quiser tentar..."

"Não vai conseguir arrancar nada de mim, Berry. Eu jamais desabafaria contigo."

Quinn estava constantemente mexendo com algum pequeno objeto em mãos. Rachel arregalou os olhos e o coração parou quando viu um pequeno botão azul. A cor do convite.

"Onde arrumou esse botão?"

"Isso?" – Quinn apontou como se fosse nada demais – "Caiu da minha blusa de frio" – só então Rachel percebeu que era mesmo um botão da roupa. Respirou aliviada. Quinn sendo convidada a juntar-se aos botões? Só se todos tivessem perdido o juízo.

"Se me arrumar agulha e linha, posso costurar de volta."

"Não sou uma incapaz. Posso fazer isso eu mesma" – agora era o orgulho de volta que Rachel até que se sentia confortável. Era familiar.

"Semana que vem começam as competições locais..."

"Há! Eu sabia que não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo sem falar do coral. É como se você não soubesse falar de outra coisa."

"Talvez se você não fosse tão fechada e rude, talvez eu soubesse de outro assunto que poderia conversar contigo."

"Já parou para pensar que talvez eu não queira conversar contigo afinal?"

"Tenha uma boa insônia!"

Rachel virou o rosto, o resto do corpo e voltou para o quartinho. Talvez Santana tivesse razão. Talvez ela não estivesse preparada. Pelo menos enquanto se importasse tanto com pessoas que davam a mínima para ela e até tratava mal.

"O que há?" – Matt disse baixinho agora também observando Quinn que só então começava lentamente a andar em direção a casa principal.

"Não sei... só sei que meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando eu vi um botão azul nas mãos dela."

"Ela..." – Matt arregalou os olhos.

"Não. Era só um botão que caiu do casaco de frio."

"Santana não a convidaria. Só se fosse para destruir tudo."

"Sei lá... ela rejeitou todas as minhas sugestões. E olha que são pessoas que considero razoáveis."

"Quem? Tina e Mercedes, as fofoqueiras do colégio? Artie, o rapper branco satisfeito demais com a vidinha e com o futuro garantido nessa sociedade? Mike, o acomodado? Finn?"

"O que tem Finn?"

"Você chegou mesmo a cogitá-lo!" – Matt sorriu – "Ele nos dedaria em dois segundos. Eu o conheci de perto. É inseguro e infantil. Você não pode querer as pessoas nisso só porque tem uma paixonite."

"Mas se Brittany está..."

"Ela é botão raso e os pais dela participam do jogo político."

"É frustrante às vezes... só isso..."

"O quê?"

"Não ter o poder de decisão sobre aquilo em que se importa tanto."

"Faça como eu: se concentre em fazer a sua parte. O resto é conseqüência."

"Você nunca me disse..."

"Dizer o quê?"

"Por que está nessa? Eu sei que Santana faz por ideologia e porque ela é uma rebelde natural, eu porque quero ir embora e pelos meus pais, Kurt e Blaine por causa da sexualidade. Mas você pode ser chef sem precisar sair."

"É... eu posso entrar numa escola boa independente de qualquer coisa. Aprenderia a ser chef, poderia entrar num programa de TV e montar o meu restaurante. Mas qual é o ponto se eu não tenho liberdade nem para ir e vir? Vai chegar um ponto neste país em que as pessoas vão estar tão preocupadas se o corte de cabelo é apropriado, se as roupas são adequadas, se o comportamento é discreto e aceitável o suficiente, que vão se esquecer de perguntar coisas importantes como: cadê a liberdade de expressão? Onde foi parar o meu direito de escolha? Aí Rachel, é o ponto onde um governo fascista tem a vitória e vai poder fazer o que quiser. Hoje o governo assassina os gays e queima livros em praça pública. Nossa internet é restrita e vigiada. Há uma cultura nacionalista doentia em curso. Você acha que temos futuro? Eu não! Por isso sou um botão."

"Eu ganho tantos botões pretos que às vezes preciso de alguém para me lembrar de questões que estão acima dos meus interesses."

De volta a escola, na semana seguinte, Rachel deparou-se com a rotina normal. Beijou Kurt e os dois fizeram um pouco do teatro diário de namorado e namorada. Kurt estava particularmente bonito com calça jeans, all star, camiseta branca básica e óculos escuros. Rachel gostava quando ele aparecia o mais neutro possível. Facilitava as coisas um bocado. Como sempre, Santana a tratava como um lixo, Brittany dava-lhe tchauzinhos e piscadelas. Puck fazia o possível para protegê-la dos slushies atirados pelos outros garotos populares. Finn passeava de mãos dadas com Quinn ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava também ter mais contato com Rachel. Os pequenos dramas de sempre. Na hora do intervalo do almoço, Rachel foi até a treinadora de atletismo e se ofereceu para entrar no time. Ele não era grande coisa mesmo.

"Você, Rachel Berry?" – senhora Watson ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença – "Quer correr?"

"Não para competir por enquanto, mas gostaria de treinar com a equipe."

Saiu satisfeita quando a treinadora lhe deu uma cópia dos horários das atividades e um folder sobre boa alimentação. No coral, surpresa alguma de que ela faria mesmo um dos solos. Celine Dion. Escolha fácil e que ela tiraria de letra para fazer a equipe seguir adiante pelo segundo ano consecutivo. Na hora de ir para casa, foi até ao armário como última parte do ritual escolar diário. O coração dela bateu forte, como há muito não acontecia, com o que se deparou: um botão rosa.

...

**C. Honda – chata não. Fundamental. Erros mais sérios precisam ser reportados para que possam ser corrigidos. Está consertado lá. Valeu pelo alerta.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel escapuliu do porão dos Puckerman passava das 22h. Não era como se Anna fosse ignorante ou se importasse com as ocasionais escapadelas noturnas da menina. Sempre ficava satisfeita com a desculpa de Rachel foi dormir na casa e Kurt. Contanto que ela não aparecesse grávida ou fosse presa, estava tudo bem. Rachel não tinha a chance de irritar a guardiã com a primeira opção. Pelo menos, não se depender de Kurt e dela. A segunda opção, no entanto, era um risco diário. Pegou a bicicleta saiu em direção a downtown. Naquela hora, a cidade começava a se esvaziar. Até mesmo as pessoas autorizadas a circularem após o toque de recolher evitavam transitar na rua. Uma cidade como Lima praticamente adormecia. Rachel passou pelas ruas e observava as famílias se recolhendo. Os últimos carros chegando à garagem. A regra havia provocado inúmeras mudanças de hábitos. Os bares viraram comércio de fim de semana. Os alcoólatras que perdessem a cabeça dentro de casa. Festas viraram eventos diurnos em sua maioria. Ricos continuavam a dar festas à noite. Os restaurantes é que não tiveram alterações significantes de rotina. Só passaram a fechar mais cedo.

Não levava mais do que 20 minutos de bicicleta entre a casa dela e a sede dos botões na pizzaria de Reynolds. Ao chegar ao centro histórico da cidade, foi surpreendida com a presença de duas patrulhas. Ficou nervosa ao ver que uma delas estava exatamente no beco da pizzaria. Não estava fora do horário, mas Rachel sabia muito bem que a polícia de ronda não era famosa por seguir as regras. Se um agente de ronda quisesse, poderia prendê-la ali mesmo. Ou fazer coisas piores. Os relatos de barbaridades e abusos eram vastos. Rachel desviou o caminho e entrou num beco da quadra seguinte. Estava nervosa, ofegante. Apesar da vida de botão, ela não enfrentava situações tão estressantes. Amaldiçoou a si própria por ter escolhido logo um sem saída. Tentou voltar, mas percebeu que um agente se aproximava. Correu e se escondeu atrás de um tonel de lixo com a bicicleta à frente como se fosse um escudo. Viu o feixe de luz da lanterna iluminando alguns pontos à distância. Parou de respirar e só soltou o ar quando o feixe desapareceu.

Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o celular e teve dificuldade de se lembrar do código de emergência. Tudo nos botões era em código porque não se podia ter certeza qual o celular estava sendo vigiado de perto. De qualquer forma fez o que lhe foi orientado. Em caso de emergência ou apuro, a primeira pessoa que se deve tentar contato é com o líder do seu círculo.

"**4319. 3333**" – digitou. O telefone tocou um minuto depois.

"_Onde está?" – _Santana parecia preocupada.

"Num beco, na quadra ao lado em direção a praça central. Beco sem saída" – ela não precisava detalhar tanto. Os códigos já davam uma boa noção do problema e Santana tinha obrigação de conhecer downtown como à palma da mão.

"_Suba na escada de incêndio e vá ao telhado. Ligue quando fizer isso_."

Escada de incêndio? Rachel achou que Santana poderia estar de brincadeira. Espiou com cuidado para ver se havia algum agente li por perto. Presumiu que tudo estava limpo. Deitou a bicicleta no chão e com alguma dificuldade – por não pode fazer barulho – subiu no tonel de lixo. Esticou o braço para alcançar o degrau retrátil da escada de incêndio e o puxou para baixo. Achou que faria barulho, mas para a surpresa a escada deslizou com o mínimo de ruído. Subiu a primeira etapa com cuidado. Assim que chegou ao primeiro andar, subiu a escada retrátil novamente. Devagar, como um gatuno, foi vencendo andar por andar até alcançar o último dos quatro andares do prédio. O acesso ao telhado era por meio de uma escada fixa na parede. Rachel precisou subir no parapeito metálico da escada de incêndio e se agarrou no terceiro degrau da nova etapa. Evitou olhar para baixo. O coração já estava na boca e ela não queria cuspi-lo de vez. Raspou os pés na parede do prédio enquanto tentava ganhar mais degraus. Não conseguiu ser tão discreta quanto queria e precisava. Felizmente conseguiu chegar até a borda do telhado. Jogou uma perna para dentro e deixou o corpo rolar para a segurança do piso. Ficou deitada por um minuto. Estava ofegante e suava como louca apesar da noite fria. As mãos ardiam por causa da última escalada e da ferrugem do ferro. Rachel agradeceu à campanha de vacinação anti-tétano. Ainda deitada, pegou o celular.

"Consegui."

"_Ótimo... ótimo!_" – Santana parecia aliviada do outro lado da linha – "_Agora, com cuidado, você precisa me dizer como está o movimento das ruas._"

"Dois tempos" – Rachel correu com o corpo inclinado e abaixado até a frente e com cuidado se aproximou da borda – "Há dois carros de agentes estacionados na rua" – disse sussurrando – "Um deles aparentemente circulando este prédio" – Rachel estava a um passo do pânico.

"_Rachel... escuta com atenção. Quer que vá até o outro lado deste prédio_" – a menina obedeceu – "_você verá que o prédio que fica atrás desse é mais baixinho e a porta de entrada do telhado é voltada para a rua em que ele está de frente._"

"E daí?"

"_Quero que você pule até ele..._"

"Você ficou louca? Tem um espaço de uns cinco metros entre um prédio e outro."

"_Na verdade é um pouco menos de dois metros._"

"Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Eu já fiz isso. Não é grande coisa. É só correr e pular. Não hesite ou olhe para baixo senão vai cair" – a voz de Santana era serena e ao mesmo tempo firme, de comando.

"Eu não vou pular!"

"_Rachel. Nós não temos negócios aí onde está. Mas posso enviar ajuda rápida se você pular. Os agentes estão circulando. Sinal de que desconfiam de algo. Então você precisa fazer o que for preciso_."

"Eu não vou pular!" – sussurrou gritando.

"_Você não quer parar de receber negativas? Pule!_"

"É porque não é contigo!" – Rachel estava revoltada com a idéia. Em quase total pânico.

"_Rach..._"

"Não me venha com Rach. Vai pro inferno, Santana!"

"_Ok... ok... se acalma... olha como está o movimento outra vez_" – Rachel foi até a borda novamente. O agente já não estava mais em frente ao edifício. Teve a intuição de olhar para a lateral e viu que o homem agora observava a bicicleta abandonada no beco. Jogou a lanterna para o telhado e Rachel se abaixou num reflexo.

"Eles acharam a minha bicicleta... San... o que faço?"

"_Rachel, você não tem opções. Pule!_" – a voz era de comando puro.

"Tá..."

Passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor. Olhou mais uma vez para baixo e viu que o agente estava subindo em cima do tonel de lixo. Ela caminhou até o meio do telhado e sem pensar muito, correu. Colocou o pé no parapeito do telhado e tomou o impulso necessário para o pulo quase suicida. Mas conseguiu. Com uma queda dolorosa, mas conseguiu. Correu até a porta de acesso e encostou-se a ela ofegante. Estava chorando.

"San..." – voltou ao telefone – "Eu pulei..."

"_Ok. Seja como for, se o agente for ao telhado, ele não vai pular até aí. Se eles estão vigiando com esse rigor é porque estão pressionados para pegar alguém. Mas isso não vale esse pulo de dois e meio que você acabou de fazer._"

"Dois e meio? Você disse que eram menos de dois... e acho que torci meu tornozelo na queda."

"_Viu! E depois você diz que a minha psicologia não funciona._"

"Eu te odeio! Eu legitimamente te odeio!"

"_Tudo bem. Agora preste atenção. Não saia daí onde está. A ajuda está a caminho. Eu volto a te ligar daqui a pouco, ok?_"

Rachel desligou o telefone. E procurou se acalmar um pouco, mas em vez disso, chorou de nervosa. As mãos latejavam e o tornozelo doía. Nem se incomodou em saber se o agente havia ou não subido ao telhado. Ela só queria dar o fora dali. Fechou os olhos e procurou controlar o choro. Foi quando o celular vibrou mais uma vez.

"_Rachel. Está tudo bem?_"

"Sim..."

"_Você se lembra do diálogo da lagarta?_"

"Acho... acho que sim..."

"_Ok, em alguns minutos deve chegar alguém aí para te resgatar. Saberá como saber se ele for amigo._"

"Obrigada San..."

"_Sabe o que fazer quando tudo terminar._"

Rachel não sabe precisar quantos minutos se passaram. Ela só procurava se concentrar em algo que não fosse as mãos e os tornozelos. Procurou fechar os olhos e pensar em coisas boas. Como nas últimas boas lembranças que tinha com os pais, antes de eles serem presos e executados. Hiram e Leroy eram tão simples e bem-humorados. Faziam todas as vontades da filha e estimulavam ao máximo o desejo da pequena se tornar uma grande estrela dos palcos. Se soubesse que ficaria tão pouco tempo em companhia dos pais amorosos, teria aproveitado mais, teria sido uma filha melhor. Um clique na porta a fez ficar em alerta. Surgiu um homem de cabelos negros que usava bigode. Rachel arregalou os olhos assustada. Estava cansada físico e psicologicamente para reagir.

"Quem é você?" – o homem perguntou. Tinha voz grossa.

"Eu... eu mal sei sir, neste exato momento" – respondeu hesitante.

"Que quer dizer com isso?"

"Receio não poder explicar."

O diálogo da lagarta é uma passagem simples do livro de "Alice no país das maravilhas". O livro era muito usado dentro dos círculos mais internos dos botões. O homem sorriu e ofereceu a mão para que Rachel se levantasse.

"Washington Gilmore... e você deve ser Rachel Berry"

"Sim" – Rachel aceitou a mão e levantou-se apesar do corpo em dor.

"Vem, não temos muito tempo."

Desceram as escadas do edifício e logo chegaram a portaria. Pelo menos Rachel pôde atestar que não quebrou nada, ou seria incapaz de realizar tal esforço sozinha. Entraram no prédio que ficava nas costas da pizzaria e desceram até o subsolo. Gilmore digitou um código numa parede e uma porta destravou.

"Entrada alternativa? Não acredito."

"Nem todos os segredos podem ser revelados de graça" – o homem sorriu.

"Santana... é por isso que ela me fez pular do prédio? Para que a gente pudesse entrar pelos fundos? Literalmente pelos fundos?"

"Há de concordar que a frente está bloqueada. Emitimos o alerta. Não viu?"

Rachel reparou bem no celular. Havia uma mensagem não lida de remetente desconhecido. Quando abriu a mensagem, viu o código para se recolher. Mas o horário mostrava que foi enviado marcava às 22h50 quando ela já estava no meio da enrascada, provavelmente falando com Santana. Aproveitou para digitar a mensagem: "24170".

"Eles viram a minha bicicleta largada no beco. O que devo fazer?"

"Esquecê-la. Compre outra. Aliás, a senhorita vai passar um bom tempo sem vir à sede."

"Claro!" – entraram no salão velho conhecido.

"Está em casa... cuide-se menina!" – Gilmore a cumprimentou outra vez e voltou pelo mesmo caminho.

"Obrigada."

Rachel atirou-se no conhecido sofá e fechou os olhos aliviada por estar a salvo. Então lembrou-se da razão por ter se submetido a toda aquela aventura: correspondência. Foi até o balcão e procurou a carta. Encontrou um envelope comum, branco, endereçado a ela. Remetente: Shelby Corcoran. O coração dela disparou forte pela segunda vez na noite. Foi até a pequena cozinha e se serviu com um pouco de água antes de abrir o envelope. A única informação que ela tinha sobre a mãe biológica era o nome Shelby e que ela deveria morar em Nova York. Ali estava literalmente o primeiro contato que teria com a própria mãe, em forma de palavras. Era assustador. Abriu o envelope.

_Querida Rachel,_

_Imagino que deve ser muito difícil para você viver em tal situação caótica em um país intolerante que assassinou Hiram e Leroy. Faria tudo que fosse preciso para tirar você daí, independente de fronteiras fechadas e quase estava fazendo uma besteira quando um homem me abordou. David Watson. Conhece? Ele disse que fazia parte de uma sociedade secreta que ajudava a cuidar de você e que te mantinha segura. Fiquei um pouco mais aliviada sabendo que existem pessoas ao seu redor que trabalham para tornar o nosso encontro possível._

_A verdade é que eu não posso sair de Nova York agora. Estou no meio de um processo de naturalização que deve sair em breve. Você nasceu num momento mais ameno no país, quando as fronteiras ainda estavam abertas. Foi a oportunidade que tive de conseguir um visto de saída para tentar o meu sonho aqui em Nova York. Três anos depois, as coisas pioraram e eu sei que fui covarde em sequer tentar voltar. Tive medo de abrir mão do pouco que havia conquistado num país mais liberal e tolerante. Dizem que os a União do Leste é o que existe de mais próximo do que um dia foram os Estados Unidos. Não é que as coisas aqui sejam uma maravilha, mas sim, há liberdade e direitos. _

_Meu coração se partiu quando soube da morte de Hiram e Leroy. Lamentavelmente a notícia chegou até mim três anos após a execução. Você veria ter 15 anos. Foi quando o desespero tomou conta de mim. Mesmo sem conhecer o seu rosto, fiz o que era possível para te ter. Infelizmente existe um embargo e boicote entre a região de Ohio e os países do leste. Foi me dado o ultimato, ou eu ficava quieta ou era deportada. Foi quando David apareceu na minha vida. Disse que a sociedade secreta estava trabalhando num meio seguro de você e outras pessoas atravessarem a fronteira e que eu deveria ser paciente. E eu rezo para que você também seja._

_Perguntei sobre contato de e-mail, mas David disse que quanto menos contato você tivesse com pessoas fora de Ohio, mais fáceis as coisas ficariam. Então ele me sugeriu para que eu escrevesse uma carta. Perguntei se havia alguma restrição porque sei que o governo autoriza abrir correspondências caso desejem ou desconfiem de algo. David disse que o sistema de correio era diferente. Isso foi um alívio. Costumo ser uma pessoa honesta e falo demais às vezes. A escrita não é diferente._

_Disse que assim que recebesse a minha carta, você estaria apta a escrever uma resposta. Então já que não podemos nos ver por enquanto e nem ao menos trocar e-mails, proponho um jogo para nos conhecermos melhor._

_Nome: Shelby Jean Corcoran_

_Idade: Acho melhor pular essa..._

_Como sou: Olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos escuros, 1,67m, 65kg (te proíbo me chamar de gorda). As pessoas dizem que tenho um maxilar inesquecível. Talvez elas estejam certas. Você pode julgar por si mesma na foto que envio junto com a carta._

_Onde moro: Tenho um apartamento de dois quartos no Bronx. Termino de pagá-lo no ano que vem. O quarto extra atualmente é uma sala de bagunça, mas assim que você chegar, prometo transformá-lo num lugar decente e confortável. _

_O que faço: Tentei carreira na Broadway. Nunca consegui nada grande, mas faço peças off-off Broadway como diversão. Nas horas regulares eu leciono história numa high school e sou a técnica do coral._

_O que gosto: Bolo de chocolate, sushi, Barbra Streisand, echarpes, Keith Richards e filmes do Almodovar. _

_O que não gosto: amendoim (sou alérgica), carne vermelha, disco, vestido florido e saber que não posso fazer muita coisa para estar contigo._

_Sua vez._

_Cuide-se e confia que vamos em breve nos encontrar._

_Sua mãe_

_Shelby_

Rachel olhou a foto e passou os dedos pelo contorno do rosto. Aquela era a mãe dela. Finalmente em quase 17 anos ela conhecia a figura que antes ela só imaginava. Secou as lágrimas nos olhos e respirou fundo.

Sentou-se diante do computador e começou a escrever a resposta. Pelas regras, cartas não podiam sair da sede. Elas eram lidas e queimadas por questão de segurança. As cartas não ficavam mais do que cinco dias disponíveis... Mais uma vez: questão de segurança. Mas poderia ficar com a foto. Depois de passar horas redigindo, Rachel leu a carta de Shelby mais três vezes antes de finalmente queimá-la. A foto ela dobrou e guardou entre os documentos.


	4. Chapter 4

Foi difícil para Rachel começar os treinamentos junto a equipe de atletismo sentindo muitas dores pelo corpo após uma noite aventureira e tensa. Os tornozelos ardiam e ela precisou ir mais devagar do que planejava. Por certo não impressionou a treinadora. Competir não era o objetivo dela. Ganhar força física era. E também convencer Santana a deixá-la participar mais das atividades dos círculos internos os botões. Ela sabia que a líder trabalhava no serviço de correios, que era considerado um dos mais importantes, e tinha alguma noção do quanto era perigoso passar as correspondências mais importantes ou comprometedoras pela fronteira. Era no velho método coiote que eles faziam isso com certas coisas que não podiam ser disfarçadas em produtos de exportação. O Texas era um dos poucos locais do que um dia foi os Estados Unidos a permanecer com os mercados abertos. Era por lá que as correspondências eram enviadas disfarçadas em produtos de exportação. Do Texas, os agentes trabalhavam na redistribuição. O mesmo acontecia para receber: a encomenda vinha do Texas.

Rachel sabia que Santana era uma das responsáveis em pegar e levar as cartas para serem embaladas. E que ela fazia isso a cada 15 dias. Era um trabalho que parecia fascinante aos olhos de Rachel. E ela sabia que quanto mais fosse lembrada pelos botões, mais rápida seria a saída dela daquele país. O que não era simples. Algumas pessoas se arriscavam com coiotes e havia alguns grupos de botões que também usavam esse método. Era extremamente perigoso. Mas os botões tinham como fazer as pessoas saírem ou entrarem pelo aeroporto, o que demandava tempo, dinheiro, documentos falsificados e alguma abertura política.

"Assim você vai longe, Frodo!" – Rachel ouviu a voz de Santana pelas costas e mais risadas de outras cheerios.

"Bela aquisição da equipe de atletismo. Agora é que as cheerios vão ficar absolutas como a única equipe vencedora de Mckinley High" – Quinn completou e Rachel virou-se para encarar o grupo. Além das duas tops, ainda estavam presentes Brittany, embora ela não participasse das provocações, e outras duas – "Tem algo a dizer, RuPaul?"

"Só quero agradecer por essa incrível audiência. Se soubesse que o meu primeiro dia de treinamento atrairia fãs, teria entrado para o time há mais tempo."

"Vigie essa sua boca, manhands" – Quinn deu um passo a diante e ficou a frente das outras cheerios. Rachel olhou para Santana que estava atenta, mas sabia que a líder não faria nada para defendê-la. Pelo menos não em público.

"Não sou eu a insegura aqui, Quinn Fabray. Não sou eu que tenho a necessidade de se impor a quem é invisível nesta escola só para não se sentir tão miserável."

Brittany levou a mão à boca para não rir alto. Quinn avançou em Rachel, mas Santana segurou a capitã pelo braço.

"Você vai se comprometer na escola por causa de um lixo qualquer? Acho que não vale o esforço, Q."

Rachel sabia que Santana fazia o trabalho dela e que o contato social amigável das duas na escola se limitava ao coral. Mesmo assim, doía saber que a pessoa que a orientou e se preocupou com ela duas noites antes, que era a líder dela dentro de um círculo entre dezenas de uma sociedade secreta, a destratava de forma tão cruel. As cheerios viraram as costas e saíram do gramado. Brittany permaneceu.

"Fiquei preocupada quando não te vi na escola ontem. San disse que você estava cansada demais porque precisou pregar um botão" – era uma gíria para qualquer atividade realizada dentro da sociedade – "Ela me garantiu que não era nada demais, mas eu posso sentir quando ela está mentindo."

"Não foi nada demais mesmo, Brit. Eu recebi uma carta e passei a noite toda trabalhando na resposta. Então não consegui acordar a tempo e resolvi matar o resto das classes. Só isso."

"Por que você está mancando?"

"Porque eu fui limpar o meu quarto e deixei aquele livro gigante cair no meu pé."

"Oh" – Brittany não parecia tão convencida assim – "San colocou um botão branco nos nossos armários. O círculo completo. O encontro será lá em casa depois do coral."

"Sabe do que se trata?" – Santana raramente convocava todos para uma reunião.

"Não faço idéia. Mas vou preparar lanches. Espero que goste de sanduíches de pasta de atum."

Brittany sorriu e virou as costas. Rachel balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Mesmo antes dos botões, mesmo quando Brittany já participava do círculo das populares enquanto ela era a mesma ninguém, só que sem o algo mais misterioso que a fazia se sentir importante, Rachel nunca conseguiu ficar brava com os insultos descoordenados da amiga. Era adorável e humana demais para se detestar. Santana, por outro lado, demorou a crescer em Rachel, que teve dificuldades em associar a imagem da bitch impiedosa com a de líder zelosa. O dia passou lentamente. Culpa da rotina tediosa que havia se tornado aquela escola: o teatro com Kurt, as aulas monótonas, o coral que não lhe desafiava, mas que ela permanecia porque ao menos era a hora mais relaxante do dia. Era também o momento em que ela podia ficar perto da paixonite Finn com a desculpa dos ensaios e dos duetos. Depois, o que é uma história de aventuras sem um bom romance? Ou um quase bom romance?

Rachel pegou carona com Kurt até a casa de Brittany após a escola, mais ou menos na hora combinada. Encontraram o casal de cheerios às risadinhas, como se estivessem acabado de fazer uma traquinagem. Tanto Kurt quanto Rachel sabiam muito bem o tipo. As duas sempre namoravam pelos cantos nos encontros sociais dos botões.

"Entrem!" – Santana os recebeu com um sorriso no rosto. Coisa rara.

Poucos minutos depois, o círculo estava completo: chegaram Blaine, Matt e Seban, que estudava na mesma escola que Blaine e era um botão raso. Todos sentaram-se confortavelmente pela sala de televisão que ficava no porão da casa dos Pierce com uma bandeja de sanduíches à disposição, uma tigela com chips de batata frita e botes de sucos e água.

"Ok, agradeço pelo comparecimento de todos os ilustres integrantes do nosso círculo" – Santana foi à frente – "Tenho três coisas importantes a passar. A primeira diz respeito a Samuel Evans..."

"O que tem ele?" – Rachel interrompeu ao ver o nome do bom amigo ser mencionado.

"Ele está em observação."

"Você diz em observação do botão azul?" – Kurt também ficou excitado e Blaine franziu a testa por causa do comportamento do namorado.

"Sim Kurt. Sam tem o perfil e tem motivos. Mas eu ainda não posso apresentá-lo ao círculo sem antes ter certeza, por isso peço a ajuda de vocês. E eu sei que isso seria pedir algo quase irreal, mas Rachel, você é a pessoa mais próxima dele..."

"Não foi o que soube..." – Rachel provocou.

"O quê? Uma noite não me faz íntima de ninguém..." – olhou para Brittany, que abaixou a cabeça. Santana mataria Rachel depois – "enfim... o que eu quero é que você seja o mais imparcial que puder. Adicionar um novo integrante é sempre importante, mas requer todos os cuidados que conhecemos. Se a gente fizer o nosso trabalho, como uma equipe, pretendo apresentá-lo em, no máximo duas semanas."

"Tão longe assim?" – Kurt questionou – "os testes da equipe não levam mais do que cinco dias... pelo menos entre nós..."

"Isso me leva ao segundo recado. Chegou a informação que o governo recrutou alguns dedos-duros nas escolas como uma forma de controlar melhor a juventude ou algo assim" – Santana revirou os olhos com a própria notícia – "Sei que atuamos abaixo do radar e nos comportamos normalmente na escola. Não tenho preocupações quanto a isso, mas eu me sentiria segura e sei que vocês também, se souber quem são esses dedos-duros pré-selecionados. "

"Eu tenho uma lista de prováveis candidatos: Quinn Fabray, Karofsky, Azimio..."

"Isso são suposições, Rachel. Preciso ter algo mais consistente do que nossas antipatias e pré-conceitos. Por isso Brittany vai dar uma festa aqui no sábado depois da competição local dos corais. Todas as cheerios e os atletas serão convidados. E também todos do coral. Vai ser uma festa bem alcoólica e nós vamos tirar proveito disso. Sei que é impossível falar com todos, mas ao menos vamos poder construir um quadro melhor. Isso inclui Sam."

"Mas isso é só McKinley."

"Eu sei Blaine. McKinley é que tem mais integrantes deste círculo e isso nos torna mais vulneráveis de certo modo. Mas sabendo que existem dedos-duros institucionalizados, você, Seban e Matt vão ter mais cuidado. Além disso, existem os outros círculos que vão também estar de olho nisso e logo teremos mais informações. Não quero que fiquem paranóicos. Ok? Se continuarem a se comportarem com a mesma normalidade, nunca terão problemas."

"Ok... você ainda vai ser a minha beard, certo?" – Blaine franziu a testa.

"Sempre que precisar!" – Santana sorriu para o comandado.

"E o terceiro recado?" – Matt pontuou.

"Que eu desafio todos vocês a me derrotar no Mario Kart!" – Santana apontou para todos com a melhor pose bitch – "Eu vou destroçar e humilhar cada um de vocês!"

Gritinhos e urros de reprovação e excitação tomaram conta do porão. Santana também reuniu o círculo para eles também passem um bom tempo juntos antes de enfrentarem tempos mais complicados. Matt, Seban e Blaine eram os mais entusiasmados com o desafio de vídeo-game. As meninas e Kurt mais apoiavam do que pegavam no controle. Santana jogou três rodadas seguidas (e de fato derrotou todos) antes de dar espaço para outra pessoa. Só então se recolheu no sofá e relaxou um pouco a mente e o corpo. Rachel sentou-se ao lado da líder e a encarou com ansiedade. Esperava que Santana dissesse algo a ela. Qualquer coisa.

"Você fez um bom trabalho!" – Santana comentou baixinho – "E foi muito corajosa em fazer aquilo que disse. Sei que a primeira vez não é fácil."

"Adrenalina e o medo ajudaram bastante. Obrigada por estar lá comigo... de certa forma."

"Rachel..." – Santana a encarou nos olhos com uma certeza e no segundo seguinte mudou de idéia e decidiu manter para si. Disse outra coisa para não deixar a menina da expectativa – "Continue no atletismo!"

"Ok!"

Brittany ligou o rádio. Estava passando uma música das Crystals. O clássico "Then He Kissed Me". Brittany pegou a mão de Santana e a puxou para fora do sofá. Começou a dançar em volta dela. Aos poucos Santana foi cedendo e começou a acompanhar os movimentos da namorada secreta. Rachel observou o casal e pensou com certa melancolia e alguma inveja. Aquela história precisava sim de algum romance. Mas talvez isso não dissesse respeito a ela. Talvez o romance fosse para outras pessoas. Viu Santana e Brittany se beijando e virou o rosto.

_I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had/ And one day he took me home to/ meet his mon and his dad/ Then he asked me to be his Bride/ And always be right by his side/ I felt so happy I almost cried/ And then he kissed me/ Then he asked me to be his Bride/ And always be right by his side/ I felt so happy I almost cried/ And then he kissed me_.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel chegou à festa na casa dos Pierce pela primeira vez como convidada. Ou quase. Só pisava os pés ali ou para trabalhar ou para participar de algum evento privado que envolvia os botões. Sim, ela estava em missão, mesmo assim era diferente estar ali, com aquele tanto de gente, e não ter que servir.

"Assustador, não?" – Kurt apertou a mão dela.

"Vamos nos concentrar em nossa missão e ficaremos bem" – repetiu mais para si mesma do que para o falso namorado.

"Quer reconsiderar alguma coisa do combinado?"

Os dois tinham estabelecido que iriam se beijar com um pouco mais de entusiasmo e que Kurt desceria um pouco mais as mãos como jogo de cena. Eles estavam numa festa, não na escola, e aquilo requeria algumas adaptações na encenação para que ficasse mais convincente. Afinal, rolavam boatos nunca confirmados e nem negados, espalhados por Puck, de que os dois faziam sexo regularmente. Tudo isso beneficiava o disfarce. Kurt, de fato, era sexualmente ativo. Só nunca tinha chegado perto de uma mulher. Rachel era virgem. Mas ela não se incomodava das outras pessoas imaginarem o contrário.

"Santana vai estar com Blaine fazendo o mesmo que nós ou pior... eu aposto no pior" – Rachel assegurou-se – "Você vai segurar a onda?"

"O fato de a gente ter de ficar sóbrio vai ajudar bastante."

"Então se você está pronto para isso, eu estarei pronta para fazer o que for preciso."

"Rach, eu não te amo, mas eu te amo" – a beijou no rosto com carinho e os dois finalmente fizeram a entrada.

A primeira pessoa que encontraram foi Mercedes. Ela já estava com um copo de coca-cola com rum em mãos. Recepcionou o pseudo-casal com entusiasmo embriagado.

"Gente!" – os levou em direção onde estavam Tina, Mike, Sam e Artie – "Kurchel chegou!"

Rachel revirou os olhos. Detestava esses apelidos de casal que juntavam um nome com o outro. Infelizmente era moda epidêmica e ela podia fazer nada a respeito.

"Ei Rach!" – Sam a beijou no rosto e em seguida olhou para Kurt para se assegurar de que tudo estava bem. Não encontrou oposições – "Kurt."

Os outros acenaram com educação. Tina e Mike não eram próximos ao pseudo-casal e Artie era um caso à parte. Ele só estava ali.

"Achei que Puck vira contigo" – Artie olhou ao redor sem encontrar o único amigo que tinha na escola.

"Ele vem daqui a pouco. Disse que ia passar na casa de Rebeca antes."

"Quem é Rebeca?" – Sam ficou curioso.

"Aparentemente uma mãe de alguém" – Rachel revirou os olhos.

"Onde estão os outros?" – Kurt olhou ao redor na esperança de ver Blaine – "A gente deveria fazer um brinde por vencer as locais."

"Santana está circulando com Blaine, a transa freqüente dela" – Tina costumava saber de notícias de todos. Não era por menos que havia começado a trabalhar no jornal interno da escola na página de rumores – "Fuinn está lá fora. Bom, eles não vêm falar com a gente de qualquer forma. E Brit está dançando com alguém. Ela disse que ia dançar com todas as pessoas da festa."

"Matt também está aqui" – Mike pontuou – "Ele foi conversar com os caras do futebol."

"Brit chamou os meninos da banda" – Mercedes disse excitada – "Nós vamos fazer rodízios no palco. Eu começo!" – os amigos acenaram positivo e sorriram.

Depois de se divertir um pouco conversando com os amigos, eles bebendo enquanto ela e Kurt não saiam da primeira lata de cerveja, Rachel foi dar uma volta pelo quintal da casa enquanto os meninos da banda terminavam de fazer os últimos ajustes dos instrumentos. Não havia palco, como nas festas organizadas pelos pais de Brittany. Ali, naquela reunião de garotos, a banda tocaria num canto da sala e quem quiser que acompanhasse. Simples assim. Ela viu Finn solitário perto da piscina coberta com uma lona de segurança. Quinn não parecia estar por perto, então aproveitou a oportunidade. Não pela missão. Queria apenas ficar um pouco mais perto do garoto que ela gostava.

"Ótima festa" – Rachel sorriu e foi correspondida pelo garoto de 1,90m.

"Festa normal... uma série de garotos bebendo em plena luz do dia."

"Não seja tão pessimista. Daqui a pouco o palco vai abrir e nós, do coral, poderemos ter uma diversão só nossa, A diferença é que haverá audiência."

"Eu não vou cantar!" – Finn não estava entusiasmado com a idéia – "É melhor deixar o palco com os outros garotos."

"O quê, você fala isso no sentido de dar aos outros uma chance de brilhar ou coisa parecida?"

"Mais ou menos por aí. Todos precisam se sentirem valorizados no time. Serem estrelas uma vez."

"E o que um rodízio besta de cantores vai ajudar nisso?" – Rachel estava confusa com a lógica de Finn – "A proposta não é o time ou ser estrela. É simplesmente se divertir numa festa."

"Mas a partir do momento que você ou eu, ou nós dois entrarmos lá, não vão nos deixar sair. Você é a estrela do coral e eu sou o capitão do time de futebol. É melhor manter a discrição."

Rachel balançou a cabeça em descrença. Não havia lógica naquelas palavras, mas ela decidiu deixar o assunto de lado.

"Onde está Quinn?"

"Não sei... conversando com Santana e as outras cheerios, eu acho. Kurt?"

"Com a turma."

A voz de Mercedes ecoou pelos amplificadores junto com urros dos adolescentes já embriagados em a caminho disso. Rachel sorriu com o timbre a lá Aretha que empolgava numa música leve e alegre. Rachel olhou ao redor. Puck havia chegado, finalmente, mas já parecia alto. Quinn também se aproximava e bateu um nervoso, uma dúvida de como agir. Optou por tentar parecer natural. Era só uma conversa casual com um colega e não havia nada que pudesse ser interpretado diferente.

"Não posso sair por 30 segundos e você já vem dar em cima do meu homem" – aparentemente apenas Quinn via maldade. Ela chegou já agarrando o braço do namorado.

"Só estávamos conversando" – Rachel falou com estranha humildade.

"Que vá conversar com teu homem. Se é que tem algo legítimo nessa história."

"O que quer dizer?" – Rachel ruborizou.

"Não vai me dizer que não acha seu namoradinho afeminado demais" – desdenhou.

"Kurt é sofisticado. Tem grande conhecimento de etiqueta, gosta de coisas refinadas. Não é um lenhador rude" – Finn arregalou os olhos e reparou nas próprias roupas. Flanela era igual a lenhador. A simbologia era clara. Sentiu-se atingido. Rachel não reparou no desconforto do amigo. Estava ocupada demais encarando Quinn de frente – "E para o seu governo, Quinn Fabray, Kurt é muito homem" – aproximou-se como se quisesse falar em particular, porém nem tanto – "Eu posso garantir que ele é a pessoa mais gentil e mais eficiente... na cama!"

Finn sentiu-se enojado com a conversa. Libertou-se de Quinn e saiu de perto das duas inimigas. Rachel viu que tinha exagerado na defesa. Ao menos deixou Quinn vermelha e com raiva.

"Você pensa que é esperta, não é mesmo Berry? Que é superior porque suporta as provocações na escola, porque é a melhor cantora, ou porque tem um namorado... como você diz... sofisticado."

"Talvez eu seja mesmo, Quinn. Talvez eu seja superior não pelas coisas que você enumerou, embora eu tenha muito orgulho delas. Talvez me sinta assim por ter um futuro aberto na minha frente. Posso ser o que quiser. Ao passo que você ficará eternamente presa a essa vidinha traçada pelo seu pai."

"Ao menos eu tenho um" – Quinn lutava para não chorar em frente à inimiga.

"Eu teria dois... se a lei de autoria do seu pai não tivesse assassinado eles. Justo homens de bem que não fariam mal a uma mosca. Ao contrário do seu" – Rachel caminhou em direção à casa do quintal, onde acontecia a festa.

"Você vai pagar por essa, Berry!" – Quinn gritou. Perdeu a compostura – "Ouviu? Você vai engolir cada sílaba."

"Manda ver!" – Rachel virou-se rapidamente – "Bitch!"

Rachel aproveitou a folga de Mercedes e pegou o microfone. Combinou rapidamente com os rapazes da banda e soltou a voz para soltar um pouco as energias.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart/ Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark/ Finally, I can see you crystal clear/ Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare/ See how I'll leave with every piece of you/ Don't underestimate the things that I will do/ There's a fire starting in my heart/ Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark/ The scars of your love remind me of us/ They keep me thinking that we almost had it all/ The scars of your love, they leave me breathless/ I can't help feeling._"

Rachel viu Finn a encarando no fundo da sala. Ela então não poupou fôlego e praticamente berrou no microfone.

"_We could have had it all/ Rolling in the deep/ You had my heart inside of your hand/ And you played it to the beat._"

Gostava de Adele. Era uma das poucas coisas boas que não sofreu censura em Ohio. Pelo menos não total. Algumas canções eram editadas nas rádios. Mas "Rolling in The Deep" dizia muito para Rachel naquele instante. Ela terminou a canção. Viu Kurt ali em frente, na platéia de alguns amigos e vários indiferentes impressionados. Sob aplausos, ela se atirou nos braços de Kurt e o beijou.

"Isso foi incrível, Rach!" – Kurt estava entusiasmadíssimo.

Aos poucos os outros amigos se aproximaram para parabenizá-la. Inclusive Santana.

"Isso foi... interessante, Berry" – era o máximo de elogio que ela teria da líder em público.

"Devo agradecer pelas palavras, Santana?"

"Elas vieram de mim. O que espera?"

"Neste caso... obrigada pela apreciação."

Santana acenou e virou as costas. Ela tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Os outros também, embora não soubessem como abordar direito. Exceto pela líder e por Matt, todos os outros contaram com o acaso. O círculo encontrou-se novamente na casa de Brittany no dia seguinte para ajudar a arrumar a bagunça e fazer um balanço.

"Mercedes está limpa" – Kurt começou enquanto catava as latas de cerveja e copos descartáveis – "Ela até confessou que os pais odeiam o governo. Mike e Tina também não são ameaça."

"Tina pode não ser uma dedo-duro" – Santana ponderou – "Mas o trabalho dela na página de fofocas do jornal da escola não ajuda. É bom manter o olho vivo."

"Artie pode ser um dedo-duro" – Brittany disse com certa tristeza – "Ele disse que a mãe dele vai trabalhar com um parlamentar e que ele não é fã de gays. E disse boas coisas do governo."

"Tem uma cheerio suspeita" – Blaine reportou – "Kate, eu acho" – olhou para Santana para confirmar o nome. Parecia estar correto – "Ela comentou algo sobre desejar colocar toda a escória na cadeia e que ia ficar feliz em ajudar na tarefa."

"Kate rivaliza com Quinn no esquadrão. É uma bitch, como quase todas as cheerios, mas no caso dela faz até algum sentido" – Santana explicou.

"Seban e eu não encontramos uma vibração muito diferente do normal chauvinista com os jogadores. Mas Karofsky é mesmo suspeitíssimo" – foi a vez de Matt reportar.

"O pai dele é parlamentar, assim como Russell Fabray. Era previsível. Temos de tomar particular cuidado com todos os amigos próximos a ele também" – a líder alertou – "Do meu lado, pude ver que Finn está limpo. Ele é um grande idiota e tapado que acha que tem perfil de liderança, coitado, mas está limpo. Por outro lado eu tomaria cuidado. A infantilidade dele pode ser perigosa. Ele poderia entregar qualquer um sem querer ou perceber. Quinn é uma grande incógnita: ela pode tanto ser uma dedo-duro quanto uma potencial integrante deste círculo. Eu não tenho muito acesso. Quinn é trancada. Parece que carrega um cinto de castidade nas calças embora todos nós saibamos das coisas..."

"Quinn pode ser uma potencial integrante" – as palavras de Rachel surpreenderam e ela teve a atenção – "Sei disso por causa de algo que ela me disse algum tempo depois que eu cantei. Nós discutimos e eu disse que me sentia superior por ter um futuro aberto. Depois de algum tempo, ela veio até mim com os olhos vermelhos de quem tinha chorado e falou que o futuro dela também estaria aberto. Que ela não era uma cordeirinha branca e obediente" – Rachel respirou fundo – "Puck é um dedo-duro. Quando Kurt nos deixou em casa, ele estava bêbado quase em coma alcoólico. Então ele me disse entre gargalhadas que ganharia alguns trocados por apontar alguns gays e terroristas da escola para os agentes."

Houve silêncio. Ele só foi quebrado depois de minutos quando Santana pegou a vassoura e arremessou contra a janela, quebrando o vidro no processo. Todos prenderam a respiração.

"Eu pago a janela, Britt" – Santana estava ligeiramente ofegante – "A boa notícia é que Sam está aprovado. Ele será apresentado na quarta, ok? Desta vez na minha casa depois do coral."

...

_**Bom Taina, na verdade você é uma integrante do grandioso universo de 16 leitores regulares desta fic. Por isso praticamente só você que envia os comentários, o que eu gosto bastante. De longe essa é a minha fic mais impopular... mas eu gosto dela mesmo assim! É diferente e dá vazão a alguns livros que li que falam sobre estados autoritários e outros com tema relacionado. Daí a decisão em criar essa ficção usando Glee como fundo. **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Quer dizer que você e Kurt..."

Rachel balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela e Samuel Evans estavam há meia hora sentados no gramado no alto de uma pequena colina do parque, onde eles tinham uma boa vista panorâmica do próprio parte e das ruas próximas. O saquinho de pipoca já tinha se acabado e Rachel contava algumas pequenas histórias sobre os botões para o novo integrante do círculo. Pelo menos, até onde ela sabia que podia elucidar o amigo, que ainda era um mero botão raso.

"Jogo de cena. Ele seria um alvo mais fácil do que já é se eu não posasse de namorada."

"Verdade!" – Sam ainda estava atordoado com algumas das revelações – "Ele e Blaine. Brittany... se bem que agora a noite que passei com Santana faz todo o sentido..."

"Como assim?"

"Ela me tratou como um..." – Sam engasgou-se um pouco e ficou vermelho – "Como se eu fosse um vibrador... até virou meu rosto para que eu não olhasse para ela..."

"Oh!" – foi a vez de Rachel ficar vermelha só em imaginar constrangedora cena – "Se serve de consolo, ela é fria com quase todo mundo. Brittany é exceção."

"E Finn?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Se você não é namorada de verdade de Kurt então quer dizer que Quinn não sofre de alucinações quando esbraveja para todos que você quer roubar o namorado dela."

"Eu gosto do Finn... e não quero falar sobre isso."

"Ok" – olhou para o sol vermelho que atingia o horizonte. A mistura de cores do pôr do sol era um dos cenários favoritos de Sam – "O que você faz na sociedade secreta?"

"Basicamente participo das atividades e mantenho o segredo."

Rachel não mentiu. Era basicamente o que ela fazia dentro do círculo dos botões. A diferença entre ela e um botão raso era o conhecimento que tinha em relação a estrutura e organização da sociedade. Existiam os líderes de círculos, como Santana, que eram responsáveis por um grupo de pessoas em geral botões rasos. Santana, por sua vez, respondia a Reynolds que era o líder dela no segundo círculo interno, que, por sua vez, era o responsável por uma das três sedes dos botões em Lima. Rachel não sabia muito bem como funcionava as outras duas. Os botões rasos não podiam conhecer a sede de correspondência e socialização. Os mais integrados, como era o caso de Blaine e Kurt, podiam conhecer e freqüentar o local. Ela e Matt tinham um pouco mais de conhecimento e tinham alguns serviços à disposição, como foi o caso do botão que contatou Shelby e as cartas. Desconfiava que Matt já estivesse além. O quanto, ela não sabia.

"E Santana?"

"A função dela é nos manter unidos e ter certeza de que não vamos trair a sociedade" – Rachel ficou mais fechada – "Não se preocupe. Não é que ela vá te matar ou algo assim" – forçou um sorriso. No fundo, ela sabia que Santana era plenamente capaz de matar um traidor caso julgasse que isso impediria um desastre.

"Mas você acha mesmo que pode fazer a diferença?"

Rachel encarou Sam com a testa franzida. Ela voltou a contemplar o traço que ainda restava do sol no horizonte. Então pensou em uma resposta sincera.

"Talvez eu não seja como aquele garoto chinês que parou um tanque e mostrou coisas importantes ao mundo. Com certeza não serei eu quem vai mudar o sistema político e promover a reabertura. Mas eu sei que faço a diferença quando sirvo de beard para Kurt. Ser gay não é crime, mas você sabia que se um casal gay for pego dando um simples selinho num local público é considerado atentado violento ao pudor? Imagine Kurt ser equiparado a um estuprador. E se for provado que se tem uma relação homoafetiva estável, como foi o caso dos meus pais, a pena é a morte. Então, sim, eu faço a diferença para uma pessoa. Sinto que meus pais teriam orgulho de mim. E tenho certeza que muitos botões fazem uma enorme diferença na minha vida. Vale à pena lutar por essas pequenas coisas."

"Obrigado, Rach!" – Sam voltou a falar depois de alguns minutos de silêncio reflexivo.

"Por quê?"

"Por mostrar que eu tomei mesmo a decisão certa em virar um botão apesar de todo o terrorismo de Santana" – Rachel gargalhou do amigo.

"Cuidado! Ela é a nossa capitã" – Rachel gargalhou ainda mais forte.

"Obrigado por lembrar..." – Sam franziu a testa e depois sorriu junto com a amiga.

Os dois caminharam para fora do parque e Sam deu uma carona para Rachel até a casa dela na velha lambreta. Os Puckerman estavam reunidos. Anna terminava o jantar, a pequena Natalie assistia televisão e Puck folheava uma revista, o que deixou Rachel impressionada pelo amigo, que era quase um irmão, ler qualquer coisa que fosse.

"Olha quem finalmente chegou!" – Puck disse em tom provocativo.

"Estava na casa de Kurt fazendo um trabalho. Sam estava junto e me deu carona" – Rachel disse antes de desaparecer no porão, direto para o quarto dela.

Com calma, guardou os materiais escolares, usou o banheiro, lavou o rosto e subiu novamente para encarar os Puckerman. Desde que ela soube que Puck era um dedo-duro, a rotina não se alterou. Santana encorajou a continuar a fazer tudo do mesmo jeito até porque mudanças de atitudes despertariam desconfianças. Ainda assim, por dentro, tudo mudou. Rachel sabia que podia confiar em Puck para ajudá-la em quase tudo, mas agora existia uma barreira.

"Que revista é essa?" – perguntou quando passou novamente pela sala antes de seguir para arrumar a mesa.

"O senhor Collins me deu. Tem notícias muito interessantes aqui. Nunca tinha parado para pensar que o fechamento das fronteiras foi para conseguir estabilizar a economia do nosso país. E aqui diz que estamos conseguindo."

"Oh. Isso é ótimo!" – Rachel disse com falso entusiasmo.

"Sim... e quando o governo conseguir organizar o país e deixar tudo confortável para a população, as coisas voltam ao normal. Assim as classes serão equiparadas e bicicletas não serão mais roubadas"

Rachel pensou que aquela era a maior conversa para boi dormir. Ainda assim sorriu e acenou. Pelo menos ficou satisfeita em ver que a história que inventou de ter a bicicleta roubada colou. Por outro lado, que razões a família teria em duvidar?

Levantou cedo para treinar. Ainda estava se habituando a levantar cedo para ir para a escola. Já deixava a mochila pronta no dia anterior com as roupas que usaria em horário normal: saia, blusa, um casaquinho de frio, meias, os sapatos. De casa já saia uniformizada com a calça de malha, a camiseta vermelha e branca de McKinley High e o casaco do time. Os tênis apropriados de corrida. O treino em si não era ruim. Rachel ainda se sentia uma estrangeira na equipe, mas a sensação diluía a cada semana. A treinadora começou a introduzir técnicas de salto com vara. Parecia ser a modalidade ideal para alguém pequeno e leve. Paralelo a isso, Rachel também treinava como se fosse fazer corridas de meio fundo de 1.500m e 3.000m. O que era certo é que não servia para provas de explosão.

Naquele dia, Santana estava na arquibancada assistindo à equipe. Rachel resistiu a vontade de acenar. Esse pequeno gesto simpático afugentaria a líder. Em vez disso, optou por tentar se concentrar mais nos exercícios. No final dos treinos, não a viu mais. Ficou um tempo a mais na pista para assimilar melhor algumas das técnicas de salto. Ainda era o começo, mas até que aquilo poderia ser divertido. Quando chegou ao vestiário feminino das atletas, a maioria das colegas já estava de saída. Rachel até preferia ficar sozinha por ali. Tomou uma chuveirada e se vestiu com as roupas normais. Puck tinha razão quando disse que estar em qualquer time esportivo da escola era uma grande vantagem. Desde que começou a treinar atletismo, Rachel não ficou mais popular. Em compensação, as pessoas não mais a importunavam ou jogavam slushies.

Quinn entrou no vestiário nesse meio tempo. Correu para a pia lavar o rosto. Rachel caminhou até os espelhos, ao lado de Quinn. Movimento casual. Ela queria pentear os cabelos. Foi quando reparou na colega de coral.

"O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?" – ficou assustada ao ver o lábio cortado e a lateral do rosto levemente roxa, como se tivesse levado um tapa fortíssimo. Ou uma série deles.

"Não é da sua conta!" – Quinn se transfigurou em pavor quando percebeu que água retirou um pouco da maquiagem que ela estava usando como disfarce. Depois os olhos se enraiveceram.

"Desculpe, eu não..." – Rachel abaixou a cabeça.

"Não queria o quê, RuPaul?" – Quinn avançou sobre o espaço de Rachel – "Inventar historinhas nessa sua cabeça oca para me humilhar?" – latiu – "Deve ser uma ótima oportunidade para você!"

"Quinn eu não..."

"Não minta!"

E veio o tapa que Rachel recebeu de graça. E veio um breve olhar de remorso em Quinn antes que recomeçasse a descontar em cima de uma inocente toda a raiva e mágoa que estava acumulada.

"Você sempre me humilha com palavras" – mais um tapa – "Me faz sentir como um lixo" – e mais uma chuva deles e tudo que Rachel fazia era tentar se defender. Quinn a havia encurralado contra a parede e a saída não estava clara. Procurou proteger a cabeça e o rosto com os braços e os gritos dela para que a colega parasse pareciam em vão. Sentiu um joelho colidindo contra o estômago. Perdeu o fôlego e as penas fraquejaram. Depois o contato cessou.

"Me solta!" – Quinn foi empurrada por Santana, que já se encontrava entre a capitã das cheerios e Rachel – "Santana, sai da minha frente."

"Mais um passo e você vai pro chão, Fabray!" – Santana alertou.

Quinn não ouviu. Em três movimentos encontrou-se com o rosto pressionado no chão e sentiu uma dor violenta pela entorse do braço. Gritou.

"Presta atenção, Fabray. Eu vou te deixar sair. Então você vai procurar atacar outra pessoa em outro lugar, ok? Não me importo. Mas você vai esquecer Berry por um tempo pelo bem da sua saúde mental."

"Ok!"

Quinn gritou e Santana a libertou. Ela ajeitou o uniforme, arrumou o rabo de cavalo e saiu. Santana esperou o barulho do bater da porta antes de se voltar a Rachel ainda sentada no chão.

"Você está bem?" – analisou os estragos na comandada.

"Eu não fiz nada. Ela começou a me atacar..."

"Acredito! Quinn anda meio fora de si nesta semana."

"O rosto dela estava roxo, San. Como se alguém tivesse batido nela. Acho que ela veio retocar a maquiagem ou coisa assim."

"Roxo, hum?" – e Rachel acenou para confirmar. Santana sentou-se ao lado da colega e franziu a testa do jeito que sempre fazia quando estava processando informações para formular a uma teoria ou chegar a uma conclusão.

"Acha que ela está com problemas em casa ou algo do tipo?"

"Russell Fabray batendo na filha? Eu não me surpreenderia. O que sei é que para ela te atacar com tanta fúria significa que está no limite."

"E o que vai fazer?" – Rachel ficou curiosa.

"Você vai descobrir em breve. Por hora, Rachel Berry, digo que você conseguiu."

"Consegui o quê?"

"Você precisa se defender sozinha..."

"Quer dizer que..."

"Vou te ensinar técnicas de autodefesa somente, ok? Digo depois quando começaremos."

Santana levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que Rachel fizesse o mesmo. Apesar da dor, estava satisfeita. Conseguiu reverter uma das recusas da líder. E se Santana estava disposta a treiná-la pessoalmente, era provável que o aprofundamento de Rachel nos botões aconteceria em breve.

"Fique fora de confusão" – Santana alertou e virou as costas, mas antes que saísse do campo de visão de Rachel, virou-se para um último aviso – "Sobre você fazer o próximo solo... pode esquecer, Frodo. Hoje eu vou mostrar ao Schuester porque mereço ser a próxima solista nas regionais!"

"Manda ver" – Rachel sorriu de leve.

Depois voltou a franzir a testa, quando Santana já havia saído. Quinn Fabray tinha uma mão pesada. E que péssima forma de descobrir tal particularidade.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Rachel recebeu o recado de Santana que as aulas de defesa pessoal teriam início, a primeira coisa que veio a mente quando soube do endereço é que a líder havia perdido a cabeça. Esperava ir a uma sede dos botões ou à casa de alguém. Talvez até na escola. Mas em uma das academias mais exclusivas de Lima? Aquela que atendia só a nata política e aos ricos? Como aprendera a confiar a vida em Santana, decidiu cumprir o compromisso apesar daquela academia ser um local assustador para uma garota pobre como ela que vivia de favor na casa de outra família. Pegou um ônibus. Havia poucas linhas que circulavam pela cidade por causa do tamanho da população e elas, no máximo, se aproximavam da área nobre da cidade. O caminho em si não era desconhecido. Rachel já havia o feito várias vezes para trabalhar nas festas de famílias como os Fabray, os Karofsky, os Lewis, e nas inúmeras vezes que foi à casa dos Pierces.

Olhou a fachada usual da academia. Paredes externas brancas, grandes vidros, a visão do amplo espaço da sala de aparelhos que fica nítida para quem está do lado de fora. As pessoas que entravam e saiam com roupas apropriadas e toalhinhas. Rachel olhou para si. Estava com as roupas usuais da escola: saia, blusa, a meia 3/4, e a sacola de treino padrão dos atletas de Mckinley High.

"Gostaria de falar com Santana Lopez, por favor. Nós marcamos um horário..." – disse tímida a recepcionista.

"Você deve ser Rachel. San deixou o recado de que você viria. Pode entrar" – a moça disse com um sorriso, mostrando simplicidade de quem não pertencia àquele mundo. Só trabalhava nele. Era um sentimento que Rachel conhecia muito bem – "Meu nome é Bianca" – a moça sorriu enquanto pediu para que Rachel a acompanhasse no interior do estabelecimento – "Pode gritar se San for má contigo. Ela é má com muita gente que não merece".

Rachel conhecia a peça bem demais para saber que era a mais pura verdade. Subiram as escadas onde a academia se dividia em algumas salas. Havia uma sessão de pilates em andamento em uma delas. Noutra, um pequeno grupo de quatro alunas mais o professor faziam alguma dessas atividades aeróbicas da moda. Santana estava na sala que tinha um tatame, vestida numa camisa de malha preta e calça branca de artes marciais. Bianca deu dois toques na porta antes de abrir sem cerimônia acompanhada de uma assustada e impressionada Rachel.

"Sua encomenda, San. Ela parece ser uma boa garota... não a maltrate."

"Eu sou uma lady!" – Santana respondeu com falsa surpresa pela insinuação – "A bitch deste lugar é você."

"Vai nessa!" – Bianca sorriu antes de virar as costas e sair.

Rachel encarou Santana como se ela fosse uma alienígena, ainda com os pés grudados no espaço ao lado da porta, impressionada demais para conseguir se mexer.

"Eu sei que o que você faz na parte do tempo em que não está na escola ou conosco é um mistério para nós... ou para mim em particular... mas eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse freqüentar um lugar desses considerando que a sua residência fica exatamente no lado oposto da cidade onde mora pessoas que só sonham em ter um pouco do poder aquisitivo dos freqüentadores desta mesmíssima academia."

"Quer respirar, Frodo?" – Santana levou as mãos à cintura.

"Aqui eu serei Frodo?" – a outra disse com indignação. Apelidos eram para a escola.

"Você está surtada, Rachel" – Santana se aproximou. Cumprimentou o tatame antes de ir até a pequena diva – "Nada disso aqui tem a ver com conversa de botões. Ok? Isso precisa ficar bem claro aqui e agora" – Rachel acenou positivo – "Certo... eu fiz parte de um projeto de integração do mestre Marcus quando era ainda criança. Ele dava aulas de taekwondo para a molecada de Lima Heights Adjacent. O projeto ficava numa sala de comércio vazia perto lá de casa. Quando acabou, o mestre deu a opção dos alunos continuarem a receber aulas de graça, desde que fossem até a nova academia dele. Aqui! Passagens de ônibus não era exatamente um sacrifício para os meus pais, ao contrário dos outros garotos do bairro. Por isso sou a única daquele projeto social que está com o mestre até hoje. Costumo ajudar nas aulas com a molecada pelo menos uma vez por semana e tenho cartão de circulação livre."

"Livre circulação de poder fazer qualquer coisa?" – Rachel estava boquiaberta.

"Basicamente."

"Isso quer dizer que se você pratica taekwondo desde pequena..."

"Se sou faixa-preta?" – Rachel acenou ainda impressionada – "Sim, sou e em duas artes: taekwondo e hapkido."

"Por que nunca disse nada?" – Rachel sabia que Santana tinha treinamento em artes marciais, mas jurava que era algo relacionado aos botões.

"Fazer artes marciais não é uma informação de impacto popular ou sexy numa high school."

"Por que nunca disse isso para nós?" – Rachel gesticulou para o botão da própria blusa.

"Vocês nunca perguntaram."

"Simples assim?" – perguntou perplexa.

"Simples assim!" – Santana pegou a sacola de Rachel e a jogou contra o peito da colega sem muita gentileza – "Vou te mostrar onde é o vestiário. Não temos muito tempo de sobra."

"E você pode ensinar outras pessoas aqui? Não é ilegal?"

"Posso, desde que seja no máximo dois, o lugar esteja vazio, e eu não cobre."

"Quer dizer que você além de tudo ainda será a minha mestre?"

"Tecnicamente só posso ser chamada de instrutora. É o que meu grau Dan significa."

"Você é cheia de surpresas, San."

"Estamos perdendo tempo com tantas perguntas. Daqui a 45 minutos a turma de garotos vai chegar."

"Que garotos? Alunos matriculados?"

"Oh não... embora eu ajude o mestre com esses também quando posso. Falo dos meninos de Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Como?"

"Mestre Marcus paga uma van para transportar as crianças para cá uma vez por semana. Custo zero para as famílias. Ou eu ou ele damos aula para os garotos. Geralmente eu."

"É por isso que você costuma sumir às segundas-feiras depois da escola?" – Rachel estava sinceramente admirada.

"Não é algo que eu saio espalhando por aí, Rachel..."

"Entendo. Você terá toda a discrição da minha parte."

Rachel trocou-se rapidamente. A hora já avançada não permitiu que Santana se dedicasse à comandada. Ensinou alguns exercícios de queda. A diva tentou reclamar, achando que aquilo era menos do que ela poderia assimilar. Ainda não entendia certos preceitos das artes, que antes de aprender a dar um soco que fosse, era preciso saber cair. A garotada chegou. Quatro meninas e cinco garotos entre sete e dez anos. Todos com muita energia para gastar. Dois já tinham faixa amarela e um na verde, o que indicava que o projeto acontecia há algum tempo. Enquanto Rachel ficou num canto do tatame treinando quedas e ficou vermelha quando o garoto da faixa verde, o mais velho da turminha, começou a corrigi-la com paciência e polidez. Não era uma desonra. Nas artes marciais o que conta é o grau e não a idade. Rachel não tinha sequer um dobok, o uniforme do taekwondo, o que significava que ela estava abaixo de um faixa-branca.

No final da aula, os meninos tinham uma pequena recreação. De 15 minutos a meia hora que era o tempo da turma dos garotos que pagavam a mensalidade começarem a aparecer, assim como o professor responsável. Rachel ficou admirada em ver Santana brincando com os garotos com um sorriso largo e fácil no rosto. Um que era raro de se ver. Achava que só Brittany fosse capaz de arrancar um daquele da líder. O coração quase derreteu ao ver a cena daquela pessoa estóica e até cruel na maior parte do tempo virar criança por algum tempo. Sacudiu a cabeça quando se pegou admirando demais. Ter uma queda por Santana seria estranho e complicado em vários sentidos. Era melhor sequer pensar nisso.

"Vamos?" – Santana disse após trocar de roupa no vestiário. Estava de volta ao normal figurino de adolescente sexy e chique que ela vestia sempre quando não estava de uniforme de cheerio. Colocou a jaqueta de couro e ofereceu um capacete a Rachel.

"Você vai me dar carona? Na sua moto?"

"Qual o problema?"

"Como eu vou explicar isso em casa? Puck pensa que estou traindo Kurt com Sam por causa de outro dia."

"Quem disse que eu ia te deixar em frente aos Puckerman?" – sorriu faceira – "E isso faz sentido."

"O que faz sentido?"

"Você e Samuel. Aliás, seria um casal de nome bem judaico."

"Eu... não sei do que está falando" – na verdade, Rachel sabia muito bem. Desde que foi apresentado oficialmente, Sam se aproximou muito mais de Rachel.

A garota menor emudeceu e colocou o capacete. Precisou carregar nas costas a mochila da líder e ainda segurar as próprias coisas com um braço enquanto com o outro ela agarrava a cintura de Santana como se a vida dela dependesse disso. O que não estava longe da realidade. Como o prometido, Santana deixou Rachel no comércio mais próximo a casa dos Puckerman. Entregou a mochila e devolveu o capacete, que Santana logo prendeu no lugar apropriado. Não eram muitas pessoas diferente de Brittany que vestiam o acessório de segurança. Informação que não havia a menor necessidade de ser dada. Acenou e arrancou com a moto.

Rachel estava ainda atônita por ter uma parte da vida da líder. Ainda assim, ela tinha tantas dúvidas e curiosidades. Queria saber por que só então Santana decidiu treiná-la e mesmo se algum outro integrante conhece este outro lado. Tinha desejo de saber tantas outras coisas a respeito dos botões, do grupo, da líder. Santana era um mistério. Entendia, por outro lado, que tinha de ter paciência ou ficaria com nada. Caminhou dois quarteirões antes de alcançar a porta de entrada da casa. Natalie correu para abraçá-la animada por ter sido escolhida a atriz principal de uma peça infantil que faria na escola. Ficou feliz pela menina, do qual era simpática.

"Senhora Spencer deixou um recado para você" – Anna informou – "Parece que ela quer te pagar por aulas de reforço."

"Ótimo!" – Rachel agradeceu – "Aulas particulares dão os melhores trocados."

"Faz umas três semanas que você arruma nada" – Anna disse áspera.

"Quase isso" – Rachel disse quieta – "Nem sempre a gente consegue trabalho."

"Ainda assim, você vive chegando tarde em casa, ou nem dorme aqui."

"É que fiquei um pouco mais tempo com Kurt e meus amigos..."

"Você sabe que eu não me importo de você passar as noites com esse seu namoradinho, Rachel. Mas tudo tem um limite."

"Eu não deixo de fazer as coisas aqui, e sempre contribuo quando posso" – Rachel disse firme, ainda que num tom baixo e respeitoso.

"Não gosto disso... algo me diz que você está se metendo em encrenca."

"Eu nunca trouxe um problema que fosse para cá, Anna. Nem reclamações de escola, nada!" – Rachel ensaiou uma reação mais forte.

"É só um aviso, Rachel. Sei que é responsável o suficiente e te dou toda liberdade que precisa. Só não traga confusão para dentro desta casa..." – ao ver o rosto da menina, Anna ponderou – "Desculpe... as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis, o dinheiro está cada vez mais curto e para piorar, Noah está com algumas idéias estranhas. Disse que você está se envolvendo com outro garoto de quem ele disse gostar de mexer com as namoradas de outras pessoas."

Rachel entendeu o que estava por trás do súbito ataque de preocupação da matriarca e relaxou o corpo. Lutou contra a vontade de virar os olhos porque aquele era o típico caso do sujo falando do mal lavado. Puck falar de Sam sobre mexer com a namorada alheia? Os dois tiveram com Quinn pelas costas de Finn. Puck fazia coisas muito piores do que ficar com namoradas alheias. Ele transava com esposas alheias também. E o caso dela era outra história, apesar de que aos olhos das outras pessoas que não os botões, até que fazia sentido.

"Sam é um grande amigo" – Rachel explicou a guardiã mesmo sem precisar – "Eu o estou... tutelando em algumas matérias e é por isso que somos vistos mais unidos na escola. Kurt sabe de tudo e confia em mim. E depois, eu jamais teria nada com Sam nas costas do meu namorado. Não é certo e eu não sou dessas."

"Claro que não!" – Anna sorriu também mais aliviada – "Você é uma boa garota, Rachel... uma boa judia também. Noah é que começou a ter idéias estranhas desde começou a acompanhar política..."

"Entendo."

Rachel se ofereceu para ajudar, mas não antes de retornar a ligação e marcar a aula particular que lhe renderia um bom trocado. Não leu a habitual página de "O Apanhador No Campo de Centeio", de J. D. Salinger: um livro com o selo de "restrito" disfarçado com a capa e informações de biblioteca de "Histórias Extraordinárias", de Edgar Allan Poe. Era uma questão de segurança e conveniência. Não que alguém daquela casa lesse alguma coisa com mais de dez páginas, apesar de Natalie ser uma criança inteligente e promissora. Rachel achava o livro triste, perturbador, mas, de alguma forma, se identificava as angústias de Holden Caulfield, o protagonista da história. Só não tinha o espírito apropriado para ler. O saldo do dia foi positivo, até inspirador, mas o cansaço tomou conta do corpo. Ela só precisava de um banho e cama.

Na escola, a primeira coisa que Sam fez ao ver Rachel foi dar um abraço de bom dia. Ela reagiu friamente e percebeu que sim, os outros garotos da escola observavam a cena com alguma atenção. Viu, em especial, a testa franzida de Puck em desaprovação. Indiferença: ok. Interesse: sinal vermelho.

"O que foi?" – ele ficou confuso.

"Converso contigo mais tarde..." – foi em direção a Kurt e o beijou com um pouco mais de entusiasmo do que eles costumavam encenar na escola.

"Isso tem a ver com os rumores?" – Kurt sorriu e Rachel franziu a testa – "Mercedes me ligou duas vezes ontem. Numa ela queria me dizer algo e ficou sem coragem de desembuchar. Na segunda vez veio com a enigmática mensagem de que eu deveria abrir os olhos contigo."

"Desculpe por essa..." – Rachel disse baixinho enquanto os dois andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores.

"O que é um namoro sem algum drama? E depois..." – sussurrou no ouvido da amiga – "acredito que Sam esteja mesmo de olho."

Neste meio tempo, as cheerios passam pelo casal. A última delas, Santana, dá um esbarrão proposital. Rachel deixou o corpo cair conforme havia aprendido no dia anterior e logo fez o movimento para ficar de pé com rapidez. Santana observou com satisfação.

"Devia olhar para onde anda, Olívia Palito."

A líder sabia que Rachel odiava os desenhos de Popeye, apesar de toda a propaganda pró-vegetarianismo. Afinal, o herói ficava forte com espinafre. Não que Rachel fosse vegetariana. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo na casa dos Puckerman. Evitava comer carne, no entanto.

"O que foi isso?" – Kurt a ajudou a se recompor.

"Coisas de botão."

Percebeu a presença de outra pessoa pelo corredor: Quinn Fabray. Desde o encontro no vestiário que as duas evitavam dividir o mesmo espaço. Um esforço que era mais de Quinn do que da pequena diva.

"Ficou sabendo de algo sobre ela?" – Rachel perguntou discretamente a Kurt.

"Nossa capitã não soltou uma vírgula a respeito, mas eu aposto que ela sabe o que se passa. Tenho outras fontes. Tina disse, que Mercedes disse, que Brittany disse, que uma cheerio disse, que Quinn está de caso com um homem mais velho de mão muito pesada."

"Será?"

"Duvido de nada neste mundo."

"E Finn?" – Rachel tinha um olhar no rosto de quem queria armar o mais maquiavélico dos planos.

"Rach... não!" – Kurt advertiu – "Eu sei que o nosso namoro acaba no momento que você conseguir colocar as mãos nele... e que você não pensa direito quando falamos de Finn, mas neste caso em específico... não!"

"Eu nem estou tão assim na dele mais..." – Rachel desconversou. Era fato que outras pessoas povoavam a mente dela. Finn não era mais exclusividade, embora ainda ocupasse o maior espaço da gaveta cerebral identificada como 'interesses românticos'.

"Se eu fosse você, olharia para Sam com mais carinho. Ele é um cara legal e você não precisaria esconder certas coisas dele."

Kurt deu um beijo de leve no rosto da pseudo-namorada e entrou para assistir a primeira classe. A sala de Rachel ficava duas portas adiante. Mas ela parou no corredor por um instante. Finn conversava alguma coisa com Puck na porta de uma sala de aula, Mercedes passou pela diva e a chamou para entrar logo em classe, que elas teriam juntas, mais Artie, Mike e Tina. Os alunos já se acomodavam e por último veio Sam que passou por ela cabisbaixo, mas não se furtou em olhar em direção a ela rápido antes de entrar na classe junto com os outros jogadores do time de futebol. Será? Rachel ainda não havia pensado a respeito e, para a própria surpresa, não ficou ofendida ou se sentiu estranha com a possibilidade. Talvez ela também tivesse direito a um pouco de romance, mesmo um complicado.


	8. Chapter 8

"Eu não sabia que a gente fazia esse tipo de coisa" – Sam franziu as sobrancelhas, em especial quando os outros botões do círculo começaram a sorrir.

"Você acha mesmo que entrou para a sociedade para fazer nada?" – Matt desdenhou. Estava em pé ao lado de Santana numa postura clara de que havia se tornado o segundo no comando.

"Não, mas... isso não seria serviço de entregadores ou algo do tipo?" – Sam olhou mais uma vez para os cinco convites que tinha em mãos.

"Sam" – Rachel deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do amigo – "Nós somos os entregadores! Os botões mais rasos do sistema."

"Então por que Brittany não está conosco?"

"Ela confunde os endereços e é capaz de se perder na cidade" – Santana disse simples e séria – "Como sempre, os endereços foram distribuídos de acordo com a proximidade da casa de cada um, assim não fica pesado. O esquema é o mesmo: nada de caixas de correios. A encomenda é entregue em mãos, de preferência diretamente ao dono do convite. Alguma dúvida?" – olhou para os comandados. Todos pareciam tranqüilos, visto que não era a primeira vez. Sam ainda parecia ter dúvidas, o que era a natural sendo a primeira vez do rapaz. Santana era experiente o bastante para perceber essas nuances nos olhos do rapaz, mas não iria dar qualquer atenção especial, por isso deixou as coisas fluírem – "No mais, assim que completarem, mensagem!" – balançou o celular.

O grupo foi se dispersando aos poucos. Blaine e Kurt se beijaram antes de saírem da sala vazia em frente à pizzaria em downtown. Sam foi conversar com Santana e voltou com o capacete extra em mãos, então o entregou pra Rachel.

"Você é a única que está à pé."

"Não precisa, Sam..."

"Deixa de bobagem. A gente vai mais rápido assim."

"Eu vou mais rápido! Você terá trabalho extra" – ela lutou para não sorrir diante da gentileza.

"Isso é comigo" – ele sorriu e depois franziu a testa – "Sempre teremos de fazer entregas como esses convites ou coisas mais sérias?"

"Não! Só entregas inofensivas" – Rachel assegurou o colega ainda inseguro – "Acredite em mim. Se esses convites tivessem algo comprometedor, seriam entregues de outra forma."

"E esse código maluco de números?" – Sam chegou a pequena anotação.

"É como um telefone comum em que cada número corresponde a três letras. O princípio é o mesmo, só que os números correspondentes às letras seguem outro critério, baseado em aproximação gráfica. Então 'salvo' significa '54170'. Depois eu posso te dar uma lista com palavras chaves."

Sam balançou os ombros e depois acenou positivo. Ele não era muito bom em decorar combinações de letras e números que não fossem notas musicais. Se alguém lhe mostrasse o código Bbm6, ele rapidamente responderia si bemol menor com sexta e simularia a posição dos dedos no próprio braço na ausência de um violão. Talvez o método de Rachel o ajudasse em mais este detalhe do complexo universo dos botões em que ele só estava começando a explorar.

Rachel vestiu o capacete e deu um tapa de leve no ombro do colega. Ela carregaria a mochila com os convites e ele dirigiria. Quando pararam na primeira casa, Rachel fez questão para que Sam fosse até a porta entregar o convite. Quem atendeu foi uma mulher não muito simpática. Identificou-se como irmã do nome pronunciado e recolheu a carta. Isso deixou Sam ansioso, com medo da moça não cumprir com a palavra. Rachel tratou de tranqüilizá-lo. Não era uma regra, mas em geral as famílias eram ignorantes das atividades subversivas dos integrantes dos botões. Muitos deles moravam sozinhos, inclusive. A família Pierce, em que três dos quatro integrantes pertenciam à sociedade, era uma raridade. Por isso Rachel aconselhou o amigo a relaxar. Era um convite de um mero evento social e para uma pessoa de idade não entregar a carta ao dono, só mesmo estando muito amargurada. E faria, no máximo, o dono do convite perder uma festa cujos convidados discutiam política com liberdade e regados a vinho e whisky.

Sam e Rachel decidiram por alternar as entregas na hora de ir até a porta. Estavam achando divertido fazer a atividade na companhia um do outro. Sam começou a formular pequenos comentários engraçados sobre as pessoas ou algum detalhe diferente que ele via dentro da casa. Rachel, competitiva como era, passou a fazer verdadeiras teorias.

"Eu juro que aquele moço freqüenta o brechó em que Kurt vende as roupas mais velhas. Aquele casaco xadrez marrom com gola de tecido liso era uma peça exclusiva que pertencia ao guarda-roupa de Kurt" – Rachel gesticulava como se tivesse dizendo algo extraordinário.

"E você por um acaso conhece o guarda-roupa de Kurt?"

"Está brincando? Quando a gente começou essa nossa encenação, ele me chamou para ir na casa dele e passou duas horas tentando me convencer a trocar o meu vestuário. Só que em vez de mostrar como outras roupas ficariam em mim, ele preferiu dizer como as minhas não combinavam com as dele."

"Não combinam mesmo. Até eu que não ligo para isso, percebo" – Sam gargalhou antes de empurrar o capacete cabeça abaixo. Rachel não gostou da insinuação. Resmungou e colocou o capacete. Depois, balançou a cabeça, levando tudo na esportiva.

Faltavam três convites e os dois já avançavam na área residencial dos Puckerman quando uma patrulha fechou a lambreta e os forçou a frear. Os corações dos dois adolescentes dispararam, mas Rachel procurou manter um pouco mais de calma. Ela já tinha vivenciado coisas piores, afinal.

"O que vocês estão entregando? – o agente um cuspiu a pergunta.

"São apenas convites, senhor!" – Rachel disse em tom baixo, cauteloso e procurou tirar a mochila das costas em movimentos lentos.

"Convites de quê?" – o agente dois arrancou a mochila das costas da menina. Abriu o zíper com brutalidade e jogou o conteúdo no chão.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" – Sam levou um tapa de advertência no rosto do agente dois, que naquela altura parecia ser o mais afetado.

"Fica caladinho aí, meu irmão. Os dois saiam da moto e se afastem" – cuspiu de novo o agente um.

Rachel e Sam deixaram os cacetes no chão e se afastaram três passos enquanto observavam perplexos os agentes vasculharem o conteúdo. O agente dois abriu um dos convites, leu, achou nada de interessante. Dizia ali que só se tratava de um baile de meio-dia para celebrar um aniversário.

"Esse senhor Morris não podia entregar convites pelo correio como pessoas normais fazem?" – o agente dois desdenhou ao ver que havia nada de comprometedor ou subversivo na mochila. Só coisas normais de garotos adolescentes. No caso, as coisas de Sam.

"Fica mais elegante entregar em mãos e estamos ganhando alguns trocados com o serviço" – Rachel tentou explicar sem tremer a voz.

"É só a putinha que tem língua?" – o agente dois latiu.

"Olha como fala dela!" – Sam reagiu no segundo seguinte e cometeu o erro de avançar dois passos. O agente dois não hesitou em sacar o porrete e bater com a ponta no objeto na boca do estômago do garoto, que se curvou na hora.

Levantou o braço para bater nas costa de Sam já batido e o impacto foi doloroso. Uma, duas, três vezes. Rachel ficou paralisada com a violência gratuita. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos e se sentia mal por não reagir ao ver o amigo ser espancado. Quando o agente dois foi bater uma quarta vez, o agente um, que tinha jeito de ser mais ponderado, apesar de cuspir palavras, o impediu.

"Os garotos estão limpos e só estão ganhando uma grana... e o moleque aí já entendeu o recado" – disse com calma.

O agente dois acenou e recuou.

"Você devia cortar o cabelo e ser homem. E você até que é bonita, putinha" – o agente dois apontou para Rachel – "Devia me dar um dia desses."

Pisou nos papéis espalhados pelo chão e chutou a mochila antes de entrar no carro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só então Rachel correu para acudir Sam. Ele vomitou e tentou esticar as costas devagar. Tentou suprimir os gritos de dor. A pele e a carne ardiam.

"Estou bem..." – disse sem fôlego – "Só me dá três segundos, ok?"

Rachel o ajudou a sentar na grama. Neste meio tempo, um homem negro, um dos donos do convite, se aproximou dos garotos.

"Esses caras estão cada vez mais folgados. Senhores de si" – começou a recolher as coisas espalhadas – "Isso tem de acabar!" – o tom era raivoso e ressentido – "Bateram muito?"

"Eu vou sobreviver" – Sam ainda estava ofegante. O homem entregou os papeis a Rachel e se ajoelhou para analisar as pancadas – "Tenta mexer os ombros" – Sam obedeceu, ainda que tivesse doído um bocado – "Ótimo..." – articulou o braço do agora paciente.

"O senhor é médico?" – Rachel o encarou e depois abaixou o rosto quando o moço fez o mesmo. Ele lembrava Leroy e isso a feria.

"A gente tem que aprender de tudo um pouco nessa vida. Infelizmente eu sei o que é levar uma pancada dessas nas costas" – continuou a articular o braço e o ombro de Sam – "Não creio que esteja quebrado, garoto... Vocês venham até a minha casa que eu passo um spray analgésico para ajudar."

Rachel acenou positivo. Ela colocou os papéis na mochila e a colocou nas costas. Depois colocou um capacete pendurado em cada lado do guidão enquanto o homem ajudou Sam a se levantar e a caminhar. A casa ficava no começo da rua. Foi Sam quem foi a porta de George Peterson entregar o convite pessoalmente. Era uma residência bem arrumada, típica de alguém de classe média, com jardim florido, bem cuidado, paredes pintadas. A impressão acolhedora por fora se repetia no interior. George ajudou Sam a sentar-se no sofá e Rachel ficou ao lado do amigo o tempo inteiro. Passava as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

"O troglodita até que tinha um ponto" – Rachel forçou um sorriso.

"No quê?"

"Você precisa de um corte de cabelo."

"Gosto dele grande!"

"Ainda assim pode ter cabelo grande com um corte bonito" – Sam passou a mão com delicadeza pelo rosto de Rachel e ela corou. Foi o tempo de George entrar na sala com o spray em mãos.

"Levante a camisa, garoto" – ordenou e Rachel ajudou o amigo. O remédio foi aplicado e o gelado trouxe uma sensação breve de alívio a Sam – "Pode levar o spray se quiser. Aplique de novo depois do banho. Então, direto para embaixo das cobertas."

Os dois adolescentes acenaram em entendimento.

"Obrigada senhor..." – Rachel fez um esforço para se lembrar. Ela tinha visto o homem uma vez na casa dos Pierce, na noite em que ela cantou.

"George Peterson. E você é Rachel Berry, certo? A garota com o gogó de ouro!"

"Este é Samuel Evans."

"Prazer" – Sam estendeu a mão direita, não porque era destro, mas porque era o braço menos dolorido.

"O prazer é todo meu, garoto. Seja bem-vindo aos botões."

"Como sabe que sou novo?"

"Porque é a primeira vez que te vejo e eu sou um excelente fisionomista... você foi recrutado por Lopez, certo?" – os dois acenaram – "ela é uma jovem garota sem muito tato, mas sempre fico impressionado o quanto sabe ler bem as pessoas apesar da pouca idade. Se Lopez te escolheu, é porque você é um bom homem."

"Obrigado" – Sam forçou um sorriso.

"Vocês aceitam um chá? Água? Não creio que Samuel vá querer comer algo sólido por agora..."

"O senhor já fez muito por nós" – Rachel sorriu fraco. Estava mesmo agradecida.

"Estamos no mesmo time! Precisamos nos ajudar nessas e em várias outras horas."

"Esse regime está passando dos limites" – Rachel disse com raiva.

"Queria colocar lenha nessa fogueira, Rachel, mas o regime não é o único responsável pela violência de seus agentes. Ajuda, com certeza, porque o Estado não pune. Neste caso, é individual a decisão de bancar um idiota brutamonte que conquista respeito pela pancada. E isso existe em qualquer lugar. Em democracias e em ditaduras. Basta ter um pouco de poder nas mãos. Eles poderiam ter abordado os dois, feito algumas perguntas e liberado. Simples. Agora se você quiser falar sobre leis de amordaças, violações de direitos humanos e decisões que só prejudicam a população e o país, como nós estamos sofrendo de fato, bom, aí é outra história. Aí posso acabar com esse governo com um discurso inflamado."

"Uma pena que discursos inflamados não derrubam governos" – Sam lamentou.

"Não derrubam diretamente. Existem aqueles que pensam que as coisas só podem acontecer pela força, pela revolução. Eu não! Acredito que palavras e ações inteligentes articuladas é uma boa receita de mudança. Pode não ser tão rápida, mas é menos traumática."

"Há alas entre os botões que defendem a força?" – Rachel ficou interessada.

"Sempre haverá muitas alas, Rachel. E cada uma ganha mais ou menos força conforme a situação progride. Neste momento, posso dizer que existe um equilíbrio interessante e benéfico para os próprios botões" – George sorriu e olhou para o relógio. Eram quase oito horas da noite – "De quem é a lambreta?"

"Minha" – Sam respondeu.

"Vocês moram perto um do outro?"

"Não muito... cinco quarteirões" – foi a vez de Rachel responder.

"Ok. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Rachel vai para casa com a lambreta... você sabe dirigir uma, certo?"

"Eu dirigi uma... uma vez..."

"Vai servir. É como andar de bicicleta. Então você leva a lambreta para casa. Diga aos seus guardiões que Sam emprestou porque não queria que você voltasse para casa à pé. A história de miolo você mesmo inventa. Tenho certeza que fará uma simples e convincente. Eu levo Sam para casa de carro e ele diz a verdade: que emprestou a lambreta para Rachel. O garoto vai dirigir com dificuldade e muitas dores e isso pode ser perigoso. Amanhã, na escola, você o pega em casa. Então? O que acham do plano?"

"Pode ser feito" – Sam concordou prontamente.

"De acordo."

George pegou as chaves do carro e ajudou Rachel a erguer Sam. Pediu para ensaiar alguns passos "normais" para não preocupar os pais e deu mais alguns conselhos. George parecia mesmo ter larga experiência com situações parecidas e não escondia nada aos garotos. Antes de sair com a lambreta, Rachel franziu a testa e disse com a voz empostada para os homens ouvirem.

"Como o senhor sabe que eu estou com guardiões e não com os meus pais?"

"Porque eu conheci Hiram e Leroy" – George respondeu com simplicidade.

Rachel acenou e deu a partida. O trajeto era curto, apenas três quarteirões, mesmo assim, a diva dirigiu tensa pela falta de experiência com o veículo e por tudo que se passou na última hora. Sabia que o incidente foi uma fatalidade, que foi ocasionado por um fato isolado, mas não era suficiente para deixar de sentir raiva do governo, da necessidade de haver botões, de toda situação da vida dela. Era nesses momentos que Rachel sentia vontade de ficar e chutar alguns traseiros. Anseio que só aumentava quando via a carranca no rosto de Puck ao perceber que ela havia chegado em casa com a lambreta do companheiro de futebol americano e coral.

"Quer dizer que você e Kurt estão firmes" – Rachel odiou o tom carregado de ironia.

"E se eu tiver me envolvendo com Sam?" – disse furiosa com Anna e Natalie de testemunhas – "E desde quando você se importa com Kurt?"

"Sam não é uma boa companhia. Ele tem idéias liberais. Má influência."

"Sam é um grande amigo meu e seu. É uma boa pessoa e essas coisas deveriam estar acima. E desde quando você se importa se alguém tem ou não idéias liberais? Nunca deu o menor valor a política antes."

"As pessoas crescem, Rach, e começam a ver que existem coisas acima delas."

"Ainda assim, ter idéias diferentes não deveria ser razão para começar a desgostar de um amigo. Se me dão licença..."

Passou por Puck e desceu as escadas rumo ao confortável porão. Ligou para Santana e digitou o código de "falha". A resposta veio no minuto seguinte com uma voz muito preocupada do outro lado. Rachel não quis dar muitos detalhes. Resumiu a história por alto e tratou de tranqüilizar a líder. Disse que contaria tudo com detalhes no dia seguinte. Só então se sentiu livre para tomar um banho um pouco mais demorado que o normal. Vestiu o pijama e deitou-se. A barriga roncava de fome. Não se importou com o incômodo. Fechou os olhos e procurou dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana estava com cara amarrada e braços cruzados quando Rachel cruzou com ela nos corredores. Até aí, normalidade. Novidade foi a quantidade massiva de olhares quando viu a novata integrante do time de atletismo (isso contava muito mais do que ser capitã do coral relativamente vencedor) e o quarterback titular do time de futebol americano chegarem juntos na escola a bordo da modesta lambreta. Até mesmo Quinn olhava para os dois com a infame sobrancelha erguida. Sem-graça, Rachel aproximou-se de Kurt.

"Oi..."

"Muita cara-de-pau a sua vir falar comigo assim como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vai pro inferno, Rachel Berry!" – e saiu como se fosse o mais ofendido dos homens.

Rachel ficou paralisada, surpresa. Viu Puck aproximar-se de Sam de forma ameaçadora.

"Feliz agora?" – Puck esbravejou – "Agora que roubou a namorada dos outros?"

"Eu não sei do que está falando, cara!"

Sam empurrou Puck de leve, apara recuperar um pouco do espaço pessoal. Nada como um pequeno gesto para motivar alguém que já estava com o outro engasgado havia algum tempo. Levou um soco como resposta. Puck aproveitou a surpresa do colega e montou em cima para continuar a agressão. Rachel acompanhava tudo de longe horrorizada. Finn e Karofsky trataram de separar os dois tão logo viram professores se aproximarem.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? – professor Schuester flagrou os dois jogadores segurando um enraivecido Puck enquanto Sam continuava no chão.

"Nada não... só um pequeno acerto de contas" – Puck virou as costas e saiu caminhando como um rei justiceiro.

Rachel correu em direção ao amigo enquanto Schuester ofereceu uma mão para ajudar Sam a levantar-se. Os três estavam confusos.

"Tudo bem?" – Schuester quis se assegurar.

"Eu assumo daqui, professor" – Rachel colocou um braço do amigo já baleado ao redor do pequeno ombro e o conduziu até a sala de ensaios, que ficaria vazia nos primeiros horários.

Recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Kurt assegurando que tudo não passava de uma encenação da parte dele e que não imaginava que Sam fosse ser agredido. Disse que pediria desculpas pessoalmente depois. Era a parte chata e confusa de ser um botão e ter de agir como um personagem em público. No caso maior, dentro da escola. Rachel analisou os danos ao rosto do amigo. Como se não bastasse a terrível dor nas costas e o abdômen sensível, ainda tinha um lábio cortado e um olho roxo. Rachel correu até o banheiro, pegou uma série de toalhas de papel, umedeceu o suficiente para formar uma massa e andou apressada de volta. Pressionou os papeis molhados no lábio.

"Sinto muito por tudo."

"Está brincando? Eu faria tudo de novo" – Sam forçou um sorriso – "Pelo menos eu sei quem são os meus amigos".

"Kurt mandou uma mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem contigo..." – Rachel foi interrompida pela presença de duas outras pessoas na sala. Eram Santana e Brittany – "o quê..."

"Essa escola me enoja!" – aproximaram-se dos amigos e entregou um saco plástico com um pouco de gelo e uma toalha para o outro par enquanto Brittany pegou uma cadeira para sentar-se próxima – "Bando de hipócritas. Quem vê até pensa que eles se importam com Kurt."

"Santana..." – Brittany disse com suavidade – "Respira!"

A líder começou a andar pela sala como um animal enjaulado. O primeiro horário já estava em curso e ela não podia simplesmente sair andando pelos corredores da escola. Virou as costas para o grupo e procurou respirar fundo. Fechou os olhos e acalmou a mente cheia de problemas. Às vezes desejava ser uma adolescente normal, sem tantas responsabilidades. No entanto, aquela era a vida dela, aquelas pessoas eram as que mais importavam além da família, e perder o controle seria danoso.

"Chega de encenações" – Santana virou-se para os três – "Cansei disso."

"O que está dizendo?" – o coração de Rachel parou por um segundo.

"Está na hora de ficarmos juntos aqui e lá fora. A gente não pode expressar o que realmente pensamos, mas essa história de não nos falar aqui não tem mais sentido. Puck é um dedo-duro e começou a liderar um grupo estranho de tom fascista. Isso vai crescer. Está acontecendo exatamente como Reynolds alertou num noutro dia. Se a gente não puder sequer nos comunicar também aqui, seremos engolidos."

"Você está sugerindo começar uma briga nós contra eles?" – Sam franziu a testa.

"Não, longe disso. Procurar brigas com eles seria estúpido. Mas a gente não pode fechar mais os olhos e cruzar os braços quando Puck te soca no meio do corredor porque você o chamou de marionete impensante noutro dia no coral, não porque você e Rachel estão juntos agora."

"Concordo... e ei, Sam e eu não estamos juntos" – Rachel quase pulou da cadeira sem perceber que o garoto em questão baixou o olhar diante da má reação.

"Isso é problema particular de vocês, hobbit."

"Apelidos não ficariam de fora?"

"Sou uma bitch natural e gosto de te chamar de hobbit. Algum problema?"

"Bom... já vai ser um avanço você falar comigo naturalmente aqui na escola..." – Rachel ponderou e voltou a atenção dela de volta a Sam, que estava ainda triste com a rejeição – "E Kurt?" – perguntou enquanto voltou a trabalhar o gelo no rosto do amigo.

"Ele precisa ficar 'indignado' contigo pelo menos uma semana" – gesticulou aspas com as mãos – "Depois a gente vê" – finalmente pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Brittany – "Talvez fosse o momento de comermos uma pizza juntos."

"Pizza?" – Britanny e Sam estranharam, mas Rachel entendeu o código. Comer pizza significava visitar a sede dos botões que ficava na pizzaria de Reynolds. Para Brit e o outro garoto, seria a primeira vez.

"Tem certeza, Santana?"

"Tenho, Rach. Eu só quero introduzir algumas coisas. Oito horas está bom?"

"Tão cedo?"

"Cedo?" – foi a vez de Sam indagar.

"Tem uma nova manha que eu quero mostrar" – levantou-se e puxou Brittany com ela – "Qualquer coisa..." – levantou o celular.

Santana saiu da sala com Brittany logo atrás. A dançarina olhou mais uma vez para trás e acenou com a simpatia que lhe era característica. Rachel retribuiu rapidamente e voltou a trabalhar no rosto de Sam. O jogador estava ainda olhando para baixo, introspectivo.

"O que foi?"

"Nada não... acho que posso continuar sozinho."

"De forma alguma. Eu sou mais uma vez culpada por você ter se machucado, não vou te deixar sozinho."

"Mais uma vez?"

"O agente te bateu ontem porque você foi me defender, Sam."

"Não significa que tenha uma dívida de gratidão. Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho. Por favor."

"Ok..." – deixou o saco de gelo nas mãos do amigo.

Optou por passar o resto do primeiro horário na biblioteca. Era melhor ficar lá quieta do que ser pega pelo monitor por andar sem rumo aparente pelos corredores. No pequeno intervalo entre uma aula e outra, finalmente foi até o próprio armário. Sequer teve a chance de guardar os materiais quando chegou por causa da confusão. Os olhares estavam em cima dela e eram pesados. Procurou pensar em outras coisas, mas classes, para melhor lidar com os falsos julgamentos. O armário de Mercedes ficava ao lado do dela, mas a colega não a cumprimentou. Já esperava por isso, afinal, Mercedes era a melhor amiga de Kurt. Percebeu que a maioria dos integrantes do coral também virava o rosto. Era como se ela tivesse voltado no ano de calouro do high school quando era desprezada por quase todo mundo. Toda história tinha mocinhos e vilões. Aos olhos dos amigos, ela era a vilã do momento. Antagonistas eram seres solitários. E líderes, e anti-heróis. Pelo menos não era dia de coral. Odiaria prolongar o incômodo de enfrentar as acusações silenciosas.

Na hora do almoço, se surpreendeu quando Santana sentou-se na mesma mesa em que ela. Quando a líder dizia algo, costumava ser para valer, ainda assim, era estranho. Não conversaram. Santana comeu o frango grelhado em silêncio enquanto ela apreciou a salada. Brittany chegou em seguida desculpando-se pelo atraso. Aparentemente ela teve problemas com a professora de economia doméstica, o que era rotineiro.

"Isso é um ultraje! Desde quando uma pessoa pode se achar engraçada por fazer piadas sobre churrasquinhos de gatos?"

"O quê? A professora falou de alguns hábitos asiáticos outra vez?"

"Hábitos canibais!" – Brittany protestou e Rachel segurou o riso – "Que eles comam grilos... eu mesma já comi alguns... quando era pequena. Mas gatos e cachorros? Canibais! E a senhora Kurtinova é uma sádica" – Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha. Brittany sabia o que significava sadismo?

"Você? Com ela?" – as três foram surpreendidas pela pessoa que menos esperava. Quinn se sentiu uma alienígena com os olhares de espanto – "Vocês dever ter ficado muito amiguinhas desde que a defendeu naquele dia no banheiro" – manteve a pose.

"Fabray!" – Santana fingiu que a caixinha de suco era mais interessante e tomou mais um gole do néctar de uva – "Há lugar vago."

Quinn ergueu a cabeça e foi sentar-se com outras cheerios que odiava. Não foi apenas Quinn que olhou em direção à mesa como se o fato mais bizarro do mundo tivesse acontecendo naquele momento no refeitório de McKinley High. Santana Lopez e Rachel Berry sentando juntas sem discussões e insultos? Pior, sem que as mãos da segunda no comando das cheerios estivessem apertando o pescoço da pequena diva?

"Perdi alguma coisa?" – Sam sentou-se ao lado de Rachel. Mais murmúrios.

"Estamos em meio a um experimento de espanto coletivo. A razão: nós" – Rachel disse com um pouco de acidez. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de atenção. Os olhares de admiração do palco, sim. Os de estranhamento: nem um pouco.

"Quem diria que éramos populares?" – Sam começou a se divertir com a atenção.

"Popular eu sempre fui!" – Santana continuou com o ar blasé.

"É verdade então?" – Tina sentou-se excitada – "Que vocês estão juntos?"

"Isso não é da sua conta" – Rachel esbravejou.

"Rachel e eu somos só amigos" – Sam completou um pouco mais quieto.

"Impressionante! Nem mesmo espera sair da high school e já se dedica ao jornalismo de fofocas. O futuro deste país está mesmo em boas mãos" – Santana ironizou.

"Não estou aqui por causa do jornal. Eles são meus amigos" – Tina indignou-se.

"Se você realmente for amiga deles, então demonstre um pouco de respeito. Senta aí, fique quieta e não julgue" – Brittany esbravejou para surpresa de todos. Santana começou a aplaudir e Sam estendeu a mão para um high five.

"Talvez vocês não estejam juntos... Se querem saber, Kurt não aparenta estar tão chateado" – Tina informou depois de um minuto ou dois de silêncio – "Mercedes, Puck e Finn é que estão fazendo o barulho maior."

"Kurt tem um coração enorme" – Rachel abriu um pequeno e constrangido sorriso.

"Sim, ele tem!"

O dia passou sem mais eventos significativos. Rachel tomou uma chuveirada em casa e pegou a mochila com uma muda de roupas. Deixou um recado avisando Anna de que daria a segunda aula particular da semana e que dormiria fora de casa. No horário combinado, entrou na pizzaria de Reynolds e encontrou Blaine, Brittany, Sam e Santana aguardando por ela. Foi bem recebida pelos amigos, que já haviam feito o pedido.

"Você se lembrou da minha favorita?"

"Claro! Calabresa!" – Santana provocou.

"Pedimos uma metade marguerita, Rach."

"Obrigada, Brit. Ao menos alguém tem consideração."

"Bitch, eu não tenho que ter consideração por ninguém" – Santana desdenhou – "Eu sou a top dog do pedaço."

"É por essas que eu lembro porque te odeio na maior parte do tempo" – Rachel disse quieta com alguma sinceridade na queixa.

"Desde quando ser líder dá o direito de ser cheia de si?" – Reynolds surpreendeu os garotos ao chegar por trás de Santana e puxar uma das orelhas dela.

"É que eu cansei de ser como Scott Summers. Talvez eu adote um estilo mais Anthony Stark de ser... exceto que não sou milionária e muito menos um gênio da tecnologia."

"O Capitão América é o líder dos Vingadores" – Sam corrigiu – "E desde quando você entende de quadrinhos?"

"San é uma nerd que não saiu do armário, meu jovem" – Reynolds estendeu a mão ao rosto novato – "A propósito, eu sou Reynolds, o dono na pizzaria. E não me chame de Rey ou apelidos porque vai se arrepender de ter nascido caso o faça" – bateu nos ombros de Blaine, que gargalhou nervoso e, por instinto, esfregou os braços. O próprio experimentou as desventuras por não levar à sério o aviso – "Mas é bom te ver relaxada, San. Faz um tempo."

"No dia que Santana relaxar de verdade, eu juro que ando só com as roupas de baixo pelos corredores da escola para comemorar" – Rachel resmungou.

"Isso é um desafio, anã?"

"Estou tão certa que registraria essa aposta em cartório!" – e veio pequenos urros dos outros à mesa. Santana apertou os olhos e encarou Rachel. Os outros pareciam até que pararam de respirar. Então ela balançou os ombros e tomou um pouco da coca-cola com ar estóico.

"Se eu relaxasse de verdade vocês arruinariam tudo!"

"Ok..." – Reynolds se afastou – "Talvez priorizar o pedido de vocês será benéfico para a casa."

"Quem é esse cara mesmo e como ele sabe sobre a sua liderança?" – Sam ficou intrigado.

"É parte do que vai aprender hoje" – foi tudo que ganhou de resposta.

Neste meio tempo, Matt chegou para o encontro junto com Kurt. Mal se acomodaram, e as três pizzas grandes foram colocadas à mesa. Kurt falou em linhas gerais como foi a sensação de ser a vítima principal e mocinho durante o dia na escola. Revelou que ficou nervoso por causa da agressão sofrida por Sam, mas que a história teve seu lado benéfico.

"Puck está levando a sério essa história de separar o joio do trigo. Pelo que entendi, os dedos-duros estão sendo instruídos para formarem uma espécie de patrulha ideológica. Soa como lavagem cerebral, se quer saber."

"Discutimos isso depois" – Santana ficou séria, compenetrada – "Aqui não é lugar de comentar política."

Os amigos fingiram se despedir. Brittany e Sam acompanharam Matt. Rachel, Blaine e Kurt seguiram Santana até o outro lado da rua. Rachel presumiu que a líder queria mostrar a eles a segunda entrada para a base dos botões. O casal de namorados ficaram impressionados com a passagem enquanto ouviam explicações sobre a segunda senha de entrada e como o sistema mudaria em breve para um código de registro mais seguro, com leitura da íris. O sistema vai contar também quantas vezes e em quais horários cada pessoa, identificada por um número, esteve na base.

"Por um breve período a base vai ficar inacessível para vocês. Mas é só o tempo de se fazer o registro correto de todos os membros dos botões" – explicou enquanto passavam pela passagem subterrânea oposta – "Ainda não existe nada confirmado, mas é possível que o acesso pela pizzaria seja restringido por questões de segurança. As patrulhas estão cada vez mais freqüentes em downtown. Por outro lado, não vamos correr mais o risco de ter de vir aqui durante o toque de recolher" – abriu a 'porta dos fundos' que revelou o velho e confortável salão.

"Não vamos precisar dormir fora de casa com tanta freqüência" – Rachel aprovou as novas medidas – "Com Puck do lado deles, vou precisar ter cuidado redobrado."

"É por isso que decidi que você está de licença das atividades do círculo por este mês, Rach. Quero que você fique o mais longe possível de encrenca."

"E quanto aos nossos treinos? E aos nossos encontros?" – o baque da notícia foi muito maior do que o esperado.

"Os treinos podem continuar. Não há nada de errado ou suspeito. Os encontros... vai depender do caso. Só quero que você fique mais em casa e dedicada aos seus trampos. Também que esta seja a última noite que passará fora de casa em um bom tempo. É uma ordem."

Triste e frustrada, Rachel foi até a coleção de discos. Escolheu "Lady Sings The Blues", de Billie Holiday, o que fez todos os outros revirarem os olhos.

"Temos de combinar como você vai se comportar na escola em relação a ela, Kurt. Penso que um rompimento temporário seja a melhor política."

"Concordo. Até porque..." – Kurt sussurrou para o líder – "ela e Sam... você sabe... está rolando alguma coisa, apesar dela estar em negação por causa da palavra com F."

"Sério?" – Blaine sorriu.

"Não te disse? É quase um enredo de comédia romântica ruim."

"Ceeerto..." – Santana olhou no relógio – "Brit e Sam devem chegar daqui a pouco com Matt..."

"... e que eles não estão habilitados de visitar com frequência ainda. Conhecemos a cartinha, chefe!" – Kurt bateu nos ombros de Santana e foi arrumar briga com Rachel pelo direito a uma trilha sonora mais animada.

Os botões rasos, quase promovidos, chegaram pela porta tradicional. Ficaram surpresos ao encontrarem os amigos espalhados pelo amplo espaço. Brittany estava mais interessada em passar um bom tempo com Santana do que conhecer a variedade de obras literárias e artísticas proibidas. Matt sentou-se no computador para usar um pouco da internet desbloqueada. Blaine e Kurt se retiraram para um dos quartos, onde poderiam namorar em privado. Coube a Rachel fazer sala para o colega botão e, por enquanto, convidado na sede.

"Nós temos livros aqui de várias correntes políticas. Desde '10 Dias que Abalaram o Mundo', de John Reed, até os ensaios direitistas de Mario Vargas Llosa. Tem uma coleção da Hannah Arendt. Diferente do que o governo fez ao queimar e proibir livros, os botões acreditam que é preciso conhecer todas essas experiências para formar uma opinião. Ou então seríamos apenas marionetes de uma oposição secreta. Não é o propósito."

"Você, Rachel Berry, lê sobre política?" – Sam ficou descrente.

"Confesso que não é o meu forte. Prefiro a música..." – percorreu os dedos pelos livros de uma prateleira conhecida – "Este é um dos meus favoritos: 'Ao Vivo no Village Vanguard', por Max Gordon."

"Isso é..."

"Sobre música, eu sei. É a história do dono de uma das casas de jazz mais antigas de Nova York. Barbra Streisand começou a carreira em uma das boates de Gordon. É incrível. Um dia pretendo conhecer esse lugar."

"Você quer sair!" – Sam afirmou com alguma tristeza, embora não fosse uma surpresa. Rachel sempre dizia que mudaria para a capital para se dedicar ao teatro. A diferença é que agora tinha certeza que o sonho da pequena diva estava além das fronteiras.

"É a minha meta. Não pense que não me importe com o nosso país. Desejo mudanças e liberdade, e o fim deste Estado. Mas eu também tenho os meus próprios sonhos e luto por eles. Será que isso me faz uma pessoa egoísta?"

"Não" – Sam segurou o livro e o balançou – "Isso só a torna mais bonita."

Rachel ficou sem jeito e o rosto corou. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e olhou para os próprios pés. Naquela altura, Brittany e Santana já tinham se recolhido para um dos quartos. Matt assistia televisão devidamente coberto por uma manta no largo sofá. Rachel estava exausta e só queria pegar o último quarto vazio para dormir. Sam estava num estado pior, com um olho roxo e as costas doloridas. A diva encarou o amigo e pensou melhor: ele merecia mais o conforto do bom colchão do que o sofá. Quando ia sugerir o descanso, o botão raso foi mais rápido e a surpreendeu.

"Quer sair comigo... algum dia... num encontro?"

Rachel emudeceu.

...

_**C. Honda, Rachel não se envolverá romanticamente com Quinn nesta fic. Se as duas vão ter algum tipo de interação mais adiante? Claro! Mas não será um romance. **_

_**Taina, Puck é um troublemaker!**_

"_**A", Samchel tem tudo para acontecer... ou não!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Era dia de treino, por isso Rachel aproveitou a carona de Santana uma vez que as pessoas estranhariam menos em ver as duas juntas na escola. Cheerios treinavam quatro vezes por semana, atletas em temporada competição tinham um calendário específico. Alunos que apenas integravam as equipes tinham o compromisso de aparecer de duas a três vezes por semana, dependendo do esporte e do treinador. Atletismo era três vezes por semana e Rachel, por enquanto, era só parte do time.

"Está um gelo!" – Rachel reclamou assim que colocou o uniforme de treino já no vestiário.

Algumas cheerios estavam por perto entretidas em pequenas fofocas e Santana revirou os olhos para elas. Tinha idéia do que estava em pauta e a "inesperada amizade" entre ela e a dia era um dos assuntos.

"Estamos no final de outubro. O que esperava, hobbit?"

"Treinos pela tarde, quando há sol e está mais quente."

Brittany entrou no vestiário já no uniforme vermelho e branco. Tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto e desejou bom dia até para os armários. Beijou Santana no rosto e deu um abraço em Rachel.

"Teve uma boa noite, Brittany?" – Kate, a cheerio dedo-duro, disse com malícia.

"A melhor!" – Santana abriu o armário e pegou uma toalha para disfarçar o rubor que o rosto fechado não conseguia conter.

"Quem é a vítima da vez?"

"Matt!" – Rachel quase aplaudiu a esperteza da colega. Matt era um ótimo beard porque estudava em outra escola, ainda assim era bem lembrado em McKinley.

"Matt Rutherford?" – Kate ficou quase impressionada – "Pobre, mas com certo charme. Não sabia que você curtia um lance inter-racial. Que coragem a sua..." – Brittany não entendeu a insinuação. Não olhava as pessoas como se elas tivessem classificações na testa – "Tem certeza que ele não está contigo porque você é filha de parlamentar?"

Santana resmungou. Era Matt quem Kate se referia, mas era um detalhe que também poderia ser aplicado a ela e Brittany caso o relacionamento das duas acontecesse em público. A sociedade de Ohio não proibia, mas desestimulava relações inter-raciais. A mistura era vista como um ato liberalista. Os mestiços representavam uma minoria e tinham dificuldades em se integrar nos nichos cada vez mais fechados. Santana era um exemplo. Se não fosse a atitude, ela, uma mestiça com predominância de traços latino-americanos de família com situação econômica modesta, seria uma ninguém.

"As pessoas se gostam independente de títulos ou rótulos" – Rachel resmungou mais alto, provocando aproximação perigosa da cheerio. Santana ficou em alerta, pronta para interferir como segunda no comando do esquadrão.

"Mantenha-se no seu lugar, perdedora."

"Fica na sua, Kate" – Santana alertou com voz seca e baixa. A cheerio entendeu o perigo e se afastou. Santana encarou a amiga menor – "Não está na hora de você ir correr, Rachel?"

Quinn chegou com cara de poucos amigos. Sem dirigir uma palavra que fosse às meninas, abriu o armário e praticamente socou a mochila dentro do armário. Logo ela que era considerada uma pessoa de organização impecável. Atributo quase tão famoso quanto o orgulho e a posição social. Santana era a única que tinha boas pistas sobre o que acontecia com Quinn por isso decidiu que talvez seria o momento de ter uma conversa em particular com a colega. Mas não ali com tantos pares de olhos observadores, alguns loucos para disseminar fofocas.

"Q, você acharia ruim se Brit comandasse o treino hoje? É só treino de rotinas para os jogos! Preciso falar uma coisa contigo e tenho certeza que a treinadora vai entender" – sugerindo que era ela quem tinha um problema, Santana preservava o orgulho da colega diante de algumas cheerios, principalmente de Kate, a maior opositora de Quinn, que não escondia querer a posição de capitã.

"Claro... eu estou aqui para ouvir também."

As duas saíram do vestiário. Brittany e Rachel se olharam. O que poderiam fazer? Seguiram para o campo de futebol. A equipe de atletismo praticamente só usava a pista em volta do gramado e as caixas de areia para os saltos em distância. Enquanto Rachel se uniu às atletas de equipe, Brittany começou a organizar as garotas no centro do gramado. Era o tipo de agenda que Sue Sylvester nem se incomodava em aparecer. No máximo, espiava das arquibancadas no final dos treinos para ver se todas estavam presentes.

Rachel fez o alongamento, deu três voltas na pista numa corrida leve, com o fim de se aquecer. Depois começou os treinos mais fortes. A técnica estava mesmo disposta a colocá-la no salto com vara. Não havia outra pessoa da equipe modesta com o físico e o interesse para tal modalidade. Isso significava que existia certo entusiasmo em relação a Rachel na equipe. Começou com viradas e quedas. Virar tinha sua dificuldade. A queda no colchão era a parte fácil. Quando parou para beber água, viu Quinn e Santana entrando no campo de futebol. Em vez de participar das rotinas, optaram por correr pelo gramado. Rachel olhou para as duas e não podia negar que estava curiosa.

Sempre que a treinadora liberava os atletas, Rachel enrolava pelo menos mais dez minutos para evitar o esquadrão de cheerios nos vestiários ou, pelo menos, a maioria delas. A exceção era a quarta-feira, quando o esquadrão não treinava. No mais, essa era a nova rotina. Apesar dos cuidados, reencontrou Santana e Quinn. As duas ainda estavam no chuveiro enquanto algumas outras cheerios já se vestiam para as classes. Brittany já tinha saído. Rachel acenou para as companheiras de equipe que também se arrumavam e foi tomar a chuveirada. Pegou a nécessaire no armário, a toalha, trancou para evitar trotes e entrou no chuveiro. Procurou o mais distante das cheerios líderes. Não por Santana, só não gostaria de ser acusada por Quinn de tentar ouvir a conversa alheia ou por tentativa de assalto sexual.

Lavou-se rapidamente. Era o tempo de passar o sabonete pelo corpo e tirar o suor. Não gostava de lavar o cabelo. Preferia fazê-lo em casa onde tinha tempo e liberdade para fazer a forma de higienização que lhe dava mais prazer. Enrolou a toalha no corpo e procurou se vestir rapidamente. Santana e Quinn faziam o mesmo, a diferença é que não aparentavam ter pressa.

"Rachel" – o tom na voz de Santana era sério. A diva olhou para as cheerios e só então reparou bem em Quinn. Ela tinha hematomas no pescoço, no rosto e nos pulsos – "Senta!"

"Talvez se você me pedisse com um pouco mais de educação..." – Rachel disse com o ar petulante que lhe era característico sempre que confrontava as cheerios na escola. Não teve o tempo de completar a frase.

"Eu disse... senta!" – Santana reiterou e provocou uma sobrancelha erguida de Quinn. Rachel dobrou a toalha, colocou-a no banco e sentou-se de frente para as duas cheerios. Entendeu que Santana estava falando como líder – "Eu sei que falei ontem sobre a folga. Mas surgiu essa emergência e preciso que você faça um grande favor. Eu vou viajar logo depois da aula, nem vou participar do coral hoje, e só volto domingo à noite. Talvez segunda pela manhã..." – fez uma pausa e Rachel gesticulou para assegurar que entendia a parte da viagem. Era a tal obrigação com os correios – "Quinn vai passar este tempo lá em casa. Vai dormir no antigo quarto do meu irmão. O problema é que ela não conhece meus pais ou meu endereço. Queria saber se é possível você levá-la até lá e ficar com ela até os meus pais chegarem? Eles trabalham fora o dia todo e seria bom que encontrassem pelo menos um rosto conhecido."

"Isso é um favor?" – Rachel quis se assegurar.

"É um favor" – Santana confirmou – "Eu vou telefonar para os meus pais e explicar. Eles vão chegar em casa mais ou menos por dentro do problema e você só teria de se preocupar em fazer as apresentações. Fique à vontade para pedir uma carona para o meu pai... ou mesmo Quinn. Ou durma lá em casa se quiser. É contigo."

"Vou poder saber o que se passa?" – Rachel cruzou os braços.

"Isso já não é comigo" – Santana encarou Quinn, que imediatamente abaixou a cabeça. Rachel sabia que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para saciar curiosidades.

"Ok... mas com uma condição" – ela gesticulou a Santana. Fez um quadrado no ar com os dedos. Em seguida, com uma das mãos, simulou algo que lembrava um telhado curvo. Santana revirou os olhos e coçou a cabeça. Quinn estava começando a ficar incomodada com a quantidade de frases pela metade e mensagens internas. Era ruim ficar no escuro daquela forma, mesmo sendo ela a pessoa

"Feito! Mas não abuse."

Rachel sorriu do melhor jeito diva.

"Quinn Fabray, eu espero você após o coral."

Quinn se limitou a acenar. Não estava gostando de forma alguma daquela situação. Ser ajudada por Rachel Berry? Fim do mundo.

"Essa é a sua solução?" – Quinn resmungou tão logo Rachel deixou os vestiários – "Eu estou ferrada!"

"Rachel é uma boa pessoa... fica até agradável depois que você se acostuma" – Santana levantou-se e começou a arrumar as coisas dela.

"E quanto tempo leva isso?"

Santana não respondeu. Preferiu segurar uma gargalhada quase que ensandecida para não apavorar a amiga. O sorriso no rosto não foi evitado para desespero de Quinn. Era verdade que Santana gostava muito de Rachel. Sabia que podia confiar a vida se fosse preciso. Mas o processo até chegar neste ponto não foi fácil nem para Santana se acostumar com os arroubos temperamentais da comandada e nem para Rachel se habituar à figura autoritária e pouco amistosa da líder. Sobretudo uma que tinha a mesma idade e um histórico de confrontos.

Rachel ainda enfrentava o resquício dos olhares do dia anterior. Eram menos, para o conforto dela. A novidade havia passado e logo os alunos de William McKinley estavam preocupados com os próprios problemas, ou atentos para o próximo escândalo, como era o caso dos alunos que participavam da coluna de fofocas do jornal. Sam foi o primeiro a se aproximar da amiga. Inclinou-se para beijar a diva no rosto, e foi correspondido por um bom dia amistoso. Mas os dois ainda tinham o estranhamento de não saber como se portar em publico. Sam queria segurar a mão de Rachel, mas ela não era a namorada dele... ainda. Rachel queria manter as coisas no patamar platônico por enquanto. Tudo que os dois tinham era um encontro marcado no sábado.

"O sofá te maltratou muito?" – quando Rachel saiu da sede dos botões, Sam ainda dormia.

"Ruim foi aguentar Matt me chutando. Devia ter seguido a sua sugestão de pegar o saco de dormir."

"E as costas? O rosto?"

"Estão..." – Sam ia dizer que estavam melhores do que o esperado quando foi empurrado contra os armários por Karofsky, seguido de um slushie jogado por Puck – "Me explica de novo por que não posso revidar?"

"Porque você iria apanhar mais" – Rachel disse com simplicidade. Sabia que era mais um primeiro horário perdido na escola.

Puxou o amigo até o banheiro feminino. Conferiu primeiro se estava vazio antes de trancar a porta. Ajudou Sam a lavar o rosto e a tirar o açúcar dos longos cabelos sem corte.

"Esse negócio faz o olho arder!" – Sam reclamou.

"Eu sei!"

"Como é que você agüentou esta escola desde o princípio? Este é o meu segundo ano aqui e estou pedindo pelo amor de deus para me formar e sair deste inferno."

"Os botões. Você é novato, mas acredite que o fato de a maioria estar junta há anos fez toda diferença."

"Desde quando você é um?"

"Oficialmente? Desde que Santana me convocou no ano de calouro. Ela foi designada a abrir e comandar um círculo apesar da pouquíssima idade. Eu e Matt fomos os primeiros chamados. Os outros chegaram aos poucos. Mas eu sei deste mundo há mais tempo. Quando meus pais foram condenados à morte, foi um botão que me amparou e me deu assistência. Ele conversou com Anna Puckerman e impediu que eu fosse jogada num abrigo do condado."

"Quem é ele?"

"O pai da Brittany. Ele mesmo não poderia me abrigar porque o ato seria considerado uma afronta política contra Russell Fabray, que foi o autor da lei e porque meus pais foram os primeiros a morrer pela mão do Estado por terem uma relação gay estável e uma filha. Na época, ouvia dizer que o governo estava salvando uma inocente, no caso eu, da degradação. Na visão deles, matar os meus pais era um favor" – riu sarcástica em seguida limpou as lágrimas. Falar deste fato triste sempre a emocionava – "Então o senhor Pierce convenceu Anna Puckerman a me abrigar. Ela é só uma pessoa comum, neutra... pelo menos até agora, e freqüentava a mesma sinagoga dos meus pais. Seria perfeito. E foi, de certa forma."

"Se quiser, podemos parar de falar sobre essas coisas..." – Sam limpou uma lágrima no rosto de Rachel.

"Está tudo bem. Às vezes é bom chorar um pouco. Ouvi dizer uma vez que eliminava toxinas do corpo" – riu e chorou.

Sentiu o conforto dos braços de Sam ao redor do corpo dela. E assim os dois permaneceram por um tempo até que Sam passou a mão pelo rosto dela com carinho e o ergueu. O beijo foi suave, calmo. O que surpreendeu Rachel habituada aos lábios duros e gulosos dos meninos que beijou ao longo do tempo. Sam não estava preocupado com as próprias vontades ou com pressa. Mais do que sentir os lábios de Rachel pela primeira vez, ele queria fazê-la se sentir querida e bem. Os dois se separaram e se abraçaram novamente.

"Gosto muito de você, Rach" – Sam disse baixinho.

"E eu estou começando a sentir o mesmo..." – ela falou ainda mais baixinho, mas o suficiente para Sam escutar, o que deu a ele grande esperança – "Acho melhor a gente ir" – ela se afastou e destrancou o banheiro.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Rachel e Sam conseguiram chegar até a biblioteca sem serem pegos pelo inspetor e ali aguardaram a troca de classes.

...

_**Para a alegria da C. Honda, próximo capítulo será quase todo Rachel e Quinn. :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn estava ficando impaciente. Rachel estava há algum tempo sem conseguir definir uma estação de rádio que agradasse e o pula-pula do som atiçava os nervos. Sobretudo por estar ansiosa sobre o futuro próximo. Considerava que a decisão que tomara em sair de casa foi a melhor e ao mesmo tempo a mais perigosa que tomou na vida.

"Quer fazer o favor de parar em alguma estação? Qualquer uma! Eu não me importo."

"Você não tem ipod ou qualquer aparelho de MP3? Tenho certeza que a sua má-seleção ainda seria melhor do que a pobreza das nossas rádios" – Rachel estava ficando mal acostumada em só ouvir o fino da música pelos arquivos que ela importava para o pequeno aparelho eletrônico. E não se tratava apenas de canções proibidas. A qualidade vinha em primeiro lugar.

"Não vejo nada de errado com as estações de rádio!" – Quinn queria gritar – "E eu não arrego uma droga de MP3 dentro do carro."

"Acho que você nunca prestou atenção nas rádios, então... vire na próxima direita..." – sintonizou na nova balada baba do Aerosmith – "Uma pena que eu esqueci o meu MP3 em casa. Dificilmente saio sem ele" – Quinn não estava minimamente interessada. Pelo menos ficou aliviada pelo rádio sintonizado.

Pelo resto do caminho, Rachel só abriu a boca para indicar direções até chegar a uma rua residencial de casas modestas de um bairro conhecido por abrigar boa parte dos imigrantes latino-americanos residentes em Lima. A maioria das famílias era de segunda ou terceira geração dos imigrantes originais, mas as pessoas conseguiram preservar bem o espanhol e costumes dentro daquele nicho.

"É a casa de dois andares azul" – Rachel apontou.

A casa dos Lopez não era muito diferente do lar dos Puckerman. As maiores diferenças aos olhos de Rachel eram os estilos de decoração: a casa dos Lopez era mais colorida, com a sala cheia de enfeites e coisinhas. Também havia cercas maiores e jardins menos elaborados. Na casa dos Lopes, por exemplo, a área verde se limitava ao gramado. Para Quinn, no entanto, era como estivesse em outro mundo, outro país. Ela era uma garota do setor nobre da cidade, filha de um político conhecido e que só estudava em escola pública por ser uma conduta de praxe entre os parlamentares matricular os filhos nessas instituições para dar exemplo a população de que o sistema de ensino era de boa qualidade. O que não chegava aos jornais era que boa parte dos filhos de políticos tinham classes especiais e faziam outras atividades acadêmicas por fora. Quinn, por exemplo, estava em três classes em que a admissão era baseada em critérios sociais.

"É melhor você esperar aqui para eu abrir o portão" – Rachel saiu do carro e correu pela garoa que caía.

Quinn ficou impressionada por aquela garota saber de segredos da casa, como por exemplo: onde estava a chave extra escondida. Rachel pulou a cerca com habilidade (já havia feito aquilo algumas vezes), rodeou a casa e pegou a cópia da chave que ficava dentro de um velho pote de sabão em pó no armário da casinha do quintal em que os Lopez montaram a lavanderia uma vez que aquelas casas do bairro não tinham porão. Destrancou a porta da cozinha, pegou o molho de chaves. Não tinha certeza qual era a que abria o cadeado do portão que dava acesso ao quintal. Experimentou quatro antes de achar a premiada. Tirou a corrente, abriu o portão e permitiu que Quinn entrasse com o Ford Focus até a casa da lavanderia que também servia de garagem. Trancou novamente antes de correr novamente ao quintal para pegar as próprias coisas. A roupa e os cabelos estavam bem umedecidos pela garoa. Quinn abriu o porta-malas e ela mesma quis carregar a própria bagagem para dentro de casa. Rachel limitou-se a tirar a mochila do carro.

"Aí tem mais roupas que o necessário para passar um fim de semana."

Rachel comentou e logo em seguida arrependeu-se. Quinn respirava fundo, com jeito de alguém que se segurava desesperadamente para não chorar. Guardou as chaves no lugar certo e ajudou a colega a carregar a mala escada acima. Era uma casa de três quartos no segundo andar mais um mezanino. E foi para o quarto extra que caminharam.

"Você deve saber, mas Santana é a filha mais nova de três" – Rachel acendeu a luz antes de abrir as cortinas empoeiradas do pequeno mas aconchegante quarto.

"Sei nada sobre a família dela. É muito fechada..."

"Bom... este era o quarto do Carlos, que é o mais velho. Ele casou e está morando em Adrian, no antigo Michigan. Se não me engano, já tem até filho. Mas os Lopez preservam o lugar para servir como quarto de hóspede."

"Você disse que são três irmãos..." – Quinn sentou na cama e não parecia tão ruim, apesar o colchão ser antigo.

"A do meio é Julieta. Ela está fazendo faculdade em Columbus pelo programa de bolsa integral, o que é muito difícil conseguir uma vaga por meio deste recurso... é um feito... último ano de Arquitetura, eu acho" – Rachel fez cara de desdém.

"Não parece ser fã."

"Se você pensa que Santana é mesquinha, perto da Juli, ela é aprendiz iniciante."

"Não consigo imaginar."

"Pense no seguinte: se você está hospedada no velho quarto de Carlos, com escada extra cheio de poeira, quando poderia ter um mais amplo e limpo, é porque existe uma boa razão."

"Entendo..." – Quinn reparou no ambiente, nas cortinas azuis, na coleção empoeirada de aeromodelos no topo da estante. No pequeno guarda-roupa que não caberia um terço das roupas dela. Era o típico quarto de garoto. O quarto dela nem se comparava em tamanho. Mas estava bom. Prometeu a si mesma não reclamar. Ninguém pode se queixar da limpeza da bóia quando se está afogando e os gestos de Santana praticamente salvaram a vida de Quinn.

"Quer um lanche? Poso preparar alguma coisa para comer. Eu mesma estou de barriga vazia."

"Seria bom" – Quinn não estava com fome. O lanche era só uma razão para Rachel desaparecer e ela poder ficar sozinha para se recompor.

Rachel foi até a pequena cozinha. Ela esteve naquela casa vezes o suficiente para saber onde ficava algumas coisas e tinha certa liberdade para apanhá-las. Pegou o pão de forma na geladeira, geléias (e Rachel secretamente agradecia Juan Lopez pelo saudável vício, uma vez que Anna raramente comprava um pequeno pote que fosse), fez uma limonada pop de conserva e comeu uma banana enquanto preparava tudo. Quinn chegou com o rosto ainda fechado, um contraponto com as feições leves da colega.

"Eu não sei do que você gosta, mas temos pão, geléia e cream cheese. Fiz limonada pop... foi o suco mais neutro que achei em poupa no congelador" – Quinn balançou a cabeça e riu em descrença – "O que foi?"

"Quem diria que você, Rachel Berry, fosse íntima de Santana Lopez? Desculpe, mas isso é ainda difícil de acreditar."

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe" – Rachel começou a se servir em silêncio.

Quinn vasculhou algo no bolso da calça e colocou em cima do balcão, diante de Rachel.

"Perdeu outro botão do agasalho?"

"Não... esse é diferente" – Rachel conhecia aquele modelo de botão com o raspado muito bem. A cor era azul – "Santana disse que você entendia o significado."

"E o que você sabe a respeito?" – Rachel foi cautelosa. Quinn não estava disposta a entrar em um jogo de informações. Estava mentalmente cansada e não queria correr o risco de arruinar a chance com a única pessoa que lhe estendeu as mãos no pior momento.

"É um convite de Santana. Não ficou claro, mas presumo que devo estar numa espécie de fase de observação antes que ela possa me contar sobre algumas coisas. Ela garantiu que eu jamais ficaria desamparada novamente..."

"Ela está certa."

"Vocês são próximas por causa desta coisa de botões, certo?"

"Está novamente certa" – Rachel tomou um gole do suco.

"Desde quando isso acontece?" – Rachel silenciou e se concentrou no próprio lanche – "Você não me pode falar mais nada?" – e Quinn ganhou mais silêncio.

"Por que você está aqui?" – Rachel perguntou após alguns minutos de desconforto – "Digo, eu conheço San bem o suficiente para saber que ela não te colocaria dentro de casa sem uma razão justa. Tem algo a ver com os hematomas?"

"Diria que está certa..."

"Há boatos na escola de que você teria um caso com um homem mais velho."

"Bom... diga-me a sua teoria" – Quinn cruzou os braços.

"Minha teoria é que o seu pai não é um sujeito amoroso" – Rachel não quis encarar a colega.

"Sua teoria não está errada... assim como os boatos tem sempre uma base de verdade."

"Oh!" – Rachel ficou enojada – "Não vai dizer que o seu pai... toca em você?"

"Tocar ele toca... só que não do jeito que está pensando."

"Ainda assim, Quinn. Ele não tem o direito" – Rachel estava horrorizada.

"Surpresa? Ele é o homem que praticamente assinou a sentença de morte dos seus pais."

"Teorizar é uma coisa... saber a verdade é completamente diferente. Eu sinto muito, Quinn. Sinto mesmo!" – Quinn limpou lágrimas discretas que teimavam em brotar apesar do rosto firme, impassível. Rachel, por sua vez, não sabia como agir. Se ela aparava Quinn, a abraçava, ou se simplesmente ficava ali. Optou pelo segundo.

As duas lancharam em silêncio na cozinha dos Lopez. O barulho maior era externo. A vizinha brigava com uma criança, provavelmente o filho que fizera alguma arte. Ou talvez não tenha feito nada e a mulher só estaria descontando frustrações. Quinn e Rachel lavaram e guardaram a louça e ficaram mais uma vez sem saber como agir. Rachel teve uma idéia para melhorar o ambiente e chamou a colega a subir as escadas. Entraram no quarto de Santana e a diva pegou uma chave que ficava encaixada atrás do quadro que era uma caricatura do Bob Marley.

"Pelo visto, você sabe onde estão todas as chaves desta casa!" – Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O local desta eu só soube hoje pela manhã. Foi a minha condição para o favor" – Rachel sorriu e foi até um baú de tamanho mediano que ficava no canto do quarto, ao lado da janela. Ela o abriu e os olhos brilharam literalmente – "Santana tem a mais completa coleção de discos em vinil da Motown que eu já vi. Só clássicos."

"Parece ser muito bom..." – Quinn pegou o 'The Supremes Sings Holland-Dozier-Holland', disco de 1967 – "Eu amo esta música..." – comentou baixinho.

"Qual?"

Quinn pegou o vinil e foi até a vitrola. Ela nem acreditava que Santana ainda tinha um aparelho desses no quarto. Ela própria, e com todo o dinheiro que tinha, não tinha. Quinn ficou envergonhada em perceber que mal sabia mexer numa. Rachel a ajudou.

"Qual faixa?"

"A primeira do lado A"

Sorriu ao escutar a guitarra em meio ao chiado bom característico daquele tipo de mídia. Quinn começou a cantar junto. "_Set me free, why don't cha babe/ get out my life, why don't cha babe/ cause you don't really Love me/ you Just keep me hangin'on/ you don't really need me/ but you keep me hangin'on/ why do you keep a coming around/ playing with my heart?/ why don't you get out of my life/ and let me make a new start?/ let me get over you/ the way you've gotten over me_". Rachel sorriu e ofereceu a mão. Puxou Quinn e as duas começaram a dançar ao som da música. E de várias outras das Supremes, Jackson Five, Steve Wonder, The Four Tops. Capas e discos começaram a se espalhar por cima da cama de Santana na medida em que as meninas exploravam o cancioneiro, cantavam e dançavam.

Explorar à vontade aquelas preciosidades dentro do baú era a condição de Rachel impôs a Santana para ajudar Quinn. Ela só tinha visto a coleção uma única vez. Santana era muito ciumenta com os discos de vinil. A líder conservava com todo esmero e mal deixavam as pessoas olharem com distância mínima de dois metros. Claro que se eles arranhassem ou se a vitrola quebrasse, Rachel poderia encomendar o caixão e o velório. Essa parte ficou claríssima durante as recomendações antes da localização da chave do baú ser revelada.

"Rachel?" – as meninas já cansadas e deitadas no carpete levantaram no susto ao ouvirem a voz grossa do homem alto, de pele escura e traços latinos. Mas era um senhor muito bonito.

"Oi senhor Lopez" – Rachel correu para baixar o volume. Quinn colocou as mãos para trás e baixou a cabeça – "Desculpe. Não escutamos o senhor chegar..."

"Hum..." – ele caminhou para dentro do quarto e começou a ver os discos espalhados – "Eu não sei o que você fez ou disse a Santana, mas que bom... agora posso finalmente dar uma olhada nesses discos" – o homem sorriu e voltou-se para a menina loira que ele já tinha visto algumas vezes nas fotos das colunas sociais do jornal do condado – "Você deve ser Quinn Fabray" – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la – "Santana disse que passaria alguns dias conosco."

"Sim senhor!" – Quinn o cumprimentou e depois voltou a postura retraída.

"Rachel, você já mostrou o quarto de Carlos?"

"Sim, senhor Lopez."

"Aquilo deve estar um terror de poeira" – sentou-se na cama e pegou um disco de Marvin Gaye – "Caramba, eu adoro esse!" – e voltou a atenção para as meninas – "Quando Marta chegar, tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em fornecer novos lençóis e cobertores limpos. É que San nos pegou de surpresa... e ela ainda tinha esse raio de viagem com o namorado dela... o filho do promotor, certo?" – pediu a confirmação de Rachel, que acenou positivo.

Blaine era o beard oficial de Santana desde que ela decidiu não ficar mais com garotos em favor de uma vida monogâmica com Brittany. A versão de Juan Lopez era a mesma que Quinn conhecia. A capitã das cheerios até desconfiava, mas não sabia se existia algo de concreto entre Santana e Brittany. Assim como qualquer outra pessoa fora dos botões, ela também imaginava que a amiga estava de caso com Blaine Anderson. Sendo assim, não havia riscos para desencontros e engasgos de informações.

"Rachel, você vai dormir aqui também?"

"Não estava nos meus planos, senhor Lopez. Minha missão era apresentar Quinn ao senhor e a Marta" – a mãe de Santana tinha horror que a chamassem de senhora.

"Tem planos para hoje a noite?"

"Não..."

"Fique. Vamos encomendar pizzas e podemos jogar Banco Imobiliário."

"Seria bom" – Rachel sorriu e o homem saiu do quarto – "Ele é viciado em Banco Imobiliário!" – Rachel sorriu sem-graça – "Não precisa jogar se não quiser..."

"Acho que seria... interessante. Apesar de eu não saber direito como se joga..."

"Está brincando?"

"Meu pai não é do tipo que senta no tapete para brincar jogos de tabuleiros com os filhos, Rachel" – Quinn disse com lamento na voz – "Não sei se você reparou, mas eu também não tenho muito amigos."

"Neste caso, seria saudável se você vivesse a experiência, apesar dos seus 18 anos de idade."

Marta chegou. Era uma mulher branca de rosto cansado. Não ficou tão entusiasmada quando foi apresentada a Quinn, mas gostava da companhia de Rachel. Achava que era uma rara boa amizade que a filha cultivava. Os quatro comeram pizza conversando sobre assuntos rotineiros. Juan odiava o apresentador do telejornal que Marta achava elegantíssimo. Mostraram uma foto atualizada do netinho, filho de Carlos, para as meninas e contaram algumas façanhas do moleque. Histórias aumentadas pela corujisse dos avós. Fizeram perguntas sobre a filha na escola na esperança que Rachel ou Quinn pudessem entregar algum podre. Rachel estava mais que treinada a não dar com a língua entre os dentes e Quinn não tinha nada de ruim a dizer sobre Santana, a não ser a famosa atitude bitch, que ela também era mestre em executar.

Jogaram Banco Imobiliário, que Quinn acabou gostando. Era diferente estar sentada à mesa com uma colega e um adulto onde se podia discutir sem graves conseqüências. Sem que corresse o risco de ganhar um tapa no rosto. Naquele caso, a vingança de Juan pela briga era fazer uma negociação dura que poderia levar o outro à falência. Quem diria que um clínico geral, funcionário público, podia ser um árduo negociador? Marta foi a primeira a falir, seguida de Rachel. As duas deixaram Quinn e Juan construindo impérios e tentando falir um ao outro. Elas subiram no mezanino e arrumaram a cama para Quinn, depois ficaram no sofá assistindo um filme. Marta fez diversas perguntas sobre a nova hóspede, como Santana havia previsto, e Rachel manteve o roteiro em dizer que a menina estava enfrentando alguns problemas, mas que só a própria ou Santana poderiam explicar melhor. No mais, assegurou que Quinn não representava risco algum para a família. Naqueles tempos, de governo endurecido, a preocupação de Marta não era à toa.

No início da madrugada, Rachel estava arrumando os discos no baú e ia se preparar para dormir no quarto da líder quando Quinn entrou já de banho tomado.

"Amanhã ainda vai estar por aqui?"

"Não" – Rachel continuou a organizar os discos – "Vou embora antes do almoço. Mas não se preocupe. Marta não vai implicar e o senhor Lopez gostou de você pelo visto. Ele é muito respeitador também, posso garantir. Mas se te chamar para ver o jogo na televisão, dê uma desculpa e vá fazer outra coisa... fique com Marta se for preciso."

"Torcedor fanático?"

"Por aí..."

"A impressão que tenho é que você passa muito tempo aqui, estou errada?"

"Sim e não. Não é que passe muito tempo com os Lopez, mas venho aqui uma ou duas vezes por mês há alguns anos. A regularidade criou a proximidade."

"Como é que só agora você e Santana começaram a se falar na escola?"

"É complicado."

"Tem a ver com os botões?"

"É complicado."

"Isso é frustrante. Por que não pode me dizer nada de consistente?"

"Porque enquanto não tiver seus próprios botões, Quinn Fabray, você não pertence ao grupo."

...

_**Olá "Dc". Bem-vinda. Acho que as amizades de uma forma geral são exploradas da pior maneira possível em Glee. Mas vamos ver como os escritores e a pressão da FOX vão influenciar. Eu não sei dizer se Samchel seria um ship bacana porque não houve como avaliar a química deles. Só foram interagir um pouco no fim da temporada. Pra mim, Sam não tinha uma quimica boa nem com Quinn nem com Santana. Gostei das poucas cenas que ele e Rachel tiveram. Foi uma pena a saída do ator.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Uma passada em casa. Uma chuveirada rápida. Rachel correu para se arrumar. Sam passaria logo para buscá-la. Eles queriam pegar a primeira sessão de cinema, para só então comer alguma coisa e aproveitar o resto da tarde. Olhou para o guarda-roupa. Nunca havia se incomodado tanto assim com as peças recicladas de brechó ou das peças baratas que são vendidas em supermercados. Mas ela ia a um encontro: o primeiro de verdade em muito tempo. A última vez que saiu com um garoto com objetivos românticos foi com Finn Hudson, numa tarde desastrosa: ela teve uma intoxicação alimentar por causa, acha Rachel, de um picles passado. Vomitou no fim do encontro, antes que pudesse receber o épico beijo do garoto dos sonhos dela. Depois ela começou o teatro do relacionamento com Kurt e nunca mais saiu com ninguém num encontro a dois. Até Sam começar a mostrar interesse.

Rachel e Sam se conheceram quando eram sophomore. Ele veio transferido de Rochester, cidade da antiga Indiana, para Lima por causa de uma boa oferta de emprego. Sam chegou com pinta de bom partido: bonito, loiro, boa gente, bom jogador. Era melhor quaterback que Finn Hudson. Atraiu e teve algumas meninas. Primeiro Santana Lopez, depois teve um relacionamento mais duradouro com Dana White: quatro meses. Por último, virou caso esporádico de Quinn Fabray. Mas para Rachel Berry, Sam era o Ken que havia sido empurrado para dentro do coral a fim de suprir carência de gente. Os dois ficaram amigos a partir do momento em que os pais de Sam perderam emprego e o rapaz começou a pedir ajuda para arrumar trampos. Rachel e Puck o incluíram no esquema de trabalhos em festas dos ricos da cidade e a limpar piscinas. Foi quando Sam tornou-se mais amigo da diva e ela foi crescendo dentro dele.

Rachel pegou a única calça jeans que tinha e uma das melhores blusas que tinha, dessas que guardava para ocasiões especiais. Criou um bom contraste. Sapato? Poucas opções. Vestiu o converse preto muito usado nas apresentações do coral. Penteou o cabelo, arrumou a franja e respirou diante do espelho. Estava apresentável.

"Está bonita!" – Rachel foi surpreendida ao ver Natalie – "Vai para um encontro?"

"Pode dizer que sim" – sorriu para a menina – "Você acha que ele vai gostar?"

"Ele quem? Kurt?"

"Não, Samuel Evans."

"Puck disse que ele não é boa companhia" – Natalie cruzou os braços e franziu a testa – "Não deveria sair com ele, Rach."

"Puck não gosta de Sam por coisas que aconteceram entre os dois" – procurou explicar com cuidado – "Só porque o seu irmão não é mais amigo dele, não quer dizer que Sam seja má pessoa."

Fez um carinho na pequena e voltou-se novamente para o espelho. Passou batom, pegou a bolsa e conferiu o dinheiro. Boa coisa não ter depositado os ganhos da última aula particular. Sorriu quando ouviu a buzina da lambreta. Pegou Natalie pela mão, fechou o quarto e despediu-se de Anna. Avisou que voltaria no final da tarde.

Sam estava a esperando em frente a casa. Ele teria batido a porta e feito as apresentações formais à guardiã de Rachel se não houvesse todo o problema com Puck. Ele ainda tinha alguns hematomas para lembrá-lo de que não era bem-vindo. O roxo no olho ainda não havia desaparecido.

"Está linda!" – disse sincero. Rachel era muito jovial, pequena, de beleza não-convencional. Ele estava cada vez mais encantado com a quase namorada. Inclinou-se para dar um rápido beijo nos lábios antes de oferecer o capacete. Rachel apenas sorriu antes de subir na garupa.

O caminho até o único Shopping Center de Lima era longo. Ficava próximo ao bairro nobre, mas é onde se tinha mais opções de filmes concentradas num local só. Optaram por "Super 8", a enésima produção de Steven Spielberg sobre alienígenas. Era a produção que estava em evidência em todo país por ter sido filmada na pequena Medina, nos arredores de Cleveland. A equipe de produção foi atraída pelos incríveis benefícios fiscais oferecidos pelo governo de Ohio para fazer uma trama que se passava no país sem fazer críticas ao próprio. Era uma das melhores formas de propaganda internacional que se poderia fazer em favor do mal-falado Ohio. As críticas quanto a trama do filme foram as mais positivas. O que a imprensa nacional não mostrou, e que os botões conseguiram acessar, foram as duras palavras destinadas a produção por aceitar regalias de um país fechado controlado por um governo parlamentar de ultra-direita com fortes características fascistas.

Independente de política, Rachel e Sam só queriam um pouco de diversão e os dois eram fãs do cineasta responsável pela produção executiva do longa-metragem. Rachel não era uma entusiasta do tema alienígena. Morria de medo de produções escuras com monstros violentos e costumava ter pesadelos sempre que assistia "Alien". Sam gostava de filmes de terror. Se tivesse condições financeiras, teria uma coleção enorme de produções do gênero. Algo parecido com que Rachel gostaria de fazer com filmes musicais. Ela se lembrava que os pais tinham uma enorme, quase toda importada. Eles assistiam na sala comendo pipoca e tomando suco. Rachel cantaria todas as canções e até arriscaria a coreografia. Mas restou nada. O governo tirou tudo. Musicais, casa, tudo.

As salas não tinham local marcado na bilheteria e por um infortúnio, muita gente teve a mesma idéia dos dois. A sala estava cheia e por terem chegado em cima da hora, conseguiram poltronas vagas nas laterais. Sam não achou tão ruim. Era um bom lugar para namorar.

As cenas do filme se sucediam. O grupo de garotos que se encontram para fazer um filme caseiro de zumbis. Eles chamam a má e linda garota da escola, acontece um acidente entre uma caminhonete e um trem, vem a cena espetacular de descarrilamento e explosões, e aparece o mistério alienígena. A essa altura, Rachel já estava encostada contra o corpo de Sam, os braços dele em volta dos pequenos ombros. Ela de olhos arregalados, comia a pipoca devagar. No meio da trama, as mãos estavam entrelaçadas. E assim permaneceram até o subir dos créditos. Antes de se levantarem, Sam colocou um cacho co cabelo atrás da orelha e a puxou para um beijo. Devagar, aprofundaram a carícia e perderam-se um no outro enquanto as pessoas deixavam a sala de projeção.

"Vocês!" – gritou o lanterninha do cinema – "Fora!"

A tela estava branca e as luzes acessas. O casal sorriu e saiu de mãos dadas.

"O que achou?" – Sam perguntou.

"Divertido" – Rachel franziu a testa e começou a falar como se fosse a crítica de cinema de um programa de televisão – "É uma ambientação charmosa e nostálgica de um bairro suburbano de uma trama que se passa em 1979. É óbvio que o diretor J. J. Abrams queria fazer uma homenagem ao mentor Spielberg ao tentar recriar a atmosfera de E.T. Isso passa pelo clichê da turma de garotos espertos e pelos adultos pouco expressivos, por vezes abobalhados, como é o caso do maconheiro. O problema aqui é que essa mesma turma não tem o mesmo charme e carisma daquela eternizada por Spielberg, quando revelou ao mundo o talento de gente como Drew Barrymore" – Rachel disparou a rir quando viu o rosto impressionado de Sam.

"Você deveria fazer as críticas de cinema do jornal da escola! É sério! Os textos que Jewfro escreve são horríveis."

"Não acredito que você lê os textos de Jewfro!" – Sam ficou vermelho. Rachel achou bonitinho.

"Eu leio o jornal..." – admitiu envergonhado – "Foi assim que soube que Brittany ganhou o prêmio naquela competição 'Smart Pants' entre escolas respondendo perguntas sobre doenças de gatos. Eu nem sabia que conjuntivite dava em animais!" – Rachel gargalhou.

"Para dizer a verdade, eu só leio a coluna de fofocas. Por alguma razão estranha, o coral está sempre por lá e aposto que os nossos e de Kurt vão estampar as manchetes da próxima edição."

"E você se diverte com isso?"

"Ou eu começo a rir das bobagens ou eu promovo uma queima de jornais seguido de um protesto furioso no meio do pátio da escola. Bem ou mal, as fofocas são inofensivas na maioria e pelo menos eu sei que o nosso coral é falado. Sinal de que não somos tão invisíveis assim."

"Hum, parece aquela filosofia do falem mal, mas falem de mim..."

"Eu quero ser uma atriz. Aprecio o drama."

Sam balançou a cabeça. Onde ele foi se meter? Na praça de alimentação, cada um escolheu um prato que atendesse melhor. Rachel comprou uma salada. Sam, um combo no Burger King.

"Ei vocês!" – foram surpreendidos por Mercedes meio raivosa – "Assumiram mesmo o caso."

"Oi pra você também, Mercedes."

"Desculpe Rachel, mas..." – sentou-se ao lado de Sam na mesa fixa para quatro – "Eu só queria entender. Kurt não quer falar, ao mesmo tempo em que ele não parece estar chateado. As pessoas estão falando mal de vocês dois..."

"Que pessoas? Puck?" – Sam ficou sério.

"Puck, Finn, Artie... isso para começar. Eu estou com raiva em solidariedade a Kurt, mas no fundo... eu só queria entender."

"Bom..." – Rachel respirou fundo – "Simplesmente aconteceu. Kurt e eu éramos mais amigos do que um casal propriamente dito, ao passo que Sam e eu ficamos mais próximos. Claro que ainda falta conversar formalmente com Kurt, apesar do nosso rompimento ser um fato. Não quero perder a boa amizade que tínhamos e tenho certeza de que vamos superar isso o quanto antes. Ele tem um coração enorme."

"Engraçado... Kurt fala o mesmo sobre você. Disse que só ficou surpreso porque não houve um rompimento formal."

"Vê? Não há razão para fazer de nós vilões."

"Talvez não seja mesmo. Bom..." – levantou-se – "Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. Nos vemos na segunda."

"Essa situação não podia ser mais bizarra. Você nunca traiu ninguém..." – Sam balançou a cabeça.

"Mas eles não sabem disso. Ossos do ofício em ser um botão" – Rachel sorriu.

"Falando nisso, como as coisas vão ficar daqui para frente? Gosto muito do Kurt e entendo a necessidade do teatro, mas não quero esconder o que temos de ninguém. Eu não seria um bom ator e não agüentaria ficar longe de você na escola em favor dele."

"Se fosse preciso, você ficaria sim... faz parte em ser o que somos, do nosso compromisso em proteger uns aos outros" – a seriedade de Rachel assustou um pouco Sam. Ela franziu a testa e encarou o novo namorado – "Será que a gente pode deixar este assunto de lado por hoje?"

"Ficaria grato."

Assuntos amenos nortearam o encontro de Sam e Rachel. Após almoçarem, quiseram passear em um dos parques, mas a chuva forçou uma mudança de planos. Sam apresentou a Rachel o fliperama e alguns dos jogos clássicos. Ela se divertiu jogando pinball, tentando acertar bolas à cesta, e em outros jogos interativos que ela só brincava para ganhar um monte de fichas e trocá-las por coisas bobas, como uma borracha rosa com cheiro de chiclete. Os dois perderam o horário entre brincadeiras, abraços e beijos. Casal jovem recém-formado sempre tem cara feliz e desperta olhares. A maioria de aprovação. Rachel não era uma pessoa de ter atitudes indiscretas neste sentido em público.

Quando se deram conta, passava das seis. Era um horário mais avançado do que Rachel pretendia ficar fora de casa. Decidiram enfrentar a garoa. Sam teve a delicadeza em dar a jaqueta para a namorada. Capacetes no lugar e partiram de volta para casa. Independente de Puck e da chuva que engrossava, Sam fez questão em deixar Rachel na porta.

"Nos vemos amanhã?" – Sam perguntou esperançoso.

"Nos falamos amanhã... preciso passar algum tempo em casa, fazer dever da escola..."

Sam sorriu e deu um último beijo em Rachel. A porta abriu e o casal se separou no susto. Puck estava com uma carranca no rosto.

"Ela está entregue, irmão!"

Sem querer confusão, Sam acenou e se despediu da namorada. Rachel cumprimentou Anna e Natalie antes de ir direto para o quarto. Estava possessa pela intervenção do amigo. Ainda assim, Puck a seguiu.

"Você tem que terminar com esse sujeito" – determinou.

"Só porque ele não segue a sua nova cartilha?"

"Sam é um liberal."

"Mas você pelo menos sabe o que isso significa?" – Rachel foi dura – "Ou sabe dizer a razão por achar Sam um liberal?" – Puck emudeceu.

Sam era um sujeito que não gostava de políticos e recusou receber uma revista de propaganda governista uma vez, como muitas pessoas também faziam. Fora isso nunca deu maiores razões para gerar desconfiança. Nunca admitiu abertamente os pontos em que odiava no governo, que não tinha preconceito contra homossexuais, que defendia uma sociedade mais tolerante e que John Lennon era o beatle favorito apesar da onda a favor de Paul McCartney. E que sim, ele era mais um que gostaria de dar o fora daquele país. Ohio não era mais lugar para alguém como ele. Rachel queria ser atriz da Broadway. Sam queria fazer música sem se preocupar com as palavras que pronunciaria, com as idéias que defenderia.

"Ou talvez você não goste dele, porque ele não quer agir como você e os outros" – Rachel desafiou. Era estupidez, mas ela não se conteve – "grupo de fascistas!"

"Se eu fosse você, tomava mais cuidado com a língua" – o tom de Puck era perigoso – "Desta vez eu deixo passar, Rach. Só não conte sempre com a sorte" – virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

Rachel suspirou. Percebeu que chegaria um ponto que a convivência dela com os Puckeman se tornaria uma agonia e talvez fosse o momento de começar a pensar seriamente em sair de casa. Tinha 17 anos, o que significava que Anna não mais respondia pelos atos dela, mas tinha obrigação como guardiã de fornecer um teto até que Rachel completasse 18. Era a idade que Anna deixaria de receber a mesada que o governo fornecia àqueles que participavam do programa para abrigar jovens em situação de risco. Rachel recebia tal classificação simplesmente por ter sido criada por dois pais gays. Anna não ia perder o trocado, isso dava a certeza de que Rachel teria de suportar a descida ao lado negro de Puck até o aniversário. Precisava pensar com cuidado no que fazer.

No dia seguinte, depois de ajudar Anna com o café da manhã e com a faxina da casa, caminhou pouco mais de meia hora até a casa dos Lopez. Por sorte, era um dia nublado com um sol discreto. Queria ver como Quinn estava se virando com a família.

"Rachel!" – Juan acenou. Estava em frente de casa, debruçado sobre o capô aberto do carro a fim de descobrir o problema mecânico da vez. A menina olhou adiante, para o quintal, e estranhou em ver a moto de Santana estacionada, mas não o carro de Quinn.

"San chegou?"

"Hoje de manhã... acho que o tempo não estava bom no acampamento com o tal namorado então eles decidiram vir embora mais cedo. Atolaram e tudo mais. Entre... ela está lá dentro."

Rachel entrou pela sala, falou com Marta antes de subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Santana. Bateu à porta e se identificou antes de receber autorização para entrar. Encontrou Santana deitada na cama limpa com as roupas sujas de terra e lama.

"Oi!" – Rachel notou o ar tenso da líder – "Não esperava te ver aqui hoje."

"O tempo não ajudou" – Santana parecia frustrada e Rachel presumiu que algo deu errado.

"Quinn?"

"Russell ligou. Disse que queria conversar."

"Será que ela..." – Rachel logo pensou na possibilidade de Quinn trair a todos.

"Rach... não sei. Só que não posso ignorar nenhuma hipótese" – sentou na cama e colocou e levou as mãos à cabeça. Rachel nunca a viu tão preocupada e frustrada antes. Também não passou despercebida a expressão de dor no rosto de Santana. Isso a fez sentir um incômodo no estômago – "Eu posso ter cometido um erro ao convidá-la... Quinn é um alto-risco que eu paguei para ver" – dizia sussurrando.

"Mas não é só isso..." – Santana balançou a cabeça em negativo que significava confirmação. Ela se levantou e foi até a mochila. Pegou um envelope endereçado a Rachel. Remetente: Shelby Corcoran.

Rachel ficou ansiosa para ler, mas também ficou preocupada com a mancha de sangue no envelope pardo.

"Não é meu..." – Santana disse baixinho – "eu me machuquei quando caí da moto... nada grave, só um ralado e a pancada do impacto. Por sorte, estava em baixa velocidade. Eu não vi no que bati porque não podia acender o farol e caí na terra."

"San..."

"Foi o que deu para salvar..." – ela mostrou a mochila cheia de cartas. Rachel podia sentir que a líder estava na beira de uma quebra emocional e isso era assustador vindo de alguém estóico que evitava demonstrar as emoções – "consegui pegar quase tudo de Lima antes que... eu não podia arriscar que essa merda chegasse até aqui..."

"San. O que você fez?" – Rachel perguntou com cuidado, mantendo o tom de sussurro.

"Eu peguei as cartas e corri... era alta madrugada... eu nunca coloco a moto na garagem junto com os outros carros... eu sempre escondo no mato... os garotos me sacaneavam... me chamavam de paranóica... mas eles vieram... os agentes... houve tiros... foi horrível... eu consegui sair... e tudo explodiu..."

Santana sentou no chão e Rachel correu para apará-la. Permitiu que chorasse contra o corpo dela. Eventualmente, Santana silenciou-se. Ela limpou as lágrimas e se levantou com alguma dificuldade. Estava com a máscara estóica no lugar. Fechou a mochila.

"Amanhã é provável que eu chegue tarde na escola. Então você vai fazer uma coisa por mim" – foi até o armário e pegou uma bolsa cheia de botões. Separou alguns e os colocou nas mãos da comandada – "coloque nos armários dos outros. Agora dê o fora daqui."

Rachel abriu a mão. Eram botões vermelhos.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Querida Rachel,_

_Não imagina o quanto fiquei feliz ao receber a sua carta e a sua foto. Não tem o menor problema se você a tirou com o celular e a imprimiu como pôde. Foi uma felicidade finalmente ver o seu rosto, constatar o quanto você é uma garota crescida e linda. Mal acreditei quando vi o quanto nós somos parecidas._

_Lembro de quando encontrei-me com Hiram e Leroy pela primeira vez para a inseminação. Era jovem demais, assustada. Queria desesperadamente sair de Ohio e viver o meu sonho fora do país, em Nova York. A União do Leste tinha essa imagem romântica do qual estava pronta a me aventurar, mas não tinha dinheiro. _

_Hiram e Leroy misturaram o sêmen porque não queriam saber quem seria o pai biológico. Eu não me importei com isso. Só queria gerar e dar a luz a um bebê saudável. Num primeiro momento, encarei tudo como um negócio: doei meu óvulo, aluguei minha barriga, seria paga. Na medida em que você foi crescendo dentro de mim, percebi que as coisas não eram tão simples. Eu te amava só por te sentir, por saber que estava ali._

_Então você nasceu e o médico te colocou nos meus braços. Eu olhei para os seus olhos ainda fechados, a pele rosada, suja... e você era a perfeição. Então você foi embora, foi entregue aos seus pais e eu fui paga. Aquela sua imagem de bebê nunca saiu da minha mente depois de todos estes anos. _

_Até você mandar a sua foto, eu também não sabia se você era uma metade-judia ou uma adorável mestiça. Não me importava com a forma. Só queria relacionar um rosto a uma pessoa que amava há muito tempo. E meu Deus, nem acredito que também é fã de Barbra Streisand!_

_Coloquei a sua foto em destaque no meu mural de fotos para te apreciar em meio a tantos outros rostos amados. Ontem me peguei dando bom-dia ao seu retrato. Comentei isso com David Watson, achava que estava ficando louca. Ele sorriu e disse que louca seria se não o fizesse. David tem sido um bom amigo, mas me preocupa as notícias que recebo sobre Ohio. Espero que a sociedade possa achar um meio de te tirar daí, e que o faça rápido. Mal posso esperar para te ver aqui, ao meu lado. _

_Vamos continuar com nossa brincadeira?_

_Descreva um dia comum: Minha rotina não tem nada especial. Levanto, tomo café no Starbucks do quarteirão seguinte ao meu e corro para o trabalho. A escola em que trabalho tem um bom programa musical do qual posso treinar os garotos com liberdade. Muitas vezes converso com alguns profissionais da Broadway e "roubo" coreografias, arranjos vocais. Aplico muitas técnicas no coral e isso é uma das razões que nos faz sermos vencedores. Mas isso é só uma parte da minha profissão. A outra é ensinar Geografia. Depois da escola, continuo mergulhada no trabalho em meio aos testes e ao planejamento das aulas. À noite, posso participar de um ensaio de uma peça off-off-Broadway. Às vezes estou no palco com a própria peça. Às vezes saio com amigos. Quando não faço nada do que citei acima, estou na frente da televisão, deitada em minha cama, assistindo a um filme antes de dormir. Não há glamour, mas gosto da minha rotina aqui._

_Um bom dia: Cinco anos atrás estava estrelando uma peça amadora chamada "Foi assim?" Era uma despretensiosa comédia musical sobre uma vendedora que contava as mais absurdas histórias para justificar aos patrões porque o desempenho dela não foi o esperado. Ganhamos uma crítica elogiosa no New York Times e nosso pequeno teatro ficou cheio por três incríveis meses. Por esta peça, fui indicada ao prêmio de melhor atriz ao ATA Awards, que é destinado às produções amadoras da Broadway. Não é grande coisa, não é o Tony, mas eu o conquistei. Eu fiz o meu discurso de aceitação e depois fui a uma festa incrível com meus amigos. Uma noite de rainha._

_Um mau dia: Quando meu apartamento foi assaltado há três anos foi um péssimo dia. Não estava em casa no momento, o que agradeço. Levaram coisas materiais como televisão, aparelho de som e um home theater que havia economizado um tempão para comprar. Ficou a sensação de insegurança e impotência. Esse é um lado ruim de Nova York: não é uma cidade segura e fácil de lidar._

_A foto que mando desta vez sou eu no palco desempenhando o papel que me deu um prêmio de melhor atriz. Foi um momento muito especial que quero dividir contigo._

_Aguardo ansiosa por mais notícias suas._

_Te amo mais que tudo,_

_Shelby._

Rachel terminou de ler a carta pela quinta vez. Estava em lágrimas quando guardou a foto e decidiu cumprir o ritual de destruir informação. Santana já havia quebrado muitos protocolos ao entregar a carta em mãos, e por tudo que passou, por isso Rachel não achou certo trapacear e ficar com a carta. Não poderia fazer uma fogueira na casa dos Puckerman e eles não tinham um triturador de papel. Optou por picar tudo tão bem até que fosse improvável juntar os pedacinhos. Foi até o latão de lixo que ficava do lado de fora da cozinha e despejou o conteúdo que parecia mais confete. Uma lástima que não poderia responder tão logo. A nova foto ela deixou guardada dentro do mesmo livro em que estava a primeira. Beijou o rosto da mãe na foto, desejou boa noite e foi dormir.

Acordou um pouco atrasada para os treinos de atletismo, mas ainda conseguiu pegar o ônibus, o primeiro que passava no dia. Antes de ir ao vestiário, foi até os armários e cumpriu a determinação de Santana: depositou um botão vermelho nos armários de Brittany, Sam e Kurt. Presumiu que a líder conseguiu informar Blaine, Matt e Seban. Correu para o vestiário e socou a mochila no armário. As cheerios não treinaram no campo naquela segunda, por isso Rachel não teve certeza de quem havia chegado à escola. Procurou concentrar-se nos treinos. Correr era bom para se desligar momentaneamente de certos pensamentos ou problemas.

Encontrou Brittany nos vestiários após os treinos. Presumiu que a amiga ainda não havia visto o sinal de silêncio total. Era o que o botão vermelho indicava: que todas as atividades relacionadas aos botões estavam suspensas, as sedes estariam fechadas para os integrantes do ciclo e que até pequenas conversas sobre a sociedade deveriam se evitadas. Rachel não sabia se o sinal foi dado só por Santana para o círculo deles ou se foi um alerta geral. Mas as recentes crises eram razões suficientes para justificar tal decisão.

"Oi Rach!" – Brittany disse como usual bom humor.

"Como foi o treino das cheerios?"

"Mais do mesmo. A treinadora berrando nos nossos ouvidos, Quinn dando ordens... San não veio. Bom, ela me ligou ontem a noite e disse que chegaria atrasada na escola."

"Certo" – Rachel trocou de roupa.

"Como foi o seu encontro com Sam?"

"Como?" – essa história de Santana e Samuel terem os mesmos apelidos às vezes era confuso. Rachel também achou estranho que Brittany soubesse de algo. Logo percebeu que a amiga só poderia estar falando do jogador de futebol. Brittany não pareceria animada em perguntar qualquer coisa que Rachel tivesse com a namorada dela. Outro detalhe quase esquecido foi Mercedes. Ela deve ter espalhado para todos do coral que tinha os visto juntos – "Oh, foi ótimo. Sam foi um cavalheiro e nos divertimos muito no fliperama."

"Não sabia que você gostava!"

"Nem eu, para falar a verdade. Não jogamos aqueles violentos. Só os brinquedos bobos. Mesmo assim adorei."

"Eu adoro fliperamas. San e eu costumávamos disputar aqueles de corridas."

Mais uma vez confusão.

"Santana ou Samuel?"

"Santana!" – fazia sentido. Santana gostava de videogames – "Ela é melhor motorista, mas eu sou melhor naqueles de dança."

"Eu não duvido" – Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de sair do vestiário com a amiga.

Se na semana anterior Rachel evitava os olhares pelo corredor, desta vez procurou observá-los com atenção. Era uma consequência da paranóia do botão vermelho. Kate, a cheerio dedo-duro, passou de nariz empinado sem a notar. Puck não estava à vista. Kurt trocou olhares de interrogação com Rachel, mas ela não poderia explicar tão logo. Mercedes e Tina estavam normais. E por que não estariam? Rachel balançou a cabeça. Disse bom dia às colegas e abriu o armário, onde depositou os livros do dia. Reservou os que usaria.

"Oi!" – Sam foi até o armário e a beijou na cabeça. Ele também viu o botão e estava preocupado. Mal havia entrado no grupo e já enfrentava a primeira crise.

"Desculpe não ter te ligado ontem..."

"Sem problema. Presumo que algo aconteceu... tem idéia?"

"Sam..." – Rachel olhou para os lados e sussurrou – "Estamos em regime de silêncio. Explicações serão dadas quando for possível" – forçou um sorriso grande no rosto e encarnou a atriz – "Eu tenho horário vago hoje antes do almoço, gostaria de me encontrar. Tenho ótimas idéias para um dueto. Aliás, um pegado que nunca cantamos juntos" – Sam enrugou a testa e Rachel lançou o olhar para ele jogar junto.

"Ok, acho que podemos planejar algo" – Rachel esticou o pescoço e o puxou para um beijo, o que não teve problemas em ser correspondida.

Neste meio tempo, Santana entrou pelos corredores da escola surpreendentemente sem o uniforme vermelho e branco das cheerios. Provocou imediatos murmúrios. Ela passou por Rachel e Sam, os ignorando sumariamente, como se fosse a grande bitch do pedaço, imagem que trabalhou duro para construir ao longo do tempo.

"O que deu nela?" – Sam estava impressionado. Rachel apenas levantou os ombros e fingiu que não se importava. Entrelaçou os dedos com o namorado e os dois caminharam até a classe.

Rachel reparou no comportamento de outros colegas ao longo das classes. Tina parecia que estava apurando uma escola sobre alunos que trabalhavam e estudavam. Chegou a fazer algumas perguntas para Rachel. Nada de misterioso ali: ela falou rapidamente do trabalho de reforço escolar e em servir nas festas, que eram as atividades mais freqüentes. Mas também podia ser babá, entregadora, balconista, professora de canto e o que mais conseguisse arrumar. A versão oficial para o dinheiro: ajudar na faculdade.

Mike estava com o mesmo jeito aéreo de ser. Artie parecia mais próximo de Finn. Quinn fez a delicadeza de cumprimentar a diva e a sorrir. Apesar dos dois pés atrás, Rachel retornou a gentileza. Também estava curiosa para saber se a capitã das cheerios continuava ou não hospedada na casa dos Lopez. Esperaria o momento mais apropriado para perguntar. Kurt ainda estava no modo "marido traído" e Mercedes mostrou alguma flexibilidade. Puck sequer olhava para a diva e Santana passou as classes com o semblante fechado.

No horário vago, Rachel foi até a sala de ensaios do coral. Pegou alguns livros de música no armário que o professor Schuester deixava à disposição. Havia coisas antigas somente e ela pouco sabia sobre a preferência musical de Sam. Ele só apresentava canções pop radiofônicas e a apresentação mais memorável foi justo o dueto com Quinn quando interpretaram "Lucky". Por outro lado, Sam era um instrumentista e gostava de compor. Ele ajudou Finn a fazer "Pretending" na última competição nacional. Foi um fracasso, os jurados detestaram a canção inédita e se não fosse a pop "Light Up The World", eles teriam ficado nas últimas posições.

"Estava procurando alguma coisa em que a gente pudesse fazer um bom dueto..." – Rachel disse assim que viu Sam entrar.

"Eu também. Na verdade eu me lembrei de uma canção que meu pai costumava cantar na varanda de casa enquanto praticava o violão. Ele nunca teve uma boa voz, mas foi por causa dele que tenho este sonhe de ser músico. É uma boa metáfora, simples, bonita e que a gente pode fazer um arranjo com você nos vocais principais e eu na segunda voz e com o meu violão. Também acho que é uma canção que funciona bem neste momento, desde que boa parte do repertório do Bob Dylan não é permitida."

"E qual é?"

Sam a beijou rapidamente e começou a dedilhar o violão.

O professor Schuester e os meninos da banda foram os primeiros a chegar à sala do coral no horário apropriado. Enquanto o instrutor arrumava papeis sobre o que pensava em fazer, a banda afinava os instrumentos e faziam pequenas jams. Brittany, Quinn e Artie foram os primeiros a chegarem. Santana entrou em seguida conversando com Mercedes. Elas eram boas parceiras nos duetos. Puck e Finn praticamente arrastavam Kurt. Santana chegou a ter pena do colega que precisava agüentar a falsa solidariedade. Tina, Mike e Rachel sentaram-se próximo. Por último veio Sam.

"Muito bem. Estava pensando em procurar novas combinações para as regionais. Fazer um bom trabalho de grupo e descansar nossas grandes armas para as nacionais em Detroit..."

"Senhor Schuester" – Rachel ergueu a mão, interrompendo o professor. Nada incomum – "Por falar em novas combinações, Sam e eu gostaríamos de apresentar uma canção. Nós nunca fizemos um dueto antes e uma vez que o senhor quer mudar um pouco as coisas para a próxima competição, talvez isso venha a ser uma boa sugestão."

"É só uma música que eu gosto de cantar" – Sam levantou-se sem jeito e pegou o violão.

"Perfeito. O espaço é de vocês."

Dispensaram cadeiras. Sam olhou para o colega da banda que pegou um segundo violão. Os dois combinaram rapidamente um arranjo após o breve ensaio com Rachel. Começaram a dedilhar a introdução. Rachel fechou os olhos e começou a cantar suavemente.

"_I close my eyes/ Only for a moment/ And the moment's gone/ All my dreams/ Pass before my eyes, a curiousity/ Dust in the Wind/ All they are is dust in the Wind._"

Sam entrou com a segunda voz.

"_Same old song/ Just a drop of water in an endless sea/ All we do/ Crumbles to the ground/ Though we refuse to see/ Dust in the Wind/ All we are is dust in the Wind_"

Cada pessoa do coral interpretou os versos de "Dust In The Wind", do Kansas, a sua maneira. Soou apenas como uma música bonita aos ouvidos de Mercedes, Mike, Brittany e Tina. Kansas não era a banda favorita de Artie. Puck, por sua vez, gostava, mas por ser cantada por Sam e Rachel, ele cruzou os braços e encarou como um desafio. Finn também gostava da música. Diferente do amigo, o que o incomodou foi ver Rachel toda voltada para Sam. Logo ela que sempre se atirou nele mesmo quando "estava" com Kurt. Sentiu ciúmes porque a menina que só tinha olhos para ele deixou de dar atenção. Santana, Quinn e Kurt fecharam os olhos e curtiram a boa melodia. Era uma mensagem de alento, de que os problemas passariam. Todos, exceto Puck, Kurt e Finn, aplaudiram.

"Uau!" – professor Schuester endossou a boa apresentação com mais aplausos – "Como eu não vi este dueto antes? Ficou incrível, pessoal. Que ótimo trabalho."

Rachel abraçou Sam na frente de todos. Estava excitada. Sempre ficava após apresentações em que dominava canção e platéia. O gesto de carinho provocou carrancas ainda maiores nos rostos de Puck e Finn. Kurt olhou de lado e cruzou os braços apenas pelo teatro. Ele estava louco para combinar com Rachel a tal conversa em que os dois passariam a agir com mais normalidade. Estava ficando chateado em não poder demonstrar em público o quanto ele estava feliz pela amiga. Kurt estava mais satisfeito em ver Sam com Rachel do que se ela tivesse atrás de Finn como uma cachorrinha carente.

Segunda também era dia de treino de autodefesa. Por tudo que acontecera, Rachel não tinha certeza se Santana compareceria à academia. Perguntou na saída da classe e a resposta que ganhou foi um aceno positivo.

"Dou uma carona" – Santana falou baixinho.

Rachel correu até o vestiário e trocou de roupa novamente. Recolocou o uniforme de treino. Estava meio suja, suada. Paciência. Era melhor ir já vestida e não perder o tempo como na última vez. Santana estava a espera dela no estacionamento. Colocou o capacete, a mochila nas costas, e a moto arrancou em direção à academia.

Para não perder tempo, Santana mandou Rachel aquecer enquanto ela colocava o dobok. A diva ainda não tinha o dela. Também não tinha certeza se deveria adquirir um. A aula começou devagar, com exercícios de queda e rolamento. As coisas começaram a ficar mais interessantes quando Santana introduziu as primeiras técnicas de torções. O dedo de Rachel sofreu. A líder não tinha pena em mostrar que aquilo doía. Quebrar o dedo mínimo de alguém numa situação de risco era sempre uma boa saída: tirava a força do opositor e permitia uma imobilização ou uma fuga. Ela também aprendeu a como bater corretamente nos órgãos genitais masculinos: outra técnica que permitia facilitar as finalizações quando a diferença de peso e força era grande entre os oponentes.

"Isso não é ilegal?" – Rachel achou a técnica curiosa.

"Não estou te ensinando para competir em algum torneio onde se tem dezenas de regras e proteções. É vida real. Vou te ensinar técnicas de podem matar, Rach. Por isso artes marciais requer tanta responsabilidade e seriedade. O mau uso dela pode causar uma tragédia."

"Você já..." – ela hesitou em concluir a pergunta. Santana levou as mãos à cintura e olhou para o tatame como se estivesse pensando qual seria a melhor forma de responder.

"Não tenho certeza."

Fez-se um nó no coração de Rachel. Santana só tinha 17 anos.

A líder não ficou para dar aula aos pequenos. Marcus seria o instrutor da semana. Santana também precisava de algum refresco. O corpo ainda estava baleado depois dos eventos do fim de semana. Em disso, sugeriu aproveitar o raro dia de sol do outono para andar e conversar com Rachel em um dos parques mais isolados de Lima, nos limites da cidade. Santana precisava conversar e Rachel revelou ser uma boa amiga.

"Quinn decidiu sair de vez de casa" – Santana começou – "No domingo mesmo, mudou-se para um hotel com medo de comprometer a minha família. Eu não fiz oposição. Já arrisquei demais em colocá-la dentro da minha casa. Ela disse que Russell só a não chamou de santa quando se recusou a voltar para casa e se submeter às mesmas coisas."

"Você confia nela?"

"Não posso. Mas vou ajudá-la o melhor que puder. A vida dela não é um mar de rosas, Rach. Quinn merece o nosso respeito" – tocou no ombro da amiga – "Não preciso lembrar que esse assunto é só entre nós, certo?" – Rachel acenou.

"San... a ordem de silêncio partiu só de você?"

"Sim. Ainda não recebi botões dos meus superiores. De qualquer forma, mantenho a minha decisão. Isso vai ajudar a preservar nosso círculo, entende?"

"Confesso que eu quase entrei em pânico quando vi você daquele jeito ontem. A impressão que teve é que todos os botões explodiram e nós ficaríamos feitos abelhas desorientadas diante da destruição da colméia."

"Por deus, que analogia!" – Santana precisou rir dessa. Depois pesou o silêncio – "Eu achei que fosse morrer" – confessou – "Nunca tive tanto medo em minha vida."

"Quer falar?"

"Não ainda" – e balançou a cabeça – "E depois reclama por receber botões pretos! Você é uma afortunada, Rach. Não faz idéia do quanto."

"Não é a impressão que tenho."

"Está enganada!" – Santana a encarou. Depois virou o rosto e continuou a caminhada em silêncio.

Em casa, depois de fazer as tarefas da escola e parte das domésticas, Rachel se preparava para dormir quando ouviu pedrinhas batendo na pequena janela do porão. Intrigada, saiu do quarto, e pegou a escada que ficava ao lado da máquina de secar. A usou para poder espiar o que acontecia do lado de fora. Tomou um surto e quase caiu ao ver um par de pernas próxima dali. Em seguida, viu uma cabeça loira com cabelos longos tentando enxergar no pequeno espaço aberto. Sam. Rachel colocou um roupão e correu para a porta do porão que tinha saída para o quintal. Arrependeu-se por não colocar um casaco mais grosso.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – sussurrou. Estava apavorada com a possibilidade de Puck aparecer de repente e flagrar os dois numa hora próxima ao toque de recolher.

"Surpresa!" – gritou sussurrando, mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Rachel já estava o puxando escada abaixo.

Era a primeira vez que Sam via a área de serviço da casa dos Puckerman e o quarto isolado, construído especialmente para Rachel. Podia ser um lugar limpo e decente, mas ainda assim, para ele, aquilo era excludente, como se Rachel fosse um tipo de Gata Borralheira.

"Você é louco?" – continuava a sussurrar. Então notou que o namorado tinha uma caixa em mãos – "O que é isso?"

Sam simplesmente entregou o presente. Rachel quando percebeu que era algo para ela, colocou os cabelos atrás das orelhas e sorriu. Ela nunca havia ganhado presente de um garoto.

"Eu passei num sebo e encontrei isso. Não resisti."

Ela abriu o embrulho rapidamente. Era um livro chamado "What Would Barbra Do: How Musicals Changed My Life", de Emma Brockers. A sinopse dizia ser uma história de como os musicais mantiveram mãe e filha unidas. Rachel se identificou quase que instantaneamente. Era um presente perfeito. Abraçou e beijou o namorado.

"Estou sem palavras."

"Espero que goste."

"Está brincando? Isso é caso de amor à primeira vista."

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. Então Rachel pegou nas mãos do namorado e propôs.

"Quer ficar... digo, não é para fazer nada porque eu não estou pronta para nada mais... mas está tarde e eu gostaria muito de poder conversar mais, como por exemplo sobre o quanto achei incrível o nosso dueto de hoje e da estupidez que foi esperar todo esse tempo para..." – Sam a cortou com um beijo de leve nos lábios.

"Eu entendi Rachel" – apontou para uma almofada – "Posso?" – começou a se acomodar ali mesmo no chão.

Rachel abriu a porta do quarto e pegou o velho saco de dormir que ficava guardado numa prateleira do porão. Ela o abriu e Sam ajudou a arrumar a cama improvisada que teve direito a uma manta extra. Tirou o tênis e deitou-se virado para Rachel, que por sua vez fez um mesmo em direção a Sam, só que em cima da estreita cama de solteiro. Os dois conversaram até a madrugada. Falaram de preferências, de lugares que desejavam conhecer, de pequenas coisas até caírem no sono e dormirem em paz.

...

_**C. Honda, este é o espírito! hehehe**_


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel achava um martírio estudar História. Odiava a matéria, o professor e, para piorar, não conseguia acreditar em uma vírgula do que os livros didáticos diziam sobre o momento que o velho Estados Unidos se desintegrou em sete países após a grande crise dos anos 1960. Nas linhas oficiais era explicado que os governos de Ohio e Michigan entraram em comum acordo com Indiana, Kentucky e West Virgínia para formar um único bloco com política parlamentar. Ohio foi escolhido como o nome do novo país cercado de dois blocos liberais, e a princípio existia a tendência de uma conduta política de centro-direita. As fronteiras eram abertas e havia grande fluxo migratório. No início da década de 1990 houve uma grande crise econômica e a posterior recessão. Mas os livros não explicavam como isso proporcionou a tomada do parlamento por um grupo de ultra-direita na virada do século 21. Eram dez anos de endurecimento e forte repressão às manifestações populares. Antes de querer protestar qualquer coisa que fosse, era preciso primeiro obter autorização junto ao tribunal responsável local.

Rachel nunca participou de uma passeata. Ela se lembrava de algumas quando era menor. A mais emblemática foi quando um pequeno grupo de Lima resolveu se juntar a outros tantos espalhados pelo país e viajar a Cleveland para protestar contra o projeto de lei de Russell Fabray: a única coisa aprovada com a autoria dele na única vez em que conseguiu eleger-se para o parlamento nacional como representante de condado de Lima. Os pais de Rachel fizeram cartazes e faixas. Ela mesma ajudou em alguns. Só tinha 12 anos e pouco compreendia sobre política e direitos do cidadão. Os pais se preocupavam em poupá-la de "assuntos desagradáveis". Era apenas uma menina com infância feliz e grandes sonhos. Queriam que Rachel permanecesse desta forma o máximo possível.

No dia da passeata, Rachel ficou hospedada na casa de May, prima de Leroy e única parente em Lima. Os pais seguiram viagem para lutar pelos direitos deles. O protesto no dia da votação que envolveu a comunidade GLBT, pessoas que simplesmente estavam ali para dar suporte contra uma situação absurda e mais ativistas políticos. Rachel lembra por ter visto na televisão e ficou assustada quando soube que a polícia reprimiu o manifesto com muita violência. A lei foi aprovada. Hiram e Leroy foram delatados oficialmente no dia da publicação da lei sancionada pelo chanceler. Um ano depois, após o julgamento ter se tornado quase um programa local de entretenimento, Hiram e Leroy foram executados por prática homossexual, atentado violento ao pudor (por namorar em público) e por expor menor de 16 anos ao ato libidinoso (Rachel via os pais se beijarem em casa).

Durante o tempo em que os pais estiveram presos, May virou as costas para prima de segundo grau e Rachel ficou no abrigo do condado. Só depois que foi abrigada na casa dos Puckerman, quando tinha 13 anos e meio. Aos 14, começou a trabalhar como babá pela vizinhança. Aos 15 foi convocada por Santana e tornou-se um botão. Aos 16 começou a trabalhar servindo em festas. E assim seguia a vida.

"O que deu em você?" – Puck chegou em casa e Rachel levou um pequeno susto. Que forma a dele de tirá-la do mundo da fantasia. Quando os olhos focalizaram no amigo, levou um susto ainda maior – "O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma."

"Você raspou o moicano."

"Isso?" – Puck passou a mão na cabeça raspada em máquina 1 – "Estava na hora de ir."

"Mas você adorava o moicano. Era a sua marca registrada."

"Cabelo não é importante" – disse grosseiro – "Queria saber o que deu em você para estar em casa a essa hora? Você quase nunca chega em casa antes das sete."

Puck tinha lá razão. Rachel passava o máximo de tempo possível fora de casa, apesar de não mais dormir fora. Os botões ainda estavam em regime de silêncio, ação que se estendeu aos demais círculos em Lima. Paralelo a isso, Puck e alguns garotos do time de futebol estavam com atitudes cada vez mais fascistas. Vestiam-se com blusas vermelhas, tinham um cumprimento específico, falavam mais e mais em idéias nacionalistas e pregavam disciplina e cooperação como formas de se criar uma juventude qualificada e, assim, ajudar a mudar o país para melhor.

Rachel não via problemas com o nacionalismo. Mas ela entendia que uma coisa era valorizar a própria cultura, a bandeira, e ter amor à pátria. Ser bom cidadão era uma forma de se amar ao país. Lutar por melhores condições de vida, por uma boa educação também. Outra coisa era ser ultranacionalista e desenvolver conceitos xenófobos e conservadores. Noutro dia, Puck criticou Rachel por não ir mais à sinagoga. Depois por não se importar com a família, no caso os Puckerman, porque não mais ficava presente. Rachel sentiu vontade de rir alto. No dia anterior ele reclamou porque ela nunca defendia um artista nacional para ser interpretado no coral. Que culpa tinha se preferia os artistas do Leste? Em especial os de Nova York.

O fato é que ela queria evitar ouvir as pregações de Puck e os sermões que contra Sam. Como se não bastasse, Puck começou a pegar no pé de Santana por causa das atitudes individualistas. Sim, Rachel sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto Santana era fechada e individualista para muitas coisas, mas era só uma característica. A pequena diva também não suportava mais ouvir as queixas de Anna sobre falta de dinheiro, e Rachel havia arrumado mais cinco aulas particulares para dar e um trabalho de babá, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. E tinha Sam. Não era de ferro e gostava de curtir o namorado quando podia. Embora ainda não fosse capaz de dizer "eu te amo", gostava mais e mais do parceiro. Em especial depois do discurso em querer comprar uma casa na Flórida para viver de música, praia e poder beber uma dose de rum enquanto curtia o pôr do sol ao lado de Rachel. A Flórida foi o único país da antiga América que adotou governo de centro-esquerda.

"Tenho tarefas de casa demais" – respondeu balançando os ombros – "E provas para estudar."

"Tem um festa para servir neste fim de semana. Está dentro?"

"Dinheiro é sempre bom. De quem é?"

"Karofsky."

"Perfeito. Estou dentro!"

"Mas tem uma condição."

"Qual?"

"Sam está fora" – o sangue de Rachel ferveu.

"Sam sempre esteve no nosso esquema, é competente e ele precisa do dinheiro. Não é justo você o excluir só porque está de birra."

"Bom, a condição foi dada e eu não reconsidero. É contigo" – suspirou frustrada.

"Ok... Eu posso conseguir esse dinheiro para a casa na Flórida por nós dois" – Rachel sabia que pisou num calo de Puck, mas ela estava no limite, sufocada.

"Olha aqui..." – Puck sentou-se ao lado da amiga e falou calmo – "Você vive nesta casa a uns quatro anos, certo?" – o rosto dele estava a um palmo, mas Rachel não se mexeu – "Eu te considero mais que uma amiga. Você é a minha outra irmãzinha, por isso eu te dou este sábio conselho: há certas coisas que é melhor guardar para si. Essa conversinha de fugir com namorado comunista? Não é legal e pode trazer conseqüências ruins."

"Agora Sam é comunista? Ele não era um liberal antes?"

"Cuidado com a boca" – levantou-se e foi para o quarto.

Rachel suspirou. Por mais que Puck tivesse sofrido lavagem cerebral ultraconservadora, o que ele disse era válido: tinha de fechar a boca também dentro de casa. Foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo de água. Natural! Evitava água gelada para poder preservar a voz. Difícil foi voltar a se concentrar nos deveres de casa. Tentou ler dois, três parágrafos do texto de História. Estava no estágio que os olhos passavam pelas letras, mas a mente não assimilava. Fechou o livro. Foi até o quarto no porão e começou a recolher algumas coisas das prateleiras, basicamente os livros de capas trocadas, dois cadernos e alguns discos de artistas visados. Colocou tudo na mochila e saiu. Pegou o ônibus e foi para a casa da pessoa menos suspeita dentro do círculo. Desceu no comércio de um conjunto residencial de pessoas com algum dinheiro. Leu novamente o endereço na caderneta de endereços e andou mais duas ruas até chegar a uma casa bonita de dois pavimentos pintada de amarelo claro. Tocou a campainha e esperou a porta abrir.

"Oi Seban" – Rachel sorriu forçado.

"Rachel!" – o menino a convidou a entrar – "Não é que não aprecie a sua visita, mas..."

"Está sozinho?" – ela o cortou.

"Sim... meus pais trabalham fora e eu sou filho único como sabe..."

Rachel não sabia. Seban era muito amigo de Blaine e entrou no círculo mais por ser um gêniozinho da informática do que pelas convicções. Era o tipo do sujeito que agregaria valores com o tempo e poderia ser usado para projetos complexos dentro dos botões. Então Santana o chamou. Fora Blaine e a líder, Seban são tinha tanto contato assim com os outros do círculo e só os encontrava durante as convocações da líder.

"Você nunca veio aqui em casa que eu me lembre" – o garoto magricela de cabelos castanhos claros a convidou para sentar na sala. Rachel olhou ao redor. Era um lugar bonito, bem decorado, com um conjunto de sofás bonito, aparadores com vários porta-retratos, e um quadro de paisagem que deveria ter um metro e meio de altura em uma das paredes – "Aceita chá, café gelado, refrigerante?" – recebeu negativas.

"Aceito água."

"Claro!" – correu até a cozinha e voltou com um copo bonito em cima de uma pequena bandeja. Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha com a formalidade. Seban esperou que ela bebesse antes de voltar a falar – "O que a traz aqui? Negócios? Santana vive me pedindo para hackear... e teve uma vez que ela me fez entrar no sistema de McKinley para alterar uma nota dela..."

"Mas que cara de pau!" – Rachel gargalhou. Só mesmo uma história dessas para fazê-la relaxar um pouco – "Eu vim aqui porque eu preciso de um favor, mas é coisa mais simples" – e abriu a mochila – "Preciso de um lugar seguro para colocar esses livros e discos. Eu não posso mais manter na minha casa e estamos em regime de silêncio. Além disso, não posso pedir a Sam ou a Santana porque eles estão visados na escola e eu tenho medo de que isso possa complicá-los em caso de alguma batida. Não consigo falar com Matt, Kurt..."

"Ei, Rachel! Entendi" – Seban sorriu com gentileza – "É para isso que serve os botões, certo? Na verdade, tenho até um lugar perfeito."

O garoto pediu para que Rachel o seguisse até o quintal da casa. Passaram pela grande cozinha e entraram num quintal de gramado verdinho e vem aparado, apesar da aproximação do inverno. Havia uma espécie de casa secundária com espaço para churrasco e lazer. Neste espaço semi-pavimentado havia um alçapão. Seban o abriu e os dois desceram as escadas.

"É o abrigo para tornados, mas tem uma estrutura quase para suportar ataques aéreos. Papai é engenheiro e bolou esse espaço. Tem acesso pelo porão também, mas eu acho mais legal entrar por aqui."

Rachel estava impressionada. Ela não sabia nada a respeito da família de Seban, nunca teve a curiosidade de perguntar, mas o pai dele parecia ser um profissional talentoso. O abrigo era espaçoso, bem decorado. Havia um beliche estilizado, um sofá de dois lugares, prateleiras com livros, discos, um pequeno guarda-roupa que na verdade era uma despensa, e um espaço que parecia ser uma cozinha ultra-compacta.

"Abrigo? Isso aqui é extraordinário! Eu moraria aqui."

"Minha mãe é decoradora" – ele levantou os ombros com se isso não fosse grande coisa – "Posso ver os livros?"

Rachel abriu mais uma vez a mochila, mas desta vez colocou o conteúdo em cima de uma mesinha no recinto. Seban ficou intrigado de como livros banais e até lidos nas escolas poderiam conter conteúdo perigoso. Os discos realmente eram de pessoas controversas aos olhos da censura do governo.

"As capas são trocadas" – Rachel explicou, mas Seban prestava mais atenção nos discos.

"Não sabia que gostava do Clash! Que eu saiba, você não era fã de musicais?"

"Meu pai gostava. Confesso que não sou tão fã. Foi uma das poucas coisas que consegui guardar antes de tomarem a minha casa com quase tudo dentro."

"O meu pai também é fã. E eu adoro."

"Ele..."

"Não é um botão, mas poderia" – Seban mostrava certo orgulho dos pais esclarecidos – "Ele trabalha com o governo, mas não quer dizer que goste dele. Aqui em casa está cheio de coisas proibidas e a gente guarda tudo em locais discretos como este. Ninguém vem aqui, a não ser eu e minha mãe quando quer pegar alguma coisa na despensa."

"Então eu vim no lugar certo."

"Os botões se ajudam."

"Sempre!"

Foi um final de noite agradável. Rachel conheceu os pais de Seban, que ficaram felizes pelo filho apresentar um novo amigo. O integrante mais discreto do círculo era um garoto de 17 anos com um grupo de amizades restrito e os pais desejavam que Seban pudesse ter uma vida social mais ativa. Rachel ficou para o jantar: comida chinesa entregue em casa. O hacker ofereceu carona à colega: pegou o carro próprio e a deixou em frente a casa dos Puckerman. Os dois se despediram e prometeram se falarem mais independente dos botões. A companhia era boa.

Rachel encontrou Anna assistindo uma novela e Natalie brincava no carpete com uma amiga que passaria a noite. Cumprimentou os presentes e desceu para o porão. Levou um susto quando viu Puck olhando as coisas dela.

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" – cruzou os braços e fechou o rosto.

"Queria ver se você tinha um livro da escola. Como não estava aqui, decidi em mesmo dar uma olhada" – pegou um qualquer na prateleira. Era o clássico "O Sol Também se Levanta", de Hemingway. Literatura mais honesta, improvável. Uma pena que a primeira coisa que Puck faria quando chegasse ao próprio quarto seria jogá-lo em qualquer lugar e só devolveria bem depois, isso se lembrasse – "What Would Barbra Do?" – apontou para o livro que estava em cima da cama. O marcador indicava que Rachel já havia passado da metade da leitura.

"Um presente do meu namorado. Sam comprou num sebo aqui perto" – Rachel tinha voz dura, impessoal.

"Legal..." – Puck andou em direção à saída e Rachel lhe deu espaço para ir embora.

Fechou a porta e respirou aliviada. O sexto sentido havia lhe servido bem desta vez. Não acreditava que Puck fosse capaz de identificar os livros proibidos ou ligar para os discos. As anotações a preocupava mais. Eram pensamentos escritos num caderno, alguns desabafos, telefones, alguns códigos dos botões. Ao menos tudo estava seguro na casa de Seban. Lutou contra a vontade de ligar para Santana ou Sam. Ficou paranóica. E se Puck estivesse à porta escutando a conversa dela? E se ele tivesse grampeado o telefone? Ele seria capaz? Ele teria recursos para tal? Ela procurou respirar fundo, se acalmar. Um banho ajudaria. Água correndo pelo corpo...

No dia seguinte, na escola, ficou com medo de conversar diretamente com Santana, mas precisava urgente de uma orientação. Colocou um botão branco no armário da líder. Passou três horários de ansiedade. Sam perguntava por que estava daquele jeito, mas ela se recusava a responder. Dizia que não era nada de importante. Então recebeu a resposta. O botão branco de Santana e um local com horário. Encontraram-se na cafeteria, um local bobo, movimentado, popular, porém perfeito por essas mesmas razões. Para a surpresa de Rachel, Santana chamou Kurt. Um terceiro elemento tornava tudo ainda mais casual e discreto. Entre um gole e outro do cappuccino Rachel desabafou.

"Preciso sair daquela casa."

"Concordo!" – Kurt estava preocupado – "Se não fosse todo esse rolo entre nós e Sam na escola, bem que você poderia ficar comigo. Meu pai não ligaria."

"Não pode até o seu aniversário" – Santana estava mais que ciente de toda a situação que envolvia a guarda de Anna – "Precisa agüentar mais um mês e isso não dá para mudar. O ideal era você ficar até a graduação."

"Estou... com medo..." – confessou com certa relutância.

"Eu sei" – Santana – "Vou pensar numa solução, Rach, eu te prometo. Mas antes você vai seguir exatamente o conselho de Puck em se calar. Não o enfrente. Se ele vasculhou seu quarto, é porque desconfia de algo. E se você sair agora, isso confirmaria as suspeitas que ele possa vir a ter. Eu já tinha alertado Sam a baixar a bola. Agora é que ele vai ter que me obedecer de qualquer maneira. Boa coisa que ainda é um botão raso."

"Acha que fiz bem em levar as coisas para Seban?"

"Foi perfeita. Seban é o sujeito mais discreto e acima de qualquer suspeita de todos nós."

"Eu queria levar para a sede, mas..."

"Está inacessível para nós" – Kurt completou – "Isso é um saco. Blaine e eu estamos com poucas e inseguras opções. O pai dele é homofóbico e eu não quero comprometer o meu."

"Isso é só uma crise. Vai passar!" – Santana procurou assegurar tanto para os comandados quanto para si mesma.


	15. Chapter 15

"Eu espio um objeto amarelo geralmente utilizado como proteção diante do mal tempo, mas no caso de hoje, nublado, mas sem sinal imediato de chuva, diria que a função maior do objeto é compor o conjunto do qual ele é acoplado."

"Tudo isso é para dizer que você quer um picolé?" – Sam gargalhou.

"Um de creme."

Rachel e Sam andavam pelas ruas de Lima de mãos dadas. Não era um passeio romântico. Os dois estavam fazendo hora até chegar o horário em que estava marcada a convocação pelo botão branco de Santana. O círculo todo. Ainda não estavam liberados do silêncio que aparentemente perpetuava em toda a rede. Santana, por outro lado, começava a retomar os encontros com o grupo. E agora havia um novo encontro em um lugar diferente.

O casal de namorados estava ansioso para saber do que se tratava. Mas também era uma boa oportunidade para aproveitar um momento que quietude. Sam pagou o picolé de creme que tinha casquinha de morango e aproveitou para dar uma mordida ou duas no doce. E também empurrar o picolé propositadamente na bochecha da namorada só para poder dar uma lambida apesar da expressão indignada da pequena. Não pela lambida, mas porque dizia estar salgada após a longa caminhada pelas ruas. Sentaram em um dos bancos públicos que ficava vizinho a quadra do endereço combinado. Não especularam. Bom para Rachel era ter o braço de Sam em volta dos ombros dela enquanto aproveitava o silêncio confortável e o calor bom do corpo dele. Ocasionalmente viravam o rosto para se beijarem. Nada muito ousado, afinal, estavam em público.

Apesar de algumas noites em que dormiram no mesmo quarto, mas não na mesma cama, Rachel estava pensando seriamente em ceder um pouco mais. Em parte porque estava ficando difícil ela mesma se controlar e se manter racional durante os momentos mais quentes. Ela tinha desejos em se manter virgem até o casamento, ter filhos aos 25. Mas ficar com Sam a fazia sentir tão bem que ela começava a ficar molhada até mesmo com os pequenos e insistentes beijos dados em frente à banca de revistas.

"Isso é uma área pública!" – Rachel e Sam abriram os olhos e viraram o pescoço em direção à voz conhecida que vinha por de trás do banco.

"Oi Finn!" – Rachel endireitou-se no banco e então se levantou para cumprimentar o colega. Sam não fez questão de se mexer. A paciência dele com os outros caras do coral, exceto Kurt, estava no limite – "O que faz por aqui?"

Rachel ainda tinha uma ponta de paixonite pelo colega. Um sentimento que diluía cada vez mais na medida em que Sam crescia dentro dela. Mas Finn andava mais insistente com Rachel, propondo duetos no coral. Uma razão era que Quinn oficializou o término daquilo que nunca existiu de fato: o namoro entre os dois.

"Minha mãe pediu para eu pegar uma encomenda na confeitaria. Vocês? O que fazem aqui a essa hora da tarde?" – perguntou desconfiado.

"Sinceramente" – Sam levantou-se e passou o braço nos ombros de Rachel – "às vezes acho que você é cego. E desde quando eu tenho de ter motivo e lugar para passear com a minha garota?"

"Rachel é uma garota de família" – Finn argumentou em cima da lógica estranha que ele tinha – "E você não é um sujeito dos mais estimados. Não me culpe por ser cuidadoso com as pessoas que tenho afeto."

"Agradeço a sua gentileza, Hudson, mas a responsabilidade de cuidar dela é minha. Não sua. Por que não deixa de ser um chato bicão e circula?"

"É você quem vai circular, Evans" – Finn rodeou o banco e Rachel logo quis se meter entre os garotos. Não teve chance. Sem desgrudar os olhos de Finn, Sam a puxou para trás dele e deu dois passos adiante para encarar o adversário.

"Sam, por favor, deixa isso para lá. É estupidez" – quando ele virou para falar com Rachel, Finn aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrá-lo. Sam desequilibrou-se e só não caiu porque Rachel o amparou com dificuldade.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Rachel viu Kurt atravessando a rua junto com Blaine e Seban. Por um instante, Finn sorriu por pensar que os reforços seriam para ele. Franziu a testa e recuou quando os três rapazes passaram a encará-lo ao lado de Sam.

"Desde quando você defende o cara que roubou a sua garota?" – Finn apontou para Kurt.

"Você também queria fazer o mesmo. Queria ficar com Quinn e Rachel ao mesmo tempo" – Kurt esbravejou – "Pelo menos Sam é honesto."

"O que está dizendo?"

"Que você é belo hipócrita!" – Kurt falou firme.

"Vocês parem com isso!" – Rachel esbravejou atrás dos amigos, mas Seban a impedia de ir à frente.

Finn deu um passo para frente. Estava com raiva. Queria pegar Kurt pela "traição". Mas eram quatro contra um.

"Nem sempre você terá vantagem numérica, Sam" – e virou as costas.

Os cinco respiraram aliviados pelo confronto não ter acabado em pancadaria. Havia pessoas paradas na rua assistindo: alguns nervosos e outros ansiosos para ver a briga. O dono da banca estava prestes a chamar a polícia.

"Estamos todos bem, certo" – Blaine olhou para os amigos.

"Foi melhor do que imaginava" – Kurt respirou fundo, grato por não ter acontecido violência física.

"Vamos embora..." – Rachel ficou chateada com a confusão. Era mais um pedacinho de Finn que caía. Como era difícil admitir que a paixonite maior da adolescência estava distante de ser o cavalheiro em que ela sonhava acordada. Ao menos Sam não se escondia.

O endereço indicado por Santana era um apartamento do terceiro andar que ficava acima de uma loja especializada em vender pijamas. Rachel mesma comprava os dela ali. Uma boa parte da cidade consumia os produtos daquela loja. A entrada para os apartamentos do prédio ficava imediatamente ao lado. Os botões reconheceram a moto de Santana estacionada no local específico para o tipo de veículo. Boa coisa que ela já estava no local, embora não fosse surpreendente: Santana sempre era a primeira a chegar. Subiram as escadas e procuraram um o número 302 entre os quatro apartamentos do prédio. Ou melhor: quitinetes. Não precisaram tocar a campainha. A porta se abriu e que estava atrás dela era ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray. Susto para os rapazes. Nem tanto para Rachel. Ela era a única que sabia que Santana havia oferecido o botão azul.

"Entrem..." – Quinn disse sem-jeito. E Santana, atrás de a capitã das cheerios, acenou para que todos entrassem rápido

Os botões olharam ao redor. Aquela quitinete era um ambiente espartano com uma micro-cozinha americana, uma saletinha e o quarto era separado por uma divisória que mais parecia um trocador esticado, desses que se comprava em lojas de departamento.

"Não tenho banco para todos..." – Quinn disse constrangida e foi consolada por Santana.

"Os botões não ligam" – a líder sorriu rápido e fez sinal para que os demais agilizassem.

Sam sentou-se no chão e Rachel ocupou o colo do namorado, fazendo dele uma poltrona improvisada. Seban ficou encostado no balcão da cozinha. Kurt sentou-se num tamborete de plástico e Blaine ficou em pé ao lado do namorado com as mãos nos ombros dele. Santana andou entre os comandados e ficou no meio de todos.

"Matt deve chegar daqui a pouco com Brittany" – avisou.

Por coincidência, o interfone tocou naquele instante. Eram os integrantes que faltavam. Esperaram um pouco mais até Brittany aparecer carregando uma bandeja com mini-pizzas. Matt estava com uma garrafa de dois litros de refrigerante.

"Brittany me fez parar numa lanchonete para pegar os comes e bebes" – o segundo no comando colocou a garrafa no balcão ao lado das pizzas – "Claro que eu faria muito melhor do que essa coisa barata... se tivesse tempo!"

"Você é um despeitado" – Brittany sorriu e abraçou Santana. Beijou-a rapidamente na boca antes de abraçar Quinn – "Eu não acredito que você é uma de nós!"

"Bem..." – Santana revirou os olhos – "meus caros botões, conheça a nova integrante deste círculo".

A reação foi de silêncio. Até que Rachel vasculhou dentro da bolsa. Ela se levantou, foi até a nova colega e colocou nas mãos dela um botão azul.

"Outro convite?" – Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"Não... só a líder convida. O nosso botão azul quer dizer boas-vindas" – Rachel explicou e acenou para Quinn. Quis passar um pouco de confiança para a nervosa cheerio.

"O gesto é muito nobre, Rach" – Matt cruzou os braços – "Mas eu queria saber por que não fomos avisados que teríamos um novo integrante?" – a pergunta percorreu nos olhos dos outros garotos. Nem tanto pela decisão de Santana em não dividir, mas porque chamar logo quem.

"Quinn veio até mim para desabafar pela primeira vez há seis meses. Foi algo entre amigas. Desde então venho a observado. Mais de perto há dois meses até que fiz o convite há um mês."

"Espera aí... você a observa há mais tempo do que Sam e ele entrou primeiro?" – Santana apenas acenou a Matt.

"Sam e Quinn tem histórias diferentes. Cuidados diferentes!" – a líder era firme nas palavras. A postura estóica estava sempre ali. Ela olhou rapidamente para a nova comandada e continuou – "Faz um tempo que Quinn queria se libertar do pai. Ele a fez viver maus bocados. A oportunidade chegou e onde nós estamos é o novo endereço da primeira e única Quinn Fabray: uma estonteante quitinete mantida com ajuda de alguns botões que vão permanecer anônimos e vocês já conhecem a rotina. O que quero de vocês é que a colaboração que temos uns com os outros seja dispensada também a Quinn. Sem medos e sem receios que eu sei que vocês têm por causa do histórico dela. Faço o alerta de que não será fácil. O pai dela jogou sujo quando ela saiu de casa. Nós conseguimos contornar. Mas não sabemos quando o digníssimo Russell Fabray vai agir novamente. Quinn já sabe o básico. Ninguém aqui vai precisar explicar nada. Só que ela ainda não conhecia o círculo completo. Aqui estamos e se tiver alguém aqui que não concorda, não forço amizades. Mas quero que, no mínimo, vocês a ajudem como botões que são. Como nós somos comprometidos uns com outros."

"Nenhum problema de minha parte..." – Brittany pulou no pescoço de Quinn pela segunda vez.

Kurt levantou-se e entregou um botão azul para Quinn. Foi seguido de Blaine, Seban e Sam. Matt foi o último e era possível ver que ele relutou. O círculo relaxou um pouco mais. Logo atacaram as pizzas e abriram a garrafa de refrigerante.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse um botão!" – Quinn sorriu para Kurt. Nunca teve problemas com ele – "E que você e Blaine..."

"Sim, Blaine é o meu homem" – os dois se abraçaram de lado – "Rachel era a minha beard até Sam a roubar de mim. Santana e Blaine são beards um do outro. Brittany não precisa de um, mas qualquer coisa ela diz que está com o Matt."

"Oh!" – Quinn olhou rapidamente para os integrantes do círculo – "É um grupo bem... unido. Você e Blaine. Rachel e Sam. B e S..." – olhou para Matt e Seban.

"Eles são heteros!" – Blaine respondeu e Kurt ficou com vontade de rir – "Pode escolher um deles."

"Prefiro passar longe disso pelos próximos meses" – fingiu arrepio – "Mas eu posso me colocar a disposição caso você precise de uma nova namorada na escola" – Quinn trocou olhares com Santana que estava ali próxima conversando com Rachel e Matt.

"Seria ótimo" – Kurt agradeceu – "E faria maravilhas para a minha popularidade."

Rachel e Sam despediram-se dos demais. O compromisso estava comprido, Quinn foi apresentada e Santana não passou maiores instruções. Sinal de que as coisas prosseguiriam lentamente com os botões. Saíram do apartamento de Quinn de mãos dadas.

"Aparece lá em casa hoje mais tarde?" – Rachel perguntou esperançosa para o namorado – "Puck está fora neste fim de semana e Anna e Natalie estão nem aí para mim."

"Isso quer dizer que vou entrar pela porta da frente?" – Sam ficou esperançoso.

"Isso quer dizer que teremos um pouco mais de sossego."

No retorno para casa, Rachel viu viaturas se deslocando em comboios pelas ruas de Lima. Uma delas havia parado em frente a uma das casas há duas quadras dos Puckermans. Um homem estava de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça enquanto um agente berrava. Outro agente saía da casa naquele instante arrastando uma mulher pelos cabelos. Rachel não parou para observar a cena. Se o fizesse, chamaria atenção dos agentes e seria ela que se encontraria de joelhos com os punhos algemados. De qualquer forma, ela não conhecia o homem. Pouco provável que fosse um botão. O que a fazia se lembrar de que os botões não eram as únicas células de oposição que existiam em Ohio. Havia muitos pequenos grupos atuando em "atividades subversivas". Até onde ela tinha notícia, os botões eram os maiores e mais organizados. Por vezes, como Sam destacava, eram os mais burocráticos também. Tinha a razão de ser. Independente de tudo, a maior circulação das viaturas era sinal de que as coisas estavam se apertando mais e mais. Não se admirava de que o botão vermelho ainda estava em voga apesar do breve rompimento de Santana.

"Você viu?" – Anna apontou para a televisão assim que viu Rachel entrar em casa – "Desarmaram uma unidade terrorista em Indianápolis. Mais de 40 pessoas foram pesas."

"Deram mais detalhes de quem eram?"

"A televisão disse o nome da rede de terrorismo. É uma sigla..."

"LD-5"

"Isso! Como sabe?"

"Eu li no jornal sobre eles uma vez" – Rachel desconversou.

LD-5 significava Liberdade Democrática e o 5 era uma referência ao mês de maio. Foi quando aconteceu uma série de protestos violentos nas ruas de Chicago na década de 1960. A quase revolução foi o ponto que culminou na separação de Illinois dos Estados Unidos. O estado se uniu a Wisconsin, Minnesota, parte do Michigan e Iowa e os quatro formavam na atualidade um dos estados mais democráticos e liberais. Diziam-se os verdadeiros herdeiros da terra da liberdade. Não era por menos que a fronteira com eles também era fechada. Rachel sabia que o LD-5 era um dos grupos de oposição mais radicais. De vez em quando se ouvia alguma notícia sobre.

"Já vai se deitar?" – Anna perguntou assim que viu Rachel tomar caminho do porão.

"Não... mas vou ficar no meu quarto lendo alguma coisa. Andei muito hoje e só quero relaxar."

"Estava com aquele seu namorado. Aquele comunista, com Puck Fala?" – Rachel percebeu um sorriso no canto do rosto da guardiã.

"Sam não é comunista. Puck é que implica. Mas sim, eu passei a tarde com ele."

"Ele é bonito!" – Anna agora sorria.

"Sim, ele é" – Rachel virou-se e tomou novamente o caminho para o porão.

Desceu, tomou um banho, colocou um pijama reforçado, pois o inverno já batia à porta. Pegou um livro da escola da aula de literatura. Era entretenimento e estudo ao mesmo tempo. Horas depois, já perto do toque de recolher, ouviu o toque de Sam pela janela. Estava habituada em sair do quarto, e abrir a porta externa para o namorado entrar.

"Oi" – Sam não perdeu tempo em abraçar Rachel e beijá-la.

"Oi" – ela conseguiu responder um tempo depois aos tropeços a caminho do quarto.

Rachel trancou a porta e retomou a sessão de carícias. Empurrou Sam até a cama dela e ficou por cima. Ela sempre ficava. Mas daquela vez estava diferente. Estava mais agressiva. Encarou os olhos azuis do namorado. Ela jurava que Sam às vezes conseguia parecer mais inocente do que a própria. Fez com que ele se sentasse e retirou a camiseta e voltou a empurrá-lo de volta à cama. Sam também fazia pedidos de autorização com os olhos e com as mãos. Os dois conversavam com gestos, então ela acenou. Devagar, como se estivesse lidando com uma peça rara frágil, Sam desabotoou o casaco do pijama e descobriu os seios da namorada pela primeira vez. Rachel estava sem sutiã. Devagar, ele passou a acariciar a pele macia do tórax da namorada até descer aos seios, quando pôde senti-los daquela maneira pela primeira vez. Decidiu arriscar-se um pouco mais e selou um deles à boca. Rachel gemeu. Tudo era novo e ela estava apreciando as novas sensações. A umidade tomava conta da calça do pijama e quando ela reajustou o corpo, pôde sentir melhor a forte ereção do namorado através da calça de moletom.

"Sam..." – sussurrou receosa – "Hora de parar..."

Sam a encarou. Implorou com os olhos para que não. Mas foi vencido quando Rachel não mudou a expressão determinada do rosto. Ela não estava preparada para mais e por mais que doesse, ele não podia fazer mais nada a não ser respeitar. Beijou-a com suavidade antes de acenar positivo.

"Posso usar o banheiro?" – pediu quase em desespero. Precisava se aliviar ou não seria capaz de dormir.

Rachel acenou envergonhada e saiu de cima do namorado. Ela própria gostaria de tomar uma ducha e trocar de pijama. Minutos depois, quando Sam desocupou o pequeno espaço, foi a vez dela se lavar. Não gastou mais de cinco minutos. Vestiu novas roupas e quando voltou ao quarto, o namorado arrumava o familiar saco de dormir.

"Não quer se deitar comigo?"

"Depois de descobrir que você tem os seios mais sexys que já vi? Melhor não!" – Rachel ficou vermelha, mas Sam não retiraria uma vírgula do que acabara de confessar.

"Semana que vem estaremos em Akron para as regionais" – mudou de assunto enquanto arrumava os lençóis da cama para poder se deitar novamente.

"Não me parece muito confiante."

"Sensação estranha... meu sexto sentido diz que algo não está certo."

"Não vai acontecer nada de errado. Talvez o seu sentido aranha esteja um pouco alterado."

"Sentido aranha?" – revirou os olhos. Reclamava, mas no fundo achava bonitinho que Sam tivesse um lado nerd poderoso. Uma pena que tinha dificuldades em dialogar com ele sobre quadrinhos e filmes de heróis.

"Você sabe, como Peter Parker."

"Não sei, Sam... o coral está dividido mais do que nunca, mesmo que a gente seja uma equipe coesa em cima do palco."

"Ouvi dizer que Joey e Johnny Ramone ficaram 17 anos sem se falar depois de brigas em que um tirava o sangue do outro. Mesmo assim, eles subiam ao palco e realizavam os shows normalmente. Acredito que o Novas Direções fará o mesmo e que nós podemos ficar entre os três melhores."

"Você é um otimista" – Rachel inclinou-se para mais um beijo.

"Alguém precisa ser."

Sam se ajeitou no saco de dormir e ficou observando a namorada até ela cair no sono. A verdade é que ele também sentia o mesmo. O Novas Direções estava rachado ao meio e a impressão é que a bomba explodiria em breve.

...

_**C. Honda chocolate tb salva o dia :-)**_

_**Eu achava que esta fic falava de velhas suposições. Mas veio as revoltas pelas ruas de Londres e depois a notícia que o governo inglês censurou as redes sociais** **enquanto controlava a população. Justo as redes sociais que foram o meio usado para a organização dos protetos no Egito que culminaram a queda de um ditador. De repente, e infelizmente, essa fic tornou-se atual.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Akron era uma das grandes cidades de Ohio e uma das mais peculiares. Tinha um grande centro, com alguns edifícios altos e bonitos. Havia um parque industrial relativamente importante e boa vida cultural. O resto não passava de um grande subúrbio. Por causa do tamanho e da população, ela se enquadrava no plano de toque de recolher relativizado. Pequenas cidades como Lima estavam sob linha dura, mas as mesmas regras eram ineficazes se aplicadas em cidades maiores e impossíveis nas metrópoles. Akron pertencia a um segundo grupo de cidades em que o comércio tinha hora certa para fechar, os bares e restaurantes só podiam funcionar até as onze da noite e festas residenciais não podiam passar da meia noite, a não ser aquelas que tivessem autorização especial. Se tudo fechava cedo, a circulação nas ruas era naturalmente menor e tornava mais simples o trabalho dos agentes de fiscalização seguindo as orientações da semana. O cidadão não era, teoricamente, proibido de circular nas ruas pela madrugada. Mas muitas das pessoas que se arriscavam tinham problemas com os agentes e eram presas, nem que fosse só por um dia. O constrangimento não valia à pena e a maioria da população terminava por ficar em casa.

Mesmo assim, a aparente maior liberdade excitava alguns dos integrantes do coral. O embarque no ônibus foi animado e quem observava à distância, podia até pensar que aquele grupo de adolescentes era muito entrosado e coeso. Rachel e Sam trocavam alguns beijos, mas Mike os distraiu ao jogar um pompom de cheerio na cabeça do garoto loiro. Brincava que só ele e Tina tinham direito de fazer cenas explícitas de namoro fofinho. Santana contava piadas para Mercedes, que não se continha em soltar a gargalhada alta e peculiar. Brittany parecia contar uma história dessas inacreditáveis para Quinn e Kurt por causa dos gestos expansivos. E falando em Quinn e Kurt, os dois começavam a colocar em prática o novo plano beard: se falavam mais, ficavam juntos na hora do almoço. Quando anunciassem o falso namoro, não surpreenderia e nem soaria falso. Finn, Puck e Artie riam alto. Os dois jogadores brincavam com o fato de Artie ser um dos piores mascotes do time de futebol americano de todos os tempos.

As cenas não passavam de um momento, uma distração. Finn e Puck não suportavam Sam. Artie estava chateado com a enésima rejeição de Brittany. Mercedes e Rachel haviam discutido sobre quem deveria fazer os solos, mas quem por fim herdou o serviço foi Santana por decisão de Schuester porque o timbre de voz era mais adequado à canção. Isso deixou a diva chateada com a líder, que simplesmente a ignorou. Rachel só faria algumas linhas de solo na composição do repertório ensaiado. Fora a divisão natural que se instaurou. Os botões tendiam a ficar mais unidos e fechados. Puck mergulhava cada vez mais profundamente no universo dos camisas vermelhas, como se apelidava o grupo de jovens que trabalhavam em prol da ordem e da paz do "Estado". Artie começava a seguir o mesmo caminho e os dois aliciavam Finn. Mercedes, Tina e Mike formavam o ponto de neutralidade do grupo e nunca se sabia o que esperar dos três. Por conseqüência, eram justas as pessoas que Santana temia mais. A líder sabia quem eram os três principais adversários e tinha todo o procedimento para lidar com os rapazes. As coisas estavam sob controle.

Santana estava prestes a soltar o botão verde, que libertava os demais da condição de silêncio e voltaria a permitir o grupo a circular pelas sedes (ela conhecia duas das três de Lima; os demais, só a da pizzaria). Preferiu aguardar a volta das regionais para passar o sinal. Planejava, no entanto, visitar a sede dos botões em Akron. A sociedade secreta tinha atividades mais fortes nas cidades maiores e Santana estava curiosa em saber mais sobre aquela que abrigava os botões mais radicais de toda organização ao lado dos de Detroit. Ela própria não era uma radical, o que não queria dizer que não pudesse dialogar. Passou a viajem ao lado de Quinn pensando mais nisso do que no solo.

Rachel pensou no solo que não ia fazer. Queria cantar "My Man". Fez uma audição de arrepiar os cabelos tamanha intensidade enquanto pensava na divisão que sentia entre o homem em que estava ao lado dela, Sam, e o homem ideal, Finn. Muito embora o homem ideal não fosse mais e o homem em que estava crescia apesar de todos os defeitos. Schuester julgou, no entanto, que a canção era chorosa demais. Foi um insulto. Santana soltou uma pérola que a magoou.

Chegaram ao hotel no início da tarde. Era um lugar do tipo barato, porém decente, em que o Novas Direções foi dividido em quatro quartos: dois masculinos e dois femininos. E mais uma vez, a divisão natural do grupo prevaleceu.

"A competição é amanhã à tarde" – Schuester instruiu – "Vocês estão liberados para explorar a cidade. Mas eu quero todo mundo aqui às dez horas em ponto" – gritos de alegria invadiram os corredores do hotel.

"Aonde vai?" – Quinn ficou curiosa ao ver Santana se arrumando rapidamente.

"Resolver problemas" – respondeu seca. Rachel revirou os olhos. Era a confirmação de que Santana sairia para assuntos dos botões.

"Mas San, e o nosso passeio?" – Brittany tinha feições de filhote abandonado que eram duros de resistir.

"Vai ficar para amanhã... prometo!" – aproveitou que só tinha botões no quarto para beijar a namorada antes de sair.

"Às vezes penso que San é comprometida demais em resolver problemas" – Quinn cruzou os braços depois de ver a amiga partir.

"É o trabalho dela..." – Rachel entendia essa parte. Ainda estava magoada com a líder, mas a compreendia, ou tentava, melhor do que ninguém – "Alguma idéia do que fazer?"

Quinn tinha algumas coisas em mente. Não teve a chance de dizer de imediato quando Tina e Mercedes entraram excitadas.

"Viram o jornal local?" – Tina abriu numa página de meio e apontou para uma pequena matéria no pé da página – "Vai haver uma passeata autorizada amanhã de manhã no centro da cidade. Eu nunca vi uma! Deve ser tão excitante."

"E você vai?" – para Rachel aquilo era uma péssima idéia.

"É passeata autorizada em favor de mais recursos tecnológicos para as escolas públicas. É coisa de estudante ainda por cima. Que mal pode ter?" – Tina argumentou.

"Dos inocentes estudantes se transformarem em demônios comunistas?" – Rachel quis bater em si mesma quando a frase escapuliu da boca.

"Acho que não... acho que não vai fazer mal algum só espiar" – Quinn ergueu os ombros e Tina sorriu com a aprovação.

"Mike disse que vai. Perguntei a Sam, mas ele veio com uma história de que a mãe dele talvez não gostaria. Eu heim... logo ele que é comunista!"

"Ele não é comunista!" – Rachel esbravejou impaciente – "Por que alguém que tem idéias diferentes do convencional tem de ser chamado de comunista?" – e Sam nem tinha ideias fora do convencional: elas só não batiam com os imaginários comuns daquela época, que diziam ser o jeito certo. Não existia jeito certo.

Rachel sabia quem era a mãe que Sam se referia. Santana ia surtar se os botões fossem a uma passeata. Rachel não tinha certeza se era um senso geral da organização, mas Santana era contra tal exposição a não ser que fosse de vital importância para um fim. Por outro lado, a idéia não era tão mal para alguém que estava procurando um motivo para irritar. Entrou em conflito.

"Ah... Vamos!" – Mercedes também estava animada – "O professor Schuester não precisa saber, se o medo for este."

O professor Schuester daria uma bronca e diria que estava envergonhado. Santana seria capaz de esgoelar. Essa era a diferença fundamental entre os dois. Rachel olhou para as outras botões presentes. Brittany estava de olhos arregalados, testa franzida, na expectativa de como aquele assunto acabaria. Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"Talvez seja... interessante. Estou dentro!" – Tina e Mercedes deram gritinhos de aprovação.

"Quinn" – Rachel quase engasgou e apertou um botão da blusa. Foi ignorada.

Quinn tinha muitas feridas abertas em relação ao pai e as coisas em que ele a forçou. Os botões ofereceram um "novo lar", mesmo que fosse um cheio de regras e cuidados. Ela entendia e respeitava. Mas também não podia ignorar a necessidade de se rebelar com força. De extravasar a agonia em que vivia nos últimos dois anos. Uma passeata. Reivindicar algo que lhe parecia bobo? Valia pelo exercício.

"Você quer morrer?" – Rachel agarrou o braço de Quinn na primeira oportunidade a sós com a colega, que fez um gesto brusco imediato para se libertar – "Santana..."

"Desde quando Santana virou a minha dona? Desde q7uando ela precisa controlar todos os meus passos?"

"Ela... escute, a gente precisa ficar longe desse tipo de manifestação..."

"Eu estou indo por mim!" – Quinn levou a mão ao peito – "Faço isso por mim. Jamais pedi para vir junto."

Rachel ficou tensa. Enquanto os outros garotos do coral decidiram explorar a cidade, ela mesma preferiu ficar nas proximidades do hotel com Sam e Artie. O cadeirante não estava se sentindo bem e optou pela companhia do casal.

"Eu estou com mais um plano par tentar ganhar Brittany" – Artie disse animado – "Uma serenata hoje. Queria saber se poderia contar com a sua ajuda, Sam. Você e Puck poderiam tocar o violão enquanto eu faço o número." – o suco de laranja de Rachel quase saiu pelo nariz.

"Eu e Puck?" – Sam não acreditava na ingenuidade do colega.

"Tenho certeza que as diferenças entre os dois não são tão grandes a ponto de me furtar este pequeno favor."

"Desculpe, cara, estou fora. Eu sou um grande amigo do Matt e não vou trair a confiança dele" – ao menos a recusa foi polida e com uma boa desculpa.

"Achei que Britt só ficasse com Matt às vezes. Que não fosse à sério, como a maioria dos casos que ela teve na escola. A gente ao menos namorou quatro meses no ano passado. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa no histórico amoroso da Britt, eu sei que sim."

"Bom, Britt fica com Matt só às vezes, é verdade" – Rachel tentou ponderar – "Mas e se tiver algo mais? Não acha que a cautela seria a melhor forma de agir neste caso?"

"Aí que o ponto em que acho que preciso insistir."

O casal se encarou. Aquele dia seria longo. Santana foi a primeira a voltar para o hotel e nem eram oito na noite. Encontrou Rachel e Sam em cima da cama numa sessão pesada de carícias.

"Espero que essa não seja a minha cama" – Rachel se assustou com a entrada repentina da líder e caiu no chão. Sam ficou vermelho enquanto ajudava a namorada. Santana apenas gargalhava com a cara de desespero e constrangimento dos dois – "Dica valiosa: não tentem fazer isso num quarto coletivo. Nunca se sabe quem vai aparecer. E Sam... acho melhor você tomar um chuveiro frio..." – apontou para a ereção evidente o amigo.

"Com licença..." – deu um selinho em Rachel e praticamente saiu correndo o quarto pensando que Rachel o mataria qualquer dia desses.

Santana gargalhou e deixou o corpo cair em uma das camas. Sequer se deu o trabalho de dar atenção a uma mortificada (e molhada) Rachel. Virou de lado e fechou os olhos.

"Vou tomar um banho..." – foi tudo que a diva disse.

Tomou uma chuveirada morna um pouco mais demorada do que o próprio costume. Lavou o corpo, colocou pijamas e quando retornou ao quarto, viu uma Santana ainda adormecida. Por mais que estivesse brava com a líder (principalmente depois da indiscreta interrupção), sentou-se ao lado dela na mesma cama e a cutucou até acordá-la.

"Não enche, hobbit!"

"Quinn vai a uma passeata amanhã!" – disparou e não precisou contar até três para esperar a reação. Foi instantânea.

"No que aquela louca está pensando? Ela quer morrer? Pior, apanhar e ser presa?"

"É uma passeata legal. Foi até anunciada num jornal. É sobre exigir alguns computadores para as escolas públicas. Tina, Mike e Mercedes também vão. O que pensa em fazer?"

Santana coçou a cabeça. Estava em conflito. Ela tinha uma posição muito complicada onde era difícil estabelecer um limite de até quando as ordens dela deveriam prevalecer sobre o livre arbítrio dos demais botões. E a liberdade deles? E o poder de decisão? A conversa com a facção mais radical dos botões a fez perceber que ela estava adquirindo uma postura controladora que esses mesmos radicais defendiam e que não era tão distante assim do que o estado de características fascistas fazia com garotos como Puck. Por outro lado, Reynolds sempre batia na tecla de que cada grupo tinha o líder que merecia: firmes ou moderados, tudo ia depender de como os demais se comportavam. Eram coisas que confundiam Santana. Ela era uma adolescente com peso desproporcional de responsabilidade nas costas. Decisões certas e equivocadas faziam parte do processo.

"É uma passeata legal, certo?" – Rachel assegurou. Ao menos era o que o jornal dizia – "Bom... não vou me opor..." – a diva a encarou como se um extra-terrestre tivesse aparecido diante dos olhos – "O que foi?"

"Quem é você?"

A pergunta de Rachel incomodou. Não respondeu. Distraiu-se com uma cantoria que vinha do lado de fora. As duas saíram do quarto e da sacada do quarto no segundo andar viram Artie contando para Brittany enquanto Puck tocava o violão e fim ajudava nos vocais. Mercedes, Tina, Quinn e Kurt observavam mais próximos. O sangue de Santana ferveu. Sentiu vontade de empurrar o dork ladeira abaixo. Ela voltou ao quarto e sentou-se na cama, respirando pesado para controlar o ciúme.

"Confia nela, San" – Rachel sentou ao lado da líder... não, da amiga. Era o papel dela naquele instante – "Brittany é louca por você. Te ama. Então confia nela."

Santana passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era só um dia complicado que logo passaria. Ao menos essa era a esperança.

...

"_**A", Rachel é uma adolescente hormonal como qualquer outra. E Sam é o cara mais bonito do coral... **_


	17. Chapter 17

O dia amanheceu cinzento, frio. O inverno batia à porta. Rachel levantou-se e viu Santana ainda morta para o mundo na cama ao lado. Quinn já estava de pé. Vestia-se com calça jeans, camiseta básica, casaco de frio. Rachel achou estranho. Só via Quinn em tais trajes em apresentações do coral. No mais, ou era o uniforme das cheerios ou os vestidos.

"Já está na hora de ir?" – perguntou sussurrando para não acordar Santana.

"Daqui a pouco. Não quer ir?"

"Eu não sei..." – Rachel espiou mais uma vez Santana adormecida – "meus pais costumavam ir a passeatas. Até que eu gostaria de sentir o gostinho de como era naqueles tempos."

"Então vamos! O que tem a perder?"

Era uma atitude ousada. Talvez não fosse tão excitante quando pular de um prédio para outro fugindo de agentes, como fizera uma vez, mas seria uma experiência que talvez precisasse. Poderia ser algo que a aproximaria dos pais executados e se Santana não fez oposição a Quinn, por que faria com ela?

"Eu vou me arrumar rápido" – Rachel correu para o banheiro enquanto Quinn a esperou em silêncio.

Rachel escolheu roupas semelhantes da colega. Não faria sentido ir a um protesto com um vestido ou saia. Por prudência, sempre tinha uma calça jeans dentro da mala: coisa que Anna a ensinou.

"Vamos?" – Rachel colocou o nada discreto casaco rosa.

"Ao menos vou saber que não me perderei de você na multidão" – não foi um comentário muito amistoso. Quinn abriu a porta do quarto e esperou Rachel passar antes de fechar.

As duas bateram à porta do quarto em que estavam Tina, Mercedes e Brittany. Não demorou até serem atendidas por Brittany. Elas entraram e tiveram de esperar mais um pouco pois Mercedes ainda estava no banheiro fazendo a higienização matinal.

"Tem certeza de que não quer ir?" – Rachel perguntou a Brittany.

"Não..." – abriu um forçado e vago sorriso – "Alguém precisa manter companhia a San."

"Qual deles?" – Tina franziu a testa. Aquele apelido era muito confuso.

"Santana!" – Quinn, Brittany e Rachel responderam ao mesmo tempo para espanto de Tina. Não podia ser culpada por não compreender metade do contexto.

"O meu Samuel" – Rachel explicou – "também vai ficar."

"Bom dia, bitches!" – Mercedes saiu arrumada do banheiro. Ela e Tina não mudaram o estilo de roupa por causa da atividade diferente – "Preparadas para um pouco de ação?"

Para Tina e Mercedes a ideia da passeata não passava de uma farra. Nada mais do que isso. Mike encontrou as quatro meninas dentro da saleta que servia de cozinha. Ele já tinha devorado uma panqueca feita na prensa que enojava Rachel de certa maneira. Quer dizer: as pessoas colocavam a massa líquida disponível pelo serviço do hotel e o próprio hóspede que se virasse na preparação em uma máquina própria que não se tinha certeza da freqüência em que era lavada, apesar de ela só servir para aquele propósito. Não. Ela passou por algumas necessidades e perrengues na vida, mas achava saudável preservar algumas das "frescuras" para o próprio bem. Era melhor ficar com o suco de laranja e com as torradas industrializadas com geléia.

Uma vez de estômago mais ou menos forrado, os cinco pagaram um táxi e desceram até o ponto onde foi anunciado que a passeata se concentraria. A multidão percorreria uma das principais avenidas, num trajeto de quase três quilômetros, quando dobrariam a esquina e ficariam em frente à sede do parlamento local. Geralmente um representante do governo saía para discursar que as reivindicações seriam atendidas dentro do possível. E aproveitava para fazer a propaganda para sair bem com todos com as promessas de mudanças.

"Quanta gente!" – Mercedes se admirou.

"E aqueles agentes ali?" – Mike ficou preocupado com os oficiais à cavalo.

"Eles devem estar ali para garantir que nada fuja do controle" – Quinn teorizou – "Vamos ficar bem."

A passeata teve início e a multidão começou a andar em direção ao parlamento. Muitas faixas pró-educação foram confeccionadas e gritos de ordem foram ensaiados. No meio das pessoas, Quinn ainda foi paquerada e declinou três jovens bonitos. Assim foi a primeira meia hora de manifestação. Até que um estudante subiu numa muretinha com um jardim em uma das esquinas e começou a discursar sobre melhoria na educação em meio às palavras "liberdade", "direito", "opressão". Os gritos de ordem começaram a mudar. Na esquina seguinte, outro estudante pegou o megafone subiu num carro estacionado para um novo discurso com mais palavras-chaves que fugiam ao roteiro original. Rachel começou a ficar tensa quando viu que os agentes começaram a mudar a formação de mera escolta para adquirir uma postura mais ofensiva.

"Precisamos dar o fora daqui" – Rachel agitou-se e agarrou o braço de Quinn.

"A passeata já está terminando!"

Quinn estava certa. Um esquadrão da polícia começou a se posicionar no fim da avenida, o que impediria a passeata chegar até o parlamento. O sinal dos agentes em uniforme preto inflamou os ânimos dos estudantes que começaram a gritar "abaixo a opressão". De repente, Rachel sentiu alguém a agarrando por trás, pela cintura e, ao mesmo tempo, viu uma mão forte e feminina no braço de Quinn.

"Acabou a diversão!" – Santana gritou. Era a líder que ordenava. Rachel ficou surpresa pela aparição repentina. Por outro lado, nem tanto.

"Nem vem Santana!" – Quinn esbravejou, tentando se libertar.

"Eu disse: acabou a diversão!" – Santana reafirmou autoritária impressionando Tina e Mercedes. Neste meio tempo, Sam abriu os braços e tentou forçar a saída dos outros três para a lateral, onde poderiam tentar alcançar uma ruela.

Quinn balançou a cabeça e cedeu. Enquanto tentavam furar a passeata, um estudante parou em frente à tropa de choque e atirou um tijolo. Foi respondido imediatamente. Começou o corre-corre e os planos de alcançar a ruela em paz tornaram-se improváveis. Santana continuava a tentar progredir para a lateral com Rachel e Quinn firmes nos braços dela. Barulhos de tiros zoavam nos ouvidos de todos, assim como os de vitrines sendo espatifadas.

Rachel era uma pessoa de trilhas sonoras. Tinha uma música perfeita para cada momento. Planejava tocar Marvin Gaye quando Sam e ela fizessem amor pela primeira vez depois de uma noite romântica. E sim, Rachel começava a pensar seriamente no assunto. Barbra Streisand era para os momentos de explosão de felicidade. Adele para os de frustração amorosa (Amy Winehouse era artista proibida). Música dance para fazer exercícios, e assim por diante. Mas naquele momento, numa cena que renderia belas imagens em slow-motion com alguma música do Bob Dylan, Rachel não conseguiu imaginar trilha alguma. Só ouvia gritos, tiros, vidros se partindo. Era a trilha-sonora mais assustadora que já ouvira.

O grupo conseguiu alcançar um beco e assim como várias outras pessoas, correram para o final em direção a cerca com arame farpado no alto. Santana não sabia o que tinha do outro lado. Se fosse Lima ou os arredores de Columbia, ela saberia para onde ir. Conhecia cada pedaço, cada atalho, tinha detalhado em sua mente soluções para fuga em dezenas de situações. Mas aquela era a droga de Akron. Ela não sabia para onde ir. Só que tinha de tirar os botões e os colegas dali. Tirou a jaqueta e a arremessou nos arames farpados. Foi a primeira a pular com impressionante agilidade adquiridos em anos de artes marciais e o sempre bom auxílio do trabalho das cheerios. Do outro lado era o estacionamento de algum lugar. Não se importava de quê. Só que os dela tinham de fazer o mesmo o quanto antes. Podia ver a aproximação de um agente montado distribuindo pancadas na entrada daquele beco. Com sorte, ele não avançaria.

"Anda mais depressa!" – Santana ordenou enquanto Rachel fazia o mesmo com menos velocidade. E depois Quinn.

Os botões mais rasos eram peões. Costumavam ter grande forma física. No círculo de Santana, todos praticavam alguma atividade. Até mesmo Kurt e Seban, embora odiassem esportes, compensavam na academia. Tina e, principalmente, Mercedes, eram outra história. Tiveram dificuldade imensa de escalar a cerca de três metros e meio de altura.

"Vamos!" – Rachel estimulava Mercedes em agonia – "Você tem que conseguir."

Neste meio tempo, Santana planejava o próximo passo que se resumia em: para onde o instinto dela dizia que seria melhor correr. Era um estacionamento privado, todo cercado, exceto a entrada e saída para onde as outras pessoas que pulavam a cerca estavam correndo. Uma viatura parou por ali. Ia pegar, não necessariamente prender, o máximo de gente que conseguisse. Foi o tempo de Mercedes finalmente passar a cerca. Estava apavorada e encharcada de suor. Só então Sam e Mike pularam.

"Tira esse casaco" – Santana ordenou a Rachel – "Eu não quero que você seja um alvo tão visível" – a menina atendeu prontamente. A jaqueta de Santana e o casaco de Rachel ficariam esquecidos por ali.

"Para a saída!" – Mercedes começou a correr, mas Santana a puxou pela gola da camisa, a enforcando brevemente.

"Para o edifício".

"Vamos esperar lá dentro?" – Quinn tentou acompanhar a corrida da líder.

"Não mesmo!"

Santana sabia que eles tinham de sair daquele perímetro o mais breve possível. Para o mais longe possível do centro e da sede do parlamento. Era procedimento padrão sitiar uma determinada parte após eventos como aquele. O tamanho do raio variava de acordo com cidade e situação. Por isso a única certeza que Santana tinha era: quanto mais distante, melhor.

Entraram pelos fundos do edifício que parecia ser comercial. Na entrada, Santana pegou uma vassoura e quebrou o cabo. Ela sabia se virar muito bem com armas brancas. O grupo atravessou alguns corredores em direção à frente do edifício. Um dos seguranças gritou e ameaçou sacar a arma. Não teve tempo. A adolescente já estava o acertando com o cabo. Levou um chute que o fez se curvar no chão. Não era a intenção de Santana fazê-lo sangrar. Ela só queria abrir passagem para o grupo até a porta da frente. No caso, um Starbucks. Invadiram o espaço do café, que estava fechado com poucas pessoas e mais os funcionários observando a confusão.

"Pára!" – Mercedes implorou – "Não agüento. Aqui estamos seguros!"

"Você não é meu problema, Cedes. Os meus vem comigo!" – Santana esbravejou.

A diva negra gritou de horror quando um tijolo estraçalhou um dos vidros. Quatro jovens invadiram e foram direto saquear o caixa. Mudou de idéia e começou a correr mais uma vez com os amigos, procurando acompanhá-los o melhor que podia. Santana ia à frente abrindo caminho. Rachel e Quinn corriam de mãos dadas enquanto Sam procurava ajudar Mercedes o melhor que podia. Tina era problema de Mike. As pessoas corriam por ali e havia alguns agentes montados brincando de tiro ao alvo quando não estavam espancando de cima dos cavalos. Santana viu um agente empurrando uma adolescente que estava prestes a ser estuprada ali mesmo no meio da rua. Resolveu fazer uma cortesia e quebrou o cabo da vassoura no joelho do agente. Foi uma parada de segundos. Continuou a conduzir o grupo através de uma ruela com saída. Mais um quarteirão vencido. A rua paralela já tinha menos movimentação. Santana ainda precisava ganhar pelo menos mais uma antes de desacelerar. Tiveram de descer um pouco a avenida antes de entrar em mais uma ruela ganhar a outra pista paralela. Essa bem mais calma do que o inferno do epicentro da manifestação.

"Onde estamos?" – Tina disse quase sem fôlego. Curvou-se e levou as mãos aos joelhos. Sentia dores abdominais, a boca estava seca e tinha certeza que vomitaria se continuasse a correr.

"Não sei!" – Santana disse irritada – "Akron!"

"Eu não agüento mais!" – Mercedes chorava livremente.

"Chore, mas ande!" – Santana respondeu com incrível insensibilidade. Não podia condescender. Ela queria era gritar com Mercedes e Tina por terem tido a genial idéia de ir a uma passeata. Queria gritar com Quinn e Rachel por ter participado de uma atividade do tipo mesmo sendo botões. Queria gritar consigo mesma pela crise do dia anterior. Deveria ter sido dura e proibitiva com aquelas que eram responsabilidade dela. Antes de mais nada tinha de levar o grupo de volta para a segurança do hotel. Desceram caminhando rápido pela rua e cortaram para mais uma avenida paralela. E uma última até que conseguiram encontrar um taxista.

"Eu não vou sair do meu ponto!" – o motorista olhou para os adolescentes com receio.

"Pago o dobro da corrida, ok?" – Santana disse com voz branda – "Só tire as meninas daqui..." – tirou dinheiro do bolso, praticamente tudo que tinha, e o entregou nas mãos de Rachel – "Quando eu chegar, nós vamos ter uma conversa."

Rachel acenou e olhou para o chão. Tinha certeza que ela e Quinn seriam esgoeladas. Santana, Mike e Sam continuaram a andar. Desceram mais algumas ruas até que encontrassem outro taxista parado. Desta vez foi Mike que retribuiu a gentileza e pagou a conta. Santana olhava através da janela do carro. Estava cansada e frustrada. Mas acima de tudo estava aliviada por ter tido a idéia de espionar as comandadas na passeata e grata por Sam ter a acompanhado.

"Você não vai matar a minha namorada... ou vai?" – Sam tentou aliviar um pouco o ar tenso dentro do táxi.

"Vou tentar não fazer tanto estrago. A gente tem uma competição..." – olhou para o relógio – "em duas horas e meia. O professor Schuester deve estar surtado."

Quando o táxi parou em frente ao hotel com os três integrantes restantes, havia uma reunião que ao longe parecia pouco amistosa do Novas Direções. Professor Schuester perdeu a calma e gritava com os alunos por tamanha irresponsabilidade. A situação piorou quando os três se aproximaram. Puck e Finn correram em direção aos recém-chegados como touros.

"Eu sabia que você só faria mal a ela!" – Finn empurrou Sam.

Puck foi menos sutil e deu um soco no rosto do botão. Mike imediatamente tentou conter o ex-moicano para ajudar o colega. Sabia que os amigos estavam cometendo grande injustiça. Professor Schuester, Rachel e Quinn correram para tentar apartar a briga. Santana não quis saber e usou o que conhecia para colocar Finn no chão. Ela se sentiu como Legolas, de O Senhor dos Anéis, quando o príncipe dos elfos derruba o elefante. Foi a primeira vez que ela demonstrava saber lutar, e muito bem, na frente de pessoas do coral.

"Parem com isso!" – Schuester esbravejou – "Essa briga acaba aqui e agora!"

"Esse cara é má notícia. Só pode ter sido ele que convenceu as meninas a ir numa passeata estúpida" – Puck esbravejou ainda contido por Schuester. Finn começou a se levantar aos poucos.

"É mentira!" – Rachel gritou – "Sam e Santana foram nos tirar de lá! Se você quer um vilão, me acuse!"

"Não... a culpa é minha!" – Mercedes entrou no meio de todos – "Se quiser bater em alguém, Puck... Finn... então vão ter que começar por mim."

Puck empurrou o professor Schuester e caminhou furioso para fora do hotel. Finn levantou-se envergonhado por ter apanhado de uma mulher, mas ainda mantinha alguma pose.

"Ele pode não ser culpado por essa confusão" – Finn disse entre os dentes para Rachel – "Mas só o fato de você ter se envolvido com essas coisas já é sinal da má influência dele."

"Por que você não cala a sua boca?" – Santana esbravejou contra o colega – "Eu fico enjoada pela quantidade de porcarias que saem dela. Nada de bom pode se esperar de um idiota que não raciocina, ainda assim acha que é herói infalível. Mas quer saber, Finn Hudson, a sua hipocrisia me enoja" – Finn avançou sobre Santana e foi contido por Schuester. Ela riu – "Não precisa me defender, professor. Eu consigo derrubar esse idiota em dez segundos."

"Eu quero vocês todos no quarto agora... a competição está arruinada mesmo..."

"Nem tanto professor Schue" – Kurt correu com um celular em punho – "Acabaram de avisar que as competições foram transferidas para amanhã de manhã por causa da passeata."

"Certo... que bom..." – Schuester disse baixinho – "Minha posição se mantém. Quero todos dentro dos quartos agora!"

Santana foi a primeira a sair do pátio do hotel, seguida por Rachel. Quinn, que estava mais distante, também as seguiu para dentro do quarto. Mercedes e Tina procuraram unir-se às colegas, mas Brittany bloqueou a entrada do quarto.

"Vocês não podem ajudar agora, ok?" – a dançarina disse calma.

Mercedes quis protestar, mas Tina a puxou para o outro quarto das garotas: o que elas estavam hospedadas. Dentro do que parecia ser um centro feminino dos botões, Santana olhou para Rachel e Quinn com certo desânimo. As meninas apresentavam rostos sujos, suados, algumas escoriações, arranhados. Ela não devia estar diferente. Quinn procurou falar algo, mas Santana levantou o dedo, a silenciando.

"O que aconteceu hoje não foi culpa de ninguém" – Santana disse em tom baixo, compenetrado – "Vamos virar essa página."

O corpo da líder estava moído. Ela pegou uma toalha limpa e foi em direção ao banheiro. Brittany sorriu para as meninas e também entrou no cômodo do quarto. Rachel suspirou e ligou a televisão num volume um pouco mais alto que o necessário.

"Elas vão fazer o que eu penso que vão... aqui?" – Quinn sentou-se ao lado de Rachel, que apenas acenou para depois encarar a colega.

"E nós vamos dar cobertura. E só deus sabe o quanto será benéfico se Britt conseguir fazer San relaxar. Não viu o jeito que ela nos olhou? Disse que não era culpa de ninguém da boca para fora. Conheço San bem suficiente para pegar essas nuances. Por dentro, ela quer nos matar. Mas quer saber? Eu não a culpo depois desses mal bocados."

"Você se arrepende?" – Quinn a encarou e depois enrugou a testa ao ouvir um gemido mais alto vindo do banheiro.

"Apesar de ter quase morrido naquela passeata, de ter corrido feito uma louca e ainda ter de deixar um dos meus casacos favoritos na rua. Aliás, diga-se de passagem foi o único que trouxe. Não, não me arrependo" – sorriu de leve – "Precisava passar por algo assim. Meus pais fizeram o mesmo, passaram pelas mesmas coisas. Fazia tempo que não sentia tanto medo, que eu não via tantas cenas chocantes diante dos meus olhos. Ainda assim, acho que até faria de novo pela causa certa. Obrigada, Quinn!"

"De nada!" – trocaram sorrisos.

"E quando voltarmos para Lima depois das competições, me lembre de preparar um bolo de chocolate recheado com creme de morango para San. É o favorito dela."

"Isso é por salvar nossos pescoços..."

"Basicamente" – Rachel levantou-se e se alongou. Se ela estava moída daquele tanto naquele instante, não queria nem pensar no outro dia.

"O que faremos com Mercedes e Tina? Pelo menos elas devem estar se perguntando do por que não a deixamos ficar aqui."

"Uma coisa que eu aprendi sendo um botão é que explicações demais podem ter efeito contrário. Elas podem nos chamar de arrogantes, paneleiras... deixa estar. Que teorizem o que quiserem" – ouviram outro gemido alto do banheiro e Quinn aumentou o volume da televisão mais um pouco.

Mais meia hora e Santana saiu do banheiro e sem dizer uma palavra as outras duas vasculhou pelo pijama na mochila. Brittany saiu com o cabelo molhado e as mesmas roupas de antes. Tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, desses que diziam: acabei de ter um orgasmo. Santana se vestiu rapidamente e se jogou na cama.

"Dá para diminuir o volume dessa coisa?" – reclamou da televisão.

"Eu vou falar com as meninas..." – Brittany sentou-se ao lado de Santana e a beijou antes de sair do quarto. Quinn a seguiu.

Rachel pegou uma manta e cobriu a amiga com ela. Santana virou o corpo para olhar Rachel sentando-se onde antes estava Brittany.

"Não está com fome? Eu tenho algum dinheiro. Posso pedir um sanduíche ou uma salada."

"Tanto faz!" – que naquele caso queria dizer sim.

"San..."

"O que foi?"

"Você já tinha passado por algo parecido?"

"Foi a minha primeira e, espero, última passeata."

"Bom... você se saiu muito bem."

"Obrigada..." – breve silêncio – "Eu ainda quero te matar!"

"Duplo cheeseburger?"

"E fritas!"

O domingo amanheceu tão cinza quanto o dia anterior. Lentamente, as meninas botões despertavam. Como previsto, Rachel estava com muitas dores no corpo e, pela primeira vez em sempre, o desejo de ficar na cama era maior do que o de subir ao palco. Fez a higienização e começou a se arrumar para as regionais. Desta vez o vestido das meninas era branco e azul com design dos anos 1940. Em menos de 15 minutos, todas as meninas estavam concentradas no mesmo quarto. Quinn e Mercedes ajudavam a escovar os cabelos. Santana e Brittany faziam maquiagem. Rachel e Tina colocavam as mochilas arrumadas num canto Não teriam tempo de se arrumarem no local e do auditório, entrariam no ônibus direto para Lima. O Novas Direções embarcou fragmentado, mal fisicamente, sem vibração. Professor Schuester procurou estimular, arrancar alguma raça dos alunos. Mas, naquela altura dos acontecimentos, as diferenças tomaram conta do conjunto. Ao menos foram profissionais.

No primeiro número, Santana se instalou no centro do palco. Apenas uma luz estava nela. Então começou a cantar à capela.

"_Birds flying high you know how i feel/ Sun in the sky you know how i feel/ breeze driftin' on by you know how i feel/ it's a new dawn/ it's a new Day/ it's a new life/ for me/ and i'm feeling good_"

Santana estava sentindo de verdade as palavras de "Felling Good" imortalizadas na voz inconfundível de Nina Simone. A banda entrou, demais luzes iluminaram o grupo que começaram a coreografia.

"_Dragonfly out in the Sun you know what i mean, don't you know/ butterflies all havin' fun know what i mean/ sleep in peace when Day is done/ that's what i mean/ and this old world is a new world/ and a bold world / for me..._"

Ao final, aplausos ensurdecedores na platéia, lágrimas no rosto de Santana e uma expressão de orgulho por parte de alguns dos integrantes do coral. Basicamente os botões. Violões começaram a tocar uma batida simples. Santana se posicionou junto ao grupo e Finn começou a cantar.

"_My sweet Lord/ hm, my lord/ hm, my lord/ i really want to see you/ really want to be with you/ really want to see you, lord/ but it takes so long, my lord..._"

Rachel cantava os versos seguintes, e depois Artie e Mercedes com os demais reforçando o coral. E o Novas Direções foi quase perfeito. Acima de tudo profissional.

O grupo ganhou aplausos calorosos. Curvaram-se para agradecer a boa resposta e saíram do palco. Então tudo se esfriou. Puck cumprimentou Finn e Artie pelo trabalho magnífico, mas ignorou o solo de Santana. Esta, por sua vez, procurou ficar próximo dos dela. Nem mesmo Rachel se preocupava mais em ser diplomática. Mercedes, Brittany, Mike e Tina, que nunca mais na vida se meteriam com política novamente, tentaram sem sucesso, aproximar os dois lados. O júri chamou os representantes ao palco para anunciar os dois grupos que avançariam para as nacionais. Eles conseguiram a segunda vaga e Rachel não tinha certeza se aquilo era razão para celebrar.

...

**Notícia do Estadão: "Polícia britânica pode impor toque de recolher em algumas regiões"**


	18. Chapter 18

Era aniversário de Rachel. E também o último dia na escola antes do break para as festas de fim de ano. A última vez que ela fez uma grande celebração, Hiram e Leroy ainda estavam vivos. Os Puckerman nunca fizeram nada para marcar a data. No máximo, Anna fazia um cupcake e colocava uma vela em cima. Recebia parabéns de alguns colegas. No mais: vida normal. Às vezes ela sentia falta de um pouco mais de comemoração. Eram os 18 anos. A idade em que ela teoricamente era legalmente dona do nariz. Também significava que Anna deixaria de receber a ajuda financeira que tornava interessante a presença de Rachel ali. Por outro lado, a botão finalmente teria acesso às economias deixadas pelos pais e o dinheiro do seguro. O Estado comeria quase a metade por causa de impostos, mas ainda assim era um bom dinheiro que a possibilitaria sair da casa dos Puckerman. Desde Akron que Puck sequer a olhava no rosto e a convivência entre os dois passou do difícil ao insuportável.

"Bom dia, Rach!" – Brittany a abraçou com força no meio do vestiário – "Feliz aniversário!"

"Obrigada!" – sorriu com a lembrança da quase sempre carinhosa Brittany.

"Não se iluda com essa história de ser maior, anã!" – Santana veio logo atrás da namorada – "Não quer dizer que vá crescer alguma coisa mais para cima."

"Essa esperança eu já perdi há algum tempo" – abraçou a líder dos botões – "Que curioso. Eu agora tenho 18, sou dona do meu nariz, ao passo que certas pessoas..."

"Vai sonhando!" – Rachel era mais velha que Santana quase um mês e meio.

"Meus parabéns, Rachel" – foi a vez de Quinn abraçá-la, mesmo que ainda de forma desajeitada. Apesar de tudo, as duas ainda não eram tão próximas.

Seguiu-se a rotina do dia. Treino realizado no ginásio junto com as cheerios por causa da primeira nevasca do ano. Não havia muito que fazer. As duas equipes se juntaram para fazer uma atividade de recreação. Brincaram de queimada e fizeram pequenas competições: atletismo versus cheerios. Rachel estava muito melhor fisicamente e ganhou uma corrida contra Quinn e Brittany. Não conseguiu superar Santana, o que era frustrante. Rachel desejaria superar a líder em pelo menos uma coisa que não fosse alcançar um fá agudo e em conhecimentos da Broadway. Nos estudos, se equiparavam.

Mal saiu dos vestiários e foi surpreendida pelo namorado. Sam a rodopiou no ar, a abraçou e a beijou.

"Tenho algo para você" – abriu a mochila e tirou um pequeno pacote que tinha dimensões de uma caixa de caneta de luxo.

Rachel abriu o embrulho de presente o mais depressa que pôde. O sorriso e os olhos se alargaram quando viu o delicado cordão de ouro (era folheado apenas, pois Sam não era um sujeito com muito dinheiro no bolso) acompanhado de um delicado em forma de meia lua com três estrelas no interior.

"Você gosta de estrelas... e a lua... bom, tudo que eu pensei foi na noite maravilhosa que será no dia em que você fizer a sua estréia nos palcos da Broadway. E eu gosto mais da lua. É ela quem reina soberana à noite."

"É lindo Sam" – limpou uma lágrima nos olhos – "Amei."

"Se me permite..." – Rachel suspendeu os cabelos para que ele desabotoasse o cordão amarelo com um pingente com o nome dela e o substituísse pelo novo.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. Uma carícia longa e repleta de amor. Ao pensar nisso, o coração de Rachel parou por um segundo. Amor? Será que finalmente ela caiu por completo pelo namorado? Deixou para analisar os sentimentos mais tarde. Kurt e Mercedes interromperam o beijo. Eles também queriam felicitar a amiga. Logo os botões de Mckinley, mais Mercedes, estavam reunidos pelo corredor ao redor de Rachel. Kurt e Quinn formavam o novo "casal" e ficaram por ali de mãos dadas. Mercedes, Tina e Mike também estavam por ali. As meninas ainda estavam magoadas com Santana pelas palavras duras e a pouca sensibilidade que mostrou depois do dia da passeata. Nada que não fosse contornável.

A calorosa recepção deixou Rachel muito feliz. Aquilo era sim uma novidade: ela nunca se sentiu tão amada. Será que tinha de demorar tanto tempo assim para acontecer? Diziam que para tudo há uma razão. Sejam quais fossem os motivos cósmicos, ao menos estava grata pelo instante de aceitação e de carinho. Foi até o armário guardar os livros e viu um botão branco de Santana. A líder ia falar em reservado, o que para Rachel era um momento perfeito. Tinha coisas a discutir. Assunto número um: a mudança da casa dos Puckerman.

O último dia de aula antes do break também foi a oportunidade que o professor Schuester usou para fazer uma pequena celebração no coral. Julgou que seria bom para melhorar o pesado clima e reaproximar um pouco mais os integrantes. Seriam entregues também os prêmios dos melhores nas regionais. Melhor performance masculina foi para Artie. Verdade seja dita: ele era o mais dedicado entre os homens ao coral. Melhor performance feminina foi para Santana pela interpretação colossal nas regionais. Era uma escolha óbvia, uma vez que ela foi a solista. Mas o prêmio de MVP foi surpreendentemente para Brittany. Ela fez todas as coreografias, sugeriu "My Sweet Lord" e ainda foi a pessoa que mais ajudou na organização do grupo. Sem mencionar que ela e Kurt foram os únicos que não se envolveram diretamente na briga em Akron.

Rachel, em sua cadeira (estava sentada entre Sam e Tina) achou irônica a foto que Schuester tirou dos vencedores. O casal que não podia ser visto em público com o terceiro elemento. Artie não escondia para ninguém que queria Brittany de volta e fazia todos os movimentos que podia para tentar consegui-la. Santana estava ficando louca da vida com as tentativas e contava até 50 para não matar o colega de coral. Ainda assim, estampou o rosto com falsidade e sorriu para a foto ao lado do cadeirante. Em seguida vieram as fotos com o grupo todo.

O encontro com Santana seria às cinco da tarde na casa da Brittany. Rachel estranhou porque não usar a base botão. Não estavam mais sob ordem de silêncio. De qualquer maneira, o tempo foi apropriado para que ela pudesse resolver alguns problemas particulares. Tinha de ir ao escritório de Wes Gilmore, o advogado que fazia parte dos botões e que tinha uma cota de casos que resolvia em pro bono. Rachel era um desses clientes que não pagavam. Era preciso dar entrada nas papeladas para receber o dinheiro deixado pelos pais e nada melhor do que um profissional para resolver burocracias de banco e seguradoras.

Depois de passar por downtown, onde funcionava o escritório, pegou um ônibus em direção ao bairro nobre. Andou cinco quarteirões debaixo de uma fina neve. Tocou à campainha.

"Oi Rach!" – Brittany ainda estava no mesmo modo feliz – "Venha! Preciso te mostrar uma coisa" – a puxou pelo braço até a casa da piscina.

Era uma festa surpresa. Rachel levou a mão à boca. Não era uma festa surpresa dos botões, mas de todos os amigos. Estavam presentes todos do coral, inclusive Finn e Puck, alguns garotos da banda, alguns colegas do time de atletismo, Anna e Natalie, professor Schuester e senhorita Pillsbury. Rachel nem sabia por quem estava sendo abraçada. Só que estava feliz. O lugar estava enfeitado com balões coloridos e tinha até um bolo em cima da mesa com o desenho de Funny Girl.

Os meninos da banda não levaram instrumentos, em compensação o baterista levou o computador e fez algumas programações de karaokê. Cada integrante do coral teve a chance de escolher uma música e fazer o seu show, inclusive Quinn, que era uma integrante do time a maior parte do tempo e poucas vezes foi a voz principal. Todos cantaram em homenagem a Rachel. Finn chegou a causar algum impacto ao cantar "Baby I Love Your Way", versão UB40. Sam, enciumado com a insistência do rival, decidiu apelar. Pegou o violão e foi para diante dos presentes.

"Essa é uma das músicas que mais gosto, é uma das coisas mais bonitas que já ouvi na vida. Por isso gostaria de dedicá-la a Rachel, a garota que amo. Eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo se puder envelhecer ao lado dela."

Logo nos primeiros dedilhados, os gritos de aprovação. Três notas e entrou a voz de Sam.

"_Something in the way she moves/ attracts me like no other lover/ something in the way she woos me/ i don't want to leave her now/ you know i believe and how/ somewhere in her smile she knows/ that i don't need no other lover/ something in her style that shows me/ i don't want to leave her now/ you know i believe and how_."

Para a surpresa de Sam e também de Rachel, que tinha olhar sonhador na frente o palco improvisado, as pessoas começaram a cantar em coro.

"_You're asking me Will my Love grow/ i don't know, i don't know/ you stick around now it may show/ i don't know, i don't know_."

O final da música foi seguido por aplausos acalorados e um beijo cinematográfico. George Harrison sempre foi o Beatle favorito dos dois.

Foi o instante que Finn saiu da festa. Perdeu a batalha. Só não sabia ainda que também havia perdido a guerra. Não podia reclamar. Por três anos ele teve o coração de Rachel nas mãos e até desdenhou. Resolveu lutar quando perdeu o conforto. Aí já era tarde.

A festa continuou por mais algum tempo. O bolo foi cortado. O primeiro pedaço foi oferecido a Anna como reconhecimento por tudo que a matriarca Puckerman fez por Rachel. A convivência pode ter sido fria na maioria do tempo, mas Anna não deixou de cuidar e de olhar pela pequena diva sonhadora.

Aos poucos, os convidados foram deixando a residência dos Pierce. Por volta das oito horas, só alguns dos botões estavam por ali ajudando na limpeza. Rachel caminhou em volta da piscina de formato irregular (lembrava um grande grão de feijão) e viu Santana sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras. Parecia que enviava mensagens de textos pelo celular. Rachel decidiu sentar-se ao lado.

"Você vai congelar aqui fora!" – alertou – "E pode ficar doente!"

"Olha quem fala..." – Santana não desgrudou os olhos do celular.

"Problemas?"

"Talvez. Mas eu não quero falar disso aqui e agora" – colocou o celular no bolso do casaco. Vasculhou o outro bolso e tirou um envelope – "Está endereçado a você" – Rachel queria discutir sobre a mudança da casa dos Puckerman agora que havia atingido a maior idade, mas o envelope a fez esquecer.

"Como?" – era uma carta de Shelby – "As correspondências só foram re-autorizadas nesta semana... e até onde eu sei você não vai viajar..."

"Esta aí veio junto com a última, mas ela tinha instruções específicas" – Santana apontou para a nada discreta observação de só entregar a carta no dia 18 de dezembro.

"Até onde eu conheço das regras, você não podia guardar uma carta consigo por tanto tempo" – e Santana acenou – "Você não acha que anda quebrando protocolos demais?"

"Bitch, eu sou o top dog de um círculo. Se algumas regras precisam ser quebradas, então este serviço deve ser meu e de mais ninguém!"

"Ok..." – Rachel olhou mais uma vez para o envelope que tinha um objeto dentro. Ela abriu com cuidado e encontrou uma carta e um pen drive.

"_Querida Rachel,_

_estava louca para te dar um presente de aniversário, mas ainda sei tão pouco de suas preferências. Acredito, no entanto, que a gente deva aproveitar toda a oportunidade para nos conhecer o melhor que pudermos antes do nosso encontro. Por isso pensei em algo diferente, uma mensagem que gravei neste pen drive._

_Te amo,_

_Shelby_"

"Sua mãe é econômica" – Santana não teve o menor pudor em ler a mensagem – "Você pode ler o pen drive no computador do senhor Pierce, se quiser. É só pedir para ele."

"Você quer ver comigo?"

"Não nesta primeira audição. Se valer à pena, se for divertido ao menos, daí você mostra antes de apagar a informação. Mas acredito que deva ver primeiro sozinha."

"Tenho que apagar o arquivo?"

"A prudência manda... mas a gente vê isso depois, ok?"

Rachel acenou e as duas foram em direção a casa principal. O senhor Pierce aceitou de bom grado ceder um dos computadores da casa para que Rachel pudesse assistir a tal mensagem. A botão fechou-se sozinha na biblioteca, onde tinha um computador que era muito usado pela irmã menor de Brittany, clicou no arquivo de vídeo e o programa abriu. Shelby apareceu em frente a uma câmera. Estava sorrindo. Rachel não acreditava no quanto a mãe dela era bonita.

"_Oi Rachel!_" – a moça morena de longos cabelos castanhos escuros falou na tela – "_Eu não sei fazer discursos. Câmeras me deixam nervosa... por isso que prefiro o teatro. Ainda assim, decidi que o melhor presente que poderia te dar era uma música..._"

Shelby subiu em um palco onde estava um homem calvo ao piano. Então começou a cantar "Hello Dolly!", o clássico de Louis Armstrong na versão cantada por Barbra Streisand no filme homônimo. De repente, o que parecia ser uma apresentação solo, virou um show com direito a coral feito pelo que parecia ser colegas de elenco de Shelby. Tinha até coreografia. Rachel gargalhava ao mesmo tempo em que chorava. Entre todos os bons presentes que recebeu no 18° aniversário da vida dela, aquele foi o melhor.

...

_**Taina, está brincando? Legolas sempre será relevante! Ele é a razão por eu ver Senhor dos Anéis enésimas vezes. **_

_**C. Honda, você errou o nome da música porque eu te induzi a isso. Não sabia que Dianna Agron gostava de Felling Good, mas não me surpreendo. Nina Simone é fodástica, sabe? (foda + fantástica). Uma grande voz, uma grande pianista. Estranho seria não gostar de uma maravilha dessas. **_

_**Pequeno capítulo, tranqüilo, antes de partir para o desfecho.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Eu juro, Berry, que vou te matar!"

Santana estava gritando em desespero. Rachel usou o botão laranja para fazer uma solicitação oficial: convocou o círculo para montar um vídeo em que ela pudesse mandar para Shelby. Era uma forma de agradecer e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrar o quando Rachel também era talentosa. A causa era botão porque os outros integrantes do coral não podiam saber das razões para a produção do pequeno musical. Entre inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para um grupo que pouco se gostava ou fazer o filme com um pequeno, mas bom material humano que não precisava de maiores explicações, a segunda opção era mais lógica. Todos tinham dias livres por causa do break, então não seria de todo mal separar um dia para ajudar a colega. O problema era o perfeccionismo de Rachel.

"Mas San, você entrou na hora errada. A coreografia é clara: você tem que dar o seu salto de cheerio depois que entra a orquestra, não antes. Senão fica parecendo que o coelho da Duracell invadiu o meu clipe!"

"Coelhinho da Duracell é..." – Santana foi contida em avançar para cima de Rachel e teve a boca tapada por Matt, que estava se segurando para não rolar de rir.

Os demais também estavam no mesmo espírito de descontração. Seban se divertia como câmera e ele era auxiliado por Sam, que já não achava segurar uma vara com um microfone pendurado tão divertido. Os demais: Santana, Quinn, Matt, Kurt, Blaine e Brittany faziam coreografias e o coral enquanto Rachel interpretava com toda genialidade, palavras dela, "It's Oh So Quiet", com um estilo mais puxado para Betty Hutton na gravação de 1951 do que a mais recente de Bjork. Eram quase três horas trabalhando em cima das filmagens no porão da casa de Brittany.

"Muito bem, todos de volta às posições iniciais" – Rachel gritou como se fosse um verdadeiro diretor de cinema.

"Banheiro primeiro!" – Brittany correu até o toalete.

"Tomara que não seja o número dois!" – Kurt revirou os olhos.

"Bitch, a minha garota não faria uma coisa dessas aqui e agora" – o barulho que veio do toalete contradisse a líder que logo se ruborizou.

"Ela comeu castanhas demais" – Quinn consolou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a risada.

"Pelo menos eu posso me sentar um pouco..." – Sam se jogou no sofá.

"Você ainda está com essa câmera ligada?" – Rachel reparou que Seban passava por cada um com a câmera digital apontada.

"É para o making off!"

"Ninguém vai fazer making off sobre a ida da Britt ao banheiro" – Santana esbravejou e provocou mais risadas.

Brittany saiu do toalete com um sorriso de alivio no rosto. Kurt pegou um spray de bom ar sem a menor cerimônia. O problema é que era de uma marca que tinha o perfume um pouco mais ativo e Blaine começou a espirar. Foi mais dez minutos de confusão e xingamentos até que, depois de uma necessária pausa para a água, ficaram novamente em posição para gravar. Rachel gritou "ação" e Kurt ligou o playback instrumental. A câmera começava com um close up em Rachel enquanto ela ia se afastando lentamente.

"_It's oh so quiet/ it's oh so still/ You're all alone/ And so peaceful until..._"

E valeu! O arquivo ficou com Seban, que iria editar o material. Em meio a comemoração, Santana recebeu um telefonema. Precisou correr. Apesar de estarem acostumados e de terem plena consciência dos tempos difíceis que enfrentavam, ainda não era possível evitar o frio na barriga toda vez em que viam a líder sair correndo daquela forma. Nunca era por causa de uma boa notícia. Isso quebrou o clima de festividade.

Sam e Rachel se despediram dos demais. Colocaram os casacos grossos, as luvas e Sam procurou dirigir a lambreta com o máximo de cuidado por causa do asfalto escorregadio. Ele trocou os pneus da lambreta para os de neve, ainda assim, todo cuidado era pouco. Chegaram na casa de Sam e encontraram a senhora Evans arrumando as compras para a ceia de natal. Era dia 23. Stevie e Stacy, os irmãos mais jovens, estavam excitados com as bengalas que colocariam enfeitando a árvore de natal só para serem devoradas no dia 25.

"Que bom que vocês chegaram" – senhora Evans olhou para o casal que entrava na cozinha de mãos dadas – "Assim vocês me ajudam a manter um olho nessa dupla endiabrada."

"Claro!" – Sam pegou o irmão e o jogou por cima dos ombros, como se o pequeno fosse um saco de batatas. Stacy não queria perder a farra e se agarrou nas pernas do irmão mais velho.

Rachel sorriu com a interação dos irmãos. Balançou a cabeça e andou em direção a sogra.

"Posso te ajudar?"

"Oh, querida. Se você puder guardar essas compras naquela parte do armário" – apontou as portas desejadas – "As compras de geladeira eu mesma organizo."

"Ok!" – colocou as sacolas em cima do balcão. Pegou uma escadinha doméstica, abriu as portas do armário e viu que tudo era bem organizado. Seria fácil colocar as coisas nos lugares corretos.

"Você vem passar o natal conosco?"

"Eu não celebro o natal exatamente porque sou judia e a família da minha guardiã também. Apesar de eu ter passado os dois últimos na casa de San..."

"Sam? Qual Sam?" – Rachel balançou a cabeça. Maldito apelido.

"De Santana!"

"Santana? A mesma que o meu Sammy namorou uma vez?"

"A mesma!" – Rachel não gostava de se lembrar deste detalhe. Não podia evitar o ciúme em pensar que a líder já foi para cama com o namorado dela – "Nós somos amigas... todos nós somos próximos."

"Imaginei que sim. Sammy só diz boas coisas desta turminha de vocês. Fico feliz por ele ter um bom ciclo de amizades" – ouviu gargalhadas vindas da sala – "Só espero que aqueles três não se machuquem..."

Sam continuava a brincar com os dois irmãos, que estavam em cima dele fazendo cosquinhas. Era a vitória por ter derrubado o irmão mais velho. A campainha tocou. Sam tirou os irmãos de cima dele e levantou-se para atender. Pensou ser o homem do correio. Ouviu dizer que a companhia trabalharia até as dez da noite para dar conta das encomendas antes de entrar em recesso por dois dias. Além do mais, o presente que ele havia encomendado para os pais ainda não havia chegado. Correu para a porta. Quando a abriu teve a desagradável surpresa de encontrar dois agentes com o papel em mãos.

"Recebemos uma denúncia que aqui teria material subversivo e temos um mandato de busca e apreensão" – Sam ficou paralisado, gelado de medo – "Abra a porta filho, ou vai ser pior para você."

Ele deu passagem aos agentes.

"Mãe! Rachel!" – gritou e um dos agentes o olhou de forma ameaçadora – "Só estou chamando minha mãe e minha namorada, ok?"

As duas saíram da cozinha e logo ficaram tensas com os agentes. Senhora Evans correu para abraçar os dois filhos menores e Rachel procurou conforto os braços do namorado.

"Há alguém mais na casa?" – perguntou um agente enquanto o outro já circulava sem pedir licença.

"Não senhor" – senhora Evans estava com voz trêmula.

"Ok, não façam nada de estúpido, não tentem fugir, não falem nada e ficarão bem."

Rachel fechou os olhos e abraçou o namorado com mais força. Tremia de medo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia raiva. Não havia razão para aquela família passar por tal constrangimento às vésperas do natal. Era um sentimento que compartilhava com o namorado, ainda mais diante dos barulhos das coisas sendo derrubadas no quarto dele, no quarto os irmãos menores e no quarto dos pais. Ouviam barulho de coisas sendo quebradas a preço de nada, de armários dendo abertos e mais objetos indo ao chão. E os cinco ali paralisados no meio da sala esperando o vendaval passar. Senhor Evans chegou no meio a confusão. Péssima hora ele tinha.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – esbravejou ao ver a esposa, os filhos e a namorada dos filho apavorados e imóveis.

"Pai... não..." – Sam tentou impedir o pai a ir até um dos agentes, mas o homem se desvencilhou.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo na minha casa?" – gritou com um dos agentes. Nem ligou para quem o homem era.

"Fica quieto aí, cara!" – o agente ameaçou.

"Ficar quieto o caramba..." – foi para cima do agente.

Sam tentou afastar o pai, mas foi surpreendido pelo segundo, que chegou distribuindo bordoadas nos dois Evans. As mulheres gritaram da sala. O agente atingido primeiro levantou-se e apontou a arma para a cabeça do senhor Evans.

"Você acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte..."

"Não... pelo amor de deus, não faça nada com meu pai!" – Sam implorou.

"Sai daqui moleque, ou algo muito ruim vai acontecer" – o agente disse de forma ameaçadora.

"Pelo amor de deus, não mate meu pai."

"Eu disse sai daqui ou vai sobrar para você também!"

"Vai filho!" – senhor Evans disse alto, austero, sem tirar os olhos do possível executor.

Sam saiu do quarto relutante. Tudo que ouviu foram os barulhos típicos de alguém que estava sendo espancado. Ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar copiosamente nos braços de Rachel. Quando os ruídos de agonia cessaram, os dois agentes saíram do quarto empurrando um senhor Evans sangrando, com o rosto arrebentado. Um dos agentes disse com atordoante calma.

"A casa está limpa. Não há material subversivo algum... uma pena que o machão aqui vai ser levado preso."

"Pelo amor de deus!" – a senhora Evans gritou – "Não levem o meu marido... é véspera de natal!"

"Bom, minha senhora, eu não sei desse deus, mas espero que ele possa te arrumar um bom advogado" – e saiu arrastando o senhor Evans.

Os cinco ficaram em choque. As crianças choravam muito e Sam parecia perdido. Denúncia? Quem faria uma monstruosidade daquelas para uma família que nunca arrumou confusão? Teria a ver com os botões? Mas eles não tinham feito nada de errado ou perigoso. Rachel também estava muito abalada com as fortes cenas que acabara de presenciar, mas ainda assim, ela era a que tinha menos envolvimento emocional. Limpou as lágrimas e ligou.

"Senhor Gilmore?" – esperou a voz responder do outro lado da linha – "Estamos com um problema e precisamos do senhor... o pai de Samuel Evans foi preso... o quê!... não sabia... sim... sim... sim senhor... entendi... obrigada!"

"Para quem ligou?" – Sam perguntou ainda enxugando as lágrimas.

"Wes Gilmore. Ele é advogado" – e apertou o botão da calça jeans.

"Ele vai nos ajudar?" – senhora Evans perguntou esperançosa – "Por favor, que ele não permita que algo de ruim aconteça com o meu marido."

"Ele vai ajudar sim, não se preocupe. Ele inclusive já está no centro de detenção."

"Como?"

"Por coincidência, o senhor Gilmore já estava por lá cuidando de outro caso" – Rachel forçou um sorriso e puxou Sam para o quarto. O lugar estava irreconhecível. Os poucos livros todos fora das prateleiras, os discos jogados no chão, o colchão revirado.

"Quem é esse senhor Gilmore? Ele é mesmo confiável?" – Sam procurava se acalmar mais. Chorar não ia adiantar.

"Ele é advogado dos botões. O cara é um dos melhores..." – Rachel sussurrou – "Ele disse que San foi presa, por isso estava na casa de detenção... suponho que ela saiu correndo porque os agentes foram fazer uma busca na casa dela..."

"Oh deus!" – Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Rachel começou a ligar para os demais botões. Queria saber se estava tudo bem. Nada aconteceu na casa de Blaine e de Brittany. Era de se esperar uma vez que ali era o lar do promotor e de um parlamentar respectivamente. Um agente jamais invadiria a residência de pessoas como aquelas a não ser por uma razão muito forte. Matt, Seban estavam bem. Quinn não atendia ao telefone. Por último, ligou para Kurt.

"_Estou bem, Rach. Mas Mercedes me ligou apavorada. Reviraram a casa dela. E parece que também de Tina e de Mike._"

"Por quê?"

"_É uma teoria, mas pensa bem... reviraram a casa das pessoas que foram naquela passeata em Akron. E se foi uma denúncia, só pode ter vindo de alguém do coral ou da escola._ _É claro que isso não tem relação com os botões. Só pode ser essa a razão._"

Rachel fechou os olhos e quis gritar de raiva e frustração. Lógico que só podia ser por causa da maldita passeata. E a escola tinha dedos-duros, além do grupo de camisas vermelhas liderados por Puck.

"Ok, Kurt... se conseguir alguma notícia de Quinn..."

"_Vamos manter contato._"

"O que aconteceu com Quinn?" – Sam perguntou assim que Rachel desligou o telefone.

"Não sei. Ela está fora de área, ao que parece. Sam... Mercedes, Tina e Mike também tiveram casas revistadas."

"A passeata" – não era difícil relacionar.

"Vocês não deveriam ter ido me buscar..." – Rachel abraçou o namorado – "E agora San está presa!"

"Ei, Rach" – foi a vez dele a consolar – "Não foi culpa sua ou de ninguém. Apenas aconteceu."

"Seu pai foi preso..." – as lágrimas corriam soltas.

"O advogado não é bom?" – Rachel acenou contra o peito do namorado – "Então... a única coisa que posso fazer é confiar."

"Você vai até a casa de detenção?"

"Vou! Mas antes preciso assegurar se a minha mãe e meus irmãos vão ficar bem aqui."

"Eu preciso ir para casa."

"Eu te levo..."

"Não, você precisa olhar por sua família agora. E só são quatro quarteirões."

"Rach!" – a namorada o beijou de leve.

"Você tem trabalho a fazer."

Rachel despediu-se da senhora Evans e das crianças. Reafirmou que tudo ficaria bem, que o advogado libertaria o senhor Evans o quanto antes. Pegouo casaco, o gorro e foi andando pela calçada congelada. Já passavam das seis da tarde e Rachel nunca se sentiu tão triste. O telefone tocou. Era Matt.

"Quais são as notícias?"

"_San parece que foi fichada, mas está prestes a ser solta sob fiança. Quinn deu sinal de vida. Ela recebeu a visita dos agentes, não encontraram nada, mas está com medo de ficar sozinha e acho que vai passar a noite na casa de Kurt._"

"Que bom que não a machucaram."

"_Também pensei no mesmo. E você? Será que foram na casa dos Puckerman?_"

"Estou prestes a descobrir."

"_Dê notícias!_"

Rachel desligou e entrou na rua em que morava. Tudo estava quieto. Colocou a chave na porta, mas estranhou ao vê-la destrancada. Entrou e viu Anna consolando Natalie por alguma razão enquanto Puck estava sentado no sofá vestido com a agora usual camiseta vermelha. De reto, tudo parecia estar no lugar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Rachel ficou ainda mais nervosa.

"Você disse que jamais traria confusão para dentro desta casa" – Anna disse entre os dentes – "Mas você trouxe. E se não fosse por Noah, coisa muito pior teria acontecido."

"Os agentes estiveram aqui?" – Rachel imediatamente se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta.

"Então você sabe!" – Puck levantou-se e foi em direção a amiga com jeito de quem estava enojado – "Parece que você não é tão inocente assim, não é mesmo... Rach?" – o tom de voz era carregado de ironia.

"Pegue suas coisas e, por favor, vá embora desta casa!" – Anna disse amargurada.

"O quê? Mas?" – aquilo a pegou de surpresa.

"Você quer ser comunista, Rach? Então que vá ser bem longe daqui!" – Anna esbravejou.

"Vocês não estão sendo racionais. Isso só aconteceu porque eu participei de uma passeata estúpida em Akron. Não quer dizer que eu vá arrumar problemas..."

"Rachel" – Puck disse seco – "Apenas pegue algumas roupas e vá embora. Depois a gente manda o resto para seja lá onde estiver."

Ela acenou e começou a chorar. Sim, ela queria sair da casa dos Puckerman, mas ser expulsa daquela forma era doloroso. Ela passou pouco mais de quatro anos morando com aquela gente e desejava sair de cabeça erguida, não daquela forma humilhante. Desceu para o porão e quando viu o quarto não ficou surpresa por tudo estar revirado. Ligou novamente o celular.

"Matt, eu preciso que alguém me busque na casa dos Puckerman."

"_O que aconteceu?_" – o segundo no comando ficou tenso.

"Anna me expulsou de casa..."

"_Ok... em meia hora eu tô passando aí._"

"Obrigada."

Pegou uma mala e juntou algumas das roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Procurou o livro em que guardava as fotos de Shelby. Ao menos as lembranças ainda estavam ali. Pegou documentos, o saquinho de botões e coisas da escola, além de algumas fotografias. Deixou o resto para trás. Subiu as escadas. Apesar de tudo, fez um discurso de agradecimento pela família tê-la abrigado por tantos anos. Chorando, saiu pela porta da frente e esperou pela carona sentada em cima da mala. Começou a nevar. Dez minutos depois o carro de Matt parou em frente. Ele pegou a mala e colocou no bagageiro enquanto Rachel ocupava o banco do passageiro. Olhou melancólica para a casa dos Puckerman. Não precisava terminar daquela forma.

...

_**Taina, desfecho no sentido que agora tudo vai convergir para o final da história.**_


	20. Chapter 20

A claridade bateu no rosto de Rachel em um ângulo diferente em que estava acostumada. Ela vinha de uma janela grande à direita da cama. O quarto em si tinha decoração simples e discreta: um papel de parede de tom pastel e móveis de madeira escura: um armário pequeno, uma cômoda e a cama de casal. Normalmente pegaria o roupão e iria ao banheiro. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal. Antes da higienização matinal, precisou vestir-se primeiro. Pegou a escova de dentes nova (a velha ficou esquecida na casa dos Puckerman) e rumou para o banheiro. Viu a porta entreaberta e a empurrou. Flagrou Jimi, irmão mais moço de Matt, nu. Deu meia volta gritando por desculpas. Não estava acostumada com aquilo. Passou anos com um banheiro só dela. Nunca tinha de verificar se estava ocupado ou não.

"Rachel?" – Matt saiu do quarto.

"Eu acabei de flagrar Jimi pelado no banheiro, mas foi sem querer, eu juro!"

O próprio saiu rápido, vestido em um roupão.

"Jimi, desculpas, eu estava sonolenta. Deveria ter prestado mais atenção."

"Rach, calma aí! Foi nada!" – o mais jovem sorriu – "E eu não me importo se uma garota bonita me flagrar no banheiro de vez em quando. Se quisesse, poderia até ter ficado. Não ia achar ruim" – piscou e foi para o próprio quarto. Mas não antes de levar um cascudo do irmão mais velho.

"Inacreditável!" – Matt balançou a cabeça. Jimi era um garoto hormonal de 15 anos que havia descoberto as mulheres há pouco tempo e, como todo moleque que acabara de viver a experiência, se sentia o dono do mundo.

"Acho que eu..." – ainda estava atordoada.

"Rachel, não foi mesmo nada. Você o viu pelado e ele ainda achou bom. Nada demais. Use o banheiro sem problemas, ok?"

Ela acenou. O banheiro em questão estava alagado por causa do banho recém tomado. Sem falar na bagunça de roupas sob o cesto quando deveria estar dentro dele. Havia uma calça pendurada com uma cueca bem à mostra. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Ela procurou pensar que tudo era apenas provisório, como um mantra que repetia dezenas de vezes em pensamento. Desceu as escadas ainda vermelha pelo incidente, piorou quando viu o enorme sorriso malandro estampado no rosto de Jimi.

A casa dos Rutherford era de dois pavimentos que não era tão grande assim que ficava num bairro de classe-média baixa. O senhor Rutherford era funcionário de um banco e a esposa trabalhava em casa fazendo bordados e bijuterias para vender na feirinha do fim de semana. Apesar da simplicidade, tudo era muito acolhedor. A casa estava especialmente enfeitada para o natal, com uma árvore colorida armada no canto. Mesmo sendo judia, Rachel gostava muito dessa parte das festividades. Os pais de Matt não se opuseram em receber a velha amiga em apuros do filho. Seria crueldade desamparar alguém em pleno natal. Rachel sabia que as coisas só permaneceriam daquela forma se ela ficasse por pouco tempo, no máximo até o ano novo.

"Café?" – perguntou o senhor Rutherford.

"Por favor!" – Rachel forçou um sorriso enquanto era servida.

"Matt disse que você saiu brigada da casa dos Puckerman" – senhora Rutherford comentou casualmente e era óbvio que fariam perguntas.

"Como eu completei 18 anos, o governo suspendeu a ajuda financeira que dava pelo programa para abrigar órfãos. Eles não tinham mais razão para me manter por perto" – disse amargurada – "Mas agora eu posso resgatar o dinheiro dos meus pais e tenho economias para alugar um apartamento... só que é impossível ver essas coisas nas festas de fim de ano."

"Verdade!" – senhor Rutherford passou os olhos pelo jornal – "Meu irmão é corretor de imóveis e ele vai parar durante essa semana. Só começa a trabalhar no dia dois. Aliás, ele pode ver algo que possa ser interessante para você, Rachel. Algo que caiba no seu orçamento. Pensa em morar sozinha ou em dividir o aluguel?"

"Ainda não pensei nesses detalhes, senhor. Tenho uma amiga que mora sozinha e talvez ela queira dividir despesas. Mas ainda não a encontrei para conversar a respeito."

"Falando nisso" – Matt interrompeu – "O que você acha de reunirmos a turma hoje pra uma confraternização?" – falou num tom em que ela só poderia dizer sim. Os botões precisavam se reunir após os acontecimentos trágicos do dia anterior.

"Claro! Vai ser legal."

Reunir botões era tarefa se Santana, no máximo de Matt. Não dela. Terminou o café, ofereceu-se para ajudar com as louças e só então voltou para o quarto e verificou as ligações perdidas no celular e as mensagens de texto. O senhor Evans foi libertado na madrugada mediante a fiança. Foi um alívio. Mas não teve notícias de mais ninguém. Isso a deixou incomodada. Ligou para o namorado.

"_Oi minha linda_" – falou uma voz cansada do outro lado da linha.

"Vi o seu recado agora. Como está o seu pai?"

"_Vivo, com o orgulho ferido, com raiva... e machucado_" – ele respirou fundo – "_Obrigado por ter acionado o senhor Gilmore. Ele foi espetacular._"

"É o que os botões fazem... e sua mãe?"

"_Ela está abalada. Estou a ajudando a colocar as coisas no lugar. E as coisas com os Puckerman? Os agentes foram aí?_"

"Na verdade..." – Rachel respirou fundo – "eu estou na casa do Matt. Anna me expulsou de casa."

"_O quê!_" – Sam explodiu do outro lado do telefone – "_Por que não me disse isso antes?_"

"Ok, sua casa foi remexida da forma mais estúpida imaginável, seu pai preso... você acha que iria jogar mais um problema? Não senhor! Era algo que podia resolver sozinha e eu estou bem."

"_Você poderia ter vindo para cá._"

"Sam, os seus pais não são do tipo que olhariam com bons olhos o filho morando com a namorada no quarto. E eles me fizeram dormir com seus irmãos naquele dia. Além disso: lembra da sua casa revirada?"

"_Mesmo assim..._" – Sam queria pensar em um argumento melhor. Não tinha.

Os pais de Sam eram do tipo 'não debaixo do meu teto', apesar de não se importarem com celibato de filho algum. Só não gostavam da idéia de ter um deles ter relações sexuais no quarto ao lado. Esse não era a questão que envolvia o problema de Rachel, mas o assunto seria levantado num debate hipotético. No fundo, Sam reconhecia que a namorada estava num bom lugar. Ele próprio gostava muito de Matt e confiava no amigo. E também em Rachel.

"Estou bem aqui, ok? E é uma situação provisória. Depois do feriado, vou começar a procurar por um lugar para morar. Quem sabe Quinn não esteja interessada em dividir aluguel?"

"_O seu otimismo é incrível!_"

"Anos de treinamento."

"_Eu amo o seu otimismo._"

"Só o meu otimismo?" – provocou

"_Eu te amo por inteiro_" – e Rachel respirou fundo. Não era a hora que ela planejava falar a esperada frase pela primeira vez. Mas não se pode controlar o universo.

"Eu também te amo..." – ela podia imaginar o sorriso de Sam do outro lado da linha – "Preciso ir. Tenho que me organizar..."

"_Nos falamos mais tarde?_"

"Com certeza."

Matt bateu na porta do quarto. Não parecia feliz.

"Liguei para Santana e ela quer falar conosco."

"Com todos nós?" – Rachel ficou ansiosa.

"Não, só com nós dois. É um novo endereço que ela mandou"

Rachel se arrumou o mais rápido que pôde. Colocou as luvas, o casaco grosso e o gorro. Dez minutos de carro e entraram no bairro da elite de Lima. Rodaram um pouco mais até encontrarem a rua indicada por Santana. Estranharam quando perceberam que ali funcionava uma igreja católica. Aquilo não podia estar certo. Pararam no estacionamento e Rachel ligou no celular da líder.

"San, o endereço que você deu é uma igreja..."

"_Há uma entrada na lateral que vai dar para o escritório do padre. Estou esperando vocês lá._"

Rachel olhou para Matt achando aquela história muito estranha. Mas obedeceram. Havia uma porta lateral além daquelas que davam acesso ao salão da paróquia. Estava aberta. Matt e Rachel entraram e tal como foi dito, Santana estava por lá. Encontraram a líder de costas para eles, olhando uma imagem de Jesus Cristo. Santana era católica, embora não fosse a uma missa há muito tempo. Ela virou-se para os amigos. Eles procuraram fazer o melhor para não se chocar com o rosto inchado, o olho roxo e os lábios cortados.

"San..." – Rachel tentou segurar as lágrimas. Andou ao encontro da líder e a abraçou forte. O dia anterior fez mais estragos que Rachel pensava.

"Preciso mostrar algo a vocês dois..."

Santana respirou fundo e pediu para que os dois a seguisse até uma escada que dava para o subsolo. Entraram numa espécie de capela rústica. Atrás do altar havia uma portinhola de um metro e meio. Santana digitou uma senha e esta deu acesso a um salão amplo, muito maior do que ao da sede da pizzaria em towntown. Era um local com decoração barroca com uma grande mesa de centro. Nas laterais e nos fundos haviam prateleiras abarrotadas de livros. Tantos que parecia que tinham entrado numa biblioteca antiga de uma universidade do Século 18. Era incrível. O parlamentar Pierce e Wes Gilmore discutiam encostados à mesa. E também reconheceram o juiz Gabriel Bangs, o padre George Goldino, titular daquela paróquia, e Stan Cain, um dos grandes industriais de Ohio. Reynolds recebeu os adolescentes.

"Bem-vindos à segunda sede dos botões" – disse a Matt e a Rachel.

"Isso aqui é... incrível!" – Rachel demorou a conseguir falar.

"Já falou com eles, San?" – Reynolds disse austero.

"Não... bom, atrás das prateleiras tem um jogo de sofá confortável. A gente pode ir para lá."

Rachel estava assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Assustada porque Santana estava mais séria que o normal e não era apenas por causa do rosto baleado. Excitada porque o lugar era incrível e sem mencionar que conhecer aquela sede que até então só tinha ouvido falar, significava que tinha crescido em importância entre os botões. Viram o jogo de sofá luxuoso e muito confortável. A decoração do espaço era linda. Matt e Rachel ocuparam o sofá de dois lugares enquanto Santana sentou na poltrona e inclinou o corpo para frente.

"Eu vou sair do país amanhã!" – disparou e os corações de Rachel e Matt quase saíram do peito.

"Como assim amanhã?" – Rachel esbravejou – "Você não pode nos abandonar!"

"Se ficar, serei condenada por agressão a dois agentes, Rach. Eu quase matei um deles ontem. Só saí da prisão porque o pai do Blaine intercedeu de forma surpreendente. Mas isso não impediu que eu fosse fichada e será questão de tempo até ser presa de novo e condenada a uns 10 anos de prisão. Isso se não me matarem antes por retaliação" – fez uma pequena pausa – "Aparentemente existem planos maiores para mim. Um grupo de figurões vai viajar amanhã pela manhã e eu vou junto" – e encarou Rachel – "Vou para os Estados Unidos do Leste como exilada política. Provavelmente ficarei em Boston..."

"Pertinho de Nova York..." – Rachel forçou um sorriso, mas já estava em lágrimas.

"Talvez eu passe por lá!" – Santana limpou as lágrimas – "Enfim. Comigo fora deste esquema preciso passar o chapéu. Matt, você agora é o líder do círculo e Rach é a sua segunda no comando. Não será por muito tempo. Em seis meses todos vamos terminar a escola e os botões serão redistribuídos. É provável que Seban herde a responsabilidade de continuar o nosso círculo já que ele é o mais jovem de nós. Bom, Reynolds é o cara que organiza essa parte dos círculos menores e ele vai saber orientá-los quando chegar a hora..." – fez uma pausa para se controlar. Estava lutando para a emoção não tomar conta – "Rach, você deve receber em breve a convocação oficial para entrar no segundo círculo. Os dois, na verdade. Então vão poder aprender mais sobre a organização dos botões, a complexidade que é... talvez assumam algumas das minhas funções. Claro que serão treinados para tal primeiro."

"Isso não está acontecendo..." – Rachel desejava ser mais influente. Mas não daquela forma. O que ela queria que a própria Santana a introduzisse.

"Vocês vão ficar bem" – forçou um sorriso – "Bom, eu tenho que passar algumas coisas para vocês então é melhor fazer logo. Os agentes vão observar mais de perto as pessoas ligadas a mim, por isso vai ser prudente que vocês distribuam o botão vermelho de novo. Fiquem de olho em Quinn. O pai dela a machucou muito, por isso que está com comportamento mais rebelde... ela é importante, sabe? É provável que seja a próxima a deixar o país. Seban é o melhor hacker que conheço e ele ama ajudar. Façam-no se sentir necessário que vão ter um aliado motivado para o que der e vier. Não se preocupem muito com Kurt e Blaine. Até segunda ordem, eles atingiram o máximo deles dentro da organização. O mesmo com Brittany. Não deixe que ela se aproxime muito de Artie. Nem tanto por minha causa, mas ele é um dedo-duro e Brittany pode soltar coisas sem querer."

"E Sam?" – Rachel ficou curiosa.

"Ele é fiel à causa e vai progredir no tempo dele" – Rachel acenou. Santana tirou do casaco um pedaço de papel e o entregou a Rachel – "Eu não vou poder me despedir dos meus pais, por isso queria que você entregasse essa carta aos dois. E tenho certeza que eles ficariam felizes em recebê-la lá em casa. Meus pais te adoram..." – respirou fundo para segurar o choro mais uma vez – "O meu quarto tem algumas peculiaridades que os agentes não descobriram, e como eu sei que você vai se confundir, eu escrevi as principais aqui" – entregou outro papel a Rachel – "Coloquei num papel amarelo porque é o sinal de atenção e vai ficar fácil de você relacionar."

"É isso?" – Matt franziu a testa.

"Basicamente" – Santana já não continha o choro – "Oh, eu queria que você continuasse o treino na academia, Rach. Fale com Marcus. Diga que foi uma última vontade minha."

"Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo, San" – Rachel se ajoelhou diante da agora ex-líder e a abraçou com força.

"Vou tentar usar o correio assim que der, ok?" – carinhou os cabelos de Rachel.

"Santana!" – Reynolds chamou atenção da jovem. Ela olhou para o mentor e acenou.

"Está na hora de eu ir..." – limpou a garganta – "Só conte aos demais quando eu tiver partido. Diga... sei lá... invente algo bonito. Só diga a Brittany que eu a amo mais do que tudo."

Levantou-se e foi caminhando abraçada a Rachel e Matt até a saída do salão.

"Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, Santana Lopez" – Matt a beijou no rosto enquanto a abraçava – "Você foi uma líder formidável e eu vou fazer de tudo para não de decepcionar."

"Se o fizer, eu puxo a sua orelha quando voltar... algum dia!" – riu e voltou-se para Rachel.

Rachel fez o mesmo que Matt, mas o abraço entra as duas foi mais longo e mais emocionado.

"Eu te amo, San" – Rachel disse com a voz embaçada – "Obrigada por tudo."

"Eu também te amo, Rach. Eu tenho certeza que nos veremos em pouco tempo!"

O novo líder e a nova segunda no comando olharam para trás uma última vez antes de subir as escadas escoltados por Reynolds. Santana estava pagando pelo preço de uma decisão que tomou proporções maiores. A passeata em Akron custou muito caro. Mas ela não se arrependia em ter deixado que os comandados fossem responsáveis pelas próprias atitudes. A lição ficaria também para todos eles.

Rachel e Matt saíram da igreja sem receber senha. Na linguagem dos botões queria dizer que eram apenas convidados. Não estavam se importando com isso. Era doloroso demais serem privados da companhia de uma grande amiga. Chegaram em casa e Rachel foi direto para o quarto de hóspedes. Não estava com vontade d falar com ninguém e assim permaneceu pelo resto do dia. Era a véspera de natal mais triste da vida dela.

...

_**C. Honda. Sobre novas fic, podem acontecer três coisas e listo da mais improvável para a mais provável:**_

_**- Retomar o "Que Dia" – o problema é que fiquei com preguiça dessa fic e estou quase a declarando "complete".**_

_**- Fazer uma nova história com alguma idéia com a pretensão de ser "além do óbvio ululante que pulula as mentes humanas". E que no final vai se revelar bem comum.**_

_**- Ler toda a Saga Berry-Lopez de novo e planejar a terceira história mostrando a vida de Rachel e Quinn como casadas e de Santana.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Era natal. Rachel ficou cinco minutos parada em frente à casa dos Lopez. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Eram três horas da tarde. Àquela altura, Santana devia estar pisando em terras estrangeiras. Rachel podia ver certo movimento dentro da casa, mas onde estava a coragem para encarar a família e entregar o bilhete. Ela respeitou a líder, ou melhor ex-líder, ou melhor ainda, uma das grandes amigas que teve e não leu o que estava escrito. Também não levou o bilhete amarelo. Quem seria ela para vasculhar o quarto de Santana?

"Rach..." – Matt chamou atenção dela – "É melhor fazer isso de uma vez."

Os dois andaram até à porta. Não precisaram bater. Julieta apareceu com jeito de poucos amigos.

"O que vocês querem?" – falou com alguma raiva. Julieta era mais alta que Santana. Mais gordinha também, sem ser obesa. Fora isso e os olhos mais redondos e claros (os herdou de Marta), era a cara de Santana.

"Preciso falar com seus pais."

"Não é hora, pirralha."

"É sobre Santana!"

Julieta franziu a testa e deu passagem aos dois amigos da irmã.

"Quem é Juli?" – Juan desceu as escadas. Ele estava com os lábios cortados – "Oh, Rach. E... Matt, certo?" – o garoto acenou – "O que vieram fazer aqui?"

"Disseram que é sobre Santana" – Julieta disparou – "Tomara que exista uma boa desculpa para aquela idiota ter desaparecido! Aliás, existe: ela é uma bandida como eu sempre disse ao senhor, papai."

"O senhor pode chamar Marta?" – Rachel perguntou com calma, ignorando o insulto de Julieta – "Isso diz respeito aos dois..."

"Marta está no quarto e está indisposta a descer. Seja lá o que for, fale comigo."

"Santana me pediu para entregar isso a vocês" – Rachel estendeu a carta e Juan a pegou com pouca delicadeza.

"Quando esteve com ela?"

"Ontem, senhor."

"Por que ela não apareceu mais em casa? Nós voltamos do centro de detenção e, no outro dia, ela tinha desaparecido... e você sabe o que houve! Diga!" – Juan estava nervoso.

"Senhor, eu não li a carta, mas acredito que ela explique as coisas aqui."

"Mas você sabe!" – o homem estava a ponto de agarrar os ombros de Rachel e acudi-la.

"Não sabemos o que aconteceu ontem, senhor" – Matt interferiu – "Quando Santana nos chamou, estava com o rosto machucado, como se tivesse se envolvido numa briga feia. Ela disse que ia precisar sumir e entregou a carta. Depois foi embora" – falou como um botão. Disse uma história que era verdade, mas sem detalhes.

"Eu sabia que nada de bom viria daquela menina" – Julieta esbravejou, mas era muito mais de desespero e confusão do que propriamente de raiva. Ela amava a irmã e estava ainda muito impressionada com as cenas que testemunhou dias atrás.

"É só isso, Rachel?" – Juan tentava se controlar.

"Sim senhor."

"Ok..." – foi em direção à porta da frente e a abriu – "Obrigado pela consideração."

Os dois amigos seguiram de volta ao carro. Rachel respirou fundo. Foi menos pior do que ela esperava.

"Vai querer passar na casa do Sam agora?"

"Mudei de idéia. Vou ligar para ele depois."

"Ok..." – Matt ligou a ignição do carro.

"Matt."

"Hum?"

"Você acha que a gente vai dar conta de substituir Santana?"

"A gente só vai saber quando começarmos a colocar a mão na massa. Amanhã vamos reunir todos, contar o que aconteceu e dali para frente será outra história."

Sam não gostou em saber que a namorada não iria participar da ceia de natal. Rachel argumentou que seria grosseria com os Rutherford uma vez que eles deram um teto num momento emergencial. Era uma boa justificativa e Rachel realmente pensava naqueles termos. Ela sentou-se junto com a família. Senhor Rutherford fez a oração de graças, a família e Rachel apreciaram uma mesa farta. Beberam vinho Jimi e Matt contaram histórias engraçadas sobre a escola em que estudavam. A senhora Rutherford dedurava os filhos a Rachel com histórias embaraçosas sobre quando os dois eram crianças. Como a vez em que Matt com cinco anos sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas não queria sair do parquinho. Até que não se agüentou e fez o número dois nas calças e voltou para casa, que ficava quase ao lado, andando igual um chimpanzé.

A família trocou presentes e Rachel observou a boa interação entre eles. Se pareciam com os Lopez, a diferença é que quando passou os natais com eles, ela tinha presentes para dar e também os recebia. No primeiro natal, ganhou uma blusa muito bonita que Santana lhe presenteou acompanhada de uma ofensa. Disse que a blusa deveria servir de modelo para que Rachel aposentasse as roupas horríveis e passasse a se vestir como uma pessoa. No ano anterior, ela ganhou novamente uma roupa porque a outra não teve tanto efeito, e também meias e um DVD com um documentário sobre as grandes divas negras do jazz, estrelando Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald e Sarah Vaughan. Disse que Rachel deveria temperar um pouco mais as referências musicais dela porque estava muito "branca". Lamentou que na agonia dos Puckerman ela tivesse deixado as lembrancinhas que comprara para Sam e Santana no meio do caos em que encontrou o quarto após a visita dos agentes.

O celular tocou. O primeiro pensamento de Rachel foi em Sam, mas não era a foto dele que mostrava no visor. O número era desconhecido.

"Alô?"

"Oi Rach, eu tenho pouco tempo para falar" – era a voz de Santana – "Só para avisar que estou em Washington DC e amanhã vou para Filadélfia que é onde devo morar. Estou alojada num dormitório e as coisas ainda estão muito confusas, mas estou bem. Não diga aos demais onde estou."

"Ok, entendi... obrigada, San. Ah, e eu entreguei a carta aos seus pais."

"Você não me deixaria na mão. Obrigada Rach... tenho que desligar. Quando puder, entro em contato novamente."

"San..." – quando Rachel ia tentar falar mais alguma coisa, o telefone desligou. Foi tão rápido que ela até duvidou se realmente falou com Santana.

Filadélfia? Rachel imaginava que Santana pudesse ser alojada numa pequena cidade, mas Filadélfia? Era uma das grandes e mais importantes cidades dos Estados Unidos do Leste. Ficou feliz: ela conseguiu sair. Não que Santana tivesse esse desejo, mas ela conseguiu sair. Por outro lado, o que notícia ruim seria essa? E por que Rachel não deveria acreditar. E quanto aos outros? Dormiu intranqüila naquela noite.

O encontro com os demais botões estava marcado para a tarde, após o almoço. Matt estava ansioso por se apresentar pela primeira vez como líder. Esperava reações fortes. Por isso contava com o apoio incondicional de Rachel. A menina não ia furtar-se de estar ao lado do novo líder e assumir a posição de segunda no comando. Mas quando estava se arrumando, recebeu o telefonema de outro número desconhecido.

"San?" – o coração disparou.

"Rachel? Não!" – era uma voz masculina do outro lado – "Aqui é Juan. Acredito que precisamos conversar."

"Claro..." – Rachel estranhou o telefonema – "Quando?"

"Hoje à tarde aqui em casa, pode ser?" – haveria conflito de agenda. A razão podia para que ela cumprisse o compromisso com os botões acima de qualquer coisa, mas aquele era Juan Lopez. Que diabos!

"Por volta das três?"

"Perfeito. Estarei te esperando."

Agora foi a vez de Rachel ficar ansiosa. Ela conversou com Matt que não aceitou muito bem a ausência. Sabia, no entanto, que a comandada não obedeceria. Fez a gentileza de deixá-la em frente aos Lopez antes de seguir para o local de encontro com os demais botões. Rachel encarava a casa de outra maneira. Ela sabia que a amiga estava bem. Ótimo. Agora era o momento de acertar o que foi deixado solto. Bateu a campainha e foi atendida um minuto depois pelo próprio Juan. O médico abriu passagem para a menina.

"Será que podemos conversar na garagem, se não se importa? Marta e Julieta estão lá em cima e eu não quero ser incomodado."

"Tudo bem, senhor!"

Juan ficou encostado no velho Ford enquanto Rachel se acomodou num tamborete de madeira. Não nevava, mas estava fazendo frio. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Parecia que Juan estava analisando a amiga da filha. Então resolveu começar.

"Eu li a carta. Ela não me disse nada além de que nos ama e que precisou fugir porque ficou com medo de ser presa. Mas eu conheço minha filha bem demais para saber que ela está mentindo de alguma forma. Não consigo identificar em quê, mas eu sou pai. Eu sei das coisas."

"Isso parece teoria da conspiração" – sorriu nervosa.

"Que ela seria presa se ficasse, estava mais que ciente. Aqueles agentes entraram na minha casa, bateram em mim, intimidaram a minha Julieta e a minha mulher porque aparentemente Santana foi denunciada por participar de uma passeata em Akron. Eles não podiam prendê-la porque não foi flagrante, mas tinham uma ordem de busca e apreensão para tentar descobrir possíveis materiais subversivos. Quando Santana apareceu, bateu em dois adultos porque estavam nos humilhando e me batendo após revirar a nossa casa e encontrar nada! Ela luta artes marciais desde criança, mas ainda assim foi impressionante. Só parou porque um dos agentes apontou uma arma para a cabeça da minha esposa. Então bateram nela, a prenderam. Eu corri para o centro de detenção e quando chego lá, em vez de um defensor público, fui abordado por um dos melhores advogados da cidade que chegou lá do nada só para auxiliar a minha filha que não tem um centavo furado no bolso. Não entendo até agora como ele ficou sabendo. Ela seria liberada sem maiores conseqüências se não fosse o promotor, que é pai do namorado dela, que a fichou e a fez ficar sob condicional. Eu já vi muita gente ser presa e morta por causa da brutalidade dos agentes desencadeada por razões banais, Rachel. Sou médico, trabalho em hospital público e canso de ver gente chegando com a cara arrebentada nos meus plantões. No entanto, a minha filha escapou e fugiu sabe-se lá para onde. Isso me perturbou não apenas porque Santana é uma foragida de uma justiça indecente e brutalizada, mas porque há lacunas nesta história que não se encaixam. Aliás, muitas das coisas que aconteceram no passado não se encaixam. E algo me diz que você sabe preenchê-las. O fato de pensar que fosse ela ao telefone aumentou a minha suspeita. Quem é Santana?"

"Sua filha."

"Deixe de brincadeira!"

"Não estou brincando, senhor. San é a minha melhor amiga e mesmo assim nunca soube de nada anormal. A única coisa que sei é que ela ama demais todos vocês. Eu realmente não li a carta, mas seja lá o que for, acredite porque as razões dela são muito fortes."

"Isso é frustrante" – Juan passou a mão pelos cabelos – "Deixe de mentir. Eu sei que você sabe de algo... de qualquer coisa que seja."

"Eu não sei... tudo que sei é que se isso aconteceu foi por culpa minha" – Rachel baixou a cabeça e procurou ganhar um pouco mais de tempo – "As meninas viram o anúncio da passeata num jornal. Era legalizada e tudo mais. Santana nos aconselhou para não irmos, mas não demos atenção. Fomos ingênuas em pensar que seria divertido participar de algum ato de subversão, mesmo que permitido. Então começou a confusão. Eu fiquei desorientada, mas San e o meu namorado nos pegaram e nos arrastaram para longe. Eles foram à passeata só para ficar de olho na gente. Foi San quem nos tirou de lá em segurança, mas há algumas pessoas no coral que não gostam nem dela e nem do meu namorado. Eles logo acusaram os dois. Eu não tenho idéia de quem denunciou, mas não foi só a casa do senhor que foi revirada. A do meu namorado também. O pai dele reagiu e foi espancado. Revistaram o meu quarto nos Puckerman e eu fui expulsa de casa."

"Rachel... eu não sabia... por que não me contou?"

"Diante do que está acontecendo com San? O meu problema é nada. De qualquer forma, Matt me abrigou e eu vou procurar um lugar para ficar ainda nesta semana" – fez uma pequena pausa – "Quando o meu sogro foi preso, eu liguei para o senhor Gilmore, que é o advogado que está cuidando do caso da herança dos meus pais. Sou cliente pro bono. Eu pedi para que ele fosse até a casa de detenção. Não posso falar por ele, das motivações dele, mas acredito que foi daí que pegou o caso de Santana."

"Isso explica a parte do advogado, com certeza."

"Infelizmente, a casa de todos que participaram foram revistas, mas o pior aconteceu justo com a pessoa que só foi lá para tentar proteger os amigos... assim é Santana, senhor Lopez: super-protetora. Dói o meu coração saber que ela está pagando por algo que não teve culpa. Se pudesse voltar atrás..."

"Você não é culpada. Essa merda de regime que é... Eu sei muito bem que se a minha San não tivesse fugido... ela seria presa novamente. Talvez morta. É o que eles fazem. Bandidos têm mais direitos do que manifestantes nessa droga de país."

"Senhor Lopez..." – Rachel procurou ser cautelosa – "Eu posso subir até o quarto de Santana? Ela pegou uma coisa minha e eu gostaria de tê-la de volta... se puder. Jamais pediria algo do tipo se não fosse realmente importante para mim."

"Vá!"

Rachel não tinha a menor idéia do que Santana queria que ela pegasse no quarto. Ela tinha lido o papel amarelo e a única coisa que existia nele era uma referência a uma tábua solta. Subiu as escadas. Acenou para Julieta que cruzou os braços em desaprovação à presença da botão, então fechou a porta. O quarto de Santana estava um caos e foi de cortar o coração ver o baú revirado e os discos espalhados. Era certo de que alguns estivessem danificados. Mas Rachel se concentrou na tábua que segundo o mapa rabiscado (e Santana era uma péssima desenhista). Era a quarta que supostamente deveria ficar debaixo da cama. Apalpou a madeira e descobriu aquela que se mexia. Não conseguia levantá-la com as unhas. Procurou pelo quarto algo que pudesse ajudá-la. Encontrou a lixa de unha metálica. Fincou o objeto na fresta e fez um esforço para o pedaço da madeira levantar um pouco que fosse. Com algum custo, conseguiu remover o pedaço de madeira. No buraco havia uma pistola (Rachel não entendia de armas e não sabia dizer de que tipo era), um cartucho de balas, e um HD portátil. De fato o computador de Santana não estava no quarto, provavelmente levado pelos agentes. Rachel não quis saber da arma. Pegou o HD e o colocou no largo bolso do agasalho. Recolocou a tábua. Arrastou a cama de volta ao lugar e saiu.

"Encontrou o que buscava?" – perguntou um ainda frustrado Juan Lopez sentado no sofá. Tinha uma postura de quem envelheceu dez anos no último dia.

"Sim senhor... e senhor Lopez, pode parecer estranho o que vou dizer, mas tenho certeza que ela está em segurança."

"Eu rezo para que sim."

Rachel pegou um ônibus e foi direto para a casa dos Rutherford. Felizmente não era uma viagem longa. A novo líder ainda não havia chegado em casa e a curiosidade de Rachel para ver o que existia naquele HD era enorme.

"Vai sair, Jimi?" – perguntou ao garoto que estava se perfumando no quarto.

"Vou ver a minha garota."

"Legal... posso pegar o seu laptop emprestado?"

"Claro" – indicou o computador que estava em cima da escrivaninha – "Só não acesse o meu histórico de sites."

"Muita pornografia?" – Rachel sorriu.

"Eu chamaria de material didático."

"Claaaro!" – Rachel abriu um falso sorriso.

Voltou para o quarto e hóspedes. Conectou o HD e começou a remexer nos arquivos. Havia música, alguns trabalhos de escola, fotos. Então Rachel reparou numa pasta chamada "círculos". Rachel tentou acessá-la, mas foi pedido uma senha. Ficou tentada a descobrir qual era. Pegou o papel amarelo e o analisou com cuidado. No pé da página havia uma espécie de código aleatório: 08but305. Experimentou e para a surpresa de Rachel, as pastas ficaram acessíveis. Santana sabia que Rachel não encostaria a mão na pistola, mas ela queria que encontrasse e lesse aquele HD. Ali tinha mapas de Lima, anotações, rotas de fuga. A localização do centro de correios em Columbia, fotos da região, anotações detalhadas. E também tinha informações sobre membros dos botões. Acessou os arquivos do círculo deles. Havia documentos para cada um dos integrantes.

Clicou no de Matt.

Apareceu endereço, fotos, informações pessoais e observações.

"_... Matt é um bom soldado e um grande amigo. Faz tudo que lhe é determinado, mas não é um líder. A imaginação dele se limita aos pratos culinários que inventa. Mas preciso fazer com que ele se sinta prestigiado..._"

Rachel balançou a cabeça. O estilo e as observações cruéis eram definitivamente de Santana. O texto era longo. Fo passeando pelo restante do grupo.

"_... Sam é uma versão melhorada de Matt (em todos os aspectos). É fácil de levar e sabe manter aquela enorme boca fechada quando realmente precisa. O problema é lembrá-lo constantemente da necessidade de ser discreto, em especial diante das provocações daqueles panacas dos camisas vermelhas..._"

"_... Kurt adora a sociedade, luxo, glamour. É prestativo, mas não posso delegar tarefas mais complexas e arriscadas. Não é a dele. Por isso nunca vai deixar de ser um botão raso..._"

"_... Blaine tem futuro político, por isso não posso fazê-lo parecer tão essencial diante dos outros. É para o próprio bem dele. Às vezes me preocupa por se arriscar demais. Precisa ter um pouco mais de cuidado..._"

"_... Seban me surpreende. É difícil uma pessoa conseguir tal proeza, mas parece que isso não é problema para ele. Debaixo daquela timidez há um grande caráter e um potencial líder. Posso sentir isso tão bem quanto a droga do calo na sola do meu pé..._"

"_... Eu não me canso de olhar para Brittany. As coisas que ela me faz na cama..._"

Rachel fechou esse arquivo rápido.

"_... Quinn é a minha cruz. A confirmação de que eu aprontei todas nas vidas passadas. Compreendo a rebeldia dela e talvez também iria querer me matar caso o meu pai me fizesse de prostituta. Mas não posso me deixar levar pela raiva dela. Alguém precisa ser racional e infelizmente sou eu quem tem essa responsabilidade..._"

Rachel arregalou os olhos e depois quase chorou ao saber a verdade sobre a colega. Russell a forçou a ter um caso com Ed. Bloom, que é o parlamentar mais jovem. Ainda assim é um sujeito de 27 anos. Russell sabia que o parlamentar tinha apelo entre os jovens camisas vermelhas e era aumentava a influência dele entre os demais colegas. Russell mandou a própria filha seduzir e ir para a cama com Bloom a fim de que ele pudesse aproveitar a subida política do rapaz. Pouco se importou quando soube que o rapaz era violento e batia em Quinn. Chamava-a das piores coisas e ainda caçoava com o fato de o próprio pai a empurrar para a cama dele pensando que poderia ter algum lucro.

Quinn passou três meses suportando tal martírio até que precisou desabafar com alguém. Apesar de todos os desencontros e discussões, Santana sempre foi o que mais se parecia com uma amiga e Quinn a procurou para desabafar. As duas trabalharam uma forma de sair dessa armadilha. Dois meses depois Quinn deu um basta ao caso com Bloom, mas daí foi Russell que começou a bater nela por ter arruinado os planos dele. Ela suportou tudo até conseguir sair de casa ao trocar o silêncio pela liberdade. Santana observou mais adiante no texto que não podia prever quanto essa trégua duraria, por isso era importante articular a saída de Quinn o quanto antes, mas que temia não concretizar o feito.

Rachel soube por aqueles arquivos que Santana foi desligada de todas as atividades dos círculos internos após a quebra do serviço de inteligência em Columbia e que a saída dela começou a ser providenciada porque havia carência de botões como ela no exterior. Não adiantava ter políticos botões transitando aqui e acolá se eles não levantavam as mangas para o trabalho pesado e sujo. Tirou a conclusão de que o problema com os agentes apenas anteciparam o processo em seis meses.

Hesitou um pouco e clicou no próprio nome. Assim como Matt, apareceu informações pessoais, fotos, alguns documentos e reportagens sobre a execução dos pais. Acessou as observações.

"_... Rachel ainda não tem idéia do potencial que possui. Ela é uma líder natural, apesar de ser afoita e intransigente. Por isso não comecei a prepará-la antes. Só há pouco começou a levar a sério a necessidade de se aprimorar fisicamente. Acredito que seja a melhor pessoa ficar no meu lugar na liderança dos círculos de base. Reynolds também pensa o mesmo. O problema é que Rachel quer ir embora. É frustrante saber que a melhor opção de continuidade não vai ficar feliz se for convocada a me substituir. Mais frustrante ainda é saber que vai ser difícil colocá-la num avião para Nova York usando só o argumento dos pais dela. Isso custaria um dinheiro que eu sei que ela não tem. A única forma de sair 'de graça' é provar ser um botão útil e ativo no exterior. É a filosofia não pronunciada: 'se você não patrocina, você trabalha'. Vejo as artes como uma boa alternativa para Rachel. Se for atriz bem-sucedida, pode ainda fazer propaganda pró-democracia para Ohio. Ela tem talento e tem história familiar que favorece neste caso, mas isso não é o suficiente para fazer acontecer e, até onde sei, os botões não tem envolvimento em Broadway ou algo do tipo. Soube que Lester Goldman é o cara que poderia ajudá-la nisso, mas não tenho o contato dele, só de que está em Detroit e a nossa comunicação com a base de lá é por meio dos figurões. O senhor Pierce talvez? Esse é o meu dilema. Minha obrigação é prepará-la para me substituir, o que significa que ela não vai sair. Mas eu quero que ela vá embora..._"

Rachel respirou tudo. Era por isso que Santana queria que ela encontrasse o HD. Dentro das frustrações e do desabafo, ela indicou o caminho para a saída. Rachel tinha noção de que deveria se tornar ativa e importante. Santana confirmou a teoria, alertou sobre as barreiras que deveria enfrentar dentro dos próprios botões e ainda indicou um atalho: o Novas Direções, apesar de todos os problemas, precisava ganhar as Nacionais. Mais do que isso: Rachel precisaria arrumar uma forma de fazer o tal Lester vê-la brilhando em Detroit. Quando viu Matt chegar em casa, desconectou o HD e o escondeu no meio da mala. Acessou a internet e entrou num site de notícias.

"Como foi lá?" – perguntou nem tão interessada quanto deveria.

"Um inferno. Eles entraram em pânico. Brittany começou a chorar feito uma desesperada e Quinn surtou" – Matt estava frustrado.

"Eu vou falar com a Quinn!"

"Por favor!" – Matt sentou-se na beira da cama, mas mantinha a postura respeitosa – "Como foi lá com os pais da San?"

"Ele me fez perguntas. Desconfia que San seja algo mais... mas dei conta do recado."

"Teve a chance de achar a coisas que San queria naquele papel?"

"Tive sim. Era uma pistola... mas não tive coragem de pegá-la."

"Tudo bem. A gente pode fazer isso numa próxima oportunidade... ah, seu namorado disse que vai passar aqui mais tarde. Ele precisou sair para resolver um problema junto com o pai dele."

"Ótimo. Estou mesmo com saudades."

"Amor adolescente!" – Matt revirou os olhos – "É revoltante!"

"Isso porque você não arrumou um."


	22. Chapter 22

Foi tentador aceitar a oferta de Juan Lopez para que Rachel ficasse com eles. Ela gostava dos Lopez. O calor humano era muito maior do que na casa dos Puckerman. Mas ela optou mudar-se para um pequeno apartamento de cinco cômodos em downtown de Lima que o tio de Matt ajudou a locar. Quinn e Rachel rachavam o aluguel e as despesas em comum. Os seis meses de aluguel iam comer uma boa parte das economias de poupança, fora as despesas com comida e condomínio. Era melhor gastar dinheiro e ter a liberdade que precisava para desenvolver o plano para sair de Ohio. Ela tinha de ensaiar uma apresentação matadora com o Novas Direções, trabalhar no que fosse dentro dos círculos internos dos botões (estava disposta a aprender a atirar se fosse necessário), pedir para que o senhor Pierce contate o tal Lester Goldman, convencê-lo a tirá-la do país. E uma vez por semana, pelo menos, jantar na casa do Lopez em respeito a Santana.

"Isso aqui está muito vazio..." – Quinn reclamou da ausência de móveis do apartamento. Rachel não se importava com o detalhe. Ela tinha uma cama no quarto dela e energia elétrica. Era o que bastava em um apartamento em que só estava disposta a passar seis meses.

"Ao menos vocês têm televisão" – Sam brincou apontando o eletrodoméstico que estava em cima de um banco. Ele estava com as costas doloridas após ajudar as meninas na mudança. Kurt e Matt também estavam por ali.

"Uma televisão a tubo de 20 polegadas, mas uma televisão" – Quinn revirou os olhos.

"A mãe do Seban vai reformar a sala íntima e disse que vai doar um sofá para a gente, talvez o raque. O que vai ser ótimo" – O tom de Rachel era irônico – "do jeito que essa sala é enorme, ainda vai sobrar espaço para preencher."

O sofá em estão era o menor da sala dela, para dois lugares, mas já era suficiente para ocupar um espaço considerável da sala daquele aparamento. Quinn nunca entrara na casa de Seban, mas Rachel tratou de colar no garoto, pegando a dica dos relatórios de Santana sobre ele ter potencial para ser um bom líder. A lógica era de que se ela, natural substituta de Santana, apesar de Matt ser o "líder", conseguir formar o próprio suplente, então poderia sair mais rapidamente. Senhor Lopez disse que doaria uma cômoda e o senhor Rutherford daria às meninas um pequeno guarda-roupa. Estava ótimo. Tudo que havia naquele apartamento foi o que estava na quitinete antiga de Quinn, além da velha cama de Rachel dos Puckerman que ela quase precisou implorar para tê-la, além do restante das coisas. Daí o estado físico dolorido de todos: passaram o dia colocando a cama e o que mais conseguisse em cima da caminhonete de Burt Hummel, pai de Kurt. Subiram com tudo, depois foram na quitinete de Quinn, fizeram a mudança (ela já havia empacotado tudo), desceram mais escadas, colocaram na caminhonete, subiram escadas e começaram a remontar camas e deixar as caixas mais ou menos no lugar.

"Pizza?" – Quinn perguntou.

"Por favor!" – empolgou-se Sam – "Meu estômago está nas costas."

"Acho que eu vou nessa" – Matt desculpou-se – "Tenho algumas coisas a planejar..."

Rachel forçou um sorriso, mas queria era revirar os olhos. Não havia nada a ser planejado, mas desde que foi declarado "líder" do círculo, Matt começou a se comportar como se tivesse mais coisas a fazer. Achava que isso ajudaria na imagem. Quinn ligou para a pizzaria de Reynolds e fez o pedido. Uma grande e uma média: o suficiente para quatro pessoas uma vez que nem ela e nem Rachel comiam muito. Sam e Kurt, por outro lado, tinham estômago de estivadores.

"Nem em um milhão de anos eu imaginaria que vocês iam terminar morando juntas" – Kurt se acomodou em cima de uma das almofadas no chão. Quinn arrumava as coisas na cozinha para receber as pizzas: a primeira refeição na casa nova. Sam estava sentado no chão com as pernas abertas para abrigar Rachel.

"Os botões fazem milagres!" – Rachel brincou e depois voltou a atenção para o programa de clipes que passava na televisão – "Eu detesto Lady Gaga!" – percebeu que falou alto quando viu a cara de espanto de Kurt – "O quê? O professor Schue que tem uma coisa com ela. E você e Tina... mas ela canta mais ou menos e as músicas não passam de novas versões de tudo que Madonna já fez."

"Rachel Berry começou a se revelar!" – Quinn gargalhou acompanhada de Sam, que apertou o abraço um pouco mais em sinal de aprovação. Sam odiava Lady Gaga e achou ótima a declaração da namorada.

"E no ano passado quando a gente fez aquele número com as camisetas?" – Rachel lembrou – "Quando Finn quebrou o meu nariz... foi a maior falsidade."

"Eu jamais poderia vestir uma camiseta dizendo que gosto de garotos!" – Kurt se defendeu – "Por isso optei por narcisista."

"O Sam vestiu 'boca de peixe' por comodismo. Só porque Santana o chamava assim e os dois estavam ficando naquela época" – Rachel acusou.

"E por um acaso qual deveria ser?" – cutucou a namorada.

"Mania de organização!"

"O quê?" – Kurt começou a rir e Quinn ficou surpresa.

"Na primeira vez que eu fui ao quarto dele, tirei uma caneta do case em cima da escrivaninha para escrever um recado e deixei lá por cima mesmo. Não demorou dois segundos para que ele colocasse a caneta no lugar. Aí eu estranhei e decidi revirar o tapete ao lado da cama dele antes de me sentar. Ele sentou ao meu lado e arrumou o tapete com os pés. Depois descobri que ele organiza os CDs por ano de lançamento, gravadora e depois nome do artista em ordem alfabética."

"Mentira!" – Sam estava vermelho de vergonha.

"E para finalizar..." – Rachel teve a boca tampada pelo namorado. Ela lambeu a palma da mão para tentar se libertar. Não adiantou.

"Você acha que eu tenho nojo da sua lambida?" – começou a rir e foi a vez de Rachel ficar vermelha.

"Crianças!" – Quinn revirou os olhos.

Sam tirou a mão da boca da namorada e os dois selaram uma aparente paz com um beijo rápido. Algumas coisas deveriam ser guardadas só entre os dois, apesar da vontade dela em disparar que Sam tem o guarda-roupa mais organizado e metódico do que o dela. As pizzas chegaram. Chegou uma embalagem extra: uma sobremesa em nome de Rachel. Ela abriu a pequena caixa e viu cookies. Pregado no teto interno da embalagem havia um botão azul pregado. O coração dela disparou. Finalmente chegou a hora. Ela pegou o botão preso numa fita colante e o colocou no bolso da calça.

"O que era isso?" – Quinn ficou curiosa.

"Fui promovida" – Rachel limitou-se a dizer.

Foi até o quarto. Havia caixas quase até o teto. A cama ainda não estava feita. Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto codificada para Reynolds. Esperou cinco minutos para receber a resposta com um local e hora. Deveria ir até a pizzaria pela manhã. Voltou à companhia dos amigos e do namorado e sem fazer comentários, abocanhou uma fatia da pizza vegetariana.

"Algo que possa falar?" – Sam não se agüentava em curiosidade. Rachel apenas acenou negativamente e olhou a televisão. O programa de clipes havia acabado estava no ar um programa de esquetes de comédia. Ninguém estava prestando atenção.

"É quase dez. Vai dormir aqui?" – Rachel perguntou a Sam.

"De forma alguma!" – Quinn protestou – "Não enquanto estabelecermos as regras, Berry."

"E vai ter regras?" – Sam olhou preocupado.

"Sam e eu não vamos lhe causar problemas" – Rachel falou séria – "Está tarde! Ainda estamos jantando e os meninos vão sair daqui numa pressa desnecessária. Além do mais, se Kurt dormir aqui contigo que é a nova beard dele, vai ser algo bem-visto para o senhor Hummel."

"Isso é verdade..." – Kurt pegou mais um pedaço de pizza – "ele sempre ficava feliz quando Rachel dormia lá em casa... ou mais aliviado."

"Como assim?" – Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"Meu pai morre de medo de eu ser gay por causa das conseqüências. Nós conversamos sobre isso um tempo atrás e ele insinuou que ficava feliz em ver o quanto me esforçava para vencer certas tendências... um dia até comentou que parecia ser muito energético com Rachel" – ela não se agüentou e gargalhou.

"Não entendi..." – Sam franziu a testa.

"Às vezes Kurt ficava pulando na cama enquanto eu fingia ser bem vocal" – Rachel lembrou – "No outro dia, no café da manhã, o senhor Hummel me perguntava se estava tudo bem comigo com um olhar de preocupação. Eu colocava o meu sorriso de Broadway no rosto e dizia que nunca estivera melhor."

"Meu deus... isto é... perturbador!" – Quinn franziu a testa.

"Concordo!" – Sam olhou estranho para Rachel. A namorada dele era realmente capaz de fazer aquilo?

"Mas era engraçado..." – Rachel abocanhou mais um pedaço de pizza. Estava feliz pelo grupo ter se distraído do assunto botão – "E o café da manhã da casa do Kurt é o melhor! Ninguém diz que um mecânico como o senhor Hummel tenha uma mão tão boa para fazer pães e geléias."

"Sério?" – Quinn ficou curiosa.

"O meu avô era confeiteiro e meu pai o ajudava quando garoto. Digamos que meu pai ficou muito rigoroso quando se trata de pães, bolos e geléias."

"E quando vou poder experimentar isso?" – Quinn foi espontânea. A verdade é que ela não comia com tanta qualidade desde que saiu de casa. Era chato preparar uma boa refeição para uma pessoa só.

"Sei lá... Quando quiser, não me importo" – olhou no relógio – "Dez e quinze. Se for para irmos, essa é a hora."

"Acho que vou ficar..." – Sam levantou os ombros.

"Não vai não... eu falei sério sobre discutir regras, Rachel Berry. Isso aqui não é república de botões onde você é superior. Isso aqui é uma relação de igualdade entre duas colegas de apartamento. Sam dorme aqui depois de conversarmos!"

"Ok..." – Sam beijou Rachel nos lábios e começou a recolher os objetos dele, como carteira e chaves de casa. Kurt fez o mesmo.

Cinco minutos depois, os garotos estavam saindo pela porta do pequeno apartamento com a pizza grande em mãos. Rachel tinha uma sensação estranha no pé da barriga ao se ver sozinha pela primeira vez com Quinn sob o mesmo teto. Ela pegou os copos e os pratos sujos, colocou-os na pia. Percebeu que os produtos de limpeza ainda estavam dentro da caixa em algum lugar. Nada de mais: apenas o resto do que estava na quitinete de Quinn que se resumia à metade de um frasco de detergente, uma bucha nova, e o resto de produtos de limpeza para chão e banheiro.

"Está disposta a lavar pratos agora? Depois de uma mudança?" – Quinn comeu um dos cookies.

"Podemos deixar de molho na pia e lavar amanhã..." – começou a providenciar a lavagem parcial no melhor modo americano – "Vai querer discutir regras agora?"

"Berry, a única coisa que quero é tomar um banho e dormir! Eu estou com o corpo moído."

"Vai primeiro então."

Rachel foi até o quarto e abriu a mala que sequer desmanchou nas duas semanas e meia em que ficou hospedada na casa de Matt. Pegou escova de dentes, de cabelo, roupas que tinha recém lavado e a roupa de cama usada, porém limpa e cheirosa, que a senhora Rutherford doou. Forrou a velha cama, arrumou o travesseiro e estendeu o único cobertor que levou. Graças ao bom deus o sistema de aquecimento do prédio funcionava bem. Olhou pela janela e observou a vizinhança. Aquela rua era cheia de pequenos edifícios de três a quatro andares. O térreo eram lojas. No caso do das meninas: uma de ponta de estoque de sapatos. Percebeu que havia um vizinho de frente olhando na direção dela. Boa coisa que o apartamento tinha uma veneziana velha. Ainda dava para o gasto. Desceu a veneziana e esperou Quinn sair do banho. Só então pôde refrescar-se. Foi revigorante. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando cogitou Sam passar noite? Oh sim, foram os hormônios que falaram por ela. Às vezes acontecia. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas o corpo estava cansado demais e ela teve dificuldade para dormir. Poderia tomar um chá se tivesse algum. Bateu no quarto da colega. Quinn abriu com jeito aborrecido.

"Você tem um tylenol ou alguma coisa semelhante para dor muscular?"

Quinn foi até a mala dela e retirou um ziploc com alguns medicamentos. Tirou dois comprimidos.

"Aspirina..." – entregou-os a Rachel – "É só o que tenho pode ajudar neste caso."

"Obrigada" – não quis perguntar para quê seriam as outras duas caixas.

Tomou a medicação e procurou relaxar para dormir.

O remédio ajudou até demais. Rachel abriu sonolenta os olhos e quando verificou as horas pelo visor do celular, deu um pinote na cama. Abriu a mala e colocou a primeira coisa que viu na frente que não fosse pijama. Correu para o banheiro e procurou ser o mais ligeira que pôde.

"Onde vai?" – Quinn a observava com um pacote de biscoito em mãos.

"Tenho um encontro em dez minutos."

"Posso saber do que se trata?"

"Assunto botão."

Rachel enfiou um corro na cabeça e desceu as escadas correndo e assim continuou por três quarteirões até a pizzaria. A corrida não foi problema, pois estava em grande forma. Ruim foi fazer o esforço sem nada no estômago. Chegou até a porta lateral sentindo-se um pouco tonta. A única pessoa que encontrou foi a faxineira. Ficou confusa.

"Menina Rachel. Há quanto tempo não a vejo" – a moça gostava do jeito educado e simples da menina que conhecia há dois anos.

"Bom dia Sonja... sabe se Reynolds passou por aqui?"

"Não sei dizer. Você está meio pálida. Acho melhor você se sentar."

"Não posso. Estou atrasada."

Rachel tomou o caminho da despensa sem se preocupar com explicações. Sonja sabia o suficiente para não fazer perguntas sobre as pessoas que circulavam por ali de manhã antes do início das funções. Pegou uma banana no caminho. Precisava urgente de alguma coisa dentro do estômago. Fazia um tempo que ela não entrava na sede pela porta da despensa. Quase se enrolou na hora de achar a porta, mas desceu. Encontrou Reynolds e mais nove pessoas por ali. Só tinha visto a metade delas. Matt não estava lá. Imediatamente se arrependeu por não ter lido a parte que falava de outros círculos no HD de Santana. Mas o acesso ao computador que tivera nos últimos dias foi pouco e Rachel não queria revelar a existência do objeto.

"Que bom que resolveu aparecer, pequena" – Reynolds olhou para o relógio.

"Desculpe" – estava naturalmente vermelha por causa da corrida, o que foi vantajoso ou os outros notariam o rubor.

"Pessoal, esta é Rachel Berry, a nova integrante deste círculo."

"De fato, coloque nova nisso!" – um homem que aparentava estar na casa dos 30 anos a cumprimentou primeiro. Os outros fizeram o mesmo em seguida.

O círculo era mais heterogêneo do que esperava. Além de Reynolds que o liderava, também estavam por três alunos da community college sendo um deles era Susan Jameson que era veterana em McKinley quando Rachel era Junior. Achou interessante como elas nunca se falaram. Havia o cara que trabalha do Starbucks local: era o gerente da unidade. O homem de 30 anos que se identificou como Roger Ayala. Ele era dono da gibiteca e Rachel presumiu que provavelmente Sam o conhecia. Os outros ela nunca tinha visto. De qualquer forma, Reynolds era líder de círculos operacionais e ela deveria imaginar que não entraria em algum com pessoas importantes.

"Até onde você conhecia das atividades de Santana?" – Reynolds perguntou quando já estavam em reunião.

"Que ela trabalhava nos correios. San nunca contou detalhes, no entanto. Eu sei que ela viajava de 15 em 15 dias para fazer este serviço" – Rachel sabia mais do que isso. Ela tinha passado o olho por cima de alguns deles nas informações contidas no HD e sabia muito mais do que estava disposta a revelar. Só lamentou não ter computador para explorar as informações mais a fundo e com calma.

"Correto..." – Reynolds acenou satisfeito – "Essa é a unidade dos correios, talvez se colocarmos assim fica mais fácil de explicar. Nossa responsabilidade é atender Lima e região próxima, por isso somos muitos."

Começou a explicar o processo de entrega. Os correios chegavam escondidos de diversas formas. Eles eram concentrados em algumas bases espalhadas pelas regiões que antes tinham status de estados. Os botões daquele círculo iam até uma dessas bases, no caso ali, em Columbus, e separavam as correspondências referentes ao bloco de cidades. Por fim, traziam para as sedes e começavam a organizar os botões rosas para entregas. No caso das correspondências de Lima, elas podiam ser concentradas na sede. Nas outras cidades que estavam dentro do raio de atuação de Lima, certos botões tinham de ser atendidos um a um. O recolhimento das encomendas era algo mais simples: as pessoas de Lima e das cidades próximas tinham de deixar tudo na sede e havia o dia certo para recolhimento em outras localidades. Era um trabalho nobre? Claro! Rachel sabia o quanto todo esse esquema era importante para que pessoas, assim como ela, pudessem receber notícias de queridos que sem receio de dizer o que sentiam, afinal, não eram só encomendas internacionais que circulavam. O que lhe integrava era de como esse trabalho podia fazer Santana importante a ponto de planejarem tirá-la do país? A prudência mandava que ela se resignasse e ouvisse mais antes de tirar conclusões.

"Você encontrou o item que Santana disse para procurar?" – Reynolds perguntou.

"Sim, mas eu não o peguei..." – Rachel procurou dosar as informações mais uma vez para estudar as reações do líder do círculo mais interno.

"Ficou com receio?" – Rachel acenou rapidamente – "Mas você precisa aprender a atirar ou não estará apta a enfrentar certos tropeços deste trabalho. Ayala deveria ser o seu instrutor antes de começar a atuar. Faça o seguinte: volte à casa dos Lopez, pegue a pistola, tente herdar a moto porque você vai precisar dela. E quando concluir volte a falar comigo."

"Entendido" – acenou a cabeça humildemente e ficou intrigada: Reynolds não sabia do HD. Ou se sabia, não dava a menor importância. A julgar por todas as fotos e informações que ela viu por alto, Rachel achava improvável – "Mas todos vocês... sabem atirar?"

"Vá a casa dos Lopez, faça o que tiver de fazer" – Reynolds disse firme, autoritário.

Rachel não estava gostando daquilo. Precisou voltar para casa e pegar um dinheiro para chegar até os Lopez. Encontrou Quinn lavando o banheiro. A cozinha estava arrumada e algumas caixas vazias já se acumulavam no canto da sala. Não achou justo que a colega estivesse com todo o trabalho. Deveriam estar fazendo tudo juntas.

"Má reunião?" – Quinn chamou a atenção dela do banheiro.

"Eu preciso do seu computador! Mas antes, eu preciso de uma carona."

Quinn franziu a testa e estranhou a atitude, mas concordou. As duas foram até os Lopez e encontraram ninguém por lá. Quinn assistiu Rachel pular a cerca mais uma e pegar a chave extra no mesmo lugar de antes. No minuto seguinte, as duas estavam entrando pela porta da cozinha. Rachel não se importou que a colega a acompanhasse.

"Quando San se despediu de mim e de Matt, pediu para que entregasse uma carta ao pai dela e me deu uma espécie de mapa com um lugar secreto do quarto" – Rachel explicou enquanto subia as escadas e chegava até o quarto de Santana já arrumado – "Ela colocou uma arma nesse lugar e também um HD. Mas as informações dele estavam pelo menos uma semana desatualizada em relação ao dia que ela precisou fugir. Hoje na reunião..." – empurrou a cama e apontou para a tábua solta – "Reynolds pediu para que eu pegasse a pistola. E só a pistola, entende? Ele não insinuou em nenhum momento que existia um segundo objeto" – Quinn a ajudou a erguer a tábua.

"Você está querendo insinuar que Santana queria que você soubesse coisas que teoricamente não deveria?"

"Tenho certeza. Foi por causa deste HD que eu soube da sua história. E foi nestes mesmos arquivos que eu pressenti que não deveria partilhar informações com o Matt" – Rachel pegou a pistola e o cartucho de balas. Quinn olhou ao redor e pegou uma mochila de Santana. Colocaram a arma lá dentro, com cuidado – "Não é que Santana não confiasse nele. Na verdade ele não o julgava à altura."

"E esse HD tinha algo mais."

"Há fotos, mapas, observações, mas confesso que me detive só ao nosso círculo" – Rachel abaixou-se mais uma vez e enfiou a mão no interior do vão.

"O que está fazendo?"

"San colocou um HD que nenhum dos chefes tinham conhecimento no buraco, mas não teria tempo de atualizá-lo..." – Rachel estava com o braço quase todo enterrado no vão – "Tem alguma coisa aqui... o seu braço é mais comprido que o meu."

Quinn enfiou o braço no buraco e sentiu um saco plástico entre os dedos e começou a puxá-lo. Era um pouco pesado. Com um pouco de dificuldade, trouxe o pacote até a luz da fresta. Quinn olhou para o pacote e o trouxe para a superfície. Depois para Rachel, que estava pensativa.

"Parece ser as economias de Santana. Deve ter quanto aqui? Uns quinze mil? Nada de anormal, Berry!"

Rachel ficou seriamente tentada a pegar o dinheiro. Ela queria desesperadamente sair de Ohio. Que se não fosse pelo mérito, ou pela articulação, poderia ser pelo dinheiro. Mas aquilo não era dela e muito menos lhe fora diretamente oferecido. Seria roubo.

"O que vamos fazer?" – Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"Ligar para Marta, esperar por ela, entregar o dinheiro e pedir a moto emprestada."


	23. Chapter 23

Coisas que Rachel aprendeu na teoria sobre ter um revolver. Segundo Ayala, mantê-lo escondido é bom. Não falar sobre ele para outras pessoas é bom. Ter de mostrá-lo a alguém que não o espera é mau. Ter de apontá-lo para alguém é encrenca. Ter de desperdiçar uma bala significa que você está muito encrencado. Felizmente ela só vivenciou a parte boa. Ou na visão dela: a menos ruim. Ayala era um bom instrutor. Os dois passaram a semana numa região de campo nos arredores de Lima e ela aprendeu a manusear a pistola e a atirar. Não tinha uma mira muito precisa, mas Ayala atribuiu à pura falta de paciência. Haveria mais algumas aulas antes de Rachel ir a campo. Como imaginava, Sam o conhecia. O namorado era cliente assíduo da gibiteca, daqueles que passava mais tempo olhando as publicações do que propriamente comprava. De certa forma, isso a deixou mais confortável com o novo professor informal.

"Você tirou as fotos do local do seu treinamento desta vez?" – Quinn estava entretida no computador quando a colega entrou no apartamento. Rachel não revelou onde estava o HD nem sequer o mostrou para a colega, mas a idéia foi o suficiente para acender um brilho nos olhos diferente na botão raso.

Quinn pensava que se Santana montou todo um conjunto de informações detalhado sobre o que fazia e via nos botões, Rachel deveria dar continuidade. Ela própria começou a montar um esqueleto de informações próprias. Rachel sabia que Santana tinha boas razões em ter todo o trabalho que, no fim, acabou salvando a vida dela em pelo menos uma ocasião: se ela não fosse a "senhora cautela paranóica" e não tivesse exímio conhecimento de terreno e geografia, teria sucumbido no dia em que o serviço especial do governo estourou um dos centros de correio. Mas Rachel não estava preocupada em aprofundar-se neste mundo interno. Ela queria sair. Queria ir a Detroit e conversar com as pessoas que realmente a colocariam para fora. Caso ficasse, terminaria por ser um Reynolds II. Quinn tinha outra visão por causa da experiência de vida. Ela não era um botão por ideologia e tinha tendências pragmáticas. Por mais que Rachel tivesse plena confiança na boa-fé da organização, e ela não havia vivenciado nada que a fizesse pensar o contrário, Quinn entendia que não existiam santos.

"Acho bobagem" – Rachel estava séria e cansada. Passou a semana toda praticamente por conta das novas obrigações e a escola começaria em dois dias.

"Não é bobagem. Isso chama documentação."

"Quinn! Você devia se preocupar muito mais com a escola. Não é porque eu divido algumas coisas contigo que faz você ser parte delas."

"Às vezes você fala como ela" – Quinn resmungou.

"Vou encarar isso como um elogio" – Rachel entrou no quarto.

Estava louca por um banho. Ela já tinha uma cômoda no quarto. Quinn ficou com o guarda-roupa doado. Mas ainda havia caixas espalhadas. Não teve tempo durante a semana de arrumar as coisas, a se dedicar melhor a Sam ou ao círculo dos botões. Nunca ficou tão feliz por Matt ser o líder e, principalmente, por ele a deixar em paz. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

"Berry, estou de saída" – Quinn bateu à porta da colega.

"Ok!" – Rachel abriu um olho e disse preguiçosamente.

"Vou jantar na casa de Kurt. Ele quer me apresentar oficialmente a Burt."

"Se puder trazer uma marmita..."

"Você é tão deselegante!" – Rachel sorriu ao imaginar a cara de desgosto de Quinn. Não podia culpá-la: a comida na casa dos Hummel era muito boa.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e cochilou. Acordou com um barulho vindo da avenida. Levantou-se e preguiçosamente olhou pelas frestas da veneziana. Era uma batida de carros. Torceu para que o problema fosse resolvido logo, num acordo de cavalheiros. Estava com dor de cabeça e odiaria ouvir barulho de sirenes. Pegou o pijama que usou na noite anterior, roupas íntimas limpas, a toalha e tomou o desejado banho. Água no corpo era uma das coisas mais relaxantes que existia e os músculos ardiam. O telefone tocou, mas Rachel não sairia debaixo do chuveiro tão cedo. Deixou para lá. Lentamente vestiu a roupa e organizou as roupas sujas no cesto. Já estava mais que na hora de ir até a lavanderia. Isso seria tarefa dela. Quinn se esforçava nas tarefas domésticas, algo que nunca fizera até ir morar sozinha. Rachel não podia reclamar, mas havia certas coisas que Quinn odiava. Uma era lavar louça e a outra era lavar roupa. Quinn também não era uma excelência na culinária, o repertório era limitadíssimo, mas pelo menos não queimava o ovo frito. Rachel, sempre que podia, tomava conta da comida também.

Verificou a chamada perdida. Era Sam. Ela amava o namorado, mas estava com preguiça dele naquele instante. Resolveu mandar uma mensagem de texto.

"**Estava no banho. Muito cansada." – Rachel**

A resposta veio dois minutos depois.

"_**Queria saber se está bem. Estou com saudades." – Sam**_

"**Eu também estou com saudades. Vamos nos ver amanhã?" – Rachel**

"_**Com certeza. Ligo amanhã então. Te amo e boa noite minha linda" – Sam**_

"**Te amo!" – Rachel**

Assunto namorado estava resolvido. Resolveu verificar a geladeira. Não era muito animadora, mas tinha leite, alface, meia dúzia de ovos, azeitonas e queijo. E pão de forma. E cereal. Não tinha frutas. Fazer supermercado era algo muito caro. Quinn chegou em casa bem no soar do gongo. Deixou no balcão da cozinha literalmente uma marmita de isopor.

"Você tinha razão" – debruçou sob o balcão enquanto Rachel abria a marmita e sorria com a salada colorida, a porção de arroz e um pedaço de filé de salmão – "A comida da casa dos Hummel é maravilhosa."

"É a coisa que mais tenho saudades em ser beard do Kurt!" – colocou a comida num prato e a esquentou rapidamente no microondas. O suficiente para amornar.

"Burt fez muitas perguntas sobre nós morarmos juntas. Foi difícil dobrá-lo de que não havia nada de errado" – Rachel estava concentrada na comida.

"Que molho de salada é esse?"

"De ervas."

"Muito suave" – achou delicioso.

"Quer pimenta?" – Rachel a olhou descrente. Não havia molho de pimenta na casa e Quinn sabia disso – "Vai comprar!"

"Há há, que engraçado!" – o lado cínico de Quinn não era o preferido de Rachel.

"O que vai fazer amanhã?"

"Vou ficar em casa..."

"Vai chamar Sam?"

"Provavelmente."

"Vai querer que eu saia?"

"Essas suas regras são estúpidas..."

"E se você resolver que a sua hora com ele chegou? Não quero estar aqui para ouvir."

Rachel não soube responder. Voltou a se concentrar na comida do prato. Era cada vez mais difícil para ela parar quando ficava às sós com Sam. Quando ela parava para pensar sobre o assunto, ficava a um passo de entrar em pânico. A Rachel pré-adolescente tinha um roteiro de vida programado. A menina cresceu e viu que as coisas simplesmente seguiam um fluxo próprio que nem sempre eram previsíveis. Apesar de ter plena consciência, era da personalidade dela ter algum controle nas mãos ou ela se sentia perdida. Rachel dificilmente se deixava levar pelas circunstâncias.

"Eu realmente não sei dizer Quinn. Faça o que você achar que deve, não me importo."

Ela se importava. Só não queria parecer insegura diante de Quinn porque aquele assunto era um tabu pessoal. Perder a virgindade era algo que um dia aconteceria, ela podia sentir que estava muito perto de acontecer, mas o medo do desconhecido não era algo a ser ignorado. Foi para o quarto pensando no assunto, mas não conseguiu dormir. Precisou se tocar para relaxar e fechar os olhos. Não era a primeira vez. Então pensou que se ela não tinha problemas com o próprio corpo, porque ainda se deixava levar por tantos tabus. Já tinha 18 anos. Diziam que não havia idade certa para se perder a virgindade e concordava. Tudo era uma questão de escolha, certo? De se estar preparada. Ela própria ficou famosa por um discurso emblemático em plena McKinley High de que garotas também desejam ter sexo tanto quanto os garotos quanto tinha apenas 15 anos.

No dia seguinte, quando, nervosa, combinou de sair com o namorado, não conseguiu deixar de sentir o aperto estranho no peito. Ela precisava falar a respeito.

"Você já tirou a virgindade de alguém?" – Rachel comentou com o namorado, que quase cuspiu o refrigerante em meio ao shopping Center enquanto eles casualmente viam algumas vitrines antes de assistir a um filme.

"O quê?" – Sam estava surpreso porque a namorada nunca conversou a respeito. Era mais fácil falar da relação dos outros do que da própria.

"Você já?" – ela estava ansiosa.

"Da minha primeira namorada" – ele franziu a testa – "Mas nós fomos os primeiros um do outro, se é que isso conta..."

"Como foi? Digo, não quero saber de detalhes... mas como você se sentiu depois?"

Antes de responder, Sam procurou um lugar para eles sentarem. Não era o tipo do assunto em que ele falaria andando casualmente e cantando lálálá em meio a vitrines. Encontraram um banco vazio e sentaram-se um ao lado do outro. Sam pegou na mão da namorada e procurou falar com calma.

"Não é que me importe de falar sobre sexo, mas por que você decidiu conversar sobre isso aqui e agora, Rach?"

Rachel evitou olhar para o namorado. Achou o chão atraente.

"Eu... eu... eu quero" – olhou para os dedos – "Meus planos era de perder a virgindade aos 25 anos depois de estrelar o meu primeiro sucesso na Broadway... mas você mudou isso... e eu quero... só que tenho medo."

Sam acenou e não pode evitar certa excitação, apesar da cautela necessária.

"Foi confuso" – ele finalmente falou – "Eu era um moleque de 14 anos, ela tinha 15. Um dia a gente simplesmente resolveu fazer e como nenhum tinha experiência, foi um tanto quanto estranho. No final, acho que foi melhor para mim do que para ela" – a namorada ficou em silêncio. Sam levantou o rosto dela

"Isso não é muito encorajador."

"Sexo é ótimo. É como se as boas coisas que você diz sentir quando estamos juntos se multiplicassem e explodissem num só momento. Isso eu aprendi com a experiência. Mas o que aprendi contigo é que as coisas ficam ainda melhores quando se está com a pessoa que se ama. Nunca escondi que os nossos momentos para mim são preciosos porque te amo e espero o quanto for necessário até você estar pronta para ir até o fim. Quando acontecer, Rach, eu farei o melhor para que você se sinta confortável e tenha todo o prazer que merece. Agora quando isso vai acontecer, é uma decisão sua e só sua! É o seu corpo, a sua mente."

Rachel encarou Sam com admiração. Levou as mãos ao rosto do namorado e o beijou suavemente.

"Vamos dar o fora daqui..."

Passaram em uma farmácia e compraram preservativos. Foi um constrangimento para Sam, porque ele deveria estar preparado, mas Rachel não se importou. Achou importante que fizessem isso junto com o namorado.

"Isso não quer dizer que não tenha volta, Rach."

Sam mostrou o preservativo e fez questão de ressaltar. Rachel acenou e agradeceu pela consideração do namorado, pegou o preservativo e guardou no bolso da própria calça. Os dois voltaram ao apartamento. Quinn não estava por lá. Para evitar qualquer transtorno, foram direto para o quarto de Rachel e Sam procurou acomodar-se no pequeno espaço o melhor que pôde. Enquanto carícias eram trocadas, as roupas foram descartadas. Sam procurou ficar nu primeiro porque queria que Rachel se familiarizasse com a anatomia do corpo dele. Eles se tocaram e Rachel sentiu pela primeira vez em sua mão a genitália masculina em toda sua plenitude. Sam não a incentivou a seguir em frente apesar da louca pressão que sentia no abdômen inferior. Era sobre Rachel, em primeiro lugar. Ele se reposicionou e a beijou entre as pernas pela primeira vez. Rachel viu estrelas na medida em que o namorado lhe sugava o conjunto de fibras nervosas que formavam o clitóris até que ela sentiu o primeiro orgasmo. Orgulhoso com o desempenho, procurou fazer tudo por etapas: língua, dedos, até o momento em que colocou o preservativo. Penetrou-a devagar. Foi paciente e se manteve estático até que Rachel lhe desse um sinal que o permitisse mover. Ele se sentiu completo pela primeira vez na vida. Ela ainda não tinha como elaborar como sentia, só de que estava feliz por ter tomado a decisão. Sam era mesmo a pessoa certa.

No final da noite, quando Sam a abraçava no papel de concha maior na cama estreita de solteiro, Rachel passava a mão pelo braço do namorado enquanto teve a triste realização de que ela ainda queria ir embora. Mas pelo plano que configurava em sua mente, dificilmente Sam iria junto. Ficou com vontade de chorar. Percebeu que todo amor que ela sentia pelo namorado não a faria desistir do sonho da Broadway para abraçar o destino em ser uma Reynolds II.

O casal acordou com grande humor e tomaram um banho juntos, apesar da presença de Quinn no apartamento – ela chegou, felizmente, após as atividades no outro quarto terem acabado. Rachel fez sinal pra que ela ficasse de boca fechada. A diva podia até suportar os olhares de "eu sabia!", só não estava disposta a responder com palavras. Ainda naquela manhã, receberam um telefonema de Blaine, que havia convidado todos os botões do círculo para uma tarde de filme e lanche na casa dele. Aos poucos as coisas estavam entrando nos eixos novamente naquele círculo. Matt era o líder instituído ao passo que Rachel tinha o comando natural. Os outros integrantes rapidamente compreenderam essa dinâmica – menos o próprio Matt. Britany parecia mais consolada com a perda da namorada. Blaine e Kurt foram ótimos amigos para a dançarina. E Rachel tratou de manter Seban mais próximo. Se Santana foi embora e ela pretendia seguir o mesmo caminho, Seban era o melhor candidato a ocupar a função, segundo o próprio relatório da ex-líder. No mais, eles evitavam tocar no assunto. O foco era seguir adiante.

A segunda-feira chegou. Com ela, o reinício dos treinos de atletismo, das aulas, de tudo. Ela notou um clima diferente entre as cheerios logo nos vestiários e percebeu que o assunto Santana ainda tinha o que render.

"Eu sabia que ela era uma subversiva" – comentou Kate.

"Dizem que ela fugiu para Cuba" – falou outra.

"Parece que a missão dela era disseminar o comunismo entre os alunos" – outra disse como se estivesse horrorizada com o perigo que morava ao lado.

Rachel revirou os olhos e vestiu o uniforme do treino que seria de condicionamento físico no ginásio junto com as cheerios. Enquanto não houvesse condições de voltar ao campo, os próximos aconteceriam na academia que ficava na quadra ao lado do campus de Mckinley. Nada de mais.

A primeira coisa que notou quando colocou as roupas regulares e foi assistir as aulas foi que o grupo de camisas vermelhas de Puck havia crescido. Além dos jogadores de Futebol, meninas se uniram à turma.

"Rachel!" – Puck a assustou com um tapa no armário ao lado e falou com certa satisfação – "Viu o que aconteceu com a sua amiguinha? Cuidado ou o seu destino será o mesmo se você continuar a andar com um bando de subversivos."

"Santana não fugiu porque era uma subversiva. Foi porque ela bateu num cretino de um agente que estava espancando o pai dela! Por isso ia ser presa e condenada" – Rachel esbravejou – "Não foi encontrado nada que a incriminasse na casa dela... ou na de Sam, ou no meu quarto, ou no apartamento de Quinn, ou nas casas de Mercedes, Mike e Tina!"

"Esse cara resolveu torrar a paciência logo cedo?" – Sam chegou peitando Puck e agiu como se estivesse entediado. Rachel o puxou pela camisa e o beijou sem cerimônia, deixando Puck sem-graça. O camisa vermelha saiu de perto – "Será que esse sujeito nunca vai nos deixar em paz?"

"Paciência! A gente ainda precisa conviver com ele no coral."

"Não me lembre!" – Sam beijou a namorada mais uma vez antes de seguir para o próprio armário para guardar os livros do dia.

Quinn e Kurt começaram para valer a encenação do namoro e já andavam de mãos dadas e trocavam pequenos beijos pelos corredores. Finn, de camisa vermelha mas sem esquecer a jaqueta de pescador, parecia constantemente irritado. Artie tentou novas investidas em Brittany, mas era atrapalhado por um dos botões, juntos ou de forma alternada. A novidade era Mercedes, Mike e Tina, cuja assistência foi negligenciada durante o break de inverno. A ação dos agentes deixou Mike temeroso e ele passou a vestir uma camisa vermelha. Tina revoltou-se e não aceitava que o namorado tivesse "se rendido". Rachel tratou de observar a candidata a jornalista mais de perto. Mercedes ainda permanecia neutra. Preferiu concentrar as atenções nas atividades artísticas.

"Temos três missões a cumprir neste semestre" – Schuester começou a discursar assim que o coral voltou a se reunir depois das classes – "Uma é encontrar novos membros. Precisamos de pelo menos mais um, mas não reclamaria se conseguíssemos atrair mais pessoas. Talvez a nossa classificação para a final em Detroit chame a atenção. Isso nos leva a missão dois, que é organizar uma apresentação que seja muito atrativa e possa efetivamente chamar a atenção para novos membros. A terceira e mais importante é preparar os quatro números para as finais."

Então Rachel levantou a mão, o que já era esperado.

"Professor Schue, sobre as nacionais, eu tenho ótimas idéias para nossas apresentações."

"Não um dueto com Finn. A gente sempre perde!" – Kurt desdenhou e Finn o olhou com revolta.

"Também nada de músicas inéditas... a gente perdeu no ano passado com essa história" – Artie resmungou – "Sem falar que dá mais trabalho."

"E nada de Barbra Streisand!" – Mercedes revirou os olhos.

"Na verdade, estava pensando em fazer medleys da Motown. Fazer uma grande celebração à época de ouro!"

"Não acredito que essa é a primeira grande idéia que ouvi sair da sua boca, colega!" – Mercedes levantou-se e quase deu um soco no ar.

"O que é Motown?" – Finn perguntou.

"Significa música com alma" – Schuester respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos olhos – "Uma alma negra nascida em Detroit!"

O grupo aceitou a idéia e Rachel vibrou. Ela também tinha as próprias metas a serem alcançadas até Detroit. A primeira foi cumprida com sucesso. Agora ela precisava planejar para ser a grande estrela do show. Passo dois: falar com o senhor Pierce sobre o diplomata Lester Goldman.

...

**Taina. Ohio é um país em crise econômica. Provavelmente também é inflacionado. Daí 15 mil não ser visco como grande coisa. Aqui no Brasil, nos anos 80, comprava-se 10 pães de sal com 10 mil cruzeiros/cruzados/cruzados novos... enfim, a moeda fictícia que estivesse valendo. 15 mil é grande coisa para nós, aqui agora, mas pelas reações de Rachel e Quinn ao dinheiro, dava para ver que 15 mil não era grande coisa. Vamos dizer que os 15 mil deles correspondem à metade desse valor em Reais. Rachel contou a Quinn sobre o HD porque ela não tem a mesma personalidade de Santana, que escondia o jogo e só liberava informações aqui e acolá. Rachel precisa de alguém para desabafar porque não é tão boa assim em esconder o jogo. Soltou o que não deveria, mas deu sorte porque era Quinn. A cheerio tem uma dívida de gratidão e não vai decepcionar. Valeu por sempre comentar e acompanhar esta fic. **


	24. Chapter 24

Alexander Pierce era um parlamentar muito respeitado pela sobriedade em que levava a vida política. Era um advogado casado com a pedagoga Susan Pierce e os dois tiveram duas adoráveis filhas. A sociedade admirou-se quando testemunhou a luta do casal Pierce em garantir o direito da filha mais velha à uma escola normal. Brittany Susan Pierce tem transtornos de aprendizagem, mas conseguiu contorná-los na escola com a ajuda dos pais e dos colegas. Como prêmio, Brittany vai conseguir se formar na escola aos 19 anos e pode optar em cursar tanto as faculdades de Moda quanto integrar o programa de artes para Dança Moderna. Uma vitória para a família. A história de Brittany é apenas uma das coisas que torna a vida do parlamentar Pierce ser tão admirada, mesmo ele sendo um homem da oposição filiado ao partido do colar azul: o nome veio da gíria para designar a classe operária.

O parlamentar Pierce era um adversário respeitado dentro do partido do chá, que dominava o parlamento nacional sob forte pulso do premier Tom Brooks. O maior embate político ficava por conta de Russell Fabray, mas as atitudes do ultra-direitista eram contidas pelos próprios colegas em nome da diplomacia e de uma pseudo-democracia. Todos sabiam que Pierce e os representantes do partido do colar azul eram minoria concentrada em Akron, Detroit e em Indianápolis. Todo o resto do país estava nas mãos da situação. Lima era uma ilha peculiar que não tinha importância política nacional que só era reconhecida no mapa por causa de três parlamentares destacados: além do radical, e decadente politicamente, Fabray e do ponderado Pierce, havia Bloom, que era considerada a jovem revelação da ultra-direita. Era cotado, inclusive, para substituir o atual premier.

Pelo papel moderado, Pierce era também uma dos botões mais importantes. Era o botão reinante Lima e também o único daquela cidade que integrava o círculo de líderes nacionais, formado por apenas dez poderosos e influentes de Ohio. Era este círculo nacional que decidia todos os movimentos dos botões no trabalho árduo em tentar romper o poder ditatorial do premier e restabelecer o processo democrático pleno e os direitos do cidadão. Não era uma tarefa fácil. Uma forma de derrotar um poder ditatorial disfarçado em democracia parlamentarista era por meio da força política, pressão internacional e manifestações populares, além do apoio das forças armadas. Mas os botões estavam com força política limitada, a pressão externa não tinha tanto efeito por causa do apoio do Texas e a Aliança dos Países do Sul, que praticamente sustentavam o governo, o povo estava proibido de se manifestar e as lideranças populares tinham dificuldades em se articular por causa das inúmeras restrições nos canais de comunicação. E o governo de Brooks fazia questão de deixar os militares muito satisfeitos.

Não havia muitas opções para os botões a não ser articular um plano de médio-longo prazo enquanto trabalhavam à surdina para manter a máquina operando e cuidar dos seus. Isso incluía o bem-estar dos botões rasos.

O que Rachel sabia dos círculos superiores veio dos arquivos de Santana. Ali estavam contidas as informações de que Pierce era o principal botão de Lima, mas nem mesmo Santana foi capaz de fazer um mosaico preciso de toda a estrutura operacional que atendia à região. Ela sabia alguma coisa sobre o círculo maior, de alguns dos integrantes, das funções desempenhadas em cada grupo. Santana estimava que existiam de 300 a 350 botões em Lima e cidades próximas. Rachel jurava que fossem menos. No fundo, aquelas informações em específico eram só um engordo para ela. O que lhe interessava era conseguir falar às sós com o parlamentar Pierce. Sabia que ele era uma pessoa que costumava viajar com muita freqüência, mas estaria na cidade no aniversário da filha mais velha. Era a oportunidade de chegar a ele diretamente sem ter de implorar um encontro formal para Reynolds.

"Para quê tantas contas?" – Quinn perguntou curiosa. Estava assistindo televisão e comia um pote de cereal para o café da manhã enquanto Rachel não parava de fazer anotações e contas.

"Preciso fazer uma projeção para os próximos meses do meu dinheiro de poupança. Quero mexer na herança dos meus pais só em último caso."

"Você conseguiu formar uma boa poupança, certo? Quer dizer, desde que começamos a morar juntas não te vejo falando em trampos. E lembro que você vivia procurando por um."

"Estou lotada de coisas a fazer... e eu vou receber uma espécie de mesada para trabalhar nos círculos internos. Bom... é uma ajuda para a gasolina e para alimentação, mas que sempre sobra um pouco. Não substitui um emprego ou um trampo, mas vai servir enquanto eu reorganizo a minha agenda."

"Ok..." – Quinn ficou pouco interessada – "O que você combinou com Sam para a festa da Britt?"

"A gente vai se encontrar por lá. Eu pensei em ir contigo, a não ser que tenha outros planos."

"O único plano que tenho é ficar com Kurt na festa e depois voltar para casa."

"É impressão minha ou você está gostando dessa história de ser beard?"

"Sabe que estou? Eu tenho um cara ao meu lado que cheira incrivelmente bem, tem lábios suaves, é divertido, me trata muito bem, e o melhor de tudo: não preciso ir para a cama com ele e nem inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para evitar fazer sexo!"

"Cuidado Fabray, você pode se apaixonar por quem não deve!"

"Kurt?" – Quinn desdenhou – "Por favor, Berry!" – virou-se para a televisão como quem tentasse disfarçar a vermelhidão do rosto. Ela sempre ouvia histórias de meninas que se apaixonavam pelo amigo gay, mas se recusava em cair na armadilha, apesar de Kurt ser um bom sujeito.

"Sei que ser forçada a se deitar com Bloom deve ter sido horrível, mas fora isso, suas experiências anteriores foram tão ruins assim?" – Rachel tinha curiosidade quanto a essa parte da vida de Quinn. Afinal, ela dormiu com Sam, Puck, mas namorou Finn por anos sem nunca deixá-lo tocá-la. Rachel simplesmente não entendia.

"Por favor!" – Quinn revirou os olhos – "Você fala com essa estranheza porque não teve uma experiência ruim, Berry. Você só teve Sam e ele é um cara cuidadoso."

"Por isso mesmo é que pergunto, porque no meu atual entendimento, sexo é muito bom."

"Bom..." – Quinn achou justa a curiosidade – "Eu estive com quatro pessoas até hoje. Perdi a virgindade com Puck e não foi bom. Depois tive mais algumas vezes com ele e continuou não sendo grande coisa. A verdade é que Puck se gaba demais. Com Sam foi bom, mas eu não o amava. Então, para mim, tanto fazia ele ou Puck. Eu só estava atrás de um alívio. Bloom era muito bom e eu poderia ter reclamado menos dessa condição se ele não me batesse. E Finn. Eu tinha repulsa a ele, por isso não conseguia ir até o fim. Era um martírio toda vez que eu o deixava tocar..." – apontou para os seios – "Mas nada era pior do que quando eu dava uma mão para deixá-lo feliz" – então disparou a rir – "Se bem que parte até que era rápida. Finn não conseguia durar nem dois minutos! De qualquer forma, ele fazia bem para a minha imagem. Meu único problema com Finn era você."

"Eu?"

"Ele se sentia o maioral porque você vivia atrás dele como uma cachorrinha no cio."

"Eu não..." – Rachel se indignou, mas parou na sobrancelha erguida da amiga – "Ok... eu admito que era apaixonada por Finn, mas isso passou."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo!" – Rachel abriu um sorriso – "Sam me faz muito feliz. Eu jamais estragaria o que temos agora por um vislumbre que foi Finn. Ainda mais agora que ele é um camisa vermelha ao lado de Puck, Mike e Artie."

"Revoltante como um cara legal como o Mike foi se envolver com essas pessoas."

"Foi o medo" – Rachel ergueu os ombros – "Ele enfrentou a passeata, a revista na casa dele e nós perdemos a oportunidade de ampará-lo. Santana estava fora e nós um pouco perdidos. Então Mike se juntou a primeira fonte segura que encontrou. Ser camisa vermelha significa apoiar integralmente o governo e, portanto, nunca mais passar por esse tipo de medo."

O assunto parecia que tinha morrido. Quinn levantou-se do sofá doado pela mãe de Seban, que ocupava uma boa porção da pequena sala. Foi até a cozinha anexada à sala e lavou o que sujou. Viu que os olhos de Rachel ainda estava nela.

"O que foi, Berry?"

"Você disse que teve quatro pessoas. Quem foi o quarto?"

"Você não esquece! Isso é irritante!"

"Fala se quiser... não estou te forçando, Fabray. Só estou curiosa..." – Quinn balançou a cabeça e sorriu, como se nem ela mesmo acreditasse.

"Esse eu prefiro manter em segredo."

"Tão nefasto assim?"

"Não, longe disso. Foi doce apesar de rápido e complicado. Era uma pessoa comprometida que saiu da minha vida num estalar os dedos" – sorriu melancólico – "Quem sabe um dia..." – e balançou a cabeça – "Não quero falar sobre isso."

"Desculpe" – Rachel procurou conter a curiosidade e cessou as perguntas – "Acho melhor a gente se arrumar para a festa."

A festa dos 19 anos de Brittany era um evento como qualquer outro de adolescentes. Havia um DJ animando a pista de dança armada na sala de festas enegrecida com lonas pretas para que as luzes coloridas e negras pudessem reproduzir o clima de nightclub. Todos os populares da escola e filhos de ilustres da sociedade limense estavam por lá. Inclusive os botões e do coral. Quem não quisesse ficar na pista de dança, aproveitava o dia claro e frio. Ao menos não estava nem chovendo e nem nevando.

Quinn não demorou a cair na dança junto com Kurt e os demais. Rachel sorriu ao encontrar o namorado e os dois namoraram um pouco antes de se reunir ao resto do grupo para aproveitar a festa. Na medida em que a festa prosseguia, Brittany abusava mais e mais do álcool. Rachel ordenou Blaine que ficasse de olho. Ficaria impressionada consigo mesma depois que parasse para pensar nas palavras que usou. Naquela hora, agiu como a líder natural que ela e tratou de prevenir possíveis estragos. Mike e Tina começaram a se desentender num canto do improvisado nightclub. Matt tentou se aproximar. Ele que foi o mais próximo de Mike na época em estudou em McKinley. Puck achou que aquilo era assunto dele. Matt optou pela diplomacia. Ao menos Mercedes e Quinn estavam ali próximas para ajudar a amiga. E uma vez que Rachel tinha interesse em integrar Tina, era boa coisa que Quinn começasse a sondar. Artie ficou frustrado porque o charmoso filho do promotor não desgrudava da menina que ele ainda gostava, mas Blaine era o tipo do figurão que os camisas vermelhas não se atreviam a incomodar

Finn, depois de tomar algumas, empurrou Kurt porque este estava dançando por trás de Quinn de maneira divertida, como se estivesse fazendo sexo anal e dando alguns tapas nas nádegas da "namorada".

"Isso aqui é uma festa de família. Que tal manter as coisas PG?"

Kurt não era uma pessoa que reagia a agressão alguma e ficou chocado que o outrora amigo, mesmo que do lado oposto, parecia que queria o fígado. Mas Finn continuou a testá-lo e a empurrá-lo apesar de Quinn ter gritado que aquilo não era da conta do ex-namorado – até sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos. Como reagiria se soubesse que ela ficou com outros homens nas costas dele? Era irônico que aquele que nunca encostou a mão nela de forma sexual fosse o agredido. Mas Kurt também tinha bebido a cota dele e chutou o colega num golpe baixo. Alguns camisas vermelhas que ali estavam reagiram em favor de Finn. Os botões não se furtaram em entrar na briga para ajudar o amigo e namorado, no caso de Blaine. O DJ parou de tocar, as luzes brancas foram acesas e o senhor Pierce foi chamado.

"Se vocês continuarem, que seja longe da minha casa!" – o parlamentar gritou acompanhado de dois seguranças pessoais.

Os ânimos abaixaram e neste meio tempo Rachel já retirava todos os botões dali de perto, ação que não passou despercebida por Pierce. Ela reuniu a turma, menos Brittany porque não havia sentido, no frio o jardim dos Pierce.

"Finn começou!" – Kurt foi logo se defendendo.

"Ninguém está te culpando" – Rachel falou baixinho – "Só trouxe vocês aqui para os ânimos esfriarem."

"E precisava ser tão literal?" – Seban reclamou.

"É só um tempo pessoal!" – Matt piscou para a 'segunda no comando' – "Aqueles cretinos estavam dispostos a procurar briga desde o início."

"A questão é que o parlamentar Pierce é oposição. Seria um prato cheio para os cretino do partido do chá se ele uns camisas vermelhas fosse maltratados ou coisa parecida na casa dele" – todos olharam para Seban – "O quê? É estratégia clássica de guerra política: provocar má publicidade. Aposto que eles foram instruídos..."

"Até que poderia ser verdade se Finn não fosse um idiota. Ele agiu daquele jeito por ser um cara metido a herói" – Quinn desdenhou.

Pierce saiu da sala. Os seguranças ficaram e a música do DJ reiniciou. Parece que a festa seria encerrada mais cedo do que o previsto. Voltaram à sala por educação, menos Rachel, que aproveitou a oportunidade para ir atrás do parlamentar. Matt daria conta do restante do grupo.

"Senhor Pierce!" – ela gritou e o parlamentar parou para atender a menina.

"O que foi Rachel?"

"Será que eu poderia ter cinco minutos de conversa com o senhor?"

"Olha, Rachel, é melhor você voltar para a festa e ajudar os nossos. É a sua obrigação agora."

"É obrigação de Matt" – ela corrigiu nervosa – "E eles vão ficar bem... sabem o que fazer. Eu só peço cinco minutos!" – olhou suplicante.

"Vamos até o meu escritório."

Rachel havia entrado na mansão dos Pierce inúmeras vezes. O escritório era uma novidade, de decoração sóbria, quase impessoal. Das muitas coisas que gostava daquela casa, Rachel logo viu que não daria a mínima para aquele local de trabalho. O parlamentar a convidou a sentar-se na cadeira diante da mesa de trabalho. Era como se fosse lidar com negócios e não ouvir a amiga da filha.

"O que de aflige, Rachel?" – ele fez um gesto com as mãos. Parecia exausto.

"Eu quero sair!" – e provocou risadas do parlamentar – "É sério. Eu preciso sair!"

"Você pensa que isso é fácil? Que é só estalar os dedos?"

"Santana saiu!"

"Escute bem. As coisas não são assim, Rachel. Santana faz parte de um projeto. Você faz parte de outro. O dela envolve treinamento no exterior. O seu é ajudar na estrutura interna. Santana atende a um perfil especial de pessoas que selecionamos com cuidado para um determinado propósito. Você tem outro perfil e a sua atitude agora pouco só mostrou que nós não nos enganamos."

"Mas o que vou fazer, outras pessoas podem fazer melhor e com mais entusiasmo. Eu tenho sonhos, coisas que jamais poderia realizá-los aqui."

"Você pode ter uma carreira de atriz em Ohio!" – Rachel não queria parecer tão espantada – "Pensa que eu não sei sobre você? O seu sonho em ir para a Broadway? De conhecer a sua mãe? Acha que David não atende à minhas recomendações? Eu sei tudo que se passa com aqueles que são destinados a ter um papel de importância na organização? Não se engane. Quinn deve ir embora assim que a escola terminar. Blaine vai ser lançado na política depois da faculdade. E você é uma articuladora."

"Desculpe senhor, mas é uma injustiça traçar planos para nós sem mesmo nos consultar. E o nosso livre arbítrio?"

"É por isso que isso se chama planos. Se eles vão se concretizar ou não é uma outra história. São outras variáveis. Mas não pense que somos carrascos que nos achamos senhores do destino alheio, Rachel. Nós botões trabalhamos arduamente em favor de um país, do resgate de uma população oprimida. Não acha a causa válida?"

"Eu nunca me furtei a ajudar os botões e anseio profundamente pela liberdade em Ohio. Mas eu sei que posso fazer isso de outra forma, pelas artes. Se eu conseguir vencer no exterior, posso me tornar uma porta-voz daqueles que foram exilados."

"Se ficar, será muito mais do que uma atriz teatral com discurso político."

"E se o senhor estiver errado?"

"Rachel, sua carreira aqui é certa. Nós podemos financiar toda a sua formação."

"Mas eu não quero" – Rachel falou firme – "Entre ser importante aqui ou arriscar lá fora, eu prefiro a segunda opção. É o meu sonho de uma vida, senhor Pierce e tudo que peço ao senhor é uma pequena ajuda. Se você não me colocar num avião, então permita ao menos que eu faça pelo menos uma tentativa com outra pessoa."

"Quem, por exemplo?" – ele encostou-se à cadeira macia e cruzou os dedos interessado no que aquela menina poderia saber de outros botões poderosos.

"Lester Goldman!"

"O que sabe sobre ele?" – Pierce estava visivelmente surpreso.

"Ele trabalha na embaixada dos Estados Unidos do Leste e está amplamente ligado às pessoas da área artística de lá, embora não seja um interventor" – agradeceu mentalmente aos arquivos de Santana – "Ele é conhecido como um bon-vivant. Ainda assim é uma das peças chaves na articulação com os botões naquele país" – a segunda parte da informação foi um tiro no escuro. A julgar pela expressão do parlamentar, ela acertou no alvo. E nem precisava ser no centro – "Eu sei que ele pertence aos círculos de Detroit e que só o senhor é capaz de me colocar em contato."

"De onde você tirou essas informações?"

"Digamos que também tenho algumas surpresas" – sorriu confiante – "Tudo que peço, senhor Pierce, é uma chance para falar com ele. Só uma. Se eu não for bem sucedida, vou me resignar e cumprirei a minha parte aqui dentro... como uma boa articuladora" – a voz trazia uma leve ironia.

"Pois bem, eu vou te manter informada. Até lá, continue a fazer o seu trabalho."

"Obrigada" – Rachel levantou-se sorrindo.

Voltou para a festa. O DJ já havia chamado os presentes para os parabéns, doces estavam sendo distribuídos e a festa encaminhava para o fim. Viu Sam conversando com Mercedes. Não resistiu e o abraçou forte.

"Ei garota, vá devagar" – a colega brincou.

"Se me dá licença, senhorita Jones, preciso roubar o meu namorado por um instante" – puxou Sam para um canto e o beijou com entusiasmo.

"Posso saber o que aconteceu para eu merecer um beijo assim?" – abriu um grande sorriso.

"Digamos que eu quero dar o fora daqui, ir lá para casa e comemora uma coisa muito boa que aconteceu agora à pouco."

Sam pegou a mão de Rachel e não pensou duas vezes em dar o fora dali.


	25. Chapter 25

Ada era um vilarejo, um subúrbio isolado dos grandes centros urbanos que tinha o campus da Ohio Northen University como o único corpo dinâmico que mantinha a cidadela viva. Ainda assim a vida era sazonal: toda vez que a universidade entrava em férias no verão ou no inverno, metade dos quase seis mil habitantes ia embora. A outra metade era constituída basicamente por fazendeiros e suas respectivas famílias. A estação ferroviária cortava a pequena Ada e era fácil para essas pessoas escoar a produção que abastecia. Se a pequeneza dos 38 mil habitantes de Lima por vezes deixava Rachel deprimida com as poucas perspectivas que a cidade proporcionava, imagine uma jovem como ela que residisse em Ada? E havia uma pessoa, caso contrário não teria de passar por lá para entregar correspondências. Era a primeira missão dela: ir a Ada, Kenton e Bellefonteine para entregar apenas sete correspondências a pessoas que, por alguma razão, não podiam ir a sede da pizzaria em Lima.

Colocou o pacote maior na caixa de bagagem preso na garupa da moto e o restante dentro da mochila. A pistola estava bem presa e escondida na própria moto (a de Santana já tinha todas essas adaptações). A recomendação era que Rachel só poderia levá-la junto a si, escondida debaixo da jaqueta, caso sentisse que fosse extremamente necessário. E quase nunca era para aquele tipo de trabalho.

"Procure não ficar presa na casa de ninguém" – Susan Jameson também se preparava para o mesmo trabalho, mas na direção contrário do que Rachel estava indo – "Alguns vão ver que você é nova e podem ficar desconfiados. Outros, por esse mesmo motivo, vão querer te prender o máximo de tempo possível para saber algumas coisas ao seu respeito enquanto você toma um café com biscoitos. Apesar de que, dependendo da hora, você pode aceitar para economizar a grana da comida."

"Você nunca tem uma refeição apropriada enquanto faz isso?"

"Depende do roteiro. O meu de hoje é Van Wert, Decatur, Celina e St. Marys. O rango fiado bom está em Celina. No seu caso..." – espichou o olho para olhar a lista de Rachel – "guarde a fome para Bellefonteine. Você vai chegar lá mais tarde, mas a senhora Piccadilly já conhece mais ou menos o processo e sempre oferece um lance qualquer. Na verdade, ela já vai estar te esperando com um preparado. Só cuide do horário."

"Eu achei que Bellefonteine fosse responsabilidade do pessoal de Dayton."

"Não conte com isso. Eles são ligados com o pessoal de Cincinnati e têm mania de grandeza. Acham que essa comunidade de vilarejos é responsabilidade do pessoal de Lima."

"Então você já entrou em contato com eles?"

"Ué, todo mundo que ia ao antigo centro de Columbus... enfim, você também vai ter a chance. Não sei como está sendo agora em Lexington. Reynolds nunca fala direito com a gente até que seja necessário."

"Verdade" – Rachel acenou para a colega – "Obrigada pelas dicas" – e desejou boa sorte antes de ligar o MP3 e colocar o capacete.

Na saída da cidade, pegou Ada Road e fez uma pequena viagem por entre fazendas até o pequeno vilarejo. A paisagem branca era monótona. A música em um dos ouvidos era a coisa mas interessante. E quando a música deixaria de ser interessante para Rachel? Nunca! Sorriu largo quando o modo de seleção aleatório começou a tocar "Good People", de Jack Johnson, uma das músicas favoritas de Sam. Ou pelo menos era o que ele adorava cantar e tocar quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Jack Johnson não era um artista proibido, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não tinha letras provocativas.

"_Sitting around feeling far away/ so far away but i can feel the debris, can you feel it?/ you interrupt me from a friendly conversation/ to tell me how great this all going to be/ you might notice some hesitation/ because its important to you, it's not important to me/ but way down by the edge of your reason/ it's beginning to show and all i really wanna know is?_"

E começou a cantarolar junto enquanto tinha os olhos firmes na estrada.

"_Where'd all the good people gone?/I've been changing channels i don't see them on the TV shows/ where'd all the good people gone?/ we heaps and heaps of what we saw._"

Sorriu ao lembrar-se do namorado cantando esse tipo de canção, que era o estilo favorito dele. Que Flórida nada. Rachel tinha certeza que o lugar no mundo para Sam seria o Hawaii. E sorriu sozinha ao imaginar o quão grande seria ver Sam surfando, como ele dizia morrer de vontade de aprender, em uma daquelas praias paradisíacas que ela via pelas fotos na internet. Então o namorado tocaria violão ao entardecer junto com um grupo de amigos para depois voltar para casa. Ela prepararia um jantar de saladas e frutas, os dois aproveitariam a noite estrelada, tomariam vinho enquanto conversavam sobre coisas fúteis na varanda de uma casinha e depois fariam amor pelo resto da noite. Rachel chegou a suspirar.

Ela chegou a Ada. Sorriu ao imaginar que se acelerasse mais um pouco sairia da cidade. Passado o cruzamento com as duas principais avenidas, entrou na rua Simon e procurou a casa de John Parker. Tudo muito fácil de achar. Por outro lado, perder-se naquela vila seria o fim. Um atestado de incompetência. Atendeu um senhor calvo que parecia ter quase 70 anos e Rachel entendeu imediatamente porque algumas pessoas eram incapazes de viajar até Lima para pegar as correspondências.

"Correspondência a John Parker" – estava com um envelope gordinho de papel pardo em mãos.

"Sou eu!" – o idoso sorriu – "Já faz um tempo... e você é nova."

"Não e sim."

"São respostas para quais perguntas?"

"Não sou uma botão nova, mas sim, comecei hoje a trabalhar com as entregas."

"É um trabalho importante! E inovação também é" – o idoso foi simpático.

"É..." – Rachel fechou a mochila – "Até a próxima."

"Vá com cuidado... oh" – chamou a atenção da colega botão – "Pra onde vai agora?"

"Kenton."

"Se for ver Louis, diga que mandei recomendações."

"Ok. Eu direi."

Subiu na moto, e pegou a 235 antes de virar na rodovia 309 para descer para a próxima cidade, onde deixaria duas correspondências. Uma delas era a caixa menor. Kenton era uma cidade um pouco maior do que o vilarejo de Ada, com a vantagem de não haver população sazonal por causa de um centro universitário. Basicamente os pouco mais de 8 mil habitantes permaneciam constantes. Rachel entrou pelo centro da cidade e franziu a testa com o aspecto velho e decadente que ela tinha. O tempo nublado também não ajudava. Comparado com aquilo, Lima era uma metrópole. Consultou as referências. Entregar o pacote de Carlos Grant e depois a carta de Louis Buckler seria o trajeto mais econômico.

A primeira casa, do senhor Grant, era uma casa enorme, de dois andares, mas com aspecto velho, de que precisava urgente de uma pintura. Estacionou a moto embaixo da árvore em frente e seguiu até a varanda da frente. Tocou a campainha. Atendeu uma menina adorável vestida de Branca de Neve que não devia ter mais de seis anos. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e grandes olhos verdes. Rachel logo se sentiu enamorada.

"Oi mocinha! Por um acaso Carlos Grant se encontra?"

A menininha piscou umas duas vezes para a botão antes de gritar dali mesmo.

"Vovô! É pro senhor!"

Rachel começou a rir da doçura que era a menina. Logo veio uma mulher à porta preocupada com a desobediência da filhote em não atender a porta porque nunca se sabe quem pode ser.

"Correspondência para Carlos Grant" – Rachel repetiu para a mulher que devia ter uns 30 anos e era bonita.

"Vou chamá-lo, se não se importar em esperar" – disse com educação.

Rachel acenou e esperou do lado de fora. Atendeu um senhor de idade, parecia mais jovem e bem mais disposto do que John Parker.

"Olá mocinha" – disse numa voz grave, parecia locutor antigo de rádio.

"Senhor Grant, chegou correspondência para o senhor" – e Rachel entregou o pacote com um botão fixado no papelão com fita adesiva.

"Fico feliz que aquele problema não chegou aqui" – Grant recebeu a encomenda – "Fiquei preocupado quando soube... achei que a minha correspondência também tivesse ido pelos ares."

Rachel franziu a testa e pensou que talvez ele estivesse se referindo a invasão do centro de correspondências. O evento em que Santana escapou viva e de quebra salvou cartas das pessoas de Lima.

"Receio que está é uma encomenda que está atrasada, senhor. Ela chegou por Lexington. Daquelas de Columbus, só as cartas para Lima se salvaram..."

"Ouvi algo nesse sentido. Parece que foi algo que envolveu aquela Lopez arrogante... enfim... fico feliz por isso ter atrasado então" – sacudiu a caixa.

"Bom, já vou andando..."

"Obrigado e boa sorte, menina."

Pegou a moto a seguiu para o bairro residencial que ficava próximo a escola da cidade. A casa de Louis Buckler era menor, de apenas um andar, mas tinha um aspecto muito melhor do que a de Grant. Era marrom, com a frente arrumada com uma cerca viva bem cuidada mesmo no inverno. Era possível ver que a garagem ficava no quintal e tudo tinha o aspecto de ser muito limpo. Rachel bateu à porta e atendeu uma adorável senhora de bochecha rosada.

"Correspondência para Louis Buckler."

"Oh, vou chamar o meu marido. Só um instante."

Não demorou dois minutos e apareceu um senhor negro. Rachel franziu a testa e achou gozado ver um casal quase ancião inter-racial morando uma cidade pequena como aquela. Era algo que se esperava encontrar, ainda assim não muito, nos grandes centros urbanos.

"Sou Louis Buckler..." – viu o envelope com o botão fixado – "Oh, nunca te vi antes... é nova?"

"Neste trabalho sim" – o homem estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Qual é o seu nome, mocinha?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Berry? Berry de Hiram Berry?" – Rachel acenou e ganhou um sorriso de volta – "Nunca pensei em conhecer a filha daquele bastardo maluco! Não quer entrar?"

"Na verdade eu gostaria de um copo de água, se não for demais."

"Entre... cinco minutos!"

A sala dos Buckler era aconchegante e Rachel logo pensou que eles deveriam ser os avós dos sonhos ao ver os móveis confortáveis, o piano cheio de fotos da família e a lareira. Ela sentou-se no sofá e esperou pelo copo de água.

"Quer dizer que o senhor conheceu meu pai?"

"Ele foi o meu aluno na faculdade. Um dos melhores que tive. Vivia fazendo protesta pra tudo: ia contra desde o cardápio do refeitório até a política do reitor. Hiram era cômico!" – e a expressão caiu enquanto a senhora Buckler servia a água – "Vivia dizendo para Hiram namorar uma menininha de família, mas ele só tinha olhos para aquele negão do Leroy..." – o tom era saudoso – "como era engraçado... o dia em que eles foram executados, eu tomei um porre. Foi o último que tomei na vida."

"Meu pai foi um botão? Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele estava envolvido, mas nunca ninguém me afirmou."

"Ele não foi. Poderia ter sido... não foi porque não era uma pessoa discreta" – Rachel sorriu. Realmente Hiram não era uma pessoa que falava baixo ou guardava opiniões para si – "Os botões cuidavam dele à distância, sabe? Eu vigiava seu pai em Columbia, depois alguns colegas fizeram este serviço quando ele foi embora para Lima já casado com o negão e com uma filha à caminho numa barriga de aluguel... fico feliz por você fazer parte do time, Rachel Berry. Estou um pouco por fora do que se passa nos círculos mais internos porque me aposentei dessa vida, sabe? Os botões também se aposentam..."

"Entendo!"

"Não está com fome?" – senhora Buckler perguntou – "O almoço está quase à mesa. Teremos carne assada."

"Seria ótimo, mas ainda preciso ir a Bellefontaine."

"Então me deixe preparar uns sanduíches para você comer no caminho. Não demoro mais do que dez minutos."

Sem-jeito, Rachel concedeu.

"Mas só se a senhora me deixar ajudá-la!"

Sim, aqueles eram os avós que Rachel desejaria ter convivido. Enquanto ajudava a senhora Buckler a montar dois sanduíches fartos com alface, tomate, queijo (ela dispensou o presunto por ser judia) e pasta de azeitona, Louis contava histórias rápidas de Hiram. Coisas engraçadas do pai como os pequenos trotes que aplicava nos amigos e nos professores. Rachel saiu de lá com um pacote de sanduíches embalados em filme plástico e grata pelo presente inesperado. Quase se esqueceu de dar o recado amigável de John Parker. Abasteceu a moto e seguiu caminho pela rodovia número 68. O trajeto foi o mais longo. Percebeu que foi boa coisa resistir à tentação de ficar para almoçar. Bellefontaine era uma cidade maior de quase 14 mil habitantes. Fisicamente era muito mais agradável que as duas anteriores. Rachel tratou de fazer as entregas rapidamente até chegar à casa da senhora Margareth Piccadilly.

Era uma casa pequena pintada de verde pálido num tom claro e agradável. Tinha um andar e um mezanino como a fachada já denunciava. Havia um sofá na varanda e a garagem ficava no quintal, como uma boa parte das casas de Ohio. Nada incomum. Pelo aviso da colega botão ainda em Lima, Rachel esperava encontrar uma velha simpática que já fosse a esperar com uma lancheira em mãos. A Margareth Piccadilly real era outra história. Não era velha, mas a expressão e as marcas no rosto denunciavam uma vida difícil.

"O que quer aqui?" – Rachel podia jurar que tinha uma espingarda ao lado da porta.

"Correspondência!" – estendeu o envelope com o botão fixado em fita adesiva.

A mulher pegou o que lhe era devido, agradeceu friamente e fechou a porta praticamente no rosto de Rachel, que ficou atônita. Depois balançou a cabeça em descrença. Deixar Piccadilly por último? Belo trote aplicado por Susan. Passou num mercadinho de conveniência para comprar um refrigerante. Ali mesmo, sentada num banco público, devorou os dois sanduíches preparados pela senhora Buckler. Se não fosse por aquele bendito lanche, teria de gastar mais um pouco do dinheiro que estava disposta em economizar. Enfrentou mais duas horas e meia de estrada de volta à Lima num trajeto monótono feito na maior parte nas rodovias secundárias pelo menor movimento e para cortar caminho.

Era início da noite quando chegou de volta à Lima. Estava exausta. Ainda assim passou na sede para dar baixa em tudo que entregou. Uma pequena burocracia que existia só para se ter o mínimo de controle. Alguns colegas de círculo estavam por lá. Ayala com Reynolds sobre coisas que provavelmente interessariam Rachel, mas ela só pensava em deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. Seguiu para casa. Encontrou um bilhete de Quinn preso ao ímã da geladeira. Disse que havia saído com Brittany e que tinha comida chinesa na geladeira. Rachel não se fez de rogada e esquentou a porção no microondas. Devorou a refeição. Tomou o merecido banho e despencou na cama.

"Berry!" – Rachel acordou assustada com Quinn a sacudindo de leve.

"Que horas são?" – passou a mão no rosto.

"Nove horas."

"Da noite?" – bocejou

"Da manhã! Quando cheguei em casa ontem, você já estava morta para o mundo!"

"Hummm."

"Isso estava na nossa caixa de correspondência."

Quinn entregou um envelope lacrado identificando apenas o destinatário: Rachel Berry. Era perceptível um botão dentro, assim como um bilhete. Ela olhou para Quinn que parecia ansiosa. Demorou para a colega entender que a líder precisava de espaço.

"Por que eu não posso saber?" – reclamou.

"Porque é um assunto particular e você ainda tem restrições de botão raso."

"Essa hierarquia é um saco."

"Eu passei anos reclamando da mesma coisa" – Rachel sorriu com as lembranças das inúmeras vezes que implorava coisas para Santana e recebia incontáveis botões pretos – "Fecha a porta, por favor?"

"Você não tem senso de diversão, Berry" – saiu do quarto batendo a porta de leve.

Rachel abriu o envelope e não reconheceu de imediato de quem era aquele botão amarelo. Não era de ninguém dos dois círculos em que atuava. O bilhete estava codificado. Essa parte era fácil de resolver. Pegou um caderno e transcreveu a mensagem.

"_Goldman estará no país na terça e permanecerá até o fim de semana. Vá até Detroit na quinta-feira, entre em contato com Richard Brian na sede geral e diga que Pierce a mandou. Ele já vai estar à par do caso._"

Rachel presumiu que o botão fosse do próprio parlamentar Pierce. O problema é que ela não tinha idéia onde era a sede geral em Detroit. Reynolds provavelmente sabia, mas ela só gostaria de procurá-lo em último caso.

"Quinn!" – saiu do quarto e encontrou a colega no próprio quarto lendo uma revista.

"O que foi?"

"Me empresta o computador?"

"Você vai me dizer do que o bilhete trata?"

"Não!" – Rachel iniciou um jogo de olhares que era difícil ganhar da colega

"Ok" – cedeu.

Rachel pegou o HD de Santana e procurou por possíveis endereços de sedes. Havia as duas de Lima, Columbus, Cleveland, Dayton, Cicinnati e de Akron. Nada de Detroit. Pensou em quem mais poderia ter o endereço da sede de Detroit que não fosse Reynolds ou o próprio senhor Pierce. Lembrou de uma pessoa. Escondeu o HD, devolveu o computador de Quinn.

"Onde vai?" – Quinn ficou curiosa ao ver Rachel se vestindo apressadamente.

"Lima Heights."

"Assunto botão?" – Quinn estava entediada.

"Sim... vou procurar voltar cedo."

"Ok..."

Pegou a moto e foi em direção à casa da pessoa que ajudou ela e Sam num desagradável encontro com agentes poucos meses atrás. Bateu à porta de George Peterson.

"Oi jovem..." – apertou os olhos como se quisesse lembrar – "Rachel Berry, certo?" – abriu um sorriso – "Como está aquele seu amigo?"

"Sam está ótimo, graças a deus."

"Que bom..." – a olhou esperando saber a razão da jovem estar diante da porta dele.

"Senhor Peterson, eu não sei até onde vai o conhecimento do senhor em relação ao sistema dos círculos internos dos botões, mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda e não quero usar certos canais por razões particulares."

"O que procura?" – a permitiu entrar. Rachel respirou fundo.

"O senhor sabe onde é a sede geral de Detroit?"

"O que quer com os velhos radicais?"

"Se eu te disser que a minha chance de ser feliz depende de saber este endereço."

"Eu vou te dizer para sentar aí no sofá e contar primeiro a sua história até onde pode revelar."

Rachel achou justa a proposta e contou a saga. No final da manhã, soube que tinha um novo aliado.

...

_**C Honda e Taina... vocês acham que a quarta pessoa é Santana? Bom, no fim da fic vcs vão ficar sabendo :-)**_


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel teria teste na quinta-feira. Prova de Matemática. Não era uma matéria em que era especialista, mas não corria grande risco de falhar. Mesmo que corresse, diria "paciência", para si mesma e a perderia mesmo assim. Arrumou a mochila, nada mais do que duas mudas de roupa, escova de dente, pente, pistola (odiava como passou a carregar a arma de fogo com freqüência). Na carteira a carteira de motorista que servia para tudo e algum dinheiro que não queria dispor.

"Não acredito que vai levar essa loucura adiante" – viu a colega arrumando as coisas da porta do quarto – "Rachel, pensa bem: como é que você vai descambar daqui para Detroit só para tentar encontrar uma pessoa que nem tem certeza que vai te receber?"

"É por isso que isso se chama 'arriscar', Quinn!"

"Mas quem é esse cara e por que ele é tão importante?"

"Olha, você vai ter que confiar em mim, ok? Se tudo der certo, estarei de volta ainda na sexta-feira e de importante só vou perder um treinamento do atletismo e um ensaio do coral."

"E provas!"

"Não é como se não existisse o risco de não me formar. E se o meu plano der certo..."

"Você vai sair de Ohio..." – Quinn repetiu revirando os olhos e gesticulou as mãos. Estava preocupada com a amiga – "Rachel, você deveria esperar uma oportunidade melhor. Mais segura."

"Quinn, não importa o que aconteça você tem dia e hora para sair daqui. A única coisa que precisa fazer é não se meter em confusão ou enfurecer o seu pai. Estou tentando fazer a minha parte até onde é possível para te manter longe de encrencas, ok? Você se comporta e nós estamos bem. Simples. Mas eu não vou sair! Pelo menos não se depender os chefões de Lima... principalmente de Reynolds" – Rachel sentou frustrada na própria cama – "Pierce disse isso para mim. Posso até desenvolver uma carreira de atriz em Ohio, mas os planos são para eu ficar. Só que não quero isso para mim e eu se tiver uma saída, ela está em Detroit."

"Lidando com que tipo de gente, Rachel?"

"Botões!" – ela falou alto, frustrada. Então respirou fundo e procurou abaixar o tom da conversa – "Eu não sei te explicar com detalhes, porque eles me faltam. Dentro dos botões existem alguns subgrupos que defendem diferentes tipos de ações para derrubar esse governo. Existe um menor e mais radical, que está mais concentrado em Akron e Detroit. Esse subgrupo defende guerra civil, se for necessário."

"É com essas pessoas que você vai negociar? Com radicais armados?"

"Mesmo os radicais seguem o plano estabelecido pelo círculo maior dos botões. Se não fosse assim, seriam dissidentes usando outro nome. Mas não. São botões como nós" – passou a mão pelos cabelos – "Pelo que ouvi, um dos principais representantes dos radicais é muito envolvido com as artes. Se eu puder convencê-lo a me ajudar porque posso ter mais utilidade sendo atriz lá fora do que trabalhando aqui dentro, terei uma chance. Ele, por si só, pode me colocar para fora e ainda me dar um empurrão na Broadway."

"Está certo que esse sujeito vai te receber?"

"Não! Ainda assim, preciso arriscar. Não é que eu vá correr risco de vida ou algo assim. Longe disso."

"Sam?"

"Ele vai comigo. Isso me leva a te pedir um favor: se alguém perguntar alguma coisa, principalmente Matt, diga a verdade ao estilo botão."

"Dizer a verdade sem detalhes?" – Quinn começava a ficar por dentro do estilo – "Você viajou com o seu namorado..." – e ergueu a sobrancelha a espera de uma confirmação.

"Bingo."

"Devo te abraçar e desejar boa-sorte agora ou..."

Rachel balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Caminhou até a amiga e a abraçou com carinho.

"Obrigada pela cobertura" – Rachel disse ao pé do ouvido de Quinn e depois rompeu o abraço – "Só me faça um favor: vá jantar com os Lopez amanhã. É aniversário de Santana... 18 anos."

"Devo chamar Brittany ou Blaine?"

"Ela era a melhor amiga de San, é justo. Acho que Matt é melhor opção do que Blaine. Seria estranho porque o pai de Blaine provocou toda a lambança que forçou a saída de San" – Rachel imaginou o quadro e levantou o dedo em advertência – "... evite falar de relacionamentos ok? Brittany pode ficar emocional e não segurar a língua. Os Lopez não sabem que San namorava Britt."

"É mesmo... e seria desconfortável falar sobre isso..." – Quinn divagou.

"Compre uma torta! Chocolate com recheio de morangos se conseguir."

Quinn não tinha cheerios quarta-feira pela manhã. Era o dia de folga nos treinos. Em compensação, Rachel levantava-se logo cedo para juntar-se a equipe de atletismo. A botão estava com boa técnica de salto com vara e até achava divertido correr pela pista paralela, saltar ainda em alturas baixas e cair no colchão macio de costas. Perguntou certa vez porque a professora insistia em treiná-la em salto com vara se, mesmo com todo entusiasmo, não seria capaz de competir por McKinley. Como resposta, disse que era uma aposta de que a universidade lapidaria o jovem talento. Isso fez Rachel sentir-se culpada. Caso conseguisse escapar, a única atividade que estava disposta a continuar relacionada ao atletismo era correr sem o compromisso competitivo, como qualquer pessoa comum que levanta mais cedo para se exercitar.

No final dos treinos e depois da chuveirada, Rachel deixou a mochila de viagem dentro do armário que a pertencia nos vestiários. Procurou passar o dia normalmente, o que significava assistir às classes, fazer testes, conversar com os amigos do coral – que se limitavam a Tina e Mercedes, além dos botões –, e a ensaiar. Rachel julgava que o número proposto para homenagear a clássica Motown era de pura genialidade. Até mesmo Puck e Artie colaboravam. Finn se sentia inseguro e desprestigiado porque o tipo de voz dele não se encaixava nas músicas propostas para o vocal masculino. Nem mesmo o timbre de Sam, mas ele não se importava em liderar. Estava mais preocupado em segurar os ânimos entre Rachel e Mercedes na hora dos ensaios. Por ser Motown, a diva negra se achava no direito de liderar. Rachel argumentava que as divas da Motown eram mais suavidade e interpretação do que expansão. E a botão tinha mais técnica e sensibilidade para perceber essas nuances do que a rival temporária, por isso o spot de luz ficava sempre sobre ela.

Os ensaios chegaram ao fim, Rachel pegou a mochila nos vestiários e Sam fez o mesmo. Os dois foram embora de moto e Tina comentou casualmente com Quinn e Kurt, de mãos dadas, que achava sexy o fato de Rachel guiar e Sam ir como passageiro. Olhou entristecida para Mike. Aparentemente machismo também estava contido no pacote dos camisas vermelhas. Quinn balançou os ombros. Não se importava com as frustrações da colega de coral. Ela, Brittany e Matt tinham um compromisso com os Lopez. Havia muito que fazer.

O casal foi até a casa de George, que já os aguardava para pegar a estrada. A moto ficou na garagem. O trio enfrentaria as três horas e meia de viagem até Detroit no conforto de um Ford Focus.

"Vocês pensam que a organização é coisa nova?" – George sorriu ao volante a caminho da metrópole – "Eu não sei por que não contam mais a história para os jovens quando são aceitos. Na minha época havia provas de aceitação, as coisas eram mais selecionadas e tínhamos manuais. O meu está no cofre da minha casa, inclusive. Quando o recebi, tinha o meu nome gravado na capa."

"Manual do tipo como fazer uma saudação especial e o que vestir nos encontros?" – Sam ficou intrigado.

"Tempos mais civilizados, meu caro. Fiquei triste quando descartaram certas tradições na grande reforma interna. O manual foi um deles, apesar de cada sede ter no mínimo um exemplar disponível."

"Santana nunca falou de manual algum" – Sam reclamou do banco traseiro – "ou talvez não soubesse..."

"Lopez foi líder de círculo, então sabe..."

"É verdade..." – Rachel se ruborizou. Reynolds comentou a respeito durante um dos sermões do segundo círculo e depois ela achou no HD uma breve referência que Santana fazia ao livro – "... ela sabia sim, mas achava que era liturgia e não se incomodou. Eu mesma nunca me interessei em procurar o manual. Por isso nunca disse nada a vocês" – referiu-se a Sam, mas na figura dele se referiu a todos os integrantes.

"É disso que estou falando!" – George falou com mais entusiasmo – "Tradições são importantes e se elas não são enfiadas goelas abaixo de jovens como vocês dois, começam a serem desprezadas e esquecidas. Os botões foram fundados há cem anos por dissidentes dos maçons. Nós tivemos parte da responsabilidade pela articulação da independência de Ohio, que no início era uma república democrática de orientação liberal. Por isso nos concentramos e nos especializamos mais neste novo país do que nos demais. Mas ficamos arrogantes e não percebemos a aproximação da crise social que estava por vir por causa do turbilhão econômico. Éramos velhos na maioria e a renovação que fazíamos era insuficiente. Os ultra-conservadores assumiram o poder em Ohio, começou a fazer uma série de barbáries sob o argumento de promover a moralização do país e ainda jogaram em nossas caras o quanto estávamos desarticulados e fracos. Estávamos perdidos e distanciados dos nossos verdadeiros propósitos. Daí a grande reforma que ainda está em processo de consolidação. Vê? É importante saber dessas coisas para que os novos não repitam os erros. Tudo tem que estar muito bem fixado na mente de cada integrante."

"Sinto que os botões trabalham para ser mais intervencionistas" – Rachel observou.

"Nós Rachel. Quando você entra para os botões, herda toda a história e passa a fazer parte de uma espécie de corpo vivo coletivo. Então a palavra é nós!" – George bronqueou.

"Desculpe..." – ruborizou e agradeceu por estar no banco do passageiro. Seria muito mais fácil para George captar o constrangimento pelo retrovisor.

"Em quantos somos mais ou menos?" – Sam estava mais curioso com a história do que a namorada.

"Nossa sociedade possui cerca de 90 mil integrantes. Pouco mais de 70% se concentra em Ohio. A maioria está confinada assim como qualquer outro cidadão por causa das fronteiras fechadas. O restante está espalhado pelo mundo."

"Somos poucos!" – admirou-se Sam.

"Somos o suficiente dentro da estrutura que dispomos. Há margem para chegarmos confortavelmente a até 100 mil, mas não em Ohio. Em Lima, estamos quase no limite máximo de integrantes. Para sermos mais, precisamos de mais dinheiro, mais planejamento, mais estruturas físicas, mais tudo. Nosso campo de influência tornou-se regionalizado, mas a reestruturação aos poucos corrige alguns" – George teorizou – "Não precisamos fazer um país de botões, entende? Nossas diretrizes são democracia, liberdade e direitos humanos. Internamente, entra a fraternidade. Por isso o lema de que um botão ajuda e protege o outro. Fomos formados para atuar pela melhoria da sociedade. Hoje o foco é libertar Ohio. O como é o nosso calcanhar de Aquiles. Essa multiplicidade de pensamentos e a nossa crise interna fez surgir os subgrupos. E desses subgrupos surgiram líderes como Lester Goldman, que embora sejam botões fiéis e trabalhadores ativos da causa, usam da posição e do poder para agir com independência."

"Por isso ele é um dos poucos que pode me tirar de Ohio?"

"Sim... Goldman pode te tirar de Ohio porque é um rebelde que detém logística própria devido ao cargo que ocupa e ao dinheiro que tem. Se ele julgar que você deva sair, é provável que ajude. E como você é um botão, jamais será desamparada por causa deste ato de insubordinação. Pode ser punida, mas nunca abandonada. Os botões só não perdoam atos de traição e conspiração contra a organização."

"Você não parece gostar tanto assim de Goldman" – Sam ficou suspeito – "Então porque resolveu ajudar Rachel a falar com um sujeito que não aprova?"

"Porque fiquei surpreso por Pierce dar uma oportunidade para Rachel se mover sozinha. Sinal de que ela tem algo a mais. Eu sou o cara que lida com perfis do círculo de Lima e direciono certas pessoas para os projetos especiais."

"Foi você quem mandou Santana para fora, não é mesmo?" – Sam continuou a indagar.

"Lopez é uma jovem diferenciada com perfil que se encaixa em um dos nossos projetos especiais. Mas ela só foi embora porque não pode ser formada em Ohio neste fim específico."

"Então ela ia embora de qualquer forma?" – George acenou positivo – "E se Santana não fosse especial? Se ela fosse só um botão regular?"

"Gilmore a representaria da melhor forma possível para, pelo menos, para diminuir a pena. E nós tomaríamos providências para que ela não fosse torturada ou morta na prisão. Depois ela sairia, arrumaria um emprego, estudaria, e seguiria a vida como todos os botões regulares. É isso!"

Rachel desviou o olhar para fora do carro. Estava com um peso no estômago. O que George revelou sobre ser o responsável pelos perfis especiais de Lima era do conhecimento dela desde o dia em que bateu a porta dele para pedir ajuda. Ficou a pensar na complexidade da situação em que se encontrava. Era como se estivesse num fogo cruzado, mas sem munição envolvida, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer. Na medida em que a gigante Detroit ganhava a paisagem, mais Rachel ficava ansiosa. George dirigiu com segurança pela rodovia 75 até pegar um dos desvios que os levou até a região de Allen Park. Logo no início da avenida Southfield Road havia um hotel pequeno e discreto que ficava em frente a um centro comercial e a um pequeno parque. Neste ponto, Rachel ficou agradecida pela companhia de George, que aparentemente conhecia aquela cidade muito bem.

"Fiz reserva para dois quartos com camas de casal" – George falou na recepção – "Um para mim e outro que vai ser ocupado por esse jovem casal" – a moça sorriu para os outros dois.

"Primeira vez na cidade?"

"Oh sim. Rachel vai fazer uma entrevista para tentar a aceitação na Wayne State e nós estamos aqui pelo apoio moral" – George sorriu e Rachel balançou a cabeça confirmando a história. Então o experiente homem inclinou-se para a recepcionista, como se quisesse confidenciar algo – "Claro que eu vou aproveitar e vou fazer turismo."

"Há coisas ótimas no centro, perto da Wayne. Recomendo o Music Hall se gostar de ver boas performances. A Ford Field também é muito interessante. Aliás, downtown como um todo é um ótimo lugar para visitar. Oh, também recomendo vocês comprarem o jornal para saber quais os bairros estão sob toque de recolher nesta semana. O governo faz rodízio e visitar esses lugares depois de certa hora só traz aborrecimentos."

"Obrigado pelo aviso!" – George sorriu.

Rachel pegou a chave do quarto dela. Aquele hotel não tinha nada de diferente dos outros em que já esteve por conta das viagens com o coral. Talvez a maior novidade fosse a cama de casal. Jogou a mochila sob a cama – que Sam logo a colocou dentro do armário com chave. Era noite e estavam exaustos pelo dia na escola e o extra da estrada. Por isso tudo que fizeram foi comer um lanche no centro comercial em frente, tomaram um banho e dormiram.

Pela manhã, Rachel rolou para o lado e encontrou o corpo do namorado ainda ressonando. Começou a passar as mãos por debaixo da camisa, acariciando e apreciando os músculos abdominais do namorado. Começou a beijar o ombro, o pescoço e quando subia pelo rosto, sentiu os músculos contraírem ali num sorriso.

"Que bela forma de acordar" – a voz ainda era preguiçosa, sonolenta. Virou-se para beijar Rachel e aproveitou para sentir o corpo da namorada por debaixo do camisão. Dedicou um tempo especial acariciando os seios antes de decidiu remover a roupa para dedicar mais tempo naquela zona erógena.

"Trouxe camisinha?" – perguntou tentando controlar a voz.

"Sempre!" – dedicou-se por mais um tempo a estimular a namorada antes de ir até o armário e pegar o preservativo dentro da mochila.

Removeram o restante das roupas e desfrutaram de um bom sexo matinal que terminou em uma chuveirada a dois. Rachel vestiu-se para enfrentar um dia que prometia se estressante. O casal se encontrou com George na mesma lanchonete de jantaram no dia anterior. Desta vez era para o café da manhã. Sam ficou frustrado ao saber que não poderia acompanhar os outros dois. Para compensar, foi "largado" no centro da cidade com alguns bons trocados para fazer algum turismo. Rachel e George seguiram para Livonia, bairro que ficava na região central de Detroit. Próximo de um Wallmart existia um edifício largo de dois pavimentos. Era bonito sem destoar do padrão arquitetônico da região. Se aquela era uma das sedes de Detroit – Rachel imaginava corretamente que a cidade tinha mais algumas outras –, parecia ser quatro vezes maior do que a de Lima.

A dupla entrou naturalmente pela recepção, e foram atendidos por uma moça bem vestida com tailleur, cabelo em coque bem feito.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" – disse com educação.

"Claro" – George sorriu – "Preciso falar com Richard Brian."

"Tem hora marcada senhor?" – a voz da mulher ficou tensa.

"Tenho" – tirou do bolso da calça um botão prateado e o mostrou. A moça acenou.

"Está acompanhado, senhor?"

"Essa jovem está comigo" – Rachel sentiu dois pares de olhos em expectativa sobre ela e franziu a testa.

"Eu não tenho um desta cor!" – reclamou baixinho, constrangida. George e a recepcionista deram uma gargalhada discreta.

"Se puderem me acompanhar..."

Andaram pelos escritórios do primeiro andar numa firma que parecia completamente normal e subiram as escadas.

"É a primeira vez dela aqui?" – a recepcionista perguntou quando chegaram ao segundo andar onde havia uma segunda recepção.

"Sim. Ela é categoria 2" – que naquele meio queria dizer que Rachel era uma trabalhadora ativa dos botões, portanto, tinha autorização para entrar e conhecer sedes 1 dos botões de qualquer cidade.

Os botões rasos ficavam limitados a sede 1 da própria cidade de origem, por isso Sam não pôde acompanhá-los. No caso do botão prateado, que não era um qualquer e havia características especiais, era um indicativo de que o integrante estava inserido nos círculos mais internos e tinha passagem livre em sedes do tipo 1 e 2. Líderes tinham botões dourados e podiam ir a qualquer lugar.

"São de onde?"

"Lima!"

"A cidade de Pierce!" – a recepcionista sorriu – "Sou uma fã dele!" – direcionou-se para outra mulher e sussurrou algo. A segunda recepcionista acenou e ligou. Enquanto isso a primeira explicou – "Senhor Brian não está aqui e já que o senhor quer falar com ele, achamos por bem entrar em contato."

"Qual o seu nome, mocinha?" – a segunda perguntou.

"Berry, Rachel Berry" – e a moça voltou a falar até que ela estendeu o fone sem fio para a menina, que ficou surpresa – "Senhor Brian?" – ela foi andando para um canto mais privado da recepção.

"_Rachel Berry, recebi um bilhete de Pierce para atender um pedido seu, mas não posso ir aí onde está. Estou lotado de coisas a fazer e o que tiver de me dizer vai ser por telefone_" – falou uma voz nasalada do outro lado da linha.

"Preciso falar com Lester Goldman e soube que o senhor pode me colocar em contato com ele" – houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha – "Senhor Brian? Ainda está aí?"

"_Não sei te avisaram, garota, mas Goldman está com agenda lotada._ _Não vai receber ninguém extra..._"

"Só peço cinco minutos. Pierce não intercederia por mim se fosse uma bobagem qualquer" – e ouviu mais silêncio – "Eu só preciso de uma chance para me aproximar, é só o que peço. Um botão ajuda o outro..."

"_Goldman gosta de freqüentar um nightclub chamado The Town Pump Tavern, que fica atrás do teatro Fox. Ele gosta de ir para lá depois de assistir a algum show para beber e se divertir. Tem uma mesa privativa, inclusive. E Tony Bennett vai cantar hoje. Boa sorte!_" – desligou o telefone.

Rachel entregou o telefone a recepcionista e percebeu olhos em cima dela. Sorriu de leve. Se ela viajou três horas e meia para conseguir um sopro de chance, então foi bem sucedida.

"Quer conhecer o subsolo?" – a primeira recepcionista perguntou e Rachel acenou ainda meio sem-graça. E a mulher continuou a explicar pelo caminho – "Isso aqui é uma firma normal de advocacia. A diferença é que ela só funciona de fato no primeiro andar e todos os advogados são botões. O segundo andar funciona escritórios de alguns dos nossos botões mais altos e aqui em baixo..." – foram descendo as escadas do subsolo – "fica o centro de recreação e trabalho."

Entraram num suposto depósito de arquivos de casos e entraram por uma porta codificada. Rachel arregalou os olhos ao ver a grandeza do espaço. Tinha até um bar que ficava em frente a uma mini pista de dança, além de prateleiras de livros – tinha três pessoas entre as prateleiras –, vários sofás espalhados, um espaço no fundo que parecia um mini que devia ter umas 45 poltronas com estrutura multimídia instalada. Algumas pessoas estavam por lá, um grupo de nove que parecia ser um círculo.

"Este é o círculo de Rob Thomaz" – apontou para o garoto que parecia um universitário – "Fiquem à vontade" – e subiu de volta para o posto.

George bateu nos ombros da agora protegida e foi em direção ao bar tomar uma dose. Rachel acenou para o grupo que não parecia ser muito mais velho do que o círculo original dela. Todos tinham cara de universitários.

"Olá..."

"Rachel Berry" – ela o cumprimentou e acenou para todos os outros.

"Rachel Berry... visitando?" – ela acenou positivo – "De onde?"

"Sou de Lima."

"Oh, a cidade do Pierce."

Aos poucos, Rachel foi se soltando e começou a contar um detalhe ou outro da estrutura de Lima e do que ela fazia por lá. Logo chegou a conclusão porque os botões de Detroit eram chamados de radicais. Mesmo num círculo estudado e esclarecido como o de Thomaz, idéias como ações pelas ruas, fazer piquetes, ter direção de comando firme, controle sobre os demais integrantes e forte estrutura hierárquica eram aspectos defendidos. Rachel percebeu o quanto a linha de comando de Santana era informal, e leve perto daquilo. E no quanto tinha uma postura rebelde, inclusive. Até mesmo ela própria já apresentava estilo de liderança semelhante a de sua antecessora e amiga. Mas eram só formas diferentes de se agir. Em essência, tanto ela quanto o círculo defendiam os mesmos princípios de democracia, da garantia dos direitos do cidadão, dos direitos humanos. Percebeu que essa era a verdadeira unidade dos botões. Trocaram contatos, Rachel convidou todos a assistirem a competição de corais – porque ela era uma cantora incrível –, e despediu-se dos novos colegas.

Ela e George ligaram para Sam e combinaram de pegá-lo em frente ao museu de arte e música que por coincidência ficava próximo o teatro Fox. Almoçaram por lá mesmo antes de voltarem para o pequeno hotel para descansarem. Rachel ligou para Quinn. Perguntou como estavam as coisas e como foi o jantar com os Lopez. Ficou aliviada em saber que tirando o estado mais emocional de Marta, que chorou quando eles cortaram a torta, nada de anormal aconteceu e tiveram, inclusive, uma noite mais agradável do que esperavam. Com tudo bem em casa, Rachel deitou-se na cama e tirou um cochilo. Precisava preparar o espírito para a caça a Lester Goldman.

...

**Taina, então vamos nos situar. Santana faz aniversário no início de fevereiro, época em que este capítulo está. As nacionais acontecerão em abril. Quinn deve sair do país mais ou menos em julho. Ela é a primeira e única agendada a sair. Ninguém mais do círculo está nestas condições. Rachel é que está correndo atrás para conseguir uma "passagem extra" para ela. O meu planejamento é desta fic ter 30 capítulos e um epílogo... então isso vai se resolver logo. **


	27. Chapter 27

Os estacionamentos próximos ao Teatro Fox não conseguiam comportar a quantidade de carros da cidade da Ford. E não era apenas a apresentação marcada para as oito e meia da noite – mesmo em Detroit, tudo era marcado para começar mais cedo que em outras capitais cuja vida noturna começava depois das dez. Nem Rachel e nem Sam, inexperientes e acostumados a uma cidade que morria às dez da noite, observaram que o toque de recolher não vigorava no centro da cidade, que a vida cultural estava ativa e, principalmente, havia uma boa quantidade de nightclubs, bares, restaurantes, pequenas casas de show e teatros menores concentrados naquela única região. Também não tiveram a perspicácia de investigar que as pessoas de Detroit não usavam transporte público para sair à noite. Conclusão: quase dez da noite e as ruas estavam lotadas, principalmente na região do Fox em dia de show de um cantor importante. Logo onde o The Town Pump Tavern, bar que Lester Goldman freqüentava, era localizado.

"Não há como estacionar aqui" – George ajudava Rachel, mas como observador, não queria interferir muito nas decisões – "O que vamos fazer?"

"Sam estaciona o carro em algum lugar. Pode ser longe" – Rachel pensou rapidamente – "Nós descemos aqui e entramos no bar. Ele depois se encontra com a gente... pode ser?" – olhou esperançosa para o namorado.

"Claro!"

Os três desceram momentaneamente. Antes de assumir o volante, Sam deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Rachel e desejou boa sorte.

"Lembre-se que só estou aqui para apontar Goldman, Rachel" – George advertiu – "Você é que deve fazer todo trabalho."

"Se eu passar no sabe-as lá teste secreto que você está fazendo comigo, você vai me colocar num projeto em que as pessoas ao treinadas fora de Ohio?" – foi irônica.

"Eu nunca disse que você era especial. Só que você deveria ser para Pierce te ajudar."

"Já parou para pensar que para você me considerar para qualquer coisa, significa que terei de falhar?"

"Rachel... eu sei que você vai falhar!" – Goldman bateu nos ombros da garota e sorriu paternal – "O que estou curioso é para saber onde."

George seguiu na frente. O The Town Pump Tavern era um bar elegante que ficava no subsolo de um hotel. Mas a entrada era independente, para a rua. Havia um seletor na entrada: uma pessoa que não permitia a entrada de indigentes, bêbados vindos de outros lugares ou gente que julgasse não serem adequadas para o ambiente. George, bem vestido em um alinhado terno cinza, passou sem problemas.

"Acho que este não é o seu lugar, mocinha" – o homem magro barrou a menina. George, a certa distância, não demonstrou que ia ajudá-la.

"Eu sou maior de idade, senhor" – vasculhou o documento no bolso da calça e o mostrou para o seletor. Neste meio tempo, um casal bem vestido passou direto.

"Você poderia ter 30 anos, menina. Este não é o seu lugar."

"Mas qual a razão? Eu vou consumir com qualquer outra pessoa e não vou arrumar confusão alguma."

"Já se olhou ao redor, mocinha?"

Rachel parou para dar uma boa olhada nas pessoas. Não que as pessoas estivessem trajadas para uma festa, mas as mulheres estavam em vestidos charmosos, os homens em camisas e calças sociais, no mínimo. Era um lugar de pessoas mais velhas e a única adolescente presente no raio do alcance de visão era ela mesma, Rachel Berry. A interiorana de Lima que foi a Detroit numa missão que, segundo George, estava predestinada a falhar em algum ponto. Pior, Rachel nem mesmo cogitou levar roupas mais apresentáveis além do surrado jeans, das blusas, do casaquinho colorido. Até mesmo a única saia que levou estava dentro da mochila porque ficou com receio de passar frio uma vez que não levou uma meia grossa. Não que ela estivesse tão mal-trajada assim. Tinha roupas de adolescente comum. Só isso.

Acontece que ela ainda era Rachel Berry. Engoliu o constrangimento e falou mais reservadamente para o funcionário da casa.

"Eu sei que o senhor está fazendo o se trabalho, mas é que realmente preciso entrar."

"Não insista garota. E não me faça dar uma de ignorante contigo."

"Mas senhor, Lester Goldman está neste momento assistindo ao show de Tony Bennett e disse que deveria esperar por ele aqui. O senhor Goldman vai dar uma bronca se não me ver aqui como foi o combinado e eu terei de dizer que o senhor foi o culpado porque não me deixou entrar" – Rachel ganhou confiança quando viu o homem magricelo perder a pose.

"V-você não se parece com uma das garotas do senhor Goldman!"

Garotas? E veio a imagem de um velho gordo fumando charuto cercado de garotinhas seminuas. Rachel ficou incomodada. Coçou a nuca e voltou a conversar.

"Eu não sou uma garota dele..." – Rachel pensou em elaborar um pouco mais. Mas fechou a boca. Não queria falar uma besteira que podia tudo a perder – "Não custa nada... não vou incomodar. E se eu cometer alguma indiscrição, que me jogue para fora."

"Ok... vou te dar um voto de confiança. Não me complique."

"Não irei!" – Rachel abriu um grande sorriso e passou pela porta.

O ambiente correspondia ao público que o freqüentava. A música ambiente era jazz e uma banda se preparava para entrar. Havia alguns casais dançando sob uma iluminação discreta. Havia alguns garçons em paletós brancos servindo algumas das mesas. O bar era sinuoso, em madeira. Cheirava carvalho. Rachel sentiu-se fora do lugar e tolhida. George a observava com um drinque em mãos. Whisky? A julgar pelo copo e pela quantidade de gelo, era.

"Estou impressionado!" – ele sorriu para a menina que se sentou no banco ao lado.

"Você já esteve aqui!" – ela franziu a testa – "Por que não me disse nada a respeito?"

"Sim, estive. Há muitos anos, para dizer a verdade. Mas é assim que certas casas tradicionais sobrevive: preservando suas tradições" – levantou o dedo para o barman que o atendeu – "Cerveja para a jovem" – e voltou-se novamente para a companheira – "Você falhou em um ponto. Desperdiçou a tarde livre fazendo não sei o quê com o seu namoradinho em vez de pesquisar sobre este local. Não é difícil achar informações sobre locais tradicionais como este na internet. Uma rápida pesquisa e existe um comércio em frente ao nosso hotel. Tenho certeza que você poderia achar trajes mais adequados. Eu não importaria em pagar" – e tomou um gole. Enquanto isso o barman servia a cerveja a jovem – "De qualquer forma, você conseguiu entrar. Meus parabéns."

"E Sam?" – Rachel ficou preocupada com o namorado.

"Isso é com ele. Será que ele terá a mesma habilidade?"

Rachel provou a cerveja e gostou. Não era a primeira vez que consumia bebidas alcoólicas, mas cerveja não era a preferida. Talvez fosse o ambiente, a música, os poucos casais que dançavam no salão. Aquilo era atrativo. Os músicos da banda começaram a tomar lugar. Tratava-se de um quinteto com piano, bateria, baixo, trompete e sax. O bar silenciou quando os músicos tocaram duas músicas instrumentais. Neste meio tempo, George apontou para uma mesa no canto o bar. Era a mais discreta delas. Ela estava ocupada por dois homens e uma garota. Um dos homens era charmoso, com cabelos grisalhos e o rosto bem barbeado. Parecia ter 50 anos bem vividos. Mesmo sentado, Rachel podia ver que se tratava de um homem em forma. O segundo homem era mais moço e não parecia ter mais de 40 anos. Tinha cabelos negros lisos, corte curto e discreto. A barba era cheira e bem cortada. A moça era jovem e bonita, mas madura. Talvez tivesse idade entre 25 a 30 anos. Estava em um elegante vestido preto cujo corte gritava alta costura. Um garçom foi atendê-los imediatamente. Rachel percebeu que o homem mais velho trancou os olhos em George, que acenou levemente e ergueu o copo de whisky.

"Este é Goldman?" – Rachel sussurrou para o companheiro. O homem experiente apenas acenou – "Como é que eu chego num homem daquele?" – Goldman a encarou e não precisou dizer 'isso é contigo'.

A banda de jazz encerrou o terceiro número e o trompetista convidou um dos garçons para ir até o microfone. Aplausos. O garçom se apresentou para o público que enchia o local, mas não lotava, o que era agradável. Enquanto o homem fazia uma interpretação quase perfeita de "As Time Goes By". Rachel teve uma idéia. A banda tocou mais dois números instrumentais antes de anunciar um intervalo de dez minutos para o segundo set. Rachel os seguiu em direção à cozinha do bar (e o estômago dela roncou com o cheiro bom da comida).

"Vocês aceitariam uma cantora improvisada?" – ela os surpreendeu.

"O que está dizendo, guria?" – o trompetista franziu a testa.

"Eu preciso cantar naquele palco com vocês. Faço qualquer número e posso garantir que sou muito boa" – ouviu rosadas da banda.

"E por que eu permitiria que uma qualquer que apareceu de algum buraco" – apontou para as roupas dela – "subisse no meu palco para cantar? Acha que eu me colocaria, e os meus rapazes, numa situação no mínimo ridícula?"

"Respondo com outra pergunta: por que não surpreender?" – Rachel disse séria – "Vocês são músicos fixos desta casa. Ganham uma mixaria por temporada, correto?" – ela havia lido muitos livro sobre jazz para entender como funcionava o esquema de trabalho – "O pior, vocês estão num país chamado Ohio que não dá passagem de saída para turnês em grandes centros tradicionais, como Nova York, onde o menor dos bares lhes dariam mais publicidade do que Detroit ser uma atração regular de meio de semana de um bar, mesmo que tradicional. Os grandes músicos já foram embora. Conseguiram se exilar há mais de dez anos ou para os Estados Unidos do Leste ou para o Grande Illinois onde podem fazer dinheiro em Chicago ou em Nova York e ainda excursionar pelo resto do mundo. O resto ficou sem muitas opoções, até mesmo porque o governo prefere financiar o cinema do que ajudar a promover a música. Então vem uma garota que saiu de um buraco, no meu caso chamado Lima, que se oferece para cantar um único número. Qualquer um serve. Ela parece estar bem certa de si, do talento que tem. É pequena, tem nariz grande e postura petulante. Mas e daí? Ao menos ela pode quebrar a rotina entediante de dois sets de música onde em cada uma é chamado um garçom da casa que, assim como a banda, dificilmente ganhará palcos maiores. Não há nada a perder. Vocês não tem nada a perder, nem mesmo eu. Então por que não?"

"Eu tenho uma idéia" – disse o pianista – "Há um número que sempre quis fazer, mas aqui dificilmente vem uma cantora disposta a arriscar o improviso. Ou às vezes nem conhece a música... de qualquer forma, tenho certeza que essa música fala por todos nós..."

"Você não está falando de..." – comentou o baixista.

"A gente sempre ensaiou essa e nunca se arriscou porque Dex" – se referiu ao trompetista e líder do quinteto – "sempre opta pelo tradicional na última hora porque Homer" – era o dono da casa – "é conservador. Então eu digo, vamos voltar para aquele palco e fazer uma bagunça a nossa maneira. Nosso salário da semana está atrasado mesmo... até seria um protesto inteligente."

"Eu topo!" – disse o baterista.

"Eu também" – foi a vez do saxofonista – "vamos dizer que é um novo quadro: desafio aos clientes da casa... se ela falhar, a gente a chuta dali mesmo. Aliás, vai ser uma sensação ver a gente chutando a garota logo de primeira. Eu vou me divertir!"

"Pooode ser..." – Dex coçou o queixo – "Mas só desta vez!"

"Ótimo!" – Rachel bateu palmas – "Mas qual é a música?"

O quinteto subiu o palco e Dex foi ao microfone anunciar a nova brincadeira interativa. Rachel observava tudo ali logo ao lado. Estava nervosíssima. Ela que se apresentara inúmeras vezes com o coral, que já cantou em diversas festas em Lima – foi paga em uma delas, inclusive. Ali, as mãos suavam. Ela olhou de lado e viu George ainda no bar. Parecia Curioso. Mais ao fundo da casa, Goldman estava na mesa sozinho com a mulher elegante. Não dava para ver muito bem, mas parecia que ela estava no colo dele deus lá fazendo o quê.

"... então chamo a desafiante do dia..."

"Rachel Berry" – ela surssurrou.

"Rachel Lerry!" – alguns aplausos pela casa e Rachel entrou meio bronqueada por Dex ter errado o nome.

O arranjo começava com um breve solo de piano com o baixo e a bateria entrando logo em cima. Dex sinalizou a entrada e Rachel começou hesitante, mas com a suavidade que a música exigia.

"_When you were here before/ Couldn't look you in the eye/ You're Just like an Angel/ your skin makes me cry/ you float like a feather/ in a beautiful world/ i wish i was special/ so fucking special_"

A casa estava em silêncio. Rachel trocou olhares com Dex que sorriu em aprovação. Parecia surpreso num sentido positivo.

"_But i'm a creep/ i'm a weirdo/ what the hell am i doing here?/ i don't belong here_"

Rachel fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo arranjo suave jazzístico para um sucesso pop.

"_I don't care if it huts/ i wanna have control/ a wanna a perfect body/ i wanna a perfect soul/ i want you to notice/ when i'm nota round/ you're so fucking special/ i wish i was special/ but i'm a creep/ i'm a weirdo/ what the hell am i doing here?/ i don't belong here_"

Dex e o saxofonista improvisaram um solo que Rachel classificou de sensacional e se permitiu apreciar os músicos brincarem um pouco. Ela estava sentindo a onda da música, sentindo as palavras e vocalizou no tempo perfeito, mantendo a suavidade.

"_She's running out again/ she's running out/ she run, run, run..._"

Então o tom baixou. Os instrumentos de sopro se retiraram e Rachel estava só apenas com o piano, a bateria e o baixo acústico.

"_Whatever makes you happy/ whatever you want/ so very special/ but i'm a creep/ i'm a weirdo/ what the hell am i doing here/ i don't belong here/ i don't belong me_"

Rachel estava tão concentrada, quase em transe, que demorou a perceber que ela e a banda estavam sendo ovacionados. Ela ficou tão fez que por um instante esqueceu George, Goldman e até Sam que não conseguiu entrar ao que parecia. Dex a abraçou de lado. A banda inteira estava impressionada e feliz com o risco bem sucedido. Convidaram para cantar mais uma. Arranjo mais tradicional. Rachel "Lerry" aceitou para alegria dos presentes e ela conseguiu mais uma boa performance, desta vez com o clássico "I Can't Give You Anything But Love".

Quando desceu do palco, recebeu cumprimentos das pessoas até chegar a George, que estava impressionado, apesar de ter visto Rachel cantar na festa de aniversário de Susan Pierce e estar ciente que a garota era mesmo diferenciada na música.

"Não tenho palavras!" – o botão mais velho sorriu – "Você foi perfeita..."

"Porque foi de improviso. Se fosse ensaiado, duvido que ficasse tão bom."

"Senhorita" – um garçom interrompeu – "o senhor na mesa ali no canto lhe manda seus cumprimentos" – e ofereceu o copo da mesma cerveja que ela experimentou antes.

Rachel olhou em direção e o coração dela quase saiu pela boca quando viu que era exatamente Goldman que mandara a bebida.

"O jogo é o seguinte" – George explicou – "Cumprimente e permaneça no lugar significa que você apreciou o convite, mas vai recusar a companhia. Mesmo assim, aceite a bebida porque é Cortez. Caso esteja interessada, pegue a bebida e vá até a pessoa para agradecer pessoalmente."

"Ok!" – Rachel começou a suar frio. Chegou a hora.

Pegou a cerveja e andou até a mesa mais reservada. A garota não estava mais lá, só Goldman e o homem mais jovem.

"Suponho que deva agradecer pela bebida!" – sorriu nervosa.

"Sente-se Rachel... Lerry" – Rachel achou que algumas coisas eram injustas. Além de bonito e charmoso, a voz macia casava muito bem com aquele corpo. Ela obedeceu e sentou-se aos tropeções. Estava mesmo nervosa – "Então você é a garota que andou gritando por mim..." – ela ficou vermelha e agradeceu o ambiente escuto suficiente para que o homem não notasse o rubor.

"Gritei?"

"Oras, Pierce, Richard, Lincon que é o cara da porta... você está acompanhada por um dos grandes da cidade de Pierce... o mínimo que posso fazer é perguntar diretamente a senhorita a razão para tanto barulho."

"Eu quero sair e soube que você é a pessoa que pode me ajudar" – Rachel foi direta. Não sabia se era a melhor estratégia. Só queria acabar logo com aquela ansiedade – "Eu sou uma cantora e atriz. Sonho com a Broadway, mas se ficar aqui serei qualquer outra coisa e, paralelamente a isso, estarei atuando em dois ou três círculos em algum trabalho de articulação qualquer. É um desperdício de talento. Mesmo por uma causa maior, eu morreria de frustração. Soube que você tem independência, tem recursos e pode me tirar daqui se quiser."

"E se eu fizer, Rachel Lerry, o que fará para compensar o trabalho honesto e necessário que é o de articulação dentro de um país do qual todos nós estamos nos esforçando para que volte a ser uma república democrática plena?"

"Eu poderia lutar por nossa libertação nos círculos externos. Sei que uma cidade como Nova York tem um na ativa. Minha mãe recebe ajuda de um dos botões de lá chamado David. Além disso, se conseguir atingir a Broadway, posso ser uma porta-voz da causa de Ohio."

"Como se a gente não já tivesse muitos porta-vozes..." – Goldman balançou a cabeça – "Você tem uma grande voz, não duvido do seu talento. Mas não é a única que quer viver o sonho da Broadway, aliás, como se eu tivesse alguma influência sobre os shows... não é a única que quer sair de Ohio e não é a única que odeia o trabalho de faz dentro da organização."

"Sei de tudo isso. Mas quantas dessas pessoas já chegaram até o senhor e foram tão diretos quanto eu?" – Goldman sorriu no canto da boca e piscou.

"Não muitos... mas certamente você não foi a primeira, Rachel Lerry... nem será a última."

"Agradeço a sua atenção..." – ela se levantou. Não escondia a decepção.

"Não recusei o seu pedido ainda..." – disse mais alto e Rachel parou para ouvir – "É a primeira vez que nos encontramos e eu não seria... precipitado. Digo que você está sob meu radar agora. Aviso quando tomar uma decisão."

Rachel acenou, mas antes de sair, lembrou-se de fazer o convite.

"Ah, no final de abril eu volto a Detroit junto com o coral da minha escola. Nós vamos tentar o primeiro título nacional para Lima após 12 anos. São apenas garotos de escola cantando e dançando, mas é um evento agradável. Familiar..." – balançou a cabeça – "Se o senhor estiver no país e quiser aparecer será muito bem-vindo. Boa parte do meu círculo atua no coral. Estamos em cinco. Éramos seis, mas a nossa antiga líder deixou o país... bom, o que quero dizer é que se trata de um coral no mínimo interessante. Botões atuando ao lado de camisas vermelhas. Os ensaios são sempre tensos, mas no final, tudo dá certo."

"Acredito que sim!" – Goldman sorriu – "É quase uma metáfora de Ohio."

"É... parece que sim."

Rachel voltou para o bar e passou a mão nas costas de George para chamar a atenção do homem para a saída. Ele deixou o dinheiro no balcão e acompanhou a mais jovem.

"Onde falhou?" – George estava seguro de si.

"Eu não falhei" – Rachel falou sério, compenetrada – "Não recebi a resposta que sonhava, mas de certa maneira, fui extremamente bem-sucedida" – encarou o botão superior – "Como isso me coloca na sua avaliação de perfis especiais? Eu sou especial?"

George não respondeu. Encontraram Sam sentado no meio-fio da calçada da rua. Estava com a cabeça baixa, encolhido de frio. Rachel passou a mão nas costas do namorado e quando ele levantou a cabeça, beijou-lhe o rosto. Apesar das perguntas de Sam, Rachel e Georgie permaneceram em silêncio: cada um digerindo os ventos a sua maneira. O trio voltou para o hotel quando o relógio apontava meia noite e dez. Era inacreditável que ainda podiam circular pelas ruas até uma hora avançada daquelas. Era algo impossível de acontecer em Lima ou em qualquer outra cidade pequena do país onde o toque de recolher era rígido. Por outro lado, a sensação de falta de liberdade e o medo de serem parados a qualquer instante por agentes era o mesmo. Isso se refletia nas ruas vazias e na quantidade de patrulhas que circulavam por ali. Oficiais que poderiam parar qualquer um sem qualquer razão e ainda achar um motivo para abusar do poder. Por sorte, não foram parados por alguma delas. Pegaram a rodovia 75 e voltaram para o bairro de Allen Park onde ficava o hotel.

"Não quer mesmo falar sobre o que aconteceu?" – Sam ficou preocupado com o silêncio da namorada que costumava ser muito falante.

"Não foi nada de ruim, te asseguro. Foi... estranho e diferente."

"Mas você vai sair ou não?"

"Está aí uma pergunta que não vou saber te responder tão cedo" – sentou-se na cama – "O que sei é que nós vamos chegar a Lima amanhã e eu vou verificar se Quinn está bem para depois conversar com Matt sobre qualquer coisa que ele queira a respeito do nosso círculo. Então vou voltar a minha nova tarefa dos fins de semana e continuar a mesma rotina de sempre: atletismo, coral, academia, livros..."

Sam sentou-se ao lado de Rachel e a abraçou.

"Você é uma garota ocupada. Até que me orgulho!"

"Você que é um charme..."

"E você é especial!"

"Talvez isso não seja boa coisa, afinal."

"Não diga isso!" – a encarou bronqueado – "Quantos não gostariam de estar no seu lugar, de ter um pouco do seu talento? Pessoas como você carregam grande peso nas costas. Mas se o fazem é justamente porque são especiais. E se não fosse por gente como você, estaríamos todos perdidos numa vida medíocre e mesquinha. Gente como você preenche. Você me preenche, me completa" – Rachel encarou o namorado nos olhos por sabe-se quanto tempo. Até que ela disse firme.

"Me beija?"

"Sempre!"


	28. Chapter 28

Foi uma chiadeira geral dentro dos círculos internos de Lima sobre a continuidade da base em Lexignton e um novo roteiro foi proposto. Agora os botões de Dayton/Cincinnati levariam as correspondências em caminhonetes para bases no interior. De lá, as correspondências seriam separadas e distribuídas. Rachel ouviu falar das discussões por meio de relatos de Reynolds e achava muita graça que até mesmo numa organização como aquela havia uma tremenda chiadeira por facilidades. De qualquer forma, achava que as reclamações tinham todo fundamento.

"Rachel!" – Reynolds chamou a atenção da diva, que estava distraída com um novo disco – "Você vai a Dayton com Ayala neste fim de semana. Vocês vão sair sexta à noite e volta domingo. Bom, Ayala, você conhece o esquema..." – o homem latino acenou.

"Oh!" – deixou o disco tributo a Buddy Holly de lado – "Quer dizer que vou perder o almoço na casa dos Bucklers?" – resmungou.

Estava ansiosa por experimentar a receita de lasanha de berinjela que a senhora Buckler disse que faria. Ela aparecia por lá mesmo quando não tinha correspondência para entrar ou pegar na casa. Uma pena que teria de ligar avisando a ausência. A melhor parte em ter de entregar e pegar pacotes era a convivência com os Bucklers e as boas histórias que eles contavam sobre Hiram, da faculdade e do tempo em que os botões eram diferentes. Ela se sentia mais parte do processo quando ouvia o ex-professor do pai dela.

George tinha razão ao dizer que tradição importava. Depois da experiência de Detroit na busca por Goldman, Rachel leu o manual e mandou todos do círculo fazerem o mesmo. Tanto ela quanto os demais ficaram mais ligados a organização por sentirem o peso da história. Até mesmo Quinn, a mais desligada, procurou entender melhor o papel que desempenhava. Para ela, botões significavam uma versão clandestina do programa de proteção à testemunha. Ao entender a dimensão daquele mundo, e com as pequenas elucidações que surgiam aqui e ali, viu que ela era parte de algo muito maior do que o pai dela e suas respectivas idiossincrasias.

Foi um dos pontos de falha de liderança que Rachel identificou em Santana. Era nuances que ela só conseguiu entender quando passou a também estar na mesma posição de comando de um círculo raso. Mas não a julgou pelo detalhe, pois a amiga ainda era a grande referência. Rachel passou a admirá-la mais ainda por fazer aquele serviço complicado desde os 14 anos e erros fazem parte do processo.

Ao longo do mês, Rachel procurou trabalhar nas tarefas que lhe cabia o melhor possível. Havia muitos olhos em cima dela, mas nem era apenas por isso, ou por ser uma pessoa que naturalmente gostava da atenção. Rachel também era perfeccionista e só este traço da personalidade era o suficiente para explicar o quanto trabalhava duro. A recompensa veio com a determinação de Reynolds. Fazer tarefas mais complexas significava ascensão. Dos colegas daquele círculo, apenas Ayala, Reynolds, e anteriormente Santana e o falecido Steve Bryne, faziam aquele tipo de trabalho porque envolvia conhecimento a estruturas muito maiores da organização.

Ao longo do mês, os botões tiveram poucos embates com os camisas vermelhas. Finn deixou de ficar tão queixoso em relação a Rachel, Quinn e seus respectivos namorados quando a cheerio Kate passou a dar atenção especial ao jogador. Uma que envolvia namoro de verdade, com direito a cama, mesa e banho: algo que Finn nunca desfrutou com Quinn e nunca teve a chance com Rachel. Puck ainda era o mais combativo. Ele baixava o tom nos ensaios do coral em favor do grupo, mas não mais falava com os outros, principalmente com Sam e Rachel, nas classes ou nos intervalos. Tina não agüentou a nova personalidade de Mike e o deixou. Rachel intuía que ela poderia ser uma boa botão, mas a língua solta da colega ainda preocupava. Mercedes continuava a mesma.

Artie chegou perto em ter Brittany de volta se aproveitando de um momento de solidão que acabou na cama. Os botões tiveram de agir rápido para evitar uma aproximação que poderia ser perigosa apesar de Artie em si não ser tão ruim. Tudo porque Brittany achava que tinha perfeita maturidade para manter um relacionamento com o inimigo sem denunciar ninguém. Rachel tinha suas dúvidas e precisou convocar uma reunião de emergência para discutir o assunto. Como a dançarina gostava de ficar atrelada a alguém, Matt teve a idéia de fazer com que a atenção dela se desviasse o foco de relacionamentos para outras atividades que demandassem tempo, como aulas de direção e um horário na academia de Marcus para que ela própria começasse a ensinar passos de dança para a criançada de Lima Heights. E para a surpresa de todos, ela começou a ter um caso com um professor de musculação que tinha a "ficha limpa", em outras palavras: não era botão, mas e também não era fã do governo.

Kurt seguiu a rotina quase inalterada. Na escola fazia a cena com Quinn. Os dois se abraçavam, se beijavam até mais do que quando a beard era Rachel. Fora do ambiente de McKinley, Kurt caía nos braços de Blaine. Quinn curtia os carinhos encenados com o falso namorado, e se divertia com alguns brinquedos que comprou numa sex shop em Columbus durante fim de semana que passou por lá fazendo compras com Blaine e Kurt. Ela estava disposta a manter a independência, pelo menos até o momento de sair do país e recomeçar a vida em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos do Leste (para onde seria exilada). Matt finalmente foi chamado para um segundo círculo, mas um diferente do que Rachel estava inserida. O trabalho dele era quase de um auxiliar de relações públicas. Era algo que ele gostava de fazer e ainda começaria a ganhar a ajuda para ganhar uma bolsa no curso de gastronomia em Indianápolis que os pais não tinham condições de financiar totalmente. Era um passinho para a meta que era chegar a Paris algum dia.

Sam e Seban ganharam acesso ilimitado para a sede 1 de Lima. Nenhum dos dois trabalhava fora dos pequenos serviços que de vez em quanto apareciam. Seguindo a dica de Santana, Rachel mandava Seban hackear os computadores dos camisas vermelhas de McKinley mais com o propósito de monitorá-los. Caso descobrisse algo mais, seria um grande ganho. Puck conversava muito com o senhor Collins, que eles sabiam ser o organizador do grupo naquela cidade. Finn via muita pornografia e Artie não apenas tinha admiração pelos rappers brancos, como tinha fascinação pelo modo de vida desses artistas. No fundo, não era um sujeito politizado. Estava com os camisas vermelhas mais por fazer parte de um grupo popular do que pela ideologia.

Sam se ocupava com a música, em ajudar Rachel quando ela pedia, em fazer bicos para ajudar os pais em casa, e em realizar as pequenas tarefas que às vezes chegavam ao círculo raso. Sam tinha perfeito entendimento que o papel dele ainda era mínimo diante do que eram os botões. Uma das melhores qualidades dele era a paciência. Fazia a parte dele e quando fosse o tempo de ser mais: seria mais.

Rachel e Sam estavam curtindo um namoro sólido, apesar de nenhum dos dois souberem quando aquele relacionamento seria forçado a chegar ao fim. Fizeram um pacto de se amarem e ficarem um ao outro o melhor que podiam sem se preocupar com o futuro ou com os botões. Se fossem parar para pensar em todos os obstáculos externos àquele relacionamento, eles jamais ficariam juntos. Por isso se concentravam em viver o momento.

Naquele dia, Rachel chegou em casa exausta. Estava com as pernas doloridas e sabendo que viajaria para Dayton na noite seguinte. Encontrou Matt e Quinn inusitadamente se divertindo na pequena cozinha. O rapaz segurava uma bacia e mexia o conteúdo vigorosamente com um fuxico. O cabelo dele estava sujo de farinha, assim como as roupas de Quinn e parte do chão. Havia latas de cerveja sob o balcão no meio de uma bagunça. E os dois riam alto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Rachel falou pausado, desconfiada.

"Bolo de cerveja de microondas!" – Quinn ergueu uma lata e bebeu um pouco mais o conteúdo.

"Vocês serão minhas cobaias" – o garoto continuou a misturar a massa.

"Ok..." – Rachel achou melhor nem perguntar e foi direto para o quarto.

Tomou um banho e vestiu-se em confortáveis roupas velhas de ficar em casa. No caso um short de malha e uma camisa velha. O tal bolo estava no microondas enquanto Quinn e Matt ainda riam solto "arrumando" a bagunça. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo entre aqueles dois, algo que Rachel preferia não perguntar. Os dois eram maiores de 18 e relações pessoais dos botões – tirando o drama entre Brittany e Artie –, não eram da conta dela.

"Matt é um piadista!" – Quinn cutucou o amigo – "Não conhecia esse lado dele."

"Humor é importante!" – Matt piscou para Rachel.

Mais uma vez, Rachel sentiu que estava demais ali. Sentou-se no sofá e verificou a televisão. Havia a reprise de Arquivo X em um dos canais. Por mais que ela adorasse a maneira que Fox Mulder sempre quebrava a lógica de Dana Scully, trocou de canal. Era horário do noticiário da emissora mais pró-governo entre os cinco canais. O comentarista criticava a ação "de vandalismo" de alguns jovens em Detroit que picharam a praça em frente ao parlamento com mensagens de protesto na noite anterior. O bravo conservador defendia que o governo deveria uma melhor forma de se realizar esquemas de toques de recolher mais eficientes também nas metrópoles. Elogiou o rigor da segurança nas cidades do interior. Na reportagem seguinte mostrou uma ação de um grupo de jovens camisas vermelhas promovendo um evento de caridade num bairro pobre de Cleveland. A questão é que os bairros pobres se multiplicavam em todas as partes.

Falou da economia. O governo parlamentar estudava a reabertura parcial e gradual das fronteiras para o final do ano. O plano articulado pelo parlamentar Pierce era conceder mais vistos de entrada para reaquecer a indústria do turismo. Os empresários do setor teriam alguns meses para se reestruturar com a ajuda do governo. Os vistos de saída da população geral de Ohio ficariam para uma segunda etapa do processo. Era uma maneira gentil de dizer que o confinamento forçado duraria um pouco mais. Rachel já imaginava as filas sem-fim para se conseguir um carimbo de autorização de saída no passaporte nos postos de migração e também o processo burocrático violento. Sair de Ohio era privilégio de poucos e tinha impressão que mesmo com a "reabertura" continuaria sendo assim. Foi duro ver a imagem na TV do parlamentar Pierce cumprimentando o premier Brooks. De qualquer forma, Rachel sabia que era coisa da política e estava orgulhosa em ver o trabalho duro de um dos maiores botões do país. Voltar a permitir a entrada de turistas comuns era uma grande forma de combater o atraso que havia virado aquele país. Significava, inclusive, que Shelby poderia visitá-la.

"O lanche está servido!"

Colocou a televisão no canal de clipes e foi arriscar-se no lanche preparado pelos amigos. O bolo ainda estava quente, mas não estava ruim. Melhoraria pela manhã acompanhado de café quentinho em vez do suco sem doce que Quinn preparava. A fome a fazia engolir qualquer coisa. Falaram bobagens até que a "hora avançada", eram oito horas da noite, fez com que Matt tivesse de se despedir. Oportunidade para que Rachel, apesar de saber que não era da conta dela, pudesse jogar certo olhar inquisidor para a colega.

"Matt?" – ganhou um sorriso de Quinn.

"Eu sabia que você ia perguntar a respeito tão logo ele saísse por aquela porta. Às vezes você é muito previsível, Berry!"

"Então?" – estalou os dedos impaciente.

"Nada de mais está acontecendo entre eu e Matt... pelo menos não da minha parte" – Rachel lhe dirigiu um olhar de que não acreditava uma vírgula daquilo – "Olha, acredite no que quiser. Matt é um bom amigo, é divertido quando quer, mas ainda estou mais interessada em descobrir todo o potencial dos meus brinquedos."

"Oh, por favor!" – Rachel sempre fazia cara de enojada quando Quinn se referia aos objetos que comprou em Columbus.

"Oras. Você tira o seu de Sam. Eu tiro o meu de Shaft."

"Shaft?" – Rachel engasgou – "Você chama o seu vibrador de Shaft?"

"_Who's the Black private Dick/ that's a sex machine to all the chicks?/ Shaft! Ya damn right_" – Quinn começou a cantar e ao ver o rosto mortificado de Rachel caiu na gargalhada – "Você é inacreditável, Berry. Deixou de ser virgem, mas não deixa de ser uma falsa puritana."

"Pelo que me recordo, senhorita Fabray, a falsa puritana sempre foi você. A única coisa que aconteceu foi que eu fui a última de nós a perder a virgindade. Só isso."

"Bom... se você for contar o coral, ainda tem a Mercedes..."

"Viu!"

"Acho que a questão é: estou bem sozinha. Adoro esta independência. É muito bom levantar todas as manhãs e saber de que não preciso estar ao lado de um Finn Hudson para ser notada e respeitada. Passei a minha vida inteira ouvindo minha mãe dizer que as mulheres precisam ter um namorado" – balançou a cabeça – "Isso não é verdade. Sabe do que mais? É muito bom ter amigos, como o Matt, e não ter que ir para a cama com eles porque é isso que se espera. Não preciso retribuir uma generosidade e um bolo de microondas com promessa de amor eterno. Gostaria que as pessoas começassem a entender que nem sempre há algo errado quando se deparam com uma garota solteira que não tem o menor interesse em ficar com algum cara. Isso não quer dizer que ela seja lésbica, frígida, assexuada ou que tenha alguma doença. Talvez seja apenas uma opção de momento. Talvez ela só não esteja afim."

"Você mudou mesmo nesses últimos meses..." – Rachel disse num tom menor, mais contemplativo e admirado – "e está certa."

"Claro! Eu sempre estou certa!"

"Santana? É você?" – puxou a bochecha de Quinn, que reclamou. As duas então gargalharam. Quinn de fato roubou a frase da amiga ausente. "Oh" – disse após minutos – "Vou viajar amanhã à noite e só volto no domingo."

"Um fim de semana inteiro fora?"

"É um novo trabalho nos botões."

"Algo que eu possa saber?"

"Ainda estou nos correios, não tenho certeza se posso explicar algo além."

"Tudo bem! Contanto que fique segura..."

"Nada de errado vai acontecer."

Depois de um dia rotineiro na escola, Rachel foi para casa, arrumou uma mochila, colocou o suporte para a pistola que deixava a arma escondida dentro da jaqueta e despediu-se de Quinn assim que a caminhonete de Ayala buzinou no final da tarde.

Pegar a estrada com o colega botão do círculo mais interno era sempre uma experiência única. Era como estar ao lado de um sujeito mexicano de traços bem fortes. Só que em vez de jeans e camiseta xadrez, ele usava uma camiseta do Kali-Ma, que era aquele vilão que arrancava o coração dos outros no filme do Indiana Jones. Em vez de música country, o rádio tocava trilha sonora de videogame ou do Iron Maiden, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer. Mas Ayala, por si só, era um sujeito estranho. Ele conhecia tudo sobre o mundo dos quadrinhos e era o principal importador clandestino das obras de Alan Moore, que foram banidas de Ohio.

Rachel se lembrava da primeira vez em que ela teve contato com uma dessas revistas (edição econômica, porque Ayala tinha as de luxo num cofre). Achou que era pornografia pura. De fato era porque foi ler logo "Lost Girls". Depois leu "Watchmen" com muito receio, mas até que gostou. Não que Ayala fizesse propaganda dessas obras. A verdade é que ele mal falava, e ali era outro aspecto marcante da personalidade dele: um nerd caladão que era um atirador extraordinário. Rezava a lenda que ele foi quase a uma olimpíada para competir no tiro ao alvo.

"Onde você arruma essas camisetas?"

"Nos Estados Unidos do Oeste!" – as respostas eram sempre assim: curtas e diretas. Apenas como referência histórica, os Estados Unidos do Oeste eram formados pela Califórnia, Oregon, Washignton, Idaho, Nevada e Hawaii.

"Mas como?"

"Importando. Quer uma?"

"Eu não... talvez Sam..."

"Ele lê muitos quadrinhos do Justiceiro, e fala em klingon com outro garoto que freqüenta a gibiteca."

"Klingon é aquela criatura da cara enrugada de Star Trek?"

"Hlja."

"Isso é klingon?"

"Sim."

"Eu odeio vocês nerds."

"Então por que namora com um?"

Rachel quis gritar em agonia. Como é que aquela peça podia ser um homem casado com um filho pequeno na escola? A mulher dele só podia ser uma santa com uma paciência do tamanho de uma montanha. Aliás, coisa ausente naquela região de planície.

Não pararam na viajem por causa do horário e to toque de recolher. Chegaram em Dayton, numa região onde concentrava galpões e fábricas. Rachel foi a cidade poucas vezes e certamente nunca esteve naquela parte. O destino final era uma espécie de depósito de uma fábrica. Havia pequenos caminhões com logo de uma indústria alimentícia por ali. Passaram pelo vigia, que abriu a cerca de arame que rodeava o lote, e estacionaram. Lá dentro, Rachel pôde constar que se tratava mesmo de um depósito de empresa, mas num canto discreto também tinham algumas pessoas reunidas num trabalho que nada tinha com comércio.

Ayala cumprimentou as pessoas por lá. Parecia ser querido. Então voltou-se a Rachel e a apresentou a alguns dos botões de Dayton, Columbus e Cincinnati. Percebeu que ela era a mais nova do grupo de 15 pessoas. Também era uma das poucas mulheres. Além dela havia mais duas de porte físico avantajado mais pela obesidade do que pela musculação. Imediatamente, Rachel virou mascote. Ficaram quase uma hora à toa até chegar um caminhão no pátio. Era o que trazia as correspondências. O trabalho imediato era descarregá-lo e colocar as correspondências num canto reservado. Rachel ficou surpresa que não eram apenas cartas e pequenos pacotes. Também descarregaram caixas grandes e pesadas. O trabalho ali não era apenas correio.

O serviço foi madrugada à dentro. Havia uma mesa de comida e bebida que os 15 visitavam de vez em quando, um rádio que estava ligado a um volume suficiente apenas para as pessoas lá dentro apreciarem. Muita coisa ali era destinada ao abastecimento das próprias sedes. E Ayala era o separava as caixas para Lima. Rachel as duas mulheres e mais dois homens trabalhavam em cima dos envelopes pré-selecionados e separavam as cidades. Rachel não cuidava só de Lima. Ela tinha de ajudar em tudo. Teve dificuldade no início, mas não demorou para que entendesse o sistema.

Também gostou de conhecer um pouco das histórias de cada pessoa. Uma das mulheres, por exemplo, Ava Priesley, de Columbus, era publicitária e estava nos botões há 12 anos. Ela tinha um filho de 16 anos que foi morto pelos agentes porque ele foi preso grafitando após o toque de recolher. O garoto gostava de skate e não era ligado a política. Era só um adolescente cometendo um pequeno ato de rebeldia inerente à idade. A princípio ela se culpou achando que o filho morreu por ela ser um botão. Depois viu que não, que a tragédia um ato de ignorância puro e simples. Ela contribuía com os botões com coisas mais cerebrais, mas pediu para fazer aquele tipo de serviço porque era uma terapia melhor. E assim permanecia há quatro anos. Já outros estavam ali apenas porque era um serviço que deveria ser feito e nada mais.

Rachel ficou muito tempo se perguntando o que tinha de importante naquele serviço. Por que Reynolds era tão melindroso com o assunto dos correios. Os arquivos de Santana explicavam aquilo com absurda seriedade. Mas só ali, com a mão na massa, é que ela pôde sentir o peso da importância era a informação que passava nas mãos dela sem ao menos perceber. As pessoas que trabalhavam naquela área tinham de ser as mais confiáveis. Imagine aquela quantidade de material caindo nas mãos dos agentes do governo? Arruinaria toda uma estrutura, pessoas seriam presas e possivelmente mortas, demoraria muito tempo para que uma ordem pudesse ser restabelecida.

O que aconteceu no centro de Columbus foi gravíssimo. Pela narrativa de Santana, o trabalho estava quase finalizado quando os agentes invadiram o local. Houve trocas de tiros. Foi quando Santana acertou seres humanos com a pistola pela primeira vez. Daí ela ter dito certa vez a Rachel que não tinha certeza se tinha matado ou não alguém. No meio da confusão, ela só pensava em dar o fora dali. O grupo de cartas de Lima estava separado. Ela empurrou as cartas para dentro da mochila e saiu engatinhando entre as esteiras da fábrica que ensacava grãos. Cruzou com um companheiro na busca de uma saída. Ele tinha granadas em mãos e ia explodir tudo para proteger o segredo das informações. Santana arregalou os olhos e tratou de correr entre as trocas de tiros para fora do galpão. No caminho, atirou num agente a queima roupa e correu em direção ao pouco de mata preservada que existia junto à plantação de milho. Era ali que guardava a moto. Quando alcançou o veículo, viu a explosão. Tudo aquilo estava indo pelos ares. Empurrou a moto até fim da pequena faixa de mata e escapou fazendo um verdadeiro enduro por entre as chácaras. Esbarrou num tronco caído, voou por cima da moto, caiu em cima do mato e saiu rolando. Tudo estava escuro. Cambaleante, levantou-se, tirou a moto com dificuldade. O veículo não havia sofrido nenhum dano grave, que impedisse de continuar funcionando. Alcançou a estrada no raiar do sol e dirigiu de volta para casa cheia de dores e sem olhar para trás. Nas cosas, a mochila suja de terra com o que restou daquela remessa de correspondências. Entre elas, as cartas que Shelby enviara à filha. O usual companheiro de Lima, Steve, foi um dos que morreram no local. Dos botões, só Santana e um companheiro de Dayton sobreviveram.

Rachel pôde sentir melhor o peso daquela história que leu no computador, mas que bem antes testemunhara o estado físico e emocional que a ex-líder se encontrava ao sobreviver.

O sobrevivente de Dayton estava ali naquela equipe de 15 que agora ela se incluía. Jordan Hart era um homem de 34 anos. Barba rala e cabelos grandes. Era um homem calado e observador. Fazia o trabalho com concentração única e parecia nunca estar confortável. Rachel o admirou à distância.

"Não vamos parar um pouco?" – estava tão cansada que via as letras embaralhadas.

"Pode dormir um pouco" – disse Ava.

Rachel acenou e encostou-se no sofá meio desconfortável que tinha por ali. Estar com uma pistola junto ao corpo não ajudava nada em encontrar uma posição. Foi acordada por Ayala não sabe dizer quanto tempo depois.

"Estamos indo para a sede".

"De Lima?"

"De Dayton. De pé menininha."

Entraram na caminhonete ainda não carregada com a correspondência e foram até o centro da cidade. A sede de Dayton ocupava um prédio inteiro de sete andares, que era um hotel. O último andar era o centro social. Era um lugar muito bem decorado e grande. Não era tão maior assim do que o de Lima. Os botões foram acomodados nos quartos e passaram o dia descansando nos quartos, discutindo política, comentando sobre a vitória de Pierce em abrir as fronteiras para a retomada do turismo. Joyce Kleist, que estava por lá na sede, comentou que a irmã naturalizada cidadã de Illinois agora tinha a chance de voltar para visitar a família que deixou para trás quando fugiu há quase dez anos. E que aquilo era razão de muita ansiedade e alegria. Voltaram para a fábrica à noite, antes do toque de recolher e carregaram os veículos com as encomendas. Numa olhada no que tinha para Lima, Rachel sorriu ao ver carta de Shelby e também de Santana. Duas na verdade. Uma para os pais dela e outra para o círculo. Ficou ansiosa para chegar em casa. Mas ainda tiveram de passar a madrugada por lá antes de pegar a estrada pela manhazinha.


	29. Chapter 29

Rachel estava nervosa para o jantar com os Lopez. Havia cinco minutos que ela estava parada em frente à porta ensaiando uma forma de dizer que ela e a filha fazem parte de uma sociedade secreta, a mesma que colocou Santana para fora do país por causa de um projeto especial que Rachel ainda não tinha noção do que se tratava. Por mais que Juan fosse um oposicionista e por mais que Marta não ligasse para política, eles iam surtar. Respirou fundo, colocou o sorriso Broadway no rosto e tocou a campainha.

"Achei que não fosse nunca encostar o dedo nessa coisa" – Juan sorriu para a convidada (quase) semanal assim que abriu a porta e deu espaço para que ela entrasse – "Sinal de que aconteceu alguma coisa..." – franziu a testa, preocupado.

"Eu posso falar depois do jantar?"

"Marta fez um dos seus favoritos..."

Ela não podia fazer nada quanto a este pedido: estava morta de fome e foi pragmática. Caso entregasse a carta de Santana primeiro, ela poderia correr o risco de ficar sem a janta. A vida fora da casa dos Puckerman lhe ensinara muita coisa, inclusive a aproveitar todas as bocas livres que poderia. Mas brincadeiras (com fundo de verdade) à parte, Rachel frequentava a casa dos Lopez desde os 15 anos e sabia que se tratava de pessoas que podiam ter reações imprevisíveis. Por isso a cautela era necessária para que todas as informações pudessem ser entregues da maneira mais suave possível. Seguindo as leis da imprevisibilidade, o jantar foi silencioso apesar do ótimo cardápio.

"Agora você vai desembuchar?" – Juan cobrou enquanto Rachel ajudava Marta a retirar a mesa.

"O que está falando, homem?" – a mulher resmungou brava.

"Bom..." – Rachel colocou os pratos dentro da pia – "Marta, você poderia sentar de novo à mesa" – a mulher começou a ficar nervosa com o jeito estranho da jovem, mas atendeu o pedido. Rachel apanhou a mochila e tirou a carta. Então voltou a sentar-se no lugar original, entregando o envelope para o casal.

Juan e Marta analisaram o conteúdo. A mulher levou as mãos à boca. Pegou a carta e saiu da mesa, subindo as escadas em seguida. Juan permaneceu para cobrar explicações. Rachel achou melhor. Era mais fácil lidar com ele.

"Você está querendo fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto com a gente, menina?" – esbravejou – "O que é aquilo?"

"Você leu. Carta de Santana. A letra é dela!" – Rachel procurou manter o controle das emoções.

"E por que ela manda uma carta por você e não diretamente da casa dela?"

"Isso eu posso responder se você tiver a paciência de ouvir uma breve história."

"Se você vai mesmo me dar uma boa explicação, sou todo ouvidos!"

"Lembra de quando o senhor me questionou sobre quem era Santana?" – o médico acenou positivo – "E o senhor já ouviu falar dos maçons, certo? Eles são públicos e secretos ao mesmo tempo..."

"Sim, eu sei o que são os maçons..." – interrompeu – "Meu avô foi um."

"Mesmo!" – Rachel balbuciou – "Talvez isso fique mais fácil..."

"Mais fácil o quê?" – Juan entoou mais energético – "Rachel..."

"Santana faz parte de uma sociedade secreta que começou numa dissidência dos maçons. Ela não é tão grande quanto a maçonaria, mas é mais incisiva e intervencionista. Pelo menos é o que falam... enfim... San faz parte disso desde os 13 ou 14 anos. Não sei explicar porque foi recrutada tão jovem. Quando eu tinha 15 anos, San me convocou para esta mesma sociedade secreta. Ela era a minha líder até ir para o exílio" – Juan fazia silêncio mortal o que deixava Rachel desconcertada. Não sabia como ler aquele homem. Se ele acreditava na história, se ele a ridicularizaria depois. Tudo era uma incógnita – "Eu não posso revelar muito, senhor Lopez, mas San não pode se comunicar pelos meios normais porque questão de segurança. Ela é uma procurada pela justiça em Ohio e com este governo garantia de direitos do cidadão é só uma piada de mau gosto... bom, o que eu quero dizer de verdade é que vocês podem se comunicar por meio de cartas."

"As viagens regulares que ela fazia... a moto que ela disse que comprou com economias dela... aquele dinheiro que você nos entregou... a urgência no atendimento dela no dia da prisão... tudo isso tinha a ver com essa tal sociedade secreta, certo?" – Rachel confirmou – "O que Santana fazia? Era algo ruim?"

"Eu herdei o lugar da sua filha e garanto ao senhor que não é. A carta está em suas mãos é uma parte do processo deste trabalho. Sou nova nele, mas tenho orgulho."

"E a minha casa foi revistada por causa desta sociedade secreta?"

"Não senhor. O que contei sobre o caso foi verdade. Colegas da nossa escola nos denunciaram por participar da passeata em Akron. Não teve nada a ver com a Sociedade..."

"Ok, eu lembro..."

"Estou dizendo a verdade!"

"Eu acredito" – Juan estava calmo até demais.

Marta desceu as escadas em lágrimas, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Mostrou todo o conteúdo que estava no envelope ao marido e beijou-lhe a cabeça. Seja lá o que Santana estivesse escrito, fez um grande bem. Tinha uma foto dela em frente ao Monumento de Washington. Rachel deu uma olhada na imagem e a achou bem. O cabelo estava num comprimento menor, mas o resto? Era a velha San.

"Obrigada Rachel!" – Marta beijou a cabeça da menina enquanto Juan lia a carta – "Eu não sei como, mas obrigada por trazer este presente. Minha San está bem! Imagine? Ela está em Washington."

"A Casa Branca deve estar de pernas para o ar!" – Rachel sorriu e observou Juan enquanto ainda lia a carta. Parecia que estava tentando conter as lágrimas – "Eu falei com o senhor Lopez e repito: vocês podem respondê-la se quiserem. Os mesmos meios que fizeram esta carta chegar até as suas mãos podem fazer o caminho inverso."

"Como? Através de você?"

"Por enquanto..."

"Precisa ser agora?"

"Não. Leve o tempo que for necessário, então ligue no meu celular."

"Obrigada, Rachel, muito obrigada. Minha filha está bem e isso é tudo que me importa!"

"Acho que está na hora de ir... isso é, se o senhor Lopez não quiser saber de mais alguma coisa..."

"Não, Rachel!" – o médio enxugou os olhos – "Vá e fique tranqüila que isso" – balançou o papel em mãos – "E tudo que você me disse ficará entre nós."

"Agradeço!"

"Jantar semana que vem?" – Marta perguntou antes de abrir a porta – "Você é de casa, Rachel. Meus filhos estão longe de mim por motivos diversos. E você é o que há de mais próximo, em especial por causa da sua amizade com minha San."

"Obrigada!" – abraçou a senhora – "Semana que vem neste mesmo bat-dia e bat-horário?"

"Sim. E traga o seu namorado. Gostaria de conhecê-lo."

"Trarei..."

Uma missão estava cumprida e foi melhor do que ela esperava.

O ciclo todo voltou a se reunir por completo no dia seguinte por convocação de Rachel. Quinn achou engraçado receber o botão branco com bordas douradas, que identificava Rachel, para um evento oficial sendo que as duas moravam no mesmo teto e poderiam se comunicar naturalmente. De qualquer forma, assim mandava a tradição e era uma das mais charmosas dos botões.

"Vamos?" – Rachel disse a botão raso.

"Depois de você."

Como seguia a tradição, Quinn e Rachel esperaram o funcionamento da pizzaria acabar para entrar pela porta lateral do prédio. Entraram no depósito, encontraram a porta decodificada e a passagem foi aberta. Desceram as escadas e Quinn pôde sentir a atmosfera do local: os livros banidos, os discos proibidos, as correspondências que ficavam ali para que os botões buscassem e Rachel explicou a relação daquilo com o botão rosa. Aquela sede era fascinante para um botão raso de Lima. Rachel tinha uma idéia mais prática do lugar, um pouco nostálgica talvez pelo que passou a conhecer e entender das outras sedes. Até mesmo pela sede 2 de Lima em que estivera numa única ocasião. Era um mundo enorme cheio de idéias, ideologias, utopias e poderes. Aquela sede? Era um pontinho. Mas suficiente para botões como Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Brittany, Seban e, naquele momento, também passou a ser temporariamente de Quinn, uma vez que ela estava com os dias contados em Ohio. Matt ampliaria os horizontes dele em breve, não em outro país, mas em Indianápolis.

Porque também havia outras pessoas além daquele círculo, decidiram ocupar um dos quartos para ter mais privacidade. Acomodaram-se no pequeno espaço em que mal cabia uma cama de casal. Rachel finalmente abriu o envelope, tirou a carta da ex-líder e começou a ler em voz alta.

"_Meu círculo primeiro,_

_Imagino que deva ter sido uma loucura por aí quando saí às presas de Ohio. Acreditem que também não foi fácil ser forçada a sair de casa de uma hora para outra, a deixar o país num jato cheio e homens velhos que nunca tinha visto na vida e ir parar num alojamento que ficava numa cidade gigantesca como é Washington DC. _

_No início foi confuso. Eu passei quase um mês morando no mesmo quartinho em que fui despejada sem saber direito qual seria o meu destino. Num dia me disseram que seria Filadélfia, noutro que eu iria para Boston, e chegaram a cogitar Nova York, o que me fez gargalhar. Imagine eu morando na cidade que Berry sempre sonhou? Ela ia ter um troço! Só sei que foi o natal e o ano novo mais assustadores da minha vida. Passei dias chorando sozinha antes de dormir com saudades da minha família e de vocês todos._

_Por fim, foi determinado que eu deveria ficar mesmo em Washington. Fui apresentada ao meu "novo círculo". Por enquanto ele é formado por mim e pelo meu novo líder. Disseram que o círculo iria se completar até o final do ano, quando está previsto para chegar o último integrante. Seremos 20 no total._

_Os botões alugaram para mim um apartamento pequeno em um bairro chamado Fairlawn e vou andando todos os dias para a minha nova escola, que fica próximo. É um mundo completamente diferente de McKinley. Aqui sou invisível: não sou cheerio, não participo do coral, que faz parte do programa de artes da escola. Não quero mesmo chamar atenção. Os professores não parecem toupeiras como os daí, preciso me esforçar muito mais para acompanhar as turmas. _

_Coisas engraçadas aconteceram. Vocês não imaginam o choque que eu levei quando vi um casal de garotas andando pela escola de mãos dadas e depois este mesmo casal trocando beijos no pátio. Comentei com um colega e ele fez pouco caso. Ainda disse que as garotas estavam juntas desde o ano passado, que ninguém ligava mais. Fiquei morrendo de inveja. Não pelo casal, mas pela liberdade que existe aqui e de que nós somos privados aí._

_Uma vez eu cheguei a comentar que em Ohio as festas da escola aconteciam ao meio dia por causa do toque de recolher. Os garotos ficaram horrorizados e depois riram do absurdo. Eles não têm muito interesse em saber o se passa além das fronteiras, do que enfrentamos. Acham que nós somos um bando de caipiras religiosos e alienados que vivem sob um governo ditatorial ultra-direitista porque fomos coniventes. Porque não tivemos culhão para enfrentar o premier. Sei que é ignorância pela falta de informação e não os culpo._

_Não fiz muitas amizades na escola. Só o suficiente para não ficar tão sozinha. Meu líder faz visitas uma vez por semana e me leva para conhecer lugares legais da cidade. Ele diz que é bom aproveitar as férias agora porque logo iniciaremos o verdadeiro trabalho duro. No mais, gosto de ir até a sede Botão de Washington. Acreditem, é a mais incrível entre todas as outras que tive o prazer em visitar. Isso porque me disseram que a que fica em Boston é a maior e mais bonita entre todas. Então deve ser um espetáculo. Aqui não é preciso ter porões ou portas codificadas de pizzarias. _

_A sede é um andar inteiro de um prédio muito bonito. Eu tenho até cartão eletrônico para passar pela catraca da portaria do saguão. Então me sento numa cadeira confortável e posso estudar em paz. Lá perto tem uma praça onde se pode ficar nos bancos e olhar o movimento sem preocupar se o guarda ao lado está de cara feia. No início, carregava todo ranço de Ohio e temia qualquer pessoa em uniforme oficial. Demorou um pouco para relaxar e entender que não era a mesma coisa._

_Vocês devem pensar que fiquei acomodada aqui. Longe disso. O meu desejo de lutar pela liberdade de Ohio só se tornou mais voraz. Não quero a cultura deles, a liberdade deles, os bens deles. Só quero que a gente reconquiste o que é nosso: nossa cultura, nossa liberdade, nossos bens e nossos direitos. Por isso, meu círculo, fique firme porque a nossa causa é justa._

_Rachel, chegou aos meus ouvidos que você andou fazendo algum barulho. Fiquei orgulhosa e digo o seguinte: não esmoreça e seja paciente. Tenho certeza que a sua hora vai chegar e que você vai brilhar no palco que te merece. Matt, meu irmão mais velho, espero que esteja cuidando bem dos garotos. Sei o quanto é difícil administrar situações que fogem ao seu controle, mas confio na sua capacidade. Sei que Rachel está aí, atuando ao seu lado, para ajudar no que for preciso. Se ela não estiver, por favor, dê um cascudo na cabeça dela por mim._

_Quanto aos demais, espero cooperação e dedicação. Não é porque estou longe que deixei de pertencer ao círculo. Eu só passei o bastão da liderança por razões óbvias. Independente do que aconteça, se vocês integrarão ou não outros grupos, o primeiro círculo é o da família e da fraternidade primeira. Quer dizer que seremos irmãos para sempre. Por isso vocês sempre serão a minha prioridade e vocês também precisam ser uns dos outros. Nunca se esqueçam disso._

_Amo todos vocês,_

_Santana._"

Rachel limpou a garganta e secou as lágrimas no rosto. Algumas pessoas estavam fazendo o mesmo, como Brittany, Kurt e Quinn. Os outros eram menos emotivos, mas estavam de cabeça baixa, como se refletissem sobre aquelas palavras que Rachel acabara de ler.

"Britt..." – Rachel chamou a atenção e entregou uma segunda folha para a dançarina – "San escreveu esta outra carta só para você."

"Obrigada, Rach!" – ela pegou o papel e foi saiu do quarto para ler com mais privacidade.

Rachel jogou por cima da cama uma foto que Santana mandou. Ela estava sentada "casualmente" em frente ao JFK Memorial Center of Performing Arts. Era um recado subliminar particular?

Aos poucos, todos foram debandando. Kurt e Blaine correram para ocupar outro quarto. Todos eles iriam dormir ali de qualquer maneira porque já havia sido acionado o toque de recolher. Rachel ficou por ali olhando a foto de Santana em frente ao lindo edifício.

"A gente dorme nesses quartos mesmo?" – Quinn ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos.

"Sim. Quando não tem vaga por algum motivo, a gente se arruma naquele sofá lá da frente. Acho que eu, você e Britt podemos dividir a cama."

"Não vai querer ficar com Sam? Seria possível?"

"Sam e eu temos o meu quarto ou qualquer outro lugar... mas aqui as camas são limitadas e somos oito. Blaine e Kurt já ocuparam um dos três quartinhos até porque aqui é um dos poucos lugares que eles podem namorar sem problemas, então... A não ser que você queria encarar o sofá... eu já dormi nele incontáveis vezes e não morri. Só tive dores nas costas."

"O colchão não parece ruim" – Quinn sentou-se para testar mais uma vez a espuma.

"Com certeza é melhor do que o meu."

"Ela... ela parece que está bem, não é mesmo?"

"É, parece sim."

"Acha que vão me mandar para Washington?"

"Você gostaria de ir para lá?"

Quinn gesticulou com os ombros como se não se importasse e silenciou-se. Engatinhou até o outro lado da cama e procurou se acomodar. Não pôde tão cedo. Brittany entrou no quarto chorando e atirou-se na cama para o susto tanto de Rachel quanto de Quinn.

"Ela terminou comigo!" – e Brittany disse com a cabeça enterrada entre os braços enquanto Quinn se apressava em consolá-la.

Rachel pegou o pedaço de papel amassado deixado pela amiga. Sabia que era uma invasão, mas que diabos, ela estava curiosa. Brittany entendeu corretamente: Santana estava terminando tudo com ela em uma das cartas de amor mais bonitas que já leu. Na prática, o relacionamento havia se rompido desde o dia em que Santana partiu para o exílio e, depois, quanto Brittany começou a sair com o professor da academia. A ex-líder não sabia das ações da ex-namorada, claro, então, preocupada, achou por bem deixar isso claro e dar reticências no relacionamento, como escreveu no texto. Explicou que cada uma deveria viver a vida sem amarras, mas se um dia elas se encontrarem e o destino colocar a mão sobre os ombros das duas, então quem sabe...

**(DUAS SEMANAS E MEIA DEPOIS)**

Rachel e Quinn arrumavam as mochilas. As nacionais haviam finalmente chegado e as duas se preparavam para o capítulo final do coral. Era a última apresentação do Novas Direções e ponto: seria a glória ou o nunca mais para os integrantes originais. Era uma ocasião tão importante que os botões que não estudavam em McKinley deixaram bilhetes e cartões de boa sorte para os companheiros. Até mesmo Reynolds enviou na noite passada uma pizza surpresa grátis com um cartão em que dizia que os garotos deveriam se alimentar bem para voltar para casa com o título. O otimismo era generalizado. Os números estavam bem ensaiados, eram fortes e os integrantes (neutros) que arrumaram para compor o grupo pegaram a coreografia de primeira e foram instruídos a cantarem o mais baixinho possível.

De repente uma nostalgia bateu em Rachel. Ela olhava para o apartamento e era como se um filme do novas direções passasse em sua mente. A primeira vez em que cantaram "Don't Stop Believin" ironicamente em camisas vermelhas. A entrada de Quinn, Santana e Brittany e depois dos outros garotos. A passagem quase indolor e imperceptível de Matt. Sam fazendo o teste tocando o estilo que mais gostava. A primeira vitória cantando Barbra Streisand, a primeira derrota com uma tentativa de volta à origem. As canções originais que lhe pareciam tolas demais, mas que no momento até que faziam algum sentido. A primeira competição do último ano burocrática e perfeita. Da segunda competição do ano destroçada e superada graças a raça de certas peças. Os encontros e desencontros do grupo, os amores vividos e rejeitados. A partida de Santana, o pacto de colaboração feito pelo grupo para o título das nacionais.

Mais do que isso, Rachel pensou em Sam e não sabia direito a razão de estar com tanta vontade de chorar. Ela amava o namorado, os dois estavam firmes e fortes, e não havia nada que indicasse que ela sairia de Ohio tão cedo. Naquele momento, foi como se ela tivesse sido atingida por uma onda de tristeza.

"Estamos atrasadas, Berry" – Quinn gritou da sala e depois apareceu na porta do quarto – "O ônibus vai sair da escola em duas horas."

"Só levamos dez minutos para chegar até McKinley" – Rachel acelerou o arrumar da mala.

"Mas ainda temos de buscar Sam" – Quinn apontou para a pistola em cima da cama – "Vai levar isso?"

"Vou!"

"Fico nervosa de ficar ao seu lado quando sei que está armada..."

"Acabei acostumando. A arma vai na mala, se te faz sentir melhor."

"Ou menos pior!"

As duas colocaram as sacolas dentro do carro de Quinn. Matt levou a moto para a casa dele para que o veículo não ficasse três dias parado e exposto na rua. As ocorrências de assalto apenas cresciam na cidade, em especial o de veículos. O carro de Quinn, por exemplo, ficaria na garagem de Blaine, que estaria por lá para desejar boa sorte e também para não deixar um BMW dando sopa no estacionamento da escola.

"Você está estranha. Desembucha" – Quinn reclamou ao volante.

"Essa história de ser a nossa última competição me deixou emocional."

"Você é uma manteiga, Berry!"

Quinn permaneceu no carro quando Rachel desceu para bater à porta da casa de Sam. Ao longe, a botão assistiu a líder e o namorado se beijando. Aparentemente Rachel se despediu dos cunhados menores e da sogra antes do casal, de mãos dadas, andar em direção ao BMW. Quinn só teve o trabalho de puxar a alavanca para abrir o porta-malas.

"Estou nervoso!" – Sam esfregou a palma das mãos.

"Você e Berry se merecem..." – desdenhou mais uma vez – "Eu nunca estive mais calma em toda minha vida."

No estacionamento de McKinley, o misto emocional era uma tônica do grupo. Era como se Quinn e Rachel representassem dois extremos e o restante se situava entre elas. Quinn entregou as chaves a Blaine assim que colocaram as malas dentro do compartimento de bagagem do ônibus leito. O bom amigo abraçou cada um dos companheiros botões, além de Tina e Mercedes (porque gostava muito delas) antes de sair com o carro. Só então Quinn começou a fazer o papel de beard que lhe cabia e deu um beijo nos lábios de Kurt. O grupo entrou no ônibus e o último a subir foi justo professor Schuester. Próxima parada: as nacionais em Detroit.

Rachel, sentada à janela, segurou as mãos de Sam e sorriu apreensiva. Olhou uma última vez para Mckinley High. O ônibus partiu.


	30. Chapter 30

O Nova Direções estava posicionado no centro do palco. Artie era o mais à frente com Finn, Puck, Sam, Kurt e Mike logo atrás enquanto o resto das garotas preenchia o espaço mais atrás. A luz concentrou-se no cadeirante, que estava de cabeça baixa. Silêncio na platéia. O baterista fez a contagem. Música e vocal começaram de uma vez.

"_You went to school to learn girl/ Things you never knew before_"

E Finn respondia se esforçando para dançar e cantar ao mesmo tempo:

"_Like I "before E" except after C?_"

Artie retomava os vocais já com a platéia aplaudindo:

"_And why 2 plus 2 makes 4/ Now, now, now/ I'm gonna teach you, teach you, teach you/ All about love girl, all about Love_"

Finn respondia novamente.

"_Sit yourself down, take a seat/ All you gotta do is repeat after me_"

O coral entrava forte:

"_A B C, It's easy as 1 2 3. As simple as do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3, Baby you and me girl_"

O grupo evoluiu junto com a canção dos Jackson Five até o momento que a música fazia a transição para o primeiro medley. Brittany, Quinn e Mercedes formaram um trio no canto do palco, como eram comuns no velho esquema da Motown. Tina, Rachel e Lauren ficaram no outro lado também como um velho trio de vozes femininas. Quinn, surpreendentemente, liderou os vocais de "You Keep Me Hangin On", canção que tanto amava. Outra rapidíssima transição, sem mudar o tempo, e Rachel entoava "Where Did Your Love Go?", as duas canções sucessos da Supremes.

"_Baby, baby, baby don't leave me/ oh, please don't leave me all by myself/ i've got this burning, burning yearning feeling inside me/ oh, deep inside me and it hurts sob bad_"

E vinha uma última transição. Os garotos retomavam à frente formando pares com as garotas. Kurt com Quinn, Puck com Lauren, Artie com Mercedes, Mike com Brittany, Tina com Finn e Sam pegou Rachel pela cintura. Ele começou a cantar para ela, liderando a última parte. De volta a Jackson Five.

"_Oh baby give me one more chance (show you that I love you)/ Won't you please let me  
>(back in your heart) Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (let you go baby)/ But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back)/ Yes I do now (I want you back)/ Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Ya ya ya ya (I want you back)_"

Foi uma sensação. O público aplaudiu de pé e o Novas Direções foi o primeiro grupo ovacionado. O grupo saiu do palco eufórico e nem parecia a equipe fracionada em antes. Até Sam e Puck, apesar de todas as diferenças, se cumprimentaram. Finn deu um abraço carinhoso tanto em Rachel quanto em Quinn. Brittany deu um beijo no rosto de Artie e os ex-namorados Mike e Tina também se abraçaram. Havia apenas mais uma equipe para se apresentar antes dos júri se recolher e publicar as equipes classificadas para a super final, como estava sendo chamada a apresentação dos Top 10 para o dia seguinte.

"Foi uma apresentação formidável da equipe toda" – Rachel surpreendeu-se no saguão do teatro com a presença de Thomaz, o líder do círculo raso que conheceu na última visita à cidade. Todos os integrantes estavam ali para prestigiarem a colega e os outros que nem conheciam. Mas eram botões.

"Por deus, não acredito que vocês vieram" – cumprimentou Thomaz e os outros.

A manifestação de afetividade chamou a atenção de Sam, que se aproximou da namorada num misto de ciúme e zelo. Rachel aproveitou e chamou Quinn, Kurt e Brittany. Um encontro de dois círculos de cidades diferentes era algo para ser comemorado.

"Vocês são do círculo de Detroit?" – Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha e depois ficou excitada com a oportunidade.

"Vocês estão completos?" – perguntou uma das garotas de Detroit.

"Não" – respondeu Kurt – "três dos nossos ficaram em Lima e uma está no exílio."

"Inacreditável que vocês têm um integrante do exílio" – outro observou com certa animação. Ele se lembrava vagamente de Rachel ter contado na primeira vez em que se encontraram.

"Foi... inesperado" – Sam desconversou.

"Nós vamos sair para um bar daqui a pouco... se quiserem, porque não vêm conosco? O centro está sem toque de recolher e é sempre legal círculos conversarem".

"Bom..." – Rachel pensou rapidamente – "Nós vamos ficar pelo menos até soubermos do resultado. Eu tenho o seu telefone e a gente se encontra" – Kurt a cutucou e ela olhou para trás. Viu que o garoto tinha olhar suplicante. Aliás, todos pareciam com vontade de ir.

"De qualquer forma, tem um bar legal chamado Sweetwater Tavern que fica no centro, mais próximo à orla. O dono é um botão, sabe? A gente gosta de beber algumas ali e vislumbrar o quanto a liberdade está tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo."

"Ok..." – Rachel cumprimentou Thomaz mais uma vez – "A gente vi aparecer por lá tão logo acabar nossa obrigação aqui. Obrigada mesmo por terem nos apoiado!"

O grupo reuniu-se com os outros dos Novas Direções e ao que parecia, o simples ato de conversar com outras pessoas fez retornar a tensão. Perguntas de quem eram aquelas pessoas, o que queriam saiam da boca dos outros como interrogatórios policiais. Como se não fosse também permitido conhecer outras pessoas. Rachel e os demais lamentaram a falta de um pouco de maturidade. Por outro lado, só de implicância, ela iria confraternizar com o outro círculo.

Quinze minutos depois, cartazes com os dez classificados para a super-final foram anexados em diferentes pontos do teatro. O Nova Direções conseguiu classificar-se em segundo lugar. A comemoração foi mais fria do que a saída do palco.

"Vamos dar o fora daqui!" – Kurt puxou Rachel e Sam – "Sério, precisamos ir àquele bar!"

"Mas o senhor Schuester disse que todos vamos direto para o hotel..." – Sam ficou desanimado.

"Sim, nós vamos direto para o hotel depois do bar! Qual é gente. Todos nós somos maiores de 18, a Britt tem 19, e não temos que dar a menor satisfação para ele mais. E eu nunca conversei com outros círculos jovens antes. A gente fica restrito àquela velharia de Lima..."

"Uma horinha" – Rachel disse firme – "A gente vai ao bar, toma uma cerveja e volta. Temos competição amanhã, Kurt. É um título em jogo."

Ele ia pular batendo palmas, mas lembrou-se do ambiente público e que deveria se controlar. Em vez disso, puxou Quinn pela cintura e a beijou na boca. A outra garota ficou surpresa e não evitou o sorrisinho no canto do rosto. Mercedes, próxima dali, brincou com os amigos, aprovando a "intimidade".

Escapar dos outros foi fácil. Enquanto os demais integrantes atravessavam a rua para chegar até o hotel onde boa parte dos grupos estava hospedada. Os cinco botões, sorrateiros, se dividiram em dois táxis e fizeram uma viagem curta do elegante Detroit Opera House para o pé-sujo Sweetwater. A característica sem luxo agradou ainda mais o grupo, que se sentiu bem em meio aos jovens como eles, e um pouco mais velhos, que tomavam o lugar. O circulo de Thomaz estava numa mesa de canto. Era um bom lugar por causa da janela e pela boa visão que tinham do espaço interno. Os cinco botões de Lima trataram de abrir espaços e se enturmarem. E os assuntos mais diversos começaram a povoar a mesa.

"Vocês estão brincando? Os primeiros círculos são os mais promíscuos, nunca reparou?" – Thomaz gargalhava – "Eu já namorei Alice" – referiu-se a garota ruiva sentada no colo de um garoto de cabelos negros enrolados – "E a ela, por sua vez, está com o Bill agora."

"Não antes de nós dois sairmos na porrada uma vez!" – Bill franziu a testa. A confusão aconteceu três meses atrás e ainda não tinha sido totalmente superada.

"Enfim, Carl e Joyce também namoram e Alanis é beard para o Paul."

"Do nosso lado" – Kurt estava empolgadíssimo – "Rachel é a minha ex-beard. Quinn é minha atual. Eu já fiquei com Britt. Rachel e Sam namoram, como vêem" – Rachel estava sentada no colo do namorado enquanto comia batata frita e bebia uma cerveja – "Sam já ficou com Quinn e Santana, que está no exílio. Santana namorou Britt e foi beard de Blaine, que é o meu namorado. Não lembro se teve algo mais..." – Quinn ficou quieta.

"Eu também fiquei com o Matt!" – Brittany bebeu a tequila – "O único santo o nosso círculo é Seban, mas eu posso mudar isso rapidinho."

"E... como vêem, Britt já bebeu demais!" – Rachel franziu a testa.

"Vocês venceram!" – Thomaz levantou as mãos – "Vocês são os mestres!" – Ele terminou de beber a cerveja dele e deixou dinheiro em cima da mesa – "Se vocês me dão licença, amanhã cedo eu tenho que ir para a faculdade, ao contrário desses outros vagabundos" – deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de um companheiro – "Botões de Lima, foi um prazer sem-igual. E Rachel Berry, de líder para líder, você está fazendo um grande trabalho!"

"Eu herdei um bom trabalho..." – levantou-se do colo do namorado e abraçou o botão de Detroit – "Manteremos contato."

O papo continuou e na medida em que os garotos eram ais levados pelo álcool, mais discutiam política.

"Por que tão longe tão perto?" – Bill balançou a cabeça – "Porque o civil sem autorização que chega perto da margem do canal é preso ou é morto. Se consegue passar pelos agentes, tem as lanchas da guarda costeira que mata quem entrar na água. Se o sujeito passar da metade do canal, aí a água é canadense e o cara pode ser morto pela guarda deles que também mata porque o Canadá tem vigilância redobrada em toda extensão da fronteira com Ohio. E se o cara tiver a sorte de sair vivo de tudo isso e viver no grande país branco do norte, tem de se esconder direito porque a deportação é expressa. E quem é devolvido é morto pelo nosso governo. Só os caras mais famosos é que ficam presos, entende? Porque pegaria mal se fossem executados. Por isso é tão perto e tão longe."

Neste meio tempo, o dono do bar chegou até a mesa.

"Não é que eu não goste de ter vocês aqui, mas vocês estão começando a falar alto demais" – o senhor de meia idade, que era o botão dono do bar, advertiu – "Tem camisas vermelhas ali no outro canto e eles começaram a olhar na direção de vocês aqui. Hora de ir para casa, ok? Eu já chamei os táxis."

O grupo juntou um monte de notas e colocou na mão do dono do bar. Nem sabiam quanto deviam ou que aquela quantidade de dinheiro não chegava nem perto da conta real. O dono do bar não se importou. Só queria os colegas botões longe dali antes que chamassem de vez a atenção dos camisas vermelhas. Botões tinham cuidar de botões. Uma vez de pé começaram a trocar telefones a caminho dos táxis. Britt era a pior do lado de Lima. Precisou sair amparada por Sam. Kurt estava alegre e Quinn, a mais sóbria do grupo, fazia o melhor para conter os trejeitos do falso namorado. Rachel olhava para o namorado com um sorriso no rosto. Só pensava em ter uma noite de sexo com Sam. Como ela ia conseguir era outra história. Isso se chegasse perto isso.

Chegaram ao hotel no início da madrugada. Professor Schuester, Puck e Finn estavam no saguão como se fossem polícia.

"Seus irresponsáveis! Como podem ter saído para beber!" – o professor bronqueou. Apenas Quinn estava bem suficiente para discutir com racionalidade. Então ela tomou a frente do grupo antes de dar a chance de Rachel abrir a boca.

"Somos maiores de 18, Schuester. Legalmente, o senhor não tem o menor direito de nos cobrar nada. E como não cometemos violação pública, também não tem o direito de nos repreender."

"Só que da última vez que vocês responsáveis saíram, foram para uma passeata e quase estragaram tudo!" – Finn bronqueou.

"A gente só foi se divertir, ok? Quem pode nos culpar em querer aproveitar um segundo de liberdade e se furtar da boa sensação que é não precisar sair das ruas as dez da noite?" – Quinn contra-argumentou – "Vocês podem estarem domesticados com este confinamento, mas há pessoas que ainda tem mais amor próprio. Agora se vocês não vão nos prender por sermos apenas adolescentes normais, dá para sair da frente?" – ela pegou Brittany e mandou que Rachel a seguisse. Quinn parecia uma leoa defendendo as crias naquele instante. Botões protegiam botões.

Por causa do preço do hotel, só foram alugados três quartos: dois masculinos e um feminino. Incomodar Tina, Mercedes e Lauren foi a parte chata da noite. Nada que não fosse contornável ou superável pelas meninas. O pior que acontceu foi um sono atrapalhado por alguns minutos e nada mais. Até mesmo a frustração sexual de Rachel passou logo após que a água bateu contra a pele do corpo baixou e ela resolveu o problema sozinha. A adrenalina baixou em definitivo e a cabeça no travesseiro fez com que o sono chegasse rápido.

"Acorda preguiça!"

Rachel abriu os olhos devagar. A ressaca não era grande. Nada que uma aspirina não resolvesse. Resmungou e cobriu o rosto com o cobertor.

"Anda meu bem" – a voz era insistente – "Já são meio dia e a gente tem que estar prontos até as três da tarde."

Rachel arregalou os olhos. Pelo bom deus, meio dia? Tirou a coberta do rosto e viu Mercedes sorrindo com todos os dentes brancos que tinha. Eram muitos.

"Isso, garota! Até Brittany está de pé. Aliás, ela está miserável, ainda bem que não vai fazer solos hoje!"

Imediatamente Rachel sentiu-se culpada por não ter controlado os outros e nem a si mesma. Aliás, pelo que ela se lembrava da noite anterior, Quinn foi a única capaz de conduzir uma conversa divertida quase sem beber. Ficou grata pela amiga intuitivamente ter decidido ser o amigo sóbrio da rodada.

"Vamos almoçar num restaurante aqui perto daqui a meia hora... ah, Quinn mandou você pegar uma aspirina no meio das coisas dela."

"Obrigada."

Rachel sabia onde a colega colocava medicações. Foi até a pequena bolsa que ficava na lateral da sacola de viagem e pegou um comprimido. Guardou onde encontrou. Pegou roupas e tudo que precisava para se higienizar. Queria tomar um banho para despertar, mas seria incapaz de fazer tudo em meia hora pela lerdeza em que se encontrava. Não queria dar mais motivos para que a tensão no grupo voltasse com força total. Tomou a aspirina, vestiu-se, escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo.

"Berry!" – ouviu Quinn bater à porta.

"Já estou saindo!" – e murmurou pra si mesma – "Caramba, dá um tempo..."

"Rachel... acabou de passar uma notícia na televisão..." – o coração da líder saltou e abriu a porta do banheiro num segundo.

"Foi algo em Lima? Ai meus deus, caiu alguma bomba em Washington... Nova York?"

"Disseram que houve um confronto na universidade hoje de manhã, que alguns alunos atacaram os agentes que estavam tentando fazer a segurança" – Rachel balançou a cabeça procurando encontrar a conexão. Era trágico e ela tinha toda a simpatia pelos estudantes, mas o que aquilo tinha a ver com eles? Reconhecendo a confusão, Quinn elaborou melhor – "Eu ainda não sei dos detalhes e Kurt está tentando conseguir informações melhores com os contatos que a gente trocou ontem, mas até onde a gente sabe, Thomaz está morto."

Bum!

Por duas horas Rachel esteve pendurada no telefone num trabalho de quebra-cabeças. Enquanto ficou confinada no quarto se alimentou apenas de um sanduíche e um copo de suco de laranja que Kurt providenciou. Seria muito mais simples se ela simplesmente fosse à base de Detroit parcialmente disfarçada de firma de advogados. Mas ela não podia sair dali. Um motivo porque ia levantar suspeitas. Outra razão é que não daria tempo de ela ir até lá, descobrir toda a história e voltar para as competições, que até onde ouvira, estavam de pé.

A versão apresentada pela televisão estritamente controlada pelo Governo disse que um grupo de estudantes começou a fazer um quebra-quebra dentro do prédio da Faculdade de Administração da Universidade de Wayne. Era onde Thomaz estudava. Ele pensava em se graduar em Administração antes de entrar para a Faculdade de Direito. Os agentes chegaram para dissipar o protesto, mas os alunos reagiram violentamente. Os agentes tentaram ainda conter os ânimos dos universitários pacificamente, mas foi impossível porque alguns dos alunos aturavam pedras, tijolos e todos os objetos que encontravam. Seis agentes e 11 alunos ficaram feridos, um aluno morreu no hospital devido aos ferimentos e 21 foram presos. A Universidade de Wayne emitiu uma nota oficial lamentando profundamente a morte do aluno e todos os eventos trágicos que aconteceram naquela manhã. Ressaltou, no entanto, que o protesto foi um ato isolado e que vai iniciar uma campanha para que todas as reivindicações e reclamações dos alunos possam ser feitas de maneira organizada. Disse ainda que a Universidade de Wayne é uma instituição democrática e de excelência, considerada umas das cinco melhores de Ohio. E que ela não terá o seu nome manchado devido a ação de alguns poucos alunos que agiram irracionalmente porque não concordavam com o sistema de ouvidoria da Instituição.

A versão apurada por Rachel foi de que realmente houve um panelaço com a presença de quase 300 alunos em frente ao prédio da Administração que aconteceu porque os alunos estavam insatisfeitos com o diretor daquela faculdade. Os agentes chegaram para acabar com o protesto, mas não de uma maneira pacífica como foi divulgado. Chegaram truculentos, distribuindo bordoadas. Os alunos reagiram e confrontaram os policiais. Ninguém conseguiu confirmar se existiam alunos armados, mas a impressão era que não. E o que Thomaz teve com a história? Ele foi para a faculdade fazer uma prova, aconteceu o panelaço e os alunos estavam sendo retirados de sala de aula. A multidão não deixaria que teste algum fosse realizado naquele dia. Sem o que fazer, Thomaz desceu as escadarias junto com os demais. Segundo um colega, ele ia embora, simplesmente. Não estava disposto a participar dos protestos. Nas entrelinhas, aquela era uma recomendação dos botões. Os líderes dos círculos devem evitar eventos daquela natureza que não tenham sido articuladas pela organização. Mas a massa de estudantes foi surpreendida pela presença dos agentes dentro do saguão do prédio já a espera. O confronto foi violento desde o encontro. Thomaz morreu porque foi espancado e levou vários golpes na cabeça.

Quando Rachel contou o que conseguiu apurar aos demais botões, houve um silêncio profundo no canto reservado em que estavam. Era inacreditável que aquele jovem bonito que foi prestigiá-los na noite anterior, que bebeu com eles, no outro dia estava morto de graça, por causa de uma estupidez, e ainda ficou com fama de agitador marginal.

"Eu tenho um botão roxo" – Rachel mostrou aos demais – "Nunca pensei que fosse usá-lo, mas... se vocês não tiverem, tudo bem, posso enviar o meu em nome de todos nós."

O botão roxo significava condolências.

"Quando vai fazer isso?" – Quinn perguntou.

"Amanhã vou acordar mais cedo para ir até a sede de Detroit. Então deixarei o meu botão lá em respeito ao círculo de Thomaz."

Rachel recebeu pouco depois da visita a Detroit o botão especial de cor perolada com o leitor com a identificação dela. Era o mecanismo físico que a permitiria entrar em qualquer sede 1 mesmo sem conhecer ninguém.

"Eu tenho um..." – Brittany limpou as lágrimas – "meu pai sempre diz que preciso andar com todos os meus botões."

"Obrigada Britt... Bom, vamos ao trabalho... temos uma competição agora."

Os cinco botões estavam para baixo. Uma melancolia que foi interpretada pelos demais como ressaca. Eles nem podiam irritar-se com as insinuações. Eles podiam lidar com as piadinhas, isso era esperado. O que não era tanto assim era a total indiferença com que as pessoas trataram o confronto que aconteceu numa das universidades de Ohio. Um aluno morreu e ninguém comentava a respeito. O professor Schuester estava no momento em que a notícia foi ao ar e sequer mudou a expressão. As pessoas sorriam felizes, faziam piadinhas, elogiavam o evento, a organização. Os outros competidores não comentavam, muito menos a equipe de Detroit que se classificou em sexto no dia anterior.

"Você parece angustiada" – Finn se aproximou.

"Eu fiquei muito triste com a notícia que um aluno da universidade morreu hoje. Você sabe, nós também seremos universitários em alguns meses."

"Se eu fosse você eu não ligaria tanto assim" – ele disse com a casualidade que lhe era característica – "Aposto que era só um vagabundo encrenqueiro. Todos deveriam ter morrido, isso sim. As vezes acho que nossos agentes são bonzinhos demais com esses marginais."

Rachel ficou desconcertada. Não foram palavras do raivoso Puck ou do amedrontado Mike. Aquilo saiu da boca de Finn Hudson. Apesar de tudo, era o cara ingênuo de bom coração que Rachel foi apaixonada por anos. Onde aquele cara bem intencionado foi parar? O que estava acontecendo com as pessoas e com aquele mundo? Será que os frutos de anos de repreensão do governo era aquilo? Uma população bovina e não-pensante? Ainda havia esperança para Ohio?

O Novas Direções foi chamado ao palco. A primeira parte do show seria à capela. Ao som de estalos dos dedos, Rachel deveria cantar "My Girl" e depois o coral, coletivamente, faria um novo arranjo para "It's The Same Old Song". A luz focou em Rachel, em frente do palco. Ela não enxergava a platéia. O ambiente estava escuro. Tudo que ela sabia naquele momento é que não conseguiria cantar uma canção de amor, por melhor que fosse. Fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo. Ouviu os estalos dos dedos da equipe. Então começou a cantar com suavidade.

"_Mother, mother/ There's too many of you crying/ Brother, brother, brother/ There's far too many of you dying/ You know we've got to find a way/ To bring some lovin' here today – Ya_"

Parte do Novas Direções para de estalar os dedos surpresos com a súbita mudança. Da platéia, aplausos de algumas pessoas que logo identificaram a canção

"_Father, father/ We don't need to escalate/ You see, war is not the answer/ For only love can conquer hate/ You know we've got to find a way/ To bring some lovin' here today_"

Os diretores do evento começaram a se agitar porque aquela não era só uma música não programada. Aquela canção não podia ter veiculação pública. Dentro do coral, Mercedes e Puck conheciam a música de cor. Ironicamente, o camisa vermelha amava Marvin Gaye e conhecia tudo do artista morto na década de 80 aos 44 anos. Ele não fez nada para ajudar a colega que morou tanto anos na casa dele. Mas também não atrapalhou. Mercedes deu três passos para frente para ajudar nas vocalizações. E os botões, mais tina, mantiveram os estalos firmes.

"_Picket lines and picket signs/ don't punish me with brutality/ talk to me, so you can see/ oh, what's going on_"

Os diretores continuavam uma brutal discussão a respeito da apresentação e gesticulavam com veemência enquanto Rachel cantava lindamente com o apoio de Mercedes.

"_Mother, mother, everybody thinks we're wrong/ oh, but Who are they to judge us/ simply because our hair is long/ oh, you know we're got to find a way/ to bring some understanding here today/ Picket lines and picket signs/ don't punish me with brutality/ talk to me, so you can see/ oh, what's going on_"

As luzes se acenderam e a platéia estava dividida. Parte aplaudia de pé com entusiasmo. Gritavam palavras bonitas. Havia aqueles que cerravam os punhos e davam socos no ar. Eram os inconformados com a situação que tiveram um momento de insatisfação pública por tudo que viviam. A outra parte da platéia estava em silêncio. Ou por medo ou por serem pró-governo. Tanto fazia. A banda começou a tocar e o coral fez a última performance com a música programada. Nos bastidores, professor Schuester foi chamado para dar explicações e se ausentou da lateral do palco. Neste meio tempo, pessoas que estavam nos camarotes também se levantaram. O Nova Direções fez uma apresentação correta e saiu do palco sob aplausos tensos.

"O que foi aquilo?" – Artie esbravejou para Rachel – "Por que você cantou uma canção proibida?"

"Porque foi preciso, não vê? Um aluno foi morto hoje, um cara que eu conheci, e as pessoas aplaudem truculência porque é o que marginais merecem, segundo dizem" – encarou Finn com raiva – "Isto está errado!"

"Mas nós vamos ser desclassificados por sua culpa!" – Artie gritou.

"Rach" – Sam puxou a namorada já se preparando para protegê-la o que fosse – "Acho melhor a gente dar o fora daqui" – falou ao pé do ouvido dela. Ele sabia que aquele era o tempo em que uma pessoa podia ser presa só por cantar uma música.

"Aonde vão?" – Finn tentou segui-los e Brittany, surpreendentemente, se meteu no caminho.

"Deixa eles, ok?"

"Sai da minha frente!" – Finn a empurrou. Kurt respondeu a agressão com outro empurrão. Ele era muito menor e mais franzino que o colega, mas também era um botão. A briga foi generalizada e participantes dos outros corais tiveram de apartar. Enquanto isso, Sam e Rachel correram dali. O jovem estava apavorado e queria proteger a namorada de qualquer jeito. Ele queria sair do teatro, mas Rachel foi até os camarins da equipe primeiro pra pegar a pequena bolsa.

"A gente tem que ir embora..." – disse apavorado.

"Minha arma está aqui dentro. E meus botões" – não precisava de mais explicações. Os camarins davam acesso ao portão dos fundos. Sam e Rachel passaram por eles aproveitando a ignorância dos guardas que ainda não sabiam de nada. A porta lateral aberta ficava em frente a uma praça. Eles abriram a grade e ficaram em dúvidas para onde correr. Eles não tinham o mesmo instinto de fuga de Santana. Era início de noite e ainda havia bom movimento no centro. Correr poderia chamar a atenção, sobretudo por causa do vestido rosa de Rachel. Sam estava com um terno preto.

"Rachel Berry!" – um homem gritou da calçada – "Preciso falar contigo."

O jovem casal entrou em pânico e decidiram correr em direção à pequena praça.

"Pra onde a gente vai?" – ela estava em pânico e Sam estava perdido. Ele só queria garantir a segurança de Rachel.

O homem continuava atrás e o salto alto não ajudava no escape. Ela virou o pé ao pisar no gramado, o homem alcançou o casal. Sam o atacou. Deu um soco no rosto do cara na esperança de dar tempo da namorada correr. Mas ela não corria. E ele foi imobilizado.

"Solta ele" – Rachel estava com a mão dentro da bolsa com o fundo apontado para o estranho – "Solta ele ou eu atiro!"

"Vai jogar uma bolsa em mim" – o homem olhou para os lados e percebeu que estavam chamando atenção. Não era bom para ninguém.

"Tem uma pistola dentro dessa bolsa, agora se você acredita ou não, é problema seu!"

"Escuta aqui mocinha, abaixa isso que a gente precisa sair daqui urgente, ok? Lester Goldman me mandou... te chamou de criança estúpida... e agora vejo porque... e me mandou te buscar" – Rachel baixou a bolsa e o homem soltou Sam da imobilização – "Ótimo" – olhou para trás e viu que havia uma movimentação diferente em direção ao Opera House. As pessoas olhavam espantadas e havia dois agentes que se aproximavam curiosos – "Tira o sapato!" – ele ordenou. Rachel obedeceu e ficou só com a meia calça – "Venham" – Sam pegou a mão da namorada e seguiu o homem – "Precisamos de multidão... lamentável que não tenha jogo agora" – se referia ao gigantesco estádio de baseball logo perto dali.

"Vocês... parem!" – um agente gritou.

Mas a ordem fez com que o trio apertasse o passo. Rachel estava com o sangue tão quente que nem sentia a dor no pé. Correram, mas não havia multidão e o vestido era um sinalizador.

"Eu vou cuidar desses caras e vocês se escondam entre os carros daquele estacionamento. E vê se dá um jeito de disfarçar a droga deste vestido!"

O casal obedeceu. O homem ficou para trás e ia lidar com os agentes que àquela altura já reportavam a anomalia. Não olharam para trás. Sam entrou agachado junto com Rachel entre os carros. Ele tirou o paletó do terno e a mandou vestir. Rachel retirou a faixa do cabelo. Mas ainda ficava uma saia rosa do vestido. Era impossível arrancar aquilo às pressas.

"E se a gente arrumar um carro..." – Sam queria tentar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

"Vamos para onde?"

"Para qualquer lugar longe daqui" – eles foram andando curvados na busca de um carro velho. Era do tipo em que Sam conseguia arrombar e fazer ligação direta.

Escolheram um velho Cadillac e Sam já procurava alguma coisa para quebrar o vidro.

"O que estão fazendo?" – o homem reapareceu. Parecia ferido – "Vão arrombar um carro? Boa idéia! Rachel, atira no vidro!" – ela tirou a pistola da bolsa e obedeceu. O vidro de espatifou e o homem logo abriu as portas. Eles entraram e Sam ficou espantado na rapidez em que ele fez ligação direta. Se fosse o jovem, demoraria vários minutos.

"Você está sangrando!" – Sam arregalou os olhos enquanto Rachel ia abaixada no banco de trás.

"Aquele idiota atirou num homem desarmado" – procurou levá-los para fora do centro.

"Para onde estamos indo?" – Rachel perguntou ainda abaixada.

"Vocês arruinaram os meus planos e agora tenho de improvisar, ok?" – ouviram sirenes ao longe e acelerou. Bateram em alguns carros e se sustentavam com o impacto como dava. As sirenes se distanciaram e o homem parou o carro em frente a um quarteirão muito arborizado que ficava em frente a um cemitério. "Corram aí para dentro e se escondam".

Rachel e Sam saíram do carro que arrancou sem esperar um segundo a mais que fosse. Mal deu para o jovem casal se esconder na escuridão do lugar e a patrulha dos agentes passou voando pela rua. Rachel rezou silenciosamente para que o bem feitor conseguisse escapar. Rachel enfiou a mão na bolsa e puxou o celular.

"Vai ligar para quem?" – Sam sussurrou enquanto foi a guiando entre as árvores.

"GPS"

"GPS só adianta se a gente sabe para onde vai... além disso, nós vamos para o cemitério."

"Não, vamos voltar para o centro da cidade."

"Ficou louca?"

"Tenho uma intuição. Confie no meu sexto sentido."

Pelo GPS, Rachel descobriu que havia um shopping Center por ali perto. Ela não queria roupas, claro, estava mais interessada na quantidade de taxistas que estariam ali parados. Andaram por 15 minutos até conversarem com um.

"Eu não vou levar vocês dois!" – o trabalhador disse com convicção.

"A gente estava fazendo sexo, ok? Agora para levar a gente até o The Town Pump?"

Os dois estavam um lixo, suados e com o sangue do ferimento do homem de Goldman. Ao chegarem ao local, Rachel pediu para que ele os deixasse nos fundos, onde tinha um estacionamento de brita rodeado por uma cerca de arame. Não foi preciso pular. Havia uma portinhola de acesso. O casal andou até os fundos do estabelecimento e Rachel bateu à porta. Atendeu o saxofonista da banda de Dex.

"Se não é aquela garota... Rachel Lerry..."

"Estou encrencada e preciso de um grande favor..."

Rachel e Sam conseguiram entrar no bar e ficaram quietos num canto. O cozinheiro ofereceu um filé para dividirem. Sam não tinha problema com carne. Rachel suspirou. Quebraria o jejum para carne que durava dois meses. Mas ela estava tonta de fome e por tudo que passou. Devoraram o pedaço de filé e a verdura de acompanhamento. Depois de meia hora, a cavalaria que Rachel esperava chegou. Era Lester Goldman em pessoa. Sem mais, pediu para ficar sozinho com os dois, não se importava se a comida ia queimar ou se os clientes reclamariam com o atraso dos pedidos. A autoridade daquele homem fez os jovens tremerem.

"Eu não sei se você foi muito corajosa ou muito estúpida na apresentação. Neste momento tendo a pensar mais da segunda opção."

"Fico grata que assistiu."

"O que te motivou? Simples protesto político?"

"Thomaz morreu e as pessoas ignoraram o fato. O chamaram de marginal."

"Hummm" – Goldman resmungou – "E você acha que eu posso ajudar a escapar dessa."

"Se o senhor não quisesse, não teria mandado um homem seu atrás de nós."

"O meu homem provavelmente está morto por causa de vocês!" – Rachel e Sam olharam para o chão. Era mesmo algo a se lamentar pelo homem não ter conseguido.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo!" – limpou uma lágrima.

"Você não é tudo o que dizem. É uma péssima líder, é emocional, impulsiva e fala demais... mas canta como ninguém e tem bons instintos. Esta é a sua sorte" – Goldman cruzou as pernas e encarou a jovem – "Eu posso tirar os dois agora deste país. Basta eu dar um sinal e atravessamos a ponte submersa para o Canadá. Mas há uma questão moral que me impede e a decisão será sua. A menina que cantarolou contigo está detida. Alguém vai ter que pagar pelo seu ato de insubordinação. O que vai ser?"

...

_**Respostas no epílogo**_


	31. Epílogo

Quinn sequer percebeu que ela dormiu com a mão fechada segurando o botão que ela não via há muito tempo. Três anos para ser mais exata e ela não podia esta mais excitada. Levantou-se e correu para se arrumar. Não queria ficar atrasada de forma alguma.

"Pára de fazer barulho!" – Jamie, a companheira de quarto, resmungou.

"Desculpe..."

Quinn tirou a velha camiseta da Universidade de Rutgers, de Nova Jersey, que tinha virado pijama naquela altura. Tirou da cômoda uma das blusas favoritas para usar com a saia que estava em cima da cadeira. Então se olhou no espelho de corpo inteiro. Não se podia esperar outro objeto dentro do quarto de duas garotas vaidosas. Queria se certificar de que estava bem.

"Tem algum encontro..." – a jovem ainda deitada conferiu o rádio relógio – "às nove horas da manhã de sábado?"

"Pode-se dize que sim."

"Quem é o cara?" – Jamie ficou entusiasmada – "Oh, não diga que você resolveu dar uma chance para aquele dork do Gabriel. E para ser uma hora dessas, só pode ser ele!" – resmungou.

"Não é um cara!" – Quinn sorriu enigmática.

"Sério? Achei a sua fase de pegar ladies havia passado depois de Penny."

"Sabe qual é a coisa que mais te admiro, Jamie Rogers? A sua grande falta de imaginação!" – jogou um beijo no ar para a colega – "Talvez volte só amanhã."

Quinn pegou a bolsa que ficava dentro do armário e colocou a carteira dentro dela. Pegou as chaves do bem usado Honda e partiu em direção ao Bronx, em Nova York. No caminho, passou num mercado onde achou simpático comprar flores e algum quitute. Pegou a rodovia em direção a primeira ponte. Daria mais voltas, pelo menos evitaria o trânsito que a deixava maluca. Os new yorkers eram um bando de aloprados nas ruas e depois reclamavam que as pessoas de os jerseys é que não sabiam dirigir. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Essa história de rivalidade era mesmo contagiante. Pegava até mesmo uma estrangeira pragmática como ela.

Shelby Corcoran morava em Fleetwood. Era um bairro que ficava perto do estádio dos Yankees. A rua em que morava, na avenida Sheridan, não era ruim, tirando o pesadelo para estacionar. Mas o prédio era sólido e o apartamento, confortável. Quinn admitia que criticava demais Nova York. Apertou o interfone e a porta foi liberada. Subiu as escadas até o quarto andar e abençoou a mulher quarentona por não ter problemas de joelho. Ou talvez aquele fosse o segredo da boa forma da professora.

"Quinn!" – a mulher mais velha a atendeu com um sorriso – "Não sabia que você apareceria hoje. Oh! Flores!"

"É para ajudar a enfeitar a casa..." – ficou sem-graça em dizer para a Shelby que as flores não eram para a casa. Bom, já foi e a outra mulher arrumava o pequeno buquê dentro de um vaso – "trouxe biscoitos" – ao menos aqueles eram para as pessoas que chegariam. Sentou-se no sofá enquanto Shelby arrumava os biscoitos em uma vasilha na cozinha – "Ela já chegou?"

"Quem? Rachel?" – não era Rachel. Olhou de novo para o botão em sua mão. Shelby não sabia? – "Ela dormiu na casa de St. James deve estar chegando."

Quinn não gostava do ator. Rachel havia conseguido um papel menor na Broadway depois de enfrentar semanas de audições. O ator principal do espetáculo era Jesse St. James, um narcisista afetado que Quinn jurava de pé junto que era tão gay quanto Kurt Hummel. Todos achavam que ele faria de Rachel a presa da vez, mas o namoro durava dois meses. Um recorde... para ele. A porta se abriu. Falando no diabo...

"Quinn?" – Rachel franziu a testa e abraçou a amiga – "Não te esperava aqui hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não vai me dizer que você não recebeu o botão?"

"De quem? David?"

"Não de David... tem certeza que você abriu suas correspondências?"

Rachel franziu a testa e foi direto para o quarto dela. Shelby reapareceu com a vasilha cheia com os biscoitos que Quinn trouxe e outros mais.

"Bom dia para você também, filha!" – gritou da sala fingindo estar ofendida.

Quinn sorriu. Achava irônico ter conhecido Shelby antes mesmo que a filha dela tivesse a chance. Lembrou-se daquele fatídico dia em Detroit. Depois da confusão armada porque Rachel cantou a canção proibida, o professor Schuester negou qualquer envolvimento e os diretores caíram em cima de Mercedes. Quinn ainda tentou fazer um motim, e dizer que não era justo, que o coral inteiro deveria ser detido. Kurt a mandou calar a boca. Ela, mais do que qualquer outro botão, não podia se meter em confusão. Mercedes foi detida porque alguém tinha de pagar. Enquanto isso o professor Schuester a acompanhou até o centro de detenção e já entrou em contato com um advogado da família dele.

No início da madrugada, tanto o professor quanto Mercedes estavam de volta. Rachel e Sam haviam assumido toda a culpa. Sam passou três meses preso por desacato à autoridade e Rachel cumpriu seis meses de pena por desacato e por deliberadamente expor o público a uma obra considerada inapropriada e de execução proibida. Ficaram em Detroit, mas receberam toda a assistência dos botões.

Quinn ainda participou da festa de boas vindas de Samuel Evans à Lima. Os pais dele e os botões fizeram uma grande comemoração a um jovem magro e abatido. O cabelo loiro estava raspado. Sam contou que apesar de tudo, de toda a proteção armada pelos botões, a organização não tinha influência sobre os outros detentos, mesmo em um lugar de segurança média destinada a infratores de baixa periculosidade. Havia divergências lá dentro, brigas de gangue. Por mais que ele se mantivesse afastado, não estava imune e apanhou algumas vezes.

"Eu preferia apanhar a ser mulher de alguém" – dizia com orgulho na voz e lágrimas nos olhos.

Uma semana depois, Quinn foi enviada para o exterior. Instalou-se desde o início em Nova Jersey. Os botões arrumaram uma forma de ela ser aceita em Rutgers. O plano era se formar em Ciências Políticas antes de entrar na Escola de Direito de Columbia. Mas Quinn estava cansada do mundo da política e começou a fazer Engenharia. Os botões superiores aceitaram a nova proposta e a pagar a faculdade desde que ela dedicasse parte do trabalho profissional em favor da organização. A sociedade dos botões também precisava de engenheiros. Neste meio tempo, ela conheceu Shelby num encontro marcado naquele mesmo apartamento.

Foi recebida por um abraço tão apertado que a comoveu. Era a primeira vez em que Shelby conhecia alguém próximo a Rachel, que conviveu debaixo do mesmo teto da filha. Prometeu visitar Shelby o máximo que pudesse e as duas até passaram o natal juntas. Era bom para Quinn ter alguma família no primeiro natal que passava longe de Lima.

Rachel foi solta em setembro e foi morar na casa dos Lopez. Encontrou o círculo original espalhado. Sam havia ido morar em Cincinnati, Matt estava em Indianápolis, Kurt e Blaine foram fazer faculdade na OSU em Columbus. Brittany foi exilada para os Estados Unidos do Oeste. Quinn foi exilada para os Estados Unidos do Leste. Era apenas ela e Seban mais os círculos internos. Rachel foi suspensa dos correios e começou a trabalhar como secretária no escritório de Gilmore. Ela e Sam ainda se encontraram algumas vezes, mas os dois ainda estavam se recuperando do trauma da prisão e manter namoro à distância era complicado. Nem ela e nem ele estavam ainda inteiros. Às vezes ela esbarrava pela cidade com Puck, Finn e Mike, que estavam na Faculdade Comunitária. Cumprimentava os colegas e seguia o caminho.

Estava entrando em depressão quando veio a notícia do exílio e ele não veio por Lester Goldman. Foi pelos canais normais dos botões. George em negociação com Pierce achou melhor enviá-la a Nova York, onde poderia trabalhar ao lado de David, que precisava de um auxiliar, enquanto tentava a tão sonhada carreira de atriz.

Ela chegou à sonhada cidade em fevereiro. Por coincidência desceu do aeroporto no dia do aniversário de Santana. O encontro com Shelby e o reencontro com Quinn foi emocionante. Desde então morava com a mãe, trabalhava ativamente no círculo de Nova York e comia um dobrado em audições para conseguir papéis. O primeiro foi numa peça off-Broadway de um personagem secundário. Foi bem falada. A segunda oportunidade já foi no gigantesco palco de um dos teatros da Broadway. Até desconfiava, embora não pudesse afirmar, que o papel menor na peça da Broadway teve certo empurrão de Goldman. Ele estava nas primeiras filas no dia da estréia. Rachel não gostava de pensar a respeito. Independente de como, uma vez lá dentro, Rachel havia conquistado, inclusive, o posto de substituta de uma das atrizes principais. Neste meio tempo começou a namorar Jesse St. James. Até que gostava dele, mas a verdade é que ela nunca esqueceu Sam.

De volta ao presente e ao apartamento, Quinn ouviu o grito de Rachel de dentro do quarto. A garota voltou correndo com o botão em mãos.

"Ela vem aqui! Não acredito que depois de todos esses anos ela vai aparecer!"

"Ela quem?" – Shelby ficou curiosa.

O interfone tocou. Os corações de Quinn e Rachel palpitaram. Rachel não esperou nem mesmo a campainha da porta. Desceu as escadas correndo e se atirou nos braços dela ainda na escadaria do primeiro andar.

"Você tem idéia da falta que me fez?" – disse entre lágrimas – "Nunca mais saia da minha vida desse jeito. Eu fiquei perdida!"

"Ei hobbit, você está me enforcando!" – Santana também não resistiu á lágrimas – "E é bom te ver também."

Finalmente se separaram e deram uma boa olhada uma na outra. Rachel deixou de usar franjas e o cabelo estava mais curto. O rosto estava mais maduro, e Santana podia dizer que os anos fizeram bem a Rachel. Santana, por sua vez, estava linda com os cabelos levemente ondulados, grandes, a pele bronzeada e se vestia de forma mais elegante numa calça skiny escura, botas, blusa de tecido fino. Casaco um pouco mais alongado e perfeito para a moda primavera/verão de Nova York.

"A Vogue andou te vestindo?" – Rachel ficou positivamente impressionada com a aparência e a elegância de Santana.

"Digamos que aprendi muitas coisas nesses últimos anos" – abraçou Rachel pela cintura e recomeçou a subir as escadas – "Estou doida para conhecer a sua mãe e rever Quinn. Nem acredito que ela virou universitária típica. Já viu o lixo que está o carro dela?"

"Como você sabe..." – Rachel arregalou os olhos.

"Não é porque não podia aparecer que deixei de cuidar de vocês" – piscou.

Entraram no apartamento e foi a vez de Quinn pular no pescoço da amiga. Enquanto Rachel puxou a mãe para se preparar para o encontro do A Santana de quem ela tanto falava.

"Eu não sei se tenho vontade de te beijar ou de te matar" – Quinn falou ao ouvido de Santana.

"Nada que você não tenha feito ou tentado antes" – Santana apertou mais o abraço.

"Tem idéia do estrago que fez aqui quando sumiu de vez?"

"Foi preciso. Perdão, mas foi preciso."

Quinn a libertou do abraço e virou as costas para limpar as lágrimas. Santana procurou fazer o mesmo da maneira mais discreta possível e se recompôs para cumprimentar a dona da casa.

"Mãe, esta é Santana Lopez. San, esta é Shelby Corcoran"

A mulher mais velha a abraçou. Ouviu tantas histórias a respeito da jovem diante dela que ficou com dificuldade em conciliar a imagem chic informal com a da garotinha de rabo de cavalo em roupa de cheerio que Rachel tinha no porta-retrato. Então aquela era a destemida e misteriosa Santana Lopez.

"Se soubesse que você viria, teria arrumado a casa, preparado alguma coisa..." – a mulher estava constrangida.

"Na verdade, eu avisei..." – encarou Rachel – "Você recebeu o meu aviso ou não teria descido as escadas como uma doida."

"Ela viu o recado agora, depois de chegar em casa!" – Quinn dedurou.

"Oh, não vai dizer que estava com Jesse St. James" – fez cara de enojada – "Aquele cara é um idiota, Rach."

"Ei, não fale assim do meu namorado e..." – Rachel franziu a testa – "Sério, San, como você sabia que eu estava namorando com ele? Você não dá uma única notícia há três anos, desde que mandou aquela carta... e chega aqui sabendo do carro de Quinn e de coisas da minha vida. Que raio de projeto especial foi esse?"

"Você sabe no quê. Só que acha que é ridículo demais para ser verdade, por isso não fala em voz alta" – Santana sorriu e sentou-se o sofá.

"O que passa na minha cabeça é..." – Rachel ia dizer agente da CIA. Santana tinha razão: se fosse algo nesse sentido, ela jamais teria coragem de pronunciar em voz alta.

"Rachel tem um ponto" – Quinn sentou-se ao lado de Santana – "Por que só agora depois de todo esse tempo?"

"Vocês sabem que trabalhava nos correios em Lima e sempre fui a melhor no que fazia" – disse sem a menor modéstia – "Mas eu deixei de entregar uma carta de Rachel a Shelby Corcoran. Então, quando voltei a Ohio semanas atrás para uma missão, não resisti e visitei Seban para recuperar a carta."

"Foi? Eu não me lembro de ter escrito uma carta que não tivesse chegado às mãos da minha mãe" – Rachel estranhou quando Santana mostrou um drive – "Não faço idéia do que seja isso."

"Tem pipoca? Porque isso vai ser engraçado e emocional."

As quatro mulheres se ajeitaram na sala e Santana deu a Shelby a honra de apertar o "play". Apareceu a imagem da jovem Rachel, de franja, com cara de mandona e as mãos na cintura.

"_Eu falei que ia contar até três para você começar a filmar!_" – ela disse para o câmera.

"_Relaxa que tem a edição..._" – era a voz de Seban.

Corte e veio outra imagem de Rachel com um sorriso da Broadway estampado no rosto.

"_Olá mãe. Eu fiquei muito emocionada com o seu presente de aniversário e gostaria de poder retribuir a gentileza e, ao mesmo tempo, aproveitar para lhe introduzir os meus grandes amigos. E não vejo a melhor forma de isso acontecer do que desta maneira._"

E o que se seguiu foi a gravação de "It's So Oh Quiet" que o círculo havia gravado no porão da casa da Brittany. Rachel levou a mão à boca. Aquilo aconteceu no mesmo dia da confusão dos agentes que resultou no exílio de Santana. Também foi o marco zero da confusão em que se transformou a vida de Rachel. Até aquele ponto, todos pareciam tão jovens e despreocupados. Ela parecia ser tão jovem... e virgem.

"Você arrasou nos vocais, filha!" – Shelby aplaudiu o final da apresentação em vídeo.

Quinn procurava esconder o rosto de vergonha e Santana tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. Mais um corte e vieram os "extras". Brittany devorando castanhas que depois lhe daria a maior dor de barriga; Santana reclamando com todo mundo e jurando Rachel de morte; Rachel surtando no meio de uma cena; Kurt e Blaine se beijando no sofá em um dos intervalos; Matt treinando alguns passos de dança; Quinn mostrando a língua e revirando os olhos como se estivesse com muito tédio; Sam puxando a franja do cabelo dele que estava na altura do queixo e depois agarrando Rachel pela cintura, a girando feito louco pelo porão enquanto ela gritava. A última imagem era de Seban, magricelo e jovem.

"_Acho que ficou bom..._" – e a imagem do vídeo entrava em estática.

Rachel estava soluçando de chorar e a emoção da atriz contagiou as demais presentes. A atriz não se conteve. Sentou no colo de Santana com o corpo voltado de frente para a amiga, as pernas de Santana estavam entre as de Rachel e o abraço foi apertado.

"Nunca mais saia da minha vida! Nunca mais!" – ordenou.

As quatro almoçaram e conversaram sobre coisas triviais. Rachel e Quinn tinham algum contato com Kurt, Brittany e Blaine, mas não tinham idéia do que aconteceu com os outros. Santana informou que Matt está muito bem na carreira de chefe de cozinha e é possível que possa receber autorização limpa, do próprio governo, para se especializar em Paris. Uma pena que quando isso acontece, a pessoa fica condicionada a voltar ou as conseqüências serão ruins para o próprio e até para a família. Blaine continuava a preparação para o parlamento. Seria mais um jovem político para compor a mesa com Pierce. Kurt estudava artes na faculdade e andava o tempo inteiro na corda bamba por conta da homossexualidade que, no caso dele, era difícil esconder. Brittany chegou a estudar moda na Califórnia, mas precisou voltar para Ohio por causa das pressões políticas que o parlamentar Pierce estava sofrendo por mandar a família toda para fora. Foi morar em Cleveland onde continuou os estudos. Seban também estava na faculdade e era um dos trabalhadores ativos dos botões na espionagem virtual. Sam trabalhava em Cincinnati e se formava para ser um pára-medico.

Dos garotos do coral, Finn e Puck entraram para a academia e se formaram como agentes. Tina cursava jornalismo, Artie virou professor de ciências numa elementary school, e Mercedes tentava a carreira artística em Detroit. Professor Schuester continuava na mesma em Lima. Mike Chang saía de uma festa onde tinha bebido muito. Bateu o carro contra um caminhão. Não sobrou muita coisa para contar a história. Santana conversou até o instante em que deveria ir embora. Desta vez deixando todos os contatos para que tanto Quinn quanto Rachel pudessem falar com ela a qualquer momento, ou quase.

"Rachel... ia quase me esquecendo de te falar uma coisa sobre Sam."

"O que foi?" – pelo tom de Santana, Rachel presumiu que não poderia ser algo ruim.

"Ohio vai finalmente abrir as fronteiras para os cidadãos em algumas semanas e Sam está com o passaporte carimbado para o primeiro vôo para a Flórida. Não é nada definitivo. Ele vai ficar duas semanas para passar as férias e eu sei exatamente onde vai estar. Sei quem você namora, mas não posso dizer o que se passar aí dentro. Antes que me pergunte, sim, ele está solteiro. Se estiver interessada, me liga."

"Posso caminhar contigo?" – Quinn perguntou.

"Claro!"

Santana esperava que em algum momento a amiga quisesse um tempo às sós, nem que fosse curto. Saíram do restaurante, era tarde em Manhattan. Santana caminhava olhando para o chão.

"Você falou do seu reencontro com todos, menos com Britt... e Rachel só não te cobrou a história porque respeita demais seus sentimentos. Eu não sou tão boazinha..."

"Não disse?" – Quinn balançou a cabeça negativamente e encarou Santana para que ela não fugisse do assunto – "Ela... me superou. A minha saída fez mais mal a ela do que qualquer um de vocês e Britt precisou seguir adiante. Sei que não era uma boa namorada: vivia ausente por causa dos botões e nem sempre fui fiel" – Quinn passou as mãos nos ombros de Santana, essa última parte era também responsabilidade dela – "Mas eu a amava e meio que esperava que tudo voltasse como era antes quando aparecesse em toda minha glória. Não foi bem assim."

"Eu sinto muito!" – Quinn respeitou um momento de silêncio – "E agora? Como vai ficar a sua vida?"

"Viagens constantes entre Washington e Ohio pelos próximos três anos, quando a bomba estiver programada para estourar e o governo de Brooks cair."

"E Nova Jersey?"

"Está me propondo que eu faça desvios de rota, Fabray?"

"Você nunca me propôs amor eterno e eu nunca esperei essas coisas da sua parte... além disso, pelo que me lembro bem, a gente tinha uma boa química."

"Oh, quer dizer que eu deixei uma ótima impressão!"

"Você continua se gabando demais, Santana Lopez."

"Não fui eu quem começou essa conversa, Quinn Fabray."

**(TRÊS SEMANAS DEPOIS)**

Sam tomava a quinta queda numa prancha de surf no dia. Ele pensou que fosse a mesma coisa que estar em cima do skate e se enganou. Por fim, desistiu. Era melhor tentar noutro dia. Cansado, ele sentou-se na areia branca das praias de Naples e olhou em direção ao mar do imenso Golfo do México. Era a primeira vez na vida em que via o mar e ele não poderia estar mais realizado. O para-médico passou a mão pelos cabelos que só não eram mais longo por causa das regras da corporação. Ele estava certo quando imaginava que paraíso era ter uma casinha no litoral, poder tocar o violão dele com a mulher que amava ao lado. Ainda não seria daquela vez que realizaria o sonho. Ele tinha de voltar em uma semana para Ohio por mais que a vontade dele fosse viver na Flórida. Mas ele era um botão e tinha responsabilidades. Se decidisse ficar mesmo que ilegalmente, seria mais um para engrossar os argumentos do governo a fechar novamente as fronteiras para os cidadãos. Além disso, a mulher da vida dele estava em Nova York. Fazia anos que ele não escutava a voz dela e fazia mais de um ano que ela enviou a última carta. Talvez a vida dela estivesse realmente boa. Talvez tivesse esquecido de vez o namoradinho de adolescência.

Voltou para a pousada. Precisava tirar um pouco do sal do corpo. Entrou no chuveiro e ficou tempo suficiente só para passar o xampu. Passou a toalha na cintura e foi vestindo uma camisa quando o celular tocou. Número desconhecido. Pensou em Santana agora em que ela tinha voltado a circular na melhor pose de agente secreta.

"Alô?" – foi cauteloso e só ouviu uma respiração como resposta do outro lado – "Olha, meu irmão, não estou a fim de trote, beleza?"

"_Sam..._" – o coração dele disparou ao ouvir a voz – "_É Rachel_" – foi a vez de ele ficar mudo – "_Sam? Samuel?_"

"Estou aqui, estou aqui" – o tom era de urgência – "Só fiquei surpreso, Rach, há quanto tempo a gente não se fala."

"_Santana me deu o seu número. Disse que eu poderia te ligar sem problemas enquanto estivesse no exterior._"

"Oh, sim... eu sabia disso... como está?"

"_Estou bem... estou na Broadway, ainda com papel pequeno, mas sinto que minha carreira está começando a decolar. Vão ser abertas audições mês que vem para a reedição de Cats e eu sei que posso conseguir um papel melhor._"

"Isso é ótimo."

"_É sim. Na pior das hipóteses, fico onde estou._"

"Ainda mora com a sua mãe?"

"_Sim..._" – Sam sorriu ao imaginá-la com ar melancólico – "_Ainda não consegui fazer dinheiro suficiente para pagar o aluguel sozinha, e se é para ter um companheiro de quarto, melhor que seja a minha mãe. No início foi estranho e difícil, como eu te escrevi na última carta, mas agora a gente aprendeu a lidar com a outra_" – fez uma breve pausa – "_E você? Como está?_"

"Agora não poderia estar melhor. Naples é um paraíso, Rach. Do jeito que imaginava..."

Conversaram durante uma hora. A milhas dali, na Grande Apple, Rachel estava deitada na cada dela com as pernas para cima da cabeceira. Ela sorria feito uma garotinha boba. Era Sam! Era o primeiro grande amor da vida dela. Sabia que naquelas condições, eles ainda teriam de passar mais algum tempo afastados, mas aquela reaproximação deixou claro a Rachel que o tempo e o trabalho intenso não foram capaz de apagar aquele sentimento bom que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Rachel aprendia com Jesse St. James o que era um namoro sem amor e a vida lhe ensinaria várias outras lições. Ela teria experiências com outros homens, cresceria profissionalmente. Mas jamais esqueceria Sam ou perderia as esperanças de um dia reencontrá-lo com os dois inteiros e não dois cacos recém-saídos de uma prisão.

A atriz e botão estava certa da intuição. Dali a quatro anos, dois meses e seis dias, Rachel e Sam se reencontrariam em Lima, Ohio, para comemorar a queda do Governo. Os botões daquele círculo primeiro estariam todos reunidos mais uma vez bebendo e comemorando da "primeira fileira".

Rachel e Sam não se separariam nunca mais. Viveriam em Nova York, mas teriam também a casinha deles na Flórida. Santana se aposentaria como agente do serviço de inteligência e passaria a viver em Washington com a tranquilidade que sempre sonhou, mesmo que ainda atuando nas bases superiores dos botões. Kurt e Blaine não seriam mais considerados criminosos por se amarem. Quinn não temeria mais o pai ou Bloom e desfrutaria de uma carreira sólida num escritório de engenharia em Nova Jersey. Matt exerceria sua arte culinária dentro de um país livre como sempre sonhara. Brittany poderia viajar pelo mundo com suas coleções de roupas. E Seban montaria a primeira empresa de tecnologia com base em Ohio com aceitação comercial no mundo todo. Seria uma vitória de todos eles.


End file.
